SMOL: Amplop in Sound ver
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Chap 24: The Secret is updated! Beberapa rahasia terungkap! Hubungan HoMin... Misteri dibalik keberadaan Kibum di dimensi Monster... serta tertangkapnya Hangeng dan Jaejoong. Apa yang terjadi? Just read it! Btw, #HappyKyuMinDay! KyuMin jaya selalu :)
1. PROLOG

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Prolog

By Yuya Matsumoto

"_My Life's Mystery__"_

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Pair: **_KyuMin and Many more

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"SUNGMIN! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi, _chagiya_.", panggil _haraboji_ dari balik pintu kamar.

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku di atas ranjang kesayanganku. "HOOAAM.". Aku menguap malas. Rasanya satu malam tidak cukup untuk membasuh letih yang kurasakan sekarang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sungmin-_ah_! Kamu akan terlambat jika tidak bangun sekarang. Cepatlah! _Haraboji _tunggu di ruang makan ya.", panggil _haraboji_ sekali lagi. Nadanya melembut.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Tidak tega membiarkan kakek kesayanganku itu lelah hanya karena memanggilku. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihkan diriku. Siap menyambut hari baru pagi ini.

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku di sekolah. Mataku tersita pada sebuah ranjang bayi kecil berwarna biru yang terletak tidak jauh dari rak buku. Ranjang bayi yang masih tertata rapi. Sebuah ranjang yang menjadi saksi beku kehidupanku saat ini. Ranjang bayi yang menyelamatkanku dari terpaan dingin di malam itu. Ranjang bayi yang mempertemukan aku dengan_ haraboji_ yang baik hati. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah mengelus ranjang bayi yang penuh dengan sejarahku itu.

"_Eomma, bogoshippo_!", lirihku halus.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Jam dinding di kamarku berdentang nyaring. Aku tersontak sadar dari lamunanku. Ah, aku bisa terlambat! Aku bergegas ke dalam ruang makan. Haraboji dengan sabar menunggu kedatanganku. Ia duduk di kursi dengan tenang. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Aku memberikan senyuman terindahku kepada semua orang dalam ruangan itu; Jonghyun_ haraboji_ dan para pelayan. Seorang pelayan membantuku untuk duduk di kursi makan. Pelayan itu juga mengambil tasku, lalu memberikannya kepada Mr. Heo, supir pribadiku.

_Haraboji _tersenyum jahil kepadaku. "Melamun lagi?", tanya_ haraboji_ penuh selidik.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum malu. "Hehehe… _Haraboji_ tahu saja kebiasaanku".

"Dasar kamu ini! Ayo cepat makan.", ujar _haraboji_. Ia mengambilkan aku beberapa lauk-pauk. Kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa aku tolak. Padahal aku sudah besar, tapi kakek selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. _Huft!_ Nasib! _Hehe… _Tapi aku senang.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan yang sangat menyenangkan ini, aku beranjak berangkat sekolah. _Haraboji_ selalu melakukan rutinitas wejangan yang ia sampaikan setiap pagi untukku.

"Jangan nakal di sekolah. Makan tepat waktu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kamu merasa lelah dan sakit. Kalau ada perlu, langsung telepon kakek.", nasihat _Haraboji_ panjang lebar.

Aku menggangguk malas. "Iya, kakek sayang. Aku ini sudah besar. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kek! Aku berangkat ya!", kataku mengakhiri acara melankolis milik _haraboji_ ini.

Aku melihat _haraboji_ meneteskan airmatanya. Setiap pagi selalu seperti itu. Aku menghapus airmatanya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, melambaikan tanganku kepada _haraboji_. Aku tahu _haraboji_ akan tetap menatap gerbang, hingga aku menghilang dari jarak jangkau pandangannya.

"_Hahaha…_ Tuan muda terlalu imut sih, jadi Tuan Besar takut terjadi sesuatu pada tuan", ledek Mr. Heo saat ia mulai menjalankan mobil.

"_Ya_! Mr. Heo jangan ikut meledekku seperti itu. Aku ini _manly_ banget!", bantahku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Sebal. Selalu saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh semua penghuni rumah. Mr. Heo hanya tertawa senang mendapat respon yang ia harapkan dariku.

**.**

**('^3^)b ::YuyaLoveSungmin:: r(^,)**

**.**

"_HARABOJI_! Sungminnie pulang.", teriakku saat memasuki pintu depan rumah bak istana ini. Beberapa pelayan menyambutku dengan hangat. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka semua.

"_HARABOJIIII_!", teriakku sekali lagi dengan nada manja. Biasanya Jonghyun _haraboji _akan segera menghampiriku jika aku sudah berteriak dengan sangat manjanya. Bahkan biasanya _haraboji_ sudah ada di depan pintu, ikut menyambut kepulanganku dari sekolah.

"_Haraboji_ kemana, _Ahjumma_?", tanyaku kepada salah seorang pelayan yang sibuk menata meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Muda. Mungkin ada di kamarnya", jawab pelayan itu sopan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku bergegas ke kamar _Haraboji_ yang terletak di lantai tiga. Aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan menggendong ransel sekolah yang berat. Aku juga tidak tahu apa gunanya buku tebal-tebal ini. Malas sekali. Loh kok aku jadi melamun seperti ini.

"_Haraboji_.", panggilku pelan saat memasuki kamar _Haraboji_. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar _Haraboji_, lebih dalam lagi untuk mencari setiap sisi kamar yang luasnya hampir setengah rumah ini. "_Haraboji._", panggilku sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Aku sudah mencari _haraboji_ di ruang santai kamarnya, di dalam kamar mandinya, di ruang televisinya, di ruang tidurnya, namun nihil. Aku tidak menemukan _haraboji_ dimana pun. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang _King Size_ milik_ haraboji_. Aku memandang dinding kamar _haraboji_ yang berwarna merah darah. _Haraboji_ memang nyentrik dengan segala karakteristiknya yang membuat orang bingung. Dia bisa menjadi siapa saja dalam waktu sepersekian detik. _Mood_nya berubah-ubah dengan sangat cepat. Walau begitu, aku sangat menyayangi malaikatku itu.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan ranjang ini. Posisinya tidak sama seperti biasanya. Agak sedikit miring. Pantas saja kok aku merasa barang-barang_ haraboji_ sedikit bergeser. Bukan, ini pasti ranjangnya yang berbeda letak.

Aku turun dari singgasana mimpi _haraboji_. Aku mendorong ranjang besar ini, namun ranjang ini tak bergerak sedikit pun. Seperti tertahan sesuatu atau aku memang yang tidak kuat. Aku mengintip ke bawah ranjang yang biasanya tertutupi seprai panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Aku merangkak ke dalam kolong ranjang ini, mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal agar aku bisa memposisikan ranjang ini kembali. Aku melihat secercah cahaya dari bawah lantai. Kenapa bisa ada cahaya di bawah ranjang pengap dan berdebu ini ya?

Aku merangkak mendekati cahaya itu berasal. Sebuah tangga. Ada sebuah tangga menuju sebuah tempat, entah apa itu. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk turun ke ruangan di bawah sana. Karena ruang di bawah ranjang ini terlalu sempit, aku hanya bisa turun perlahan-lahan dengan sedikit merayap tentunya.

Sampailah aku di lantai terbawah dari tangga ini. Aku mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ada sebuah ruang di bawah ranjang besar _Haraboji_ dengan tangga yang begitu panjang dan menyiksa. Sebuah lorong yang sempit dan gelap. Bulu kudukku berdiri ketika aku merasakan angin yang dengan sejuknya tertiup di sela tengkukku.

Hening, sepi, sunyi dan senyap. Itulah yang dapat aku gambarkan terhadap lorong ini. Aku meraba-raba dinding di sekitarku, berusaha mencari saklar. Nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apapun. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, basah, sedikit berlendir di telapak tanganku. Aku menyentuh apa? Menjijikan.

Kakiku kaku. Mataku sudah lelah mencari secercah cahaya agar bisa melihat. Aku ingin segera kembali ke atas, kamar _haraboji_. Dari bawah sini saja, aku hanya bisa melihat titik kecil yang dihasilkan oleh api _petromax_ yang ditempel di dinding atas tangga itu. Kenapa tadi tidak kubawa saja lampu itu ya? Menyesal? Iya, aku menyesal masuk ke dalam sini.

Aku terus saja berjalan mengikuti bentuk lorong ini. Sesekali aku menabrak sisinya, ketika lorong ini berbelok. Aku sudah tidak ingin menyentuh dindingnya. Entah apa yang ada di setiap sisi dinding lorong mencurigakan ini.

SIIING! BUG!

Kakiku beku. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku berbalik ke belakang. Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara aneh itu. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali angin yang semakin kencang terasa dari belakang punggungku.

"Lari!". Sebuah suara lirih dan pelan terdengar di telingaku. Entahlah itu suara siapa. Yang aku tahu aku harus segera berlari menjauh dari tempatku saat ini. Aku berlari dan terus berlari, hingga ada sebuah titik cahaya yang dapat kulihat dengan mataku. Oh, Tuhan! Selamatkan aku dari sini.

BRAAAK!

Aku terjatuh. Aku menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. "_HARABOJI_! TOLONG MINNIE", teriakku ketakutan. Aku sudah tidak kuat berada di sini. _Hiks… hiks… hiks…_ airmataku mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung lagi.

Seseorang atau sesuatu itu menyentuh bahuku. Aku berteriak histeris memanggil _haraboji_. Sesuatu itu membantuku bangun. Tubuhku bergemetar hebat. Jujur, aku benar-benar ketakutan. Sebuah cahaya bergerak dari posisinya. Apakah ini hantu yang ada di cerita dongeng Jepang?

CKLEK!

Sebuah suara pintu dikunci. Berarti ada sebuah pintu di sekitarku ini. Tapi siapa atau apa yang mengkuncinya? Aku terdiam pasrah.

"_BOO_!". Sebuah wajah tua renta dengan beberapa garis keriput terpampang jelas di depan wajahku dengan sebuah cahaya terang yang menyinarinya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di sekitar lantai yang kujejaki.

"_HUAAAAA…_". Aku berteriak histeris sekali lagi. "SETAAAAAN!"

PLAAAK!

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar!", marah makhluk di depanku tadi.

Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Cucu? Aku membatu. Tidak percaya kepada apa yang kudengar barusan.

"_Ya_! Sungminnie. Ini _haraboji_. Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya suara yang begitu _familiar_ itu. Ia mengguncangkan tubuhku beberapa kali. Aku tetap diam membantu. Aku terlalu shock.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali karena terkena silau cahaya yang masuk secara tiba-tiba ke dalam retinaku. Aku memeluk sosok di hadapanku yang ternyata Jonghyun, menangis semakin lantang. _Haraboji_ memelukku. Ia mengelus punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku.

"_Uljima_. Ini _Haraboji._ Tenang, _chagiya_! Lagian kamu ngapain ke sini?", tanyanya heran.

"_Hiks… Haraboji_ yang ngapain ke sini? _Hiks…_ Pintu apa tadi yang _haraboji_ kunci?", tanyaku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu takut.

"Sudah… sudah! _Uljima…_ Ayo kita kembali ke rumah", ajak Haraboji. Ia berjalan di depanku. Aku hanya mengikutinya berjalan dengan tanganku yang terkait pada jari jemari _haraboji_. Perjalanan ini jauh lebih nyaman dengan cahaya dari senter yang dibawa _haraboji_ dan sosok_ haraboji_ itu sendiri.

Aku merangkak keluar bawah ranjang terlebih dahulu. _Haraboji_ sibuk mengunci pintu rahasia itu. Tak beberapa lama _haraboji _keluar dengan lelah dan napas yang tersengal. _Haraboji_ ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sepertiku. Kami sama-sama lelah karena perjalanan panjang itu. _Haraboji_ mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Jangan pernah kamu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Apalagi mencoba membuka pintu di dalam sana. Itu pun kalau kamu tidak mau menyesal", ancam _haraboji_ dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Siapa pula yang mau masuk ke tempat menyeramkan itu lagi?

_Haraboji_ menengok ke kanan-kiri dirinya, mengendus sesuatu yang tercium asing di hidung. "Kok bau pesing ya? Minnie, kamu pipis ya?", tebak haraboji dengan tatapan curiga kepadaku.

Aku tertawa cengengesan dituduh seperti itu.

"_Ya_! Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang. _Argh_! Kamu membuat kamarku bau!", perintah _haraboji_ mutlak.

Aku berlari setelah mendengar perintah _haraboji. Huaaaa… Haraboji_ jadi sangat menyeramkan seperti hantu yang aku temui di lantai bawah itu.

**.**

**(TT^TT) ::YuyaLoveSungmin:: r(-_-')**

**.**

Sejak hari itu aku sering menemukan _haraboji_ menghilang setiap aku pulang sekolah. Biasanya ia keluar dari bawah ranjangnya. Hal ini selalu terjadi hampir setiap minggu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dibawah sana. Aku juga tidak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalamnya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding, apalagi aku disuruh kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Mau dibayar seberapa banyak pun aku tidak mau terima.

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Kamu berusaha mencari tahu tentang ruangan itu?", tanya haraboji penuh selidik.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Saat ini aku sedang merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang empuk milik _haraboji_. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _haraboji_. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali ke dalam sana. Toh itu semua _privacy haraboji_. Aku tidak mau melanggar _privacy_ siapapun seperti yang diajarkan haraboji kepadaku.", jawabku jujur.

_Haraboji_ merebahkan dirinya di sampingku. Ia mengelus pipi _chubby_-ku. "Kamu sudah besar sekarang, Minnie-_ah_", ujar _haraboji _dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_Haraboji_ memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang sekarang berwarna biru tua. Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh ke dasar ingatannya di masa lalu. "Saat aku pertama kali bertemu padamu, kamu masih bayi yang begitu mungil dan rapuh, Minnie-_chagi_", lanjut _haraboji_ memulai ceritanya.

Ini bukan kali pertama _haraboji_ menceritakan sejarah hidupku yang berkaitan dengan ranjang bayi kecil di kamarku. Aku memposisikan tubuhku menghadap _haraboji_. Aku senang mendengarkan kisah masa kecilku.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**\(*3*)/ Jonghyun P.O.V**

**.**

Malam ini malam yang dingin dan sedikit bersalju. Aku memandang keluar jendela. Salju turun dengan pelan namun tetap bisa membuat beku siapapun yang berada di cuaca seperti ini. Hari ini adalah genap satu tahun kesendirianku. Istriku tercinta telah meninggalkanku seorang diri. Ia lebih memilih mengabdikan dirinya bersama Tuhan di surga.

Aku mengeratkan selimut yang menutup tubuhku. Aku menyeruput kopi hangat yang menemani malam-malamku. Di pertengahan January, setiap orang masih bisa merasakan suasana liburan tahun baru, namun aku hanya sendiri di dalam rumahku yang kelam. Api dari perapian tidak bisa menghangatkan hatiku yang membeku. Aku hanya butuh ia di sisiku. Kumohon Tuhan, kirimkanlah malaikat untuk menemaniku atau ambillah nyawaku agar aku bisa bersamanya kembali.

TOK! TOK! Sebuah ketukan pada pintu depan rumahku. Aku enggan bangun dari posisi nyamanku. TOK! TOK! TOK! Ketukan itu menjadi semakin membabi buta, seakan tidak akan berhenti sampai aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan malas. Aku tidak suka ada yang menggangguku di malam peringatan kematiannya ini. Terlebih lagi aku yang hanya tinggal sendirian, membuat segalanya terasa semakin berat.

"Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini menggangguku?", tanyaku ketus saat aku membuka pintu. Aku hanya disambut oleh ratusan bola salju yang turun dari langit. Tidak ada siapapun. _Ugh!_ Hanya orang iseng saja. Aku akan menutup pintuku ketika…

"HATCHIII… OEE… OEEE… HATCHI…". Sebuah suara bersin dan bayi secara bersamaan membuatku sedikit curiga. Aku mencari asal suara itu, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat di depan rumahku. Aku akan menutup pintuku sekali lagi, ketika aku baru menyadari ada sebuah ranjang bayi berwarna biru di bawah tangga pintu rumahku.

"OEEE… OEEE… OEEEE…" Tangisan bayi semakin keras dari dalam ranjang yang terselimuti kain tebal itu. Aku mengangkat ranjang bayi itu. Aku membuka kain yang menyelimuti tubuh seorang bayi mungil. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku membawa masuk ranjang itu ke dalam. Aku membawanya ke depan perapian yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh bayi yang mulai membeku itu.

Aku menatap dalam wajah sang bayi. Putih, mungil dan sangat cantik. Kulitnya masih merah dan tubuhnya mungil sekali. Aku memperkirakan bayi ini baru berusia beberapa hari. Ini pasti jawaban dari Tuhan atas permintaanku tadi. Ia telah membawa sosok istriku ke dalam bayi cantik ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Aku akan selalu menjaganya hingga ajal menjemputku. Aku akan membahagiakannya selalu. Tak akan kuizinkan kesedihan menghampirinya. Aku berjanji.

**.**

**Jonghyun P.O.V (T^T)**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Aku menangis mendengar cerita dari Jonghyun _haraboji_. Itulah mengapa aku begitu menyayanginya. Jika saja _haraboji_ menolak merawatku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan dunia seperti ini. Belum lagi segala curahan kasih sayang yang selalu ia berikan kepadaku. Aku menyayangimu, _haraboji_. Aku memeluk _haraboji_ dengan erat, menyalurkan segala cintaku kepadanya. Kami pun berpelukan, lalu tertidur dengan pulas.

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara batuk seseorang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah suara itu berasal, kamar mandi _haraboji_. Aku melihat haraboji sedang terbatuk-batuk di depan wastafel. Aku menghampirinya. Aku melihat darah di atas wastafel yang sedang diairi oleh air. Aku menarik bahu _haraboji_ agar bisa menatap wajahnya. Wajah _haraboji_ terlihat sendu dan lelah.

"_Haraboji, gwenchana_?", tanyaku khawatir. "Aku panggilkan dokter ya", ujarku sambil membantu haraboji ke atas ranjangnya.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Minnie-_ah_! Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu memanggil dokter", tolaknya halus. Aku mengambilkan minum untuk _haraboji_. Ia benar-benar terlihat tidak sehat.

Aku memanggilkan seorang dokter ketika _haraboji_ sudah tidur. Dokter itu memeriksa _haraboji_ dengan sangat teliti. Aku dan beberapa pelayan harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil observasi dokter. Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaan, sang dokter merapikan semua peralatannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kakekmu hanya terlalu letih. Terutama di usia senja-nya seperti ini, jangan buat ia terlalu lelah. Jangan biarkan ia berkutat dengan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pernapasannya terganggu. Buat dia merasa senyaman mungkin. Ini resep obatnya. Selalu perhatikan perkembangannya ya", jelas sang dokter sambil memberikan secarik resep kepada Mr. Heo.

Aku mengelus pipi _haraboji_ yang terlihat menahan nyeri. _Haraboji_ memang sudah terlalu tua untuk merawatku. Kini giliran aku yang memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

**.**

**\(*0*) ::YuyaLoveSungmin:: (^.^)/**

**.**

Sejak hari itu kondisi kesehatan _haraboji_ memburuk. Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit agar ia bisa mendapat perawatan intensif. _Haraboji_ dirawat di ruang perawatan VVIP. Aku jarang pulang ke rumah. Aku biasa menemani _haraboji_ setiap saat. Rumah sakit menjadi rumah pertamaku saat ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa penyakit yang diderita _haraboji_. Yang aku mengerti hanyalah bahwa _haraboji_ menderita komplikasi karena usianya yang tak muda lagi.

Hari ini kegiatan di sekolah begitu menyitaku. Sebentar lagi akan ada festival budaya sekolah, sehingga aku harus mempersiapkan ekstrakulikulerku dengan baik. Aku adalah ahli _martial arts_ di sekolah. Aku juga menjabat sebagai ketua.

Mr. Hoe beberapa kali meneleponku dikarenakan keadaan _haraboji_ yang semakin memburuk. Aku bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit, setelah latihan dan segala keperluan telah kupersiapkan dengan baik. Aku berlari, sesampainya di rumah sakit. Aku tahu aku sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku tidak ingin benar-benar terlambat untuk menemuinya.

Aku membuka pintu ruang rawat _haraboji_ dengan keras. Beberapa orang di dalamnya terlihat sangat kaget, melihat kedatanganku. Aku melihat _haraboji_ terbaring sangat lemah, namun kain yang menyelimutinya masih naik-turun. Singkatnya _haraboji_ masih hidup. Di sisi ranjang _haraboji_ terdapat pengacara keluarga. _Haraboji_ mengangkat tangannya dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia memanggilku. Aku mendekati _haraboji_. Airmataku sudah mengalir mungkin sejak aku berangkat dari sekolah. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak akan sanggup kehilangannya.

"Kemarilah, _chagiya_!", panggil _haraboji_ pelan.

Aku mendekati _haraboji_. Aku duduk di atas ranjangnya, memandangi wajah tuanya yang lelah. _Haraboji_ mengelus jejak-jejak airmataku. Ia tersenyum tampan.

"_Uljima. Haraboji_ akan baik-baik saja", ujarnya susah payah.

Aku tersenyum. Aku memegang tangannya yang ada di pipiku. Sejak kapan _haraboji_-ku begitu kurus dan tua seperti ini? Apakah aku terlalu tidak peduli atau penyakit ini yang begitu hebat menggerogotinya?

"_Haraboji_ harus janji akan sehat kembali. Janji ya!", kataku menyemangatinya.

_Haraboji_ tersenyum lagi. "_I'll promise it_", ucapnya. "_Haraboji_ akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu, Minnie-_ah_! Sesuatu tentang masa laluku dan kehidupan orangtua-mu. Masa lalu tentang keluarga yang selama ini kau rindukan", kata _haraboji_ terbata-bata, pelan dan lirih.

Masa laluku? Apakah _haraboji_ tahu siapa aku?

Aku mendekati _haraboji_. Ia meminta pengacaranya untuk mengambilkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kuketahui. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah segalanya. Haruskah aku menerimanya?

**.**

**? ::: T.B.C ::: ?**

**.**

* * *

_aku hanya REPOST FF... Biasanya aku akan memberikan pilihan kepada readers, tapi kali ini aku hanya akan memPUBLISH versi sesuai keinginanku_

_KEEP or DELETE?  
_

_Terserah dari readers semua  
_

_FF ini ada di WPku dan jg di FFn (Sungmin's Mystery Of Life-tapi beda versi dg yg akan aku PUBLISH skrg)  
_

_Full version of this fanfiction on my Wordpress  
_

_Thanks ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 1: The Important Document

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 1 : "The Most Important Document"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Cast: **_Lee Sungmin (Super Junior's member)

Ok Taecyeon (2PM's member)

Park Yoochun (DBSK's member)

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum, memegang tangannya yang ada di pipiku. Sejak kapan _haraboji_-ku begitu kurus dan tua seperti ini? Apakah aku terlalu tidak peduli atau penyakit ini yang begitu hebat menggerogotinya?

"_Haraboji_ harus janji akan sehat kembali. Janji ya!", kataku menyemangatinya.

_Haraboji_ tersenyum lagi. "_I'll promise it_"ucapnya. "_Haraboji_ akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu, Minnie-_ah_! Sesuatu tentang masa laluku dan kehidupan orangtua-mu. Masa lalu tentang keluarga yang selama ini kau rindukan", kata _haraboji_ terbata-bata, pelan dan lirih.

Masa laluku? Apakah haraboji tahu siapa aku?

Aku mendekati haraboji. Ia meminta pengacaranya untuk mengambilkan sesuatu kepadaku. Sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kuketahui. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah segalanya. Haruskah aku menerimanya?

Aku mengambil amplop yang diberikan oleh pengacara itu. Sebuah amplop berwarna biru dengan sebuah lambang yang sangat aku kenal. Lambang ini mirip sekali dengan lambang yang menghias ranjang bayiku. Aku membuka amplop biru itu. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan seseorang di dalamnya. Aku membaca tulisan itu dengan sesakma.

_Dear, someone who has a really kindheart to help my lovely son._

_Thank you so much you have taken care my son. I can't say anything than Thanks to you from my heart. Please, take care him with your love. Protect him as well with your life. His name is Sungmin. I don't care if you want to give your name at his first name, but please, give my name at his last name. I'm so sorry that I give him to you in the middle of snowy rain. It doesn't mean that I hate him. I really love him, that's why I need you to protect him. Please…_

_I beg you to let him study at International High School of Lunar in Seoul. He still needs to know his real identity. He will finds out what happened to him before. He can studies there when he is 17 years or above. _

_I will make anything fine here, so he will be good in the future. Thank you so much. I really appreciate all your kindness. Thank you. Please, say to him that I really love him. Don't tell him about the truth. I don't want to make him sad. _

_With love,_

_LT_

"Itu surat yang ada di dalam ranjang bayimu. Aku harap itu menjadi sebuah petunjuk untukmu", jelas _haraboji_ di sela batuknya. "Uhuk… uhuk… carilah masa lalumu, Min. Uhuk… Aku tidak bisa membantu. Maafkan aku, Minnie".

Aku memeluk _haraboji_. Airmataku kembali mengalir. "_Gwenchana, haraboji_. Ini jauh lebih berarti daripada semuanya. Jika tidak ada _haraboji_, mungkin aku tidak bisa ada disini. _Jeongmal kamsahamnida, haraboji_"

Aku mengecup pipi _haraboji._ Tidak terdengar suara batuk dari kerongkongannya yang pahit. Tidak kurasakan deru napasnya di tengkukku. Tidak kutemukan lagi dadanya yang kian naik-turun dengan susah payah. Aku menatap wajah_ haraboji_ yang sangat tenang. Tidak ada kegundahan dari wajahnya. Yang ada hanya senyuman damai di kedua pipinya yang tirus. Matanya tertutup rapat, seakan ia sedang menikmati mimpinya yang indah. Aku mengulas senyumku di pipi, menikmati keindahan wajahnya yang selalu membuatku tenang.

"Aku menyayangimu, _haraboji._ Aku berjanji akan menemukan kebahagiaanku. Aku akan terus tersenyum. Lihatlah aku di surga, ya _Haraboji_", ujarku dalam pelukannya. Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya. Berharap_ Haraboji_ masih bisa mendengar untaian janjiku.

Pemakaman _haraboji_ berjalan dengan sangat khidmat. Beberapa karyawan di perusahaannya menghadiri pemakaman itu. Tidak ada seorang kerabat keluarga yang datang, karena memang _haraboji_ hidup tanpa keluarga. Hanya aku dan para pelayan yang menjadi anggota keluarganya yang terdekat. Aku senang, _haraboji_ kembali kepada-Nya dengan senyum menawan. Mungkin _halmoni_ yang menjemput _haraboji_ secara pribadi. Oh, cinta _haraboji _memang sangat besar untuk _halmoni_. _Haraboji_ selalu mengatakan bahwa tanpaku, ia tidak akan sanggup melalui hari-hari kelabunya setelah ditinggal _halmoni._ Bagi _haraboji_, aku adalah sinar mentarinya. Justru bagiku, _haraboji_ adalah oksigenku, nutrisiku dan segalanya untukku.

Aku mendekati peti matinya, mencium kedua pipi _haraboji._ "Terima kasih atas segalanya,_ haraboji_. Tenanglah disana bersama _halmoni_", ucapku sebelum meninggalkan peti _haraboji_ yang akan dikremasi.

Setelah pemakaman _haraboji,_ aku dan beberapa pelayan kembali ke rumah. Aku membereskan pakaianku. Pengacara _haraboji_ sudah mengurus segalanya tentang kepindahanku ke sekolah itu, International High School of Lunar. Saat ini aku memang tidak tinggal di Seoul, sehingga aku harus hijrah ke sana minggu depan. Segala hal di rumah ini akan diurus oleh Mr. Heo dan Kepala pelayan kami, Mrs. Yoo. Pengacara memintaku agar menyelesaikan sekolah di sana dengan baik sehingga aku dapat melanjutkan perusahaan _haraboji_ di sini. Ya, _haraboji_ telah mewariskan segalanya untukku. Aku juga harus berbakti kepadanya. Oleh karena itu, aku akan segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan mengetahui segala masa laluku. Aku akan kembali ke rumah ini, melanjutkan kisah hidupku dengan seluruh kenangan bersama _haraboji_.

**.**

**.**

**(^w^)/~ YuyaLoveSungmin ~\(^0^)**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku sampai di asrama sekolah. International High School of Lunar memiliki asrama bagi siapapun yang tinggal jauh di luar kota. Dikhususkan bagi kelas tiga sepertiku untuk tetap tinggal di asrama, karena harus konsentrasi belajar. Aku sedikit merasa cemas, karena sekolah ini jauh lebih besar dan menyeramkan dibanding sekolahku dulu. Bangunannya memang sangat modern, namun gerbang yang menjulang tinggi memberi kesan militarisasi pada sekolah ini. Rasanya aku ingin menghampiri _haraboji_ yang asyik bermesraan dengan_ halmoni_ di surga, lalu berteriak _'Nggak salah niy? Haraboji berencana menyiksaku ya?'_. Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat melakukan itu semua.

"Ini kamarmu. Semoga kamu betah di sini. Ingat! Junjung tinggi peraturan di asrama ini", ujar seorang _namja_ yang diberitahukan sebagai kepala asrama di sekolah ini. Ia membukakan sebuah pintu untukku, lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"_Chogiyo_!", panggilku kepada _namja_ itu. "Nama kamu siapa? Jika aku perlu, bagaimana aku menghubungimu?", teriakku kepada _namja_ yang sudah berdiri agak jauh dariku.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ok Taecyeon. Kamu bisa datang ke kamarku. Ruang 306B, sebelah ruang informasi. Sudah jangan banyak bertanya. Kamu nanti juga tahu situasi di sini", jawabnya dengan nada ketus tingkat dewa.

Aku merinding mendengar jawaban ketusnya. Pandangannya sangat tajam, menusuk siapapun yang berusaha mendobrak pertahanannya. _Huft_! Daripada sibuk memikirkan kekejaman Ok Taecyeon yang mungkin akan menyiksaku, lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku menarik koperku yang lumayan besar ke dalam kamarku.

Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar. Tapi terkesan rapi. Kamar ini berdesain _catchy_ dan modern. Warna yang digunakan adalah abu-abu dan hijau. Berbeda dengan warna kesukaanku, pink. Ada dua buah ranjang yang tersusun bersebelahan. Ranjang yang satu berada di atas. Keduanya dipisahkan oleh untaian tiga anak tangga. Di bawah ranjang kedua, terdapat meja kecil yang sejajar tingkatnya dengan ranjang pertama. Di bagian atas, setingkat dengan ranjang kedua, terdapat meja belajar dan lemari pakaian. Sepertinya bagian ini belum ada yang menempati karena terlihat rapi tanpa barang-barang. Dibawah meja yang ada di atas, terdapat lemari pakaian. Mungkin sudah dipakai oleh pemilik ruangan ini. Aku masih enggan merapikannya. Aku menjelajahi setiap sisi kamar ini. Semua terlihat sangat rapi dan nyaman. Aku yakin aku bisa menjalani ini semua.

TING TONG! Terdengar suara bel berseru di luar kamar. Tidak beberapa lama suara gemuruh terdengar sahut-menyahut di dalam lorong. Aku yakin ini saatnya mereka pulang sekolah. Aku memang datang sore hari sehingga aku akan masuk kelas esok hari.

BRAAAK! Pintu kamarku terbuka lebar. Aku yang masih asyik duduk di atas tempat tidur, membelalakan mata melihat seorang _namja_ masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia memelototiku, lalu ia menutup pintu kamar secara tiba-tiba. Belum sempat aku bernapas lega, pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi.

"Ini benar kamar 388C kan?", tanya_ namja_ itu sambil menunjuk nomor di pintu. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Siapa kau? Kenapa ada di kamarku?", tanyanya lagi dengan nada sama ketusnya dengan Ok Taecyeon tadi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku menghampiri _namja_ itu, mengulurkan tanganku. "_Sungmin imnida_. Kim Sungmin. Aku siswa baru di sini dan akan menempati kamar ini. Mohon kerjasamanya", ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku untuk memberi hormat yang sopan.

_Namja_ itu menyambut uluran tanganku, lalu ia menghentakkannya begitu saja. "Park Yoochun. Terserah kamu mau memanggil aku siapa. Aku tidak peduli. Asal kamu jangan melanggar _privacy_-ku!", jelasnya lagi. Ia sudah tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik. Sepertinya itu komik YAOI, karena aku melihat gambar dua _namja_ di covernya.

"_Ne… Arraso_!", jawabku pasrah. Hah! Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan _namja_ jutek seperti ini? Apa salahku Tuhan? Aku memutuskan meninggalkan _roommate_ baruku, memilih merapikan semua barang-barangku.

_Namja_ bernama Yoochun itu tidak mempedulikan kehadiranku. Ia hanya asyik dengan komik dan cemilannya. Aku selalu didiamkan olehnya. Sebal juga sih! Walaupun aku merasa ia sulit untuk didekati, tapi tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Lihat saja kau Yoochun, aku akan membuatmu menjadi sahabat pertamaku di sekolah ini.

Hari pertama sekolah hadir juga. Aku meminta Tae untuk mengantarkan aku ke kelas, namun ia menolak permintaanku mentah-mentah. Dia bilang aku bisa mencarinya sendiri karena dia sedang sibuk. Apa-apaan tuh? Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia ketua asrama di sini. Seharusnya dia membantu segala urusan siswa baru dong. Benar-benar lepas tanggungjawab. Lagipula siapa yang takut untuk menjelajah sekolah ini. Aku bukan anak manja.

Huuaaa… Aku akui sekarang kalau aku anak manja. Aku sudah berputar-putar namun tidak menemukan jalan menuju sekolah. Aku juga bingung, sebenarnya aku sudah di wilayah sekolah atau hanya berputar di sekitar asrama. Huuuu… _Anybody help me_!

Aku melihat sesosok _namja_ dengan seragam yang sama denganku sedang berjalan ke arahku. _Namja_ itu tinggi. Kulitnya putih. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Mata obsidian yang mempesona. Hidung yang mancung. Bibir menggoda. _Argh_! Begitu sempurna. Saking terpesona dengan ketampanan _namja_ itu, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah melewatiku. _Babbo_, Sungmin!

"_Chogiyo_!", teriakku memanggil _namja_ tadi, yang mulai menghilang di sebuah persimpangan. Aku berlari mengejar bayangannya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, lalu memasukinya.

Aku bergegas menuju pintu yang dimasuki oleh _namja_ itu. Aku terpaku di depan pintu. Apakah ini? Jangan-jangan…

"_Ya_! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bukannya masuk ke kelas. Kamu sudah terlambat dua jam, tahu!", teriak seseorang yang membuatku membatalkan niat untuk membuka pintu itu.

Aku menghadap kepada orang yang berteriak tadi. Ok Taecyeon memelototiku dengan menyeramkan. Seakan-akan ia ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Dasar siswa baru nakal! Aku mencarimu seharian tahu! Menyebalkan", keluhnya sambil menarikku menjauhi pintu itu.

Aku mendengus kesal dalam tarikannya. Aku menatap lemah kepada pintu yang mulai menjauh itu. Aku harus kembali lagi ke sana. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**d(^w^) ? T.B.C ? (^_^)v**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Thanks to all readers..._

_zoldyk, Jung naemin, ChoJhiMin, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw_

_Trmksh reviewnya, jd aku memutuskan u/ melanjutkan FFnya di sini.  
_

_Jika tidak ada lagi yg berminat, aku akan mengHAPUS FF ini suatu hari nanti  
_

_Baca FFku lainnya di yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com  
_

_Thanks ^^  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Sound

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 2 : "_Sound_"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Cast**__**: **_Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon, Leeteuk

Park Yoochun (DBSK's Member)

Ok Taecyeon (2PM's member)

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(+.+#!) Someone P.O.V**

**.**

Kepala sekolah memanggilku untuk menemuinya di ruangan. Entah ada apa ia sampai memintaku seperti ini. Baru saja awal semester tapi ia sudah mau mencari gara-gara denganku. Dengan malas dan perasaan kesal, aku menuruti permintaannya. Awas saja kalau ia hanya meminta sesuatu yang tidak penting kepadaku.

International High School Of Lunar bukanlah sekolah biasa yang letak antar ruangnya masih bisa dijangkau dengan waktu yang singkat. Sekolah ini begitu berbeda dan sangat luas, membuatku sebal harus pergi-pergi ke ruangan lain, terutama ruangan Kepala Sekolah menyebalkan itu. Asal tahu saja, ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu berada di suatu tempat terpencil antara asrama dan sekolah. Aku harus menjelajahi hampir seperempat luas sekolah ditambah sepertiga luas asrama, yang butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke sana dari kelasku ini. _Arrgh_! Dasar menyebalkan sekali.

Saat aku melintas di koridor sekitar ruangan Kepala Sekolah, aku melihat seorang _namja_ mungil yang terlihat ketakutan dan kebingungan. Sepertinya ia siswa baru di sini, karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dirinya atau aku yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Aku berusaha mengulas senyum di wajahku saat ia terpaku menatapku. Hei, jangan salahkan ketampananku yang begitu sempurna hingga _namja_ sepertinya jatuh hati kepadaku! _Namja_ itu masih membatu hingga aku telah melewatinya dan hilang di persimpangan koridor.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan memang kakiku ini sudah terasa sangat lelah, aku membuka pintu tempat yang aku tuju. Ruangan ini begitu luas dengan interior yang mewah dan klasik. Sebuah kursi besar bertengger di balik meja kerja sang Kepala Sekolah tercinta. Aku tahu dia ada di balik singgasananya itu, memandangi suasana sekolah dari jendela ruangannya yang besar. Hei, dia sudah menyuruhku datang dengan seenaknya, tapi sekarang dia malah mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku tahu dia menyadari kedatanganku.

"Ada apa kau memintaku datang ke sini?", tanyaku ketus pada siapapun yang berada di balik kursi besar itu. Diam, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hei, kenapa tidak dijawab? Kau menyebalkan sekali! Argh, aku pergi nih!", ancamku dengan tanpa niat sama sekali. Siapa pula yang mau kembali ke kelas yang jauhnya minta ampun itu. Kakiku sudah minta diganti dengan yang baru jika aku memaksakannya tetap mengantarku belajar.

Diam, masih tak ada jawaban. Tuh kan apa yang kubilang, Kepala Sekolah memang sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak bohong. Daripada aku bosan, lebih baik aku menikmati _game_ terbaru yang ku-_install_ ke dalam PSPku ini.

"Sedang main apa, _babe_?", tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"_Huaaaa_!", kagetku hingga hampir terpelanting dari atas kursi. Aku berusaha mengatur debaran jantungku. "Kebiasaan sekali sih. Bisa tidak kau jangan hilang dan muncul begitu saja? Aku kaget tahu!", kesalku kepada _namja_ yang memang senang sekali membuatku mati muda ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _babe_. Hahaha… Aku kan sudah biasa seperti ini. Kenapa harus sekaget itu?", bela namja yang dikenal sebagai Kepala Sekolah itu kepadaku.

Aku memang tidak bisa menang melawannya. Lebih baik diam saja, daripada dia sudah mengamuk dan akan menghancurkan segala kesukaanku. "Jangan basa-basi padaku. Awas kalau kau menggunakan kekuatanmu itu lagi kepadaku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi. Ada apa kau memanggilku"

Kepala Sekolah tersenyum senang. "_Okay. Take it easy, boy_! Aku hanya ingin kau mengawasi _namja_ bernama Kim Sungmin. Dia murid baru di sini. Kamu sanggup kan?", jelasnya dan pintanya dengan nada yang memerintah. Seringai iblisnya menggantikan wajah manis yang selama ini menipu semua orang.

Aku memutar bola mataku, memainkan bibirku sambil berpikir. "Apa keuntungannya untukku?", tanyaku penuh tawar menawar.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Kau akan menemukan kesenangan selama mengawasinya. Aku bisa jamin dia adalah mainan paling seru yang akan kau punya", ujar Leeteuk _hyung_ dengan nada paling meyakinkan.

"Aku harap kau bisa memegang janjimu, _Hyung_. Aku akan menuntutmu jika itu tidak terjadi", ancamku kepada _namja_ manis yang penuh pikiran iblis itu. Siapapun yang tidak mengenalnya akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah _angel without_ wings yang terlepas dari segala dosa. Semua itu salah. Dia setan berselimut sayap berwarna putih milik malaikat.

"Aku bisa menjamin seutuhnya. Percayalah, Kyu. Kalau begitu kamu bisa kembali ke kelasmu lagi", ucap Leeteuk hyung dengan nada mengusir yang kentara sekali.

"Apa? Jadi _hyung _memanggilku hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti ini. Berengsek kau, _hyung_. Aku lelah, mau bolos saja", marahku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Hahahaha… Masuk sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Aku tidak becanda, Kyu", katanya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuatku merinding. Leeteuk_ hyung _menarik tubuhku, membuat aku berdiri. "CEPAT KE KELAS SEKARANG"

Mendengar teriakannya, membuatku tak bisa berdiam diri di dalam ruang itu berlama-lama. Kakiku bergerak sendiri, menghindar dari amukan _Angel Without Wings_ itu.

**.**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V end**

**.**

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, sesosok _namja_ muncul dari angin yang berhembus pelan di sisi Leeteuk. Cara penampakan yang sama seperti Leeteuk lakukan kepada Kyuhyun. Jelaslah _namja evil_ itu marah besar karena dikagetkan oleh sosok _hyung_-nya yang seperti setan itu, muncul tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk, ia justru senang melihat sosok _namja _yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya.

"Kamu ini senang sekali menggoda Kyu, _chagi_. Kasihan kan dia", ujar _namja_ itu, masih asyik menghirup aroma tubuh manis Leeteuk.

"_Hmm…_", lenguh Leeteuk saat menerima bentuk kasih sayang dari kekasihnya. "Kau lihat wajahnya tadi, lucu sekali. Hahahahaha…"

Kangin, _namja_ yang menjadi kekasih Leeteuk itu, menjilat leher putih Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Kau sengaja kan membuat Kyu ke sini hingga Sungmin mendengar kata-katamu. Apa rencanamu pada bocah itu? Aku tidak yakin kamu tega menyakitinya"

"Kita lihat saja nanti", ucap Leeteuk. "Youngwoon, jangan menggodaku seperti ini terus ah!", lenguh Leeteuk saat tangan Kangin mulai menjelajah setiap _inchi_ tubuh seksi kekasihnya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh desahan demi desahan dan keringat yang melantun riang.

**.**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

**.**

"_Ya_! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bukannya masuk ke kelas. Kamu sudah terlambat dua jam, tahu!", teriak seseorang yang membuatku membatalkan niat untuk membuka pintu itu.

Aku menghadap kepada orang yang berteriak tadi. Ok Taecyeon memelototiku dengan menyeramkan. Seakan-akan ia ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Dasar siswa baru nakal! Aku mencarimu seharian tahu! Menyebalkan", keluhnya sambil menarikku menjauhi pintu itu.

Aku mengikuti kemana pun Ok Taecyeon mengajakku. Pikiranku melayang ke balik pintu itu. Suara itu menyebutkan namaku, Kim Sungmin. Apa rencana mereka terhadapku? _Aish_! Andai saja aku bisa mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka. Aku yakin sekali sekolah ini memiliki banyak teka-teki yang tersembunyi. Apa maksud _eomma_ memasukkan aku ke sekolah ini? Apakah _eomma_ ada di sini, menjadi salah satu guru atau pun orang-orang penting di sekolah ini? _Aish_! Aku pusing.

"Ini semua gara-gara _haraboji_. Kenapa meninggalkan teka-teki besar seperti ini? Lagian _halmoni _nggak sabar banget mau ketemu _haraboji_. Tunggu aku udah besar dong. Udah punya istri, anak dan cucu-cucu, baru ambil _haraboji_ku", gerutuku pada diriku sendiri.

Ok Taecyeon mengantarkan aku ke depan sebuah kelas. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas, berbicara dengan seonsaengnim. "Masuklah. Ini kelasmu. _Bye_", ujar Taecyeon dengan nada ketus, lalu melangkah pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mengetuk pintu pelan. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya mempersilakan aku masuk. "Perkenalkan dirimu", pintanya dengan sopan.

"_Annyeong! Choneun_ Kim Sungmin _imnida. Bangapseumnida_", kataku memperkenalkan diri. Aku berdiri di depan kelas dengan perasaan gugup bercampur kesal. Bagaimana tidak, semua siswa yang ada di sana sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, aku tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. _Huft_! Sebal.

"Oke. Cukup segitu dulu. Kamu boleh duduk dimana pun yang kosong", ucap Seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku. Sebenarnya ada dua bangku yang kosong, tapi posisi di belakang yang berada di samping jendela, lebih menggodaku untuk duduk di sana.

Cuek. Itulah yang aku dapatkan dari semua teman sekelasku. Tak ada yang menatapku atau hanya sekedar tersenyum padaku. Dingin. Mereka terlalu bersifat individualis, seakan aku tak pernah ada di kelas itu. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas bangku itu, memilih untuk memandang langit. Oh, Tuhan! Mampukah aku menghabiskan waktu di sekolah ini?

Sepanjang pelajaran aku tak memperhatikan sama sekali. Pikiranku melayang ke berbagai hal, lagipula aku sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Seonsaengnim. Ia menjelaskan berbagai hal yang menurutku sedikit di luar nalar-ku. _Aish_! Apa aku sebodoh itu ya? Tanpa ku sadari, bel istirahat pun berdendang. Semua teman sekelasku mulai berisik, melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, kamu ini _Mensch_ ya? Darah murni?", tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku.

"Eh?", jawabku tak mengerti.

"Aku dengar ada siswa baru yang menurut gosip adalah seorang _Mensch_. Pasti itu kamu!", ujar siswa yang lainnya.

"Aku bingung kenapa seorang _Mensch_ bisa masuk ke sekolah ini ya? Apalagi masuk ke kelas kita. _Aish_! Aku merasa jijik", ujar yang lainnya dengan tatapan meremehkan ke arahku.

"Pergilah kau dari hadapan kami semua! Kamu hanya bisa merusak nama _Hexe_ saja!", bentak seorang siswa lainnya sambil mendorong bahuku dengan keras.

Kerumunan siswa ini mengejekku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, terutama soal nama-nama aneh yang mereka sebutkan sedaritadi itu. Mereka semua memojokkanku, tanpa sedikit pun memberiku kesempatan untuk membela diri.

"_YA_! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?", teriak seseorang, menghentikan perlakuan semena-mena siswa-siswa di depanku ini.

Mimik wajah mereka berubah ketakutan saat melihat _namja_ yang berteriak tadi. Mereka semua terdiam pasi.

"Jangan mengganggu temanku. Kalian akan berurusan denganku. Pergi sana!", usir _namja_ itu yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka semua.

Setelah kerumunan itu pergi, _namja_ tadi mendekatiku. Eh tunggu dulu! Bukannya _namja _itu yang tadi kulihat memasuki ruangan aneh itu? "_Annyeong,_ Kim Sungmin! _Choneun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_", ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Eh, dia tahu namaku? Aku membelalakan mataku kaget. "Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?", tanyaku heran.

Ia tersenyum sangat tampan. "Siapa yang tidak tahu siswa baru di sini? Kamu sangat terkenal karena masuk pada tahun ajaran seperti ini. Ini pertama kali terjadi selama sejarah International High School Of Lunar. _Chukkae_", jelasnya dengan sangat ramah.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu-_ssi_. Hanya kamu yang mau menerima aku seperti ini", balasku senang. Akhirnya ada juga yang mau menerimaku dengan lapang dada begini. _Thanks, god_!

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dengan canggung. "_Eh, ne! Chingu_?", tawarnya dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "_Ne, Chingu_!"

**.**

**(^.^") YuyaLoveSungmin (o.0)a**

**.**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Min?", tanya Yoochun saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku menggosokkan handuk pada rambutku, melangkah ke ranjangku di atas. "Bagus", jawabku singkat.

"Tidak ada yang aneh? Misalnya pelajaran atau teman-temanmu?", tanya Yoochun lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Tumben sekali ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku curiga dengan _namja_ ini. "_Wae_? Emangnya harus ada yang aneh ya?", tanyaku dengan gaya menantang.

Yoochun menggarung tengkuknya. Salah tingkah. "Umm… Tidak sih. Aku hanya berpikir seorang _Mensch_ bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah di sekolah khusus _Hexe_ seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya bingung", jelasnya yang membuat rasa ingin tahuku membuncah.

"_Mensch_? Apa itu?", tanyaku, seraya turun dari ranjang. Aku mendekati Yoochun yang duduk di anak tangga menuju ranjangku itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Yoochun? Aku tidak mengerti, sekolah apakah ini?"

Ia menatapku dengan tampang kaget dan sedikit meremehkan. "Jadi kamu tidak tahu ini sekolah apa?". Aku mengangguk. "_Aish_!", kesalnya.

Aku memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes_ milikku. "_Please_, beritahu aku", pintaku dengan kekuatan _aegyo super_.

"Baiklah, tapi berhenti menatapku dengan wajah menjijikanmu itu", ujarnya ketus. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, mengikuti kata-katanya.

"International High School Of Lunar adalah sekolah khusus para _namja_ kalangan _Hexe_. Sejak kecil kami, para _Hexe_, bersembunyi dari kalangan _Mensch_ agar eksistensi kami tetap terjaga. Kau tahu kisah Harry Potter itu?". Aku mengangguk, mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kehidupan kami mirip seperti itu. _Hexe _adalah kalangan penyihir, sedangkan _Mensch_ adalah kalangan manusia biasa. Dalam dunia sihir ini, banyak sekali kalangan-kalangan tertentu yang harus kami hormati. Sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah sembarangan, karena hanya orang-orang pilihan dan juga yang berhasil lulus ujian menyiksa itulah, dapat belajar di sini. Aku heran apa yang menyebabkan kamu bisa masuk di sini. Dari informasi yang kudengar, kamu hanyalah seorang _Mensch_. Menurut sejarah, tidak ada _Mensch_ yang diperbolehkan masuk ke sini"

Aku ternganga mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Jadi aku masuk ke dunia kegelapan seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan aku ini Harry Potter ya? Hahahaha…Itu terlalu tidak mungkin.

"Hei, jangan melamun!", teriak Yoochun sambil menggoyangkan bahuku. Aku tersadar dari pemikiran konyolku. Ini semua pasti hanya mimpi dan tipuan darinya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu pindah ke sekolah ini?", tanya Yoochun menaruh curiga.

"Aku hanya mengikuti…"

TOK! TOK! TOK! Belum selesai menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, pintu kamar kami diketuk dengan keras dan bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya tamu ini tidak sabaran. Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu. Ia mengintip dari lubang pintu. Aku bisa melihat keringat dinginnya mengalir di pelipis _namja_ itu. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Ia membuka kunci pintu dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Sungmin, Park Yoochun?", tanya tamu itu dengan penekanan pada nama Yoochun.

Yoochun menelan ludah kecut. "Si-silakan masuk, Kangin-_ssi_", ujar Yoochun mempersilakan.

Aku berdiri, menghadap sang tamu yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan jubah besar di bahunya. "Hai, Sungmin! Ikutlah denganku tanpa banyak bertanya!". Perintah keluar dengan indah dari mulut tamu itu. Aku bisa merasakan aura penguasa keluar dari tubuh _namja_ itu.

**.**

**Sungmin P.O.V end**

**.**

Suara desahan keluar dari bibir _namja _manis di dalam kantornya. Sepertinya kegiatan pagi itu masih berlanjut hingga malam seperti ini. Sang _namja_ bertubuh gagah itu masih asyik menjelajahi leher jenjang menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa menikmati setiap kali lidah_ namja_ gagah itu menyentuh spot sensitifnya.

"Kamu menikmatinya kan, _Angel_?", tanya Kangin, sang namja gagah dengan tangannya yang mulai membuka reseleting celana panjang kekasih di bawahnya.

"Ah, jangan menggodaku, Youngwoon-_ah_!", desah Leeteuk tertahan. Ia masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan napsu kekasih di atasnya itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi makan malam seorang Kangin. Kegiatan tadi pagi sudah menguras tenaganya begitu banyak. "Ah… Berh… Mm… Henti… Ouh… Sekarang… Ah…", desah Leeteuk menggema di ruangan kantornya saat Kangin mulai mengelus juniornya yang telah menegang itu.

"Terus saja, _chagi_. Aku suka suara desahanmu. Jangan ditahan", pinta Kangin makin asyik meremas junior Leeteuk yang masih tertutup celana panjang itu.

Mata Leeteuk merem-melek, menikmati sentuhan lembut kekasihnya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan seluruh desahan yang bisa membuat dirinya terancam pada detik-detik selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba mata Leeteuk terbuka lebar, ada firasat yang merasukinya. Ia mendorong tubuh Kangin dengan keras, langsung mendapat tatapan sebal dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa sih? Tanggung nih!", interupsi Kangin tak terima.

"Sungmin!", teriak Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat tatapan mengerti dari Kangin.

Dalam hitungan detik dua orang _namja_ itu menghilang dari tempat mereka berada, beralih ke depan pintu kamar 388C. Kangin mengetuk pintu itu tanpa berperike-pintu-an. Ia tidak peduli jika harus mendobrak pintu itu sekarang juga. Ia hanya ingin segera membawa seorang _namja_ yang mungkin dalam status bahaya itu.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Sungmin, Park Yoochun?", tanya Kangin dengan penekanan pada nama Yoochun.

Leeteuk hanya berdiri di belakang tubuh kekar Kangin. Pakaian Leeteuk sudah rapi seperti semula. Kalaupun tidak, Leeteuk tidak perlu khawatir, karena tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Yoochun menelan ludah kecut. "Si-silakan masuk, Kangin-_ssi_", ujar Yoochun mempersilakan.

Sungmin terlihat bingung dan sedikit ketakutan saat sosok Kangin memasuki kamarnya. Siapa yang tidak takut jika malam-malam didatangi oleh seorang _namja_ gagah dengan jubah besarnya itu? Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kangin mendekati Sungmin. "Hai, Sungmin! Ikutlah denganku tanpa banyak bertanya!", perintah Kangin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis pelan saat mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak manusiawi itu.

Kangin menarik Sungmin keluar kamar. Yoochun terpaku melihat adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya itu. Leeteuk tersenyum licik. "_Aigoo_! Berhenti ikut campur_ namja_ kecil", ucap Leeteuk pelan di depan wajah Yoochun yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Leeteuk mengusap kepala Yoochun dengan lembut. "_Ci__va__la memoria__del cervello_", bisiknya sambil menghembuskan mantra itu di wajah Yoochun.

Seketika Yoochun kehilangan kesadarannya. Leeteuk membantu Yoochun untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak! Lupakan semua pembicaraan kalian tadi". Leeteuk menyelimuti Yoochun, melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

PLUP! Terdengar suara dentuman pelan diiringi tubuh Leeteuk yang telah menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**d(^w^) ? T.B.C ? (^_^)v**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Thanks to all readers who still reading this fanfiction._

_Sbnrnya FF ini ada 4 versi berbeda, dg sub versi Amplop dan Liontin. Di amplop ada 2 versi berbeda, yaitu Sound (Suara) dan Symbol (Lambang)  
_

_FF ini pernah diPOST di sini dg Versi LIONTIN (Silakan liat di file-ku Sungmin's Mystery Of Life)  
_

_U/ Full versi ada di WPku yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com  
_

_Di sana setiap pilihan sudah langsung menuju LINKnya, tinggal CLICK pilihan versi. Kalau belum ada LINK di akhir FF artinya belum diUPDATE._

_Sedikit Glosarium dariku:  
_

***Mensch = Manusia**

***Hexe = Penyihir**

*******Ci****va****la memoria****del cervello = Hilanglah ingatan dari otak**

****_Terimakasih khususnya kepada __zoldyk, Jung naemin, ChoJhiMin, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw krn meninggalkan jejaknya di FF ini._

_Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian sedikit. FF ini adalah FF KyuMin (YAOI). Berhubung Yuya jarang buat YAOI jadi kalau ada yg aneh, tolong dikritik lgsg aja ya. Takut kebawa FF lainnya. Namja yang diliat Sungmin itu memang Kyuhyun. Benar banget! FF ini bernuansa dark, fantasy, dan MPREG (rencananya), jadi kemungkinan FFnya akan naik RATE di chap 6. Kalau FF ini dihapus atau terpaksa dihentikan krn tidak ada penambahan review dari reader baru, maka cari FF ini di WP aku ya!  
_

_Sekian cuap2ku yang panjang ini. Terimakasih.  
_

_Annyeong ^^  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 3 : "_Explanation_"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Cast: **_Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon, Leeteuk

Park Yoochun (DBSK's Member)

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Kangin menarik Sungmin keluar kamar. Yoochun terpaku melihat adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya itu. Leeteuk tersenyum licik. "_Aigoo_! Berhenti ikut campur_ namja_ kecil. ", ucap Leeteuk pelan di depan wajah Yoochun yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Leeteuk mengusap kepala Yoochun dengan lembut. "_Ci__va__la memoria__del cervello_", bisiknya sambil menghembuskan mantra itu di wajah Yoochun.

Seketika Yoochun kehilangan kesadarannya. Leeteuk membantu Yoochun untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak! Lupakan semua pembicaraan kalian tadi.". Leeteuk menyelimuti Yoochun, melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

PLUP! Terdengar suara dentuman pelan diiringi tubuh Leeteuk yang telah menghilang. Sungmin dan Kangin sudah tiba di ruangan pribadi Leeteuk dalam hitungan detik. Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasa takut mulai merambati batinnya. _'Siapa mereka? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini secepat ini?'_, batin Sungmin takut bercampur bingung.

PLAAAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Kangin dengan keras. Kangin mengaduh, mengelus tempurung otaknya yang berdenyut sakit. "_Babbo_! Kenapa kamu menggunakan kekuatanmu? _It's still secret, you know_!", bisik Leeteuk di telinga Kangin, membuat _namja_ berbadan kekar itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Sorry. I forgot._", ujar Kangin merasa bersalah.

Sungmin melemparkan pandangannya kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk bergantian. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepadanya. Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin, membuat _namja_ itu sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Leeteuk. "Tenang. Aku bukan orang jahat.", kata Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

'_Cih! Aku benci berlama-lama.'_, batin Kangin kesal. Kangin menarik salah satu tangan Sungmin, sehingga _namja_ itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kangin. "_Dormire!_". Dalam hitungan persekian detik, _namja_ itu sudah lunglai tak sadarkan diri.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kamu membuatnya pingsan?", tanya Leeteuk kaget, sambil membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas sofa dengan benar. "_Illusione… Illusioni andare a lavorare!_ Tidurlah. Kamu akan melupakan peristiwa sebelumnya. Kamu hanya mengingat bahwa kamu dibawa Kangin ke ruangan ini melalui jalan setapak.", bisik Leeteuk di telinga Sungmin, memberikan sugesti kepada Sungmin seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sudahlah, Teukie. Aku malas berlama-lama mengurusi _namja_ itu.", keluh Kangin sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa. Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat perilaku kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O#)a…::Kyu's Room, Dormitory**

**.**

**.**

TUUUUK! "_APPO_!", jerit seorang _namja_ saat sesuatu yang keras dan berat jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. _Namja_ tampan yang baru saja terlelap ke dalam mimpinya itu, harus kembali lagi ke alam sadarnya. Tangan _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu terulur ke samping, mencari saklar kecil untuk menghidupkan lampu tidurnya.

Sisi ranjang Kyuhyun telah disinari oleh lampu yang temaram. Kini ia mampu melihat sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya benjol itu. Sesuatu yang bercangkang kuat, dengan kakinya yang berkuku tajam dan kepala yang tersembunyi di dalam cangkangnya itu. Kyuhyun memukul cangkang berwarna hijau itu dengan sangat keras beberapa kali. Sebuah kepala khas kura-kura terjulur keluar. Kura-kura itu tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_Ya_! Apa maumu, Ddangkoma?", tanya Kyuhyun kesal kepada kura-kura tua itu. Kura-kura itu tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan pelan ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang diselimuti _bed cover_. Kyuhyun mengangkat kura-kura bertubuh besar itu. "Cepat katakan atau aku buang kamu ke tong sampah!", ancam Kyuhyun.

"_Do it if you can! I'll tell Yesung then!_", kata Ddangko tanpa takut. "Aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu bahwa Leeteuk _Seonsaengnim_ ingin kamu datang ke ruangannya sekarang. Tidak ada sesi tanya-jawab. Aku pergi.", jelas Ddangko.

"_Ouch! Appo!_", teriak Kyuhyun saat Ddangko menggigit jempolnya, membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kura-kura itu. Tubuh Ddangko menghilang, sebelum ia menghantam lantai yang keras. Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, berharap rasa perihnya berkurang. "Dasar kura-kura sialan! Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti. Aku akan menjadikannya sup kura-kura. _Aish_!".

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya, memakai _sweater_ panjangnya, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari miliknya. Kyuhyun menggeser beberapa gantungan baju di dalam lemari itu, hingga ia menemukan sebuah _hanger_ berwarna biru langit tergantung tanpa pakaian. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lemari yang cukup besar itu, lalu menarik hanger tadi sambil bergumam, "_Ovunque Armadio! Leeteuk's room_!". Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun seakan tertarik ke atas dengan cepat, berlegak-legok sesuai aliran angin membawanya.

WUUUUUZ! BRAAAAK! Pintu lemari terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun terjerambap keluar lemari. Kyuhyun mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai bebatuan. Sebelum sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir _namja_ itu, lemari kesayangannya telah hilang entah kemana—mungkin kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya kepada ruangan gelap yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ini jelas-jelas bukan ruangan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah obor yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu. Ia melihat sebuah tangga melingkar di sisi tembok ke sebuah pintu di ujungnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut saat ia tersadar bahwa tangga itu adalah jalan satu-satunya keluar ruangan ini. _It's your bad night_, Cho!

**.**

**.**

**(T.T")**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAAK! "_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_". Suara napas tersengal terdengar dari seorang Kyuhyun yang bersimpah piluh. Ia mendobrak pintu, tanpa peduli dengan orang lain yang mungkin akan memarahinya. "_YA_! BRENGSEK KAU, LEETEUK _HYUNG_!", teriak Kyuhyun murka saat ia telah sampai di ruangan Leeteuk.

_Namja_ yang disebutkan namanya itu hanya mematung, melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berantakan baru saja memasuki ruangannya. "Eh? Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kyu?", tanya Leeteuk bingung, terlebih _dongsaeng_nya terlihat kacau.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membuang lemari itu. Aku sudah benar menarik _hanger_ untuk ke ruanganmu, tapi kenapa aku sampai di ruang bawah tanahmu itu? _Aish_! Brengsek! Aku harus menaiki 1.307 anak tangga. Capeeeek~", curhat Kyuhyun panjang-lebar. Kyuhyun menatap bingung Sungmin yang tertidur lelap. "Eh, dia…"

"Kim Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, tapi terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan. Jadi aku akan mengurus perihal Sungmin terlebih dahulu.", potong Leeteuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ooooh!", beo Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan bokongnya ke atas sofa. BRUUUK! Wajah Kyuhyun mencium lantai terlebih dahulu sebelum bokongnya sempat merasakan sofa empuk di samping Sungmin.

Kangin menampakkan sosoknya. "Sialan kau, Cho! Berani-beraninya mau mendudukiku! Rasakan itu!", kata Kangin tanpa berprikemanusiaan. _Namja_ kekar itu berdiri di samping Leeteuk, enggan untuk berurusan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! _Ahjussi_ brengsek! Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sana! Kalau aku tahu, mana sudi aku disentuh olehmu. _Cuih_!", balas Kyuhyun menghina.

JLEEEB! Bagaikan tertusuk oleh panah kasat mata, hati Kangin terasa perih saat mendengar kata _ahjussi_ meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kangin ingin sekali mencincang tubuh _namja_ itu lalu menaruhnya di kandang harimau.

Aura membunuh terkuar dari Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Kangin terlihat bersiap menyerang Kyuhyun dengan ribuan caci-maki miliknya, begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. "_Silenzioso! Calma!_ Duduk dengan tenang! Aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.", kata Leeteuk memantrai kedua _namja_ itu sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Leeteuk membangunkan Sungmin, lalu memberikan segelas air agar _namja_ itu bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya seperti semula. Kini keempatnya duduk di sofa masing-masing dengan Leeteuk sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Hai, Sungmin! Perkenalkan aku Leeteuk, Kepala Sekolah di sini. Di sampingmu itu adalah Kangin, Kepala Departemen Keamanan. Lalu yang terakhir pasti sudah kamu kenal, yaitu Kyuhyun. Pertama sekali, ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan kepadaku?", jelas Leeteuk dengan senyuman malaikat. Oh, ini berarti serius!

Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah _namja_ cantik di depannya, tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang duduk dengan kaku di kanan-kirinya. "Sekolah apa ini? Apa itu Hexe? Mensch? Dan siapa aku? Kenapa aku harus bersekolah di sekolah seperti ini?", tanya Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

PROK! PROK! PROK! Leeteuk bertepuk tangan, memberikan senyuman cerahnya kepada Sungmin. "_Nice questions. I'll answer those_.", ujar Leeteuk senang. Leeteuk menatap kasihan kepada dua orang _namja_ lainnya yang tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. _Namja_ cantik itu menghela napas. "_Incantesimi è andato_!", lanjutnya, menghilangkan mantra pada tubuh keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Kangin bernapas lega, lalu tetap duduk dengan tenang, tanpa ingin membantah tuan besar Leeteuk.

"Dunia ini memiliki berbagai macam makhluk yang terkadang tak pernah bisa masuk akal sehat. Penggambaran-penggambaran manusia atas beberapa makhluk lain itu terkadang sama, atau berbeda sama sekali. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka itu nyata. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu tentang tiga makhluk di dunia, yaitu manusia, penyihir dan monster. Mereka hidup secara damai di dimensi masing-masing, tanpa mengusik kehidupan satu sama lain selama jutaan tahun. Terkadang antar dimensi terhubung, lalu membuat mereka bisa berinteraksi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Inilah yang menjadi awal permasalahan.

Sekitar satu juta tahun yang lalu, dimensi penyihir—disebut Hexe, dan dimensi manusia—disebut Mensch, terhubung. Beberapa petinggi Hexe memasuki dimensi Mensch. Mereka mencibir peradaban Mensch yang terlampaui jauh terbelakang dibandingkan peradaban Hexe. Namun potensi alam yang indah membuat bangsa Hexe cemburu dengan bangsa Mensch. Peperangan pun terjadi. Mensch dibuat menjadi budak Hexe. Keserakahan dan rasa tinggi hati membuat kaum Hexe melupakan asal-usulnya. Mereka terlalu lama meninggalkan kota, membuat peradaban mereka berantakan.

Suatu ketika salah seorang keturunan Hexe telah memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan kemelut diantara kedua bangsa ini. Ia masuk ke dalam dimensi Mensch, menelusuri kelebihan dan kekurangan antara kedua bangsa itu. _Schönen Prinzen_ menemukan satu cara untuk mempersatukan keduanya, yaitu dengan menikahi seorang keturunan Mensch. Awalnya keputusan _Prinz_ ditentang oleh rakyat Hexe, namun beberapa petinggi Hexe pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan _Prinz_. Sejak seribu tahun yang lalu, lahirlah keturunan campuran Hexe dan Mensch, yang kami sebut Darah campuran atau _Blut vermischt_.

Karena populasi _Blut vermischt_ semakin banyak, maka terlahirlah beberapa Hexe murni dan Mensch murni. Itu bisa dilihat dari urunan genetik biologis yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Para petinggi Hexe mulai memikirkan untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di antara kedua bangsa ini dengan cara menutup dimensi masing-masing. Hal itu gagal dilakukan. Kami, para Hexe, memutuskan untuk menutup diri dari Mensch, terlebih lagi kaum _Blut vermischt_ mulai punah dari peradaban. Hal ini dianggap paling efektif dan paling baik. Kami masih bisa berbaur dengan kaum Mensch tanpa perlu menunjukkan keistimewaan kami. Oleh karena itu dibuatlah International High School Of Lunar untuk melatih para Hexe, mempertahankan eksistensi kami di bumi ini.", jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Leeteuk meneguk segelas air yang diberikan oleh Kangin. Ternyata menjelaskan sejarah singkat tentang kaum Hexe dan Mensch, membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk terkagum-kagum. "_Wow! Hyung!_ Itu cerita tersingkat, terjelas, dan terkeren yang pernah aku dengar. Kau tahu, _hyung_! Guru-guru Sejarah di sekolah ini patut belajar darimu. _Aish_! Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan sejarah kaum Mensch yang mereka jelaskan.", puji Kyuhyun sambil bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Itu karena kamu tidak memperhatikan mereka, Kyu. Kamu terlalu sibuk dengan PSPmu, MP3 Player-mu, atau pun mimpi-mimpi indahmu. Dasar pemalas!", omel Kangin setelah menyentil kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Karena mereka membosankan dan tua, tidak cantik seperti Leeteuk-_hyung_!".

"_Aish_! Kau ini berani-beraninya merayu kekasihku!", gerutu Kangin, hampir saja menendang Kyuhyun jika tidak ditahan Leeteuk.

"Jaga wibawamu di depan Sungmin.", bisik Leeteuk, membuat Kangin kembali duduk ke sofanya. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kangin. "Rasain kau, _Ahjussi_!".

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?", interupsi Sungmin. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Bagaimana nasib para Monster? Apa dimensi mereka tidak pernah terhubung?", tanya Sungmin kritis.

"_You are smart_, Kim Sungmin.", puji Kangin kali ini. "Sekarang aku akan menjawabnya.", lanjut Kangin, lalu menaruh gelasnya di atas meja.

"Monster tidak pernah mengganggu hubungan Mensch dan Hexe. Mereka damai di dimensi mereka. Penampilan kaum Monster tidak berbeda dengan Mensch dan Hexe. Hanya saja mereka sedikit lebih _'nyetrik'_. _That's what I called them_. Semuanya tenang hingga peristiwa dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dimana kegemparan terjadi di kalangan Hexe dan Mensch. Dimensi Monster terhubung dengan dimensi Mensch. Memang dimensi Mensch adalah dimensi yang paling rapuh dan sering mengalami pergoncangan.

Sifat dasar Monster adalah perusak dan jahat. Mereka melakukan tindakan perusakan dimana-mana, membuat bangsa Mensch di suatu tempat hampir punah. Para Hexe yang ada di sini, meminta bantuan para Hexe di dimensi Hexe untuk mengusir para Monster. Pertarungan terjadi kurang lebih tiga tahun. Hal mengejutkan terungkap, salah seorang keturunan Darah Campuran yang tersisa memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu pangeran Monster. Hal ini mencoreng bangsa Monster. Bagi mereka kemurnian bangsa Monster tak bisa dinodai oleh apapun. Akhirnya bangsa Monster menghukum sang pangeran, lalu mereka buru-buru kembali ke dimensi mereka saat para Hexe berhasil menutup dimensi itu. Sekian cerita dari saya. Sampai jumpa di lain hari. Hahahahaha…". Gelegar tawa Kangin mengakhiri cerita yang tegang itu, membuat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melemparkan _death glare_ kepada Kangin.

"_Eh? Wae? Wae?_", tanya Kangin tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. "Lalu dimana sang pangeran Monster dan kekasihnya itu?", tanya Sungmin spontan tanpa ia sadari.

Leeteuk berdiri, mengambil gelas dari tangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kangin. "Oke. Sesi tanya-jawab selesai. Kangin akan menjelaskan peraturan selanjutnya.", ujar Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Ia menaruh gelas-gelas itu pada wastafel di ruangan itu, memberi sedikit mantra agar gelas itu tercuci dengan sendirinya. "Sungmin memang harus selalu diperhatikan. _He's unpredictable_.", gumam Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri, memandang punggung Sungmin dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kangin duduk di sofa tempat Leeteuk duduk sebelumnya. "Baiklah. Kamu pasti masih sangat bingung dengan sekolah ini, terlebih lagi kamu masuk pada tahun akhir. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya kamu tahu mengenai sihir, kamu tetap harus melewati ujian akhir dari sekolah ini. Aku dan Leeteuk berencana untuk mengajarkanmu pelajaran tambahan setiap malam di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun juga akan membantumu di kelas. Jadi belajarlah yang giat!".

"_Mwo_? Aku?", tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"_Ya_! Kami sudah menyiapkan jadwal materi pelajaran dan ujian dilaksanakan setiap dua hari sekali. Jika Sungmin gagal, maka kamu juga akan mendapatkan hukumannya juga, Kyu!", ancam Kangin serius.

"Kau pikir aku tutor bodoh? Aku akan tunjukkan nilai sempurna milik Sungmin. Lihat saja nanti!", tantang Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti.", balas Kangin dengan nada menyindir.

"Ta-tapi apa aku bisa?", tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku saja tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan sihir. _How can I_?".

"Tenanglah, Sungmin. Jangan khawatir! Kangin akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke kamar. Pergilah!", ujar Leeteuk sambil membelai rambut Sungmin lembut.

Tak berapa lama Kangin dan Sungmin menghilang dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk berdua. "Masih ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu, Kyu! Duduklah!".

**.**

**Keesokan harinya**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berambut pirang dengan kacamata besar bertengger di rambutnya, masuk ke dalam kelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. _Namja_ berjas putih—khas jas lab—membawa setumpuk buku di salah satu genggaman tangannya dan sebuah akuarium kaca di tangan lainnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, tanda ia jengah melihat _namja_ berstatus _Seonsaengnim_-nya itu. "_Big Head_!", cibir Kyuhyun lirih.

CTAAAAK! Sebuah pulpen melayang tepat ke arah kursi belakang, menuju kening Kyuhyun. BRAAAAK! Kyuhyun terjatuh dari kursinya, tak sempat mengelak serangan yang datang. "Berlaku sopanlah, Mr. Cho!", desis Yesung _Seonsaengnim_—_namja_ berambut pirang itu—kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ddangkoma, ddangkoming dan ddangkomeng baik-baik disini ya. _Appa_ mau mengajar dulu.", ucap Yesung kepada ketiga kura-kura peliharaannya. "Kali ini aku akan mengajarkan tentang darah dan presentasi tipe darah yang mungkin diturunkan kepada anak.", kata Yesung mengawali pelajarannya hari ini.

_Namja_ yang sering dipanggil _big head_ oleh Kyuhyun itu, asyik menjelaskan teori-teori tentang darah dan rumus-rumus persilangan golongan darah. Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Biologi itu. Ia sibuk memukul-mukul cangkang Ddangkoma di mejanya. Eh, kapan Kyuhyun mengambil Ddangko dari akuarium kacanya yang terletak di meja _Seonsaengnim_? Untuk urusan balas dendam, Kyuhyun memang jagonya.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan pertama Yesung, Sungmin asyik bereksperimen sendiri. Ia ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang hinggap di dalam dirinya. Sungmin menggoreskan pensilnya, mencari sebuah pola.

"Ah, jadi anak dari pangeran Monster dan keturunan darah campuran itu… _Ommo_! 25% darah Mensch, 25% darah Hexe dan 50% darah Monster. Berarti sifat yang dia miliki lebih banyak ke arah Monster. _Wow_! Tapi bagaimana jika anak ini menikah dengan keturunan Hexe dan Monster. Hmmm… Jadi anaknya akan memiliki darah 100% Monster. _WHAT_?", jerit Sungmin kaget dengan analisanya sendiri.

"Ada apa Kim Sungmin?", tanya Yesung yang baru saja menyelesaikan penjelasannya tentang persilangan darah ke dua puluh. "Lebih baik kamu memperhatikan dengan baik, Sungmin-_ah_, karena materi ini cukup menyulitkan. _Ya_! CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?", teriak Yesung pada akhirnya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat adegan tragis menimpa salah satu _'anak'_nya itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya melukis cangkang Ddangko dengan spidol. _Namja_ tampan itu memberikan senyuman lebarnya kepada Yesung yang sudah berjalan ke arahnya. "Dia terlihat tambah manis, _Seonsaengnim_.", ujar Kyuhyun innocent sambil memberikan Ddangkoma kepada sang _'appa'_.

"_Huaaaa~_ Ddangko! _Gwenchana, chagi_?", tanya Yesung, mengelus cangkang Ddangko dengan sayang. "Awas kau, Kyu! Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu!", ancam Yesung yang berurai airmata. Ia sibuk memegang Ddangko, lalu memasukkan kura-kura besar itu ke dalam akuariumnya. "Pelajaran diakhiri di sini. Kalian harus mengerjakan tugas persilangan golongan darah yang akan kubagikan kepada kalian. Berikan hasilnya kepadaku besok!", pamit Yesung sambil membawa buku-bukunya dan akuarium kaca miliknya dengan isak tangis yang cukup keras.

"_Haaaaah~_". Helaan napas terdengar dari semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas itu saat berlembar-lembar soal tugas sampai di atas meja mereka. Ada beberapa dari mereka justru kaget saat lembaran tugas itu hadir di depan wajah mereka dalam sekejap. Ya, Yesung menggunakan sihirnya untuk memperbanyak soal dan membagikannya ke setiap murid dalam sekejap. Ia masih tetap harus bertanggungjawab, walau pun hatinya hancur berantakan saat ini. Oh, _poor_ Yesung!

"Ayo, Minnie! Kita pulang!", ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget, karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin menghantui dirinya. Sungmin memasukkan semua bukunya sembarang ke dalam tas, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang menariknya antusias.

"Loh, Kyu? Kok kita kembali ke asrama? Bukannya pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai?", tanya Sungmin saat ia baru sadar mereka telah melewati gerbang asrama.

"Tidak akan ada pelajaran lagi, Min! Leeteuk-_hyung_ memberitahuku bahwa para guru sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan.", jelas Kyuhyun masih menarik tangan Sungmin.

BRAAAK! Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru laut. Hanya ada satu ranjang di dalam kamar itu. Kesan rapi adalah yang pertama kali terbersit di dalam batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera melemparkan tasnya ke atas ranjang, lalu mengambil pakaian di lemari.

Sungmin terpana dengan kamar di hadapannya itu. Ia berkeliling, meneliti setiap sisi kamar itu. "Kyu, ini kamarmu? Kenapa kita ke sini?", tanya Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali. Napasnya seakan tercekat. Pikirannya kosong. Satu hal yang terbersit di dalam otaknya—Tampan. Saat ini Sungmin sedang menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melepas seragam sekolahnya dengan gaya terseksi yang pernah Sungmin lihat. Sungmin menelan ludah kecut saat matanya bertemu pemandangan indah di depannya—kulit putih pucat milik Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Ini kamarku. Kita harus mengerjakan tugas Yesung _Seonsaengnim_ sebelum mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Kau harus tahu, Leeteuk-_hyung_ itu sangat tegas dan keterlaluan dalam memberikan pelajaran. Bersiap-siaplah!", jelas Kyuhyun sambil melepas celana panjangnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat adegan Kyuhyun melepas celananya berlangsung. _Namja_ manis itu menutup matanya seketika dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat paha putih Kyuhyun mulai terekspos. Dadanya berdebar cepat, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bergerak.

"Min, kamu kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun, menepuk bahu Sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa melepas kedua tangannya dari depan wajahnya. "Ck! Dasar aneh!", gumam Kyuhyun heran dengan kelakuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil handuknya, lalu berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu ya, Min. Kalau kamu haus, kamu langsung ambil saja di kulkas itu ya.", ucap Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"_Aish_! Bisa gila kalau aku lama-lama bersama _namja_ itu. Kenapa pula ia melepas semua pakaian di depanku? _Oh my god_! Berhenti berdetak tak karuan, wahai jantung bodoh!", keluh Sungmin, terduduk pasrah di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya tatkala jantungnya terus memompa darah dengan cepat.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! Sungmin memukul pipinya beberapa kali saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar di pipinya. Ia tahu bahwa pipinya berubah merah saat itu, namun ia masih menolak alasan dirinya merasa canggung dan malu. "Ah tidak! Berhentilah merespon secara berlebihan. Aku ini juga _namja_. Kenapa aku harus malu? _Aish_!", gerutu Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

BRAAAK! Sungmin membanting buku-bukunya ke atas meja belajar Kyuhyun. "_Haaah~_ Sepertinya aku harus segera mengerjakan semua tugas ini sebelumnya aku mati karena sakit jantung.", putus Sungmin sedikit berlebihan.

Sungmin berkutat dengan tugasnya, sangat serius, hingga ia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengintip pekerjaan Sungmin, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Hei, Min! Kau cepat sekali menyelesaikan tugas itu.", celetuk Kyuhyun saat ia melihat nomor tugas yang telah Sungmin kerjakan—nomor dua puluh satu.

"Kau saja yang lama mandinya, Tuan Cho!", sindir Sungmin, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. "KYAAAA! Kenapa kamu masih telanjang seperti itu, Kyu?", kaget Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memakai sehelai handuk di bagian ter_private_-nya. Air masih menetes jatuh dari rambutnya ke leher dan bahunya, memberi kesan seksi dan menggoda. Bagaimana Sungmin tidak kaget? Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan tak kalah mempesona dari sebelumnya. Sungmin menelan ludah kecut, menatap aliran air yang jatuh dari rambut Kyuhyun lalu mengalir menelusuri leher jenjang putihnya. Air itu terus mengalir hingga ke dada Kyuhyun yang tidak bidang namun cukup berisi itu.

PLAAAAK! "Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum!", kata Kyuhyun, memukul kepala Sungmin dengan keras.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_nya itu. "Lagian kamu juga sih! Cepat berpakaian sana!", perintah Sungmin, menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu bergegas memakai pakaian santainya, lalu ikut duduk di samping Sungmin untuk menyalin hasil pekerjaan Sungmin. _Oh, Kyuhyun is a lazy boy_! "Kau hebat juga ya, Min! Ternyata aku tidak perlu mengajarkanmu susah-susah kalau begitu. Sini biar aku lihat benar atau salah!", kata Kyuhyun beralasan. Sudah pasti itu hanya alasan palsunya untuk mencontek.

"Hmm… Kyu!", panggil Sungmin di tengah-tengah acara _'mari memplagiat tugas Sungmin'_. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan rumus dan angka di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau anak dari _Prinz_ Monster dan _Blut vermischt_ menikah dengan anak Hexe dan Monster? Mereka akan memiliki anak berdarah Monster seutuhnya. Apakah itu akan baik-baik saja?", tanya Sungmin, mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selama satu jam ini menghantui pikirannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti menulis untuk sejenak. Ia menyeringai, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. "Itu tidak mungkin, Min. Mereka tidak memiliki keturunan. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir yang aneh-aneh.", sanggah Kyuhyun, tak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaan konyol dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "_Ne, arraso_!", ujarnya singkat.

"SELESAI! HEBAT! BENAR SEMUA, MIN!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil melempar buku Sungmin pelan ke arah meja di sisi Sungmin. Kyuhyun merapikan bukunya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku besar di salah satu rak buku. "Nah, Min! Sekarang kamu baca ini, karena materi sore ini tentang Kekuatan Dasar Hexe dan Monster. Selamat membaca! Aku tidur dulu.".

Kyuhyun memberikan buku besar itu kepada Sungmin, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sungmin masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu masih terpesona dengan buku teramat besar di pangkuannya itu. "Apa aku harus membaca ini semua, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin memastikan. Sayangnya, Sungmin tersadar di saat Kyuhyun sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. "Dasar seenaknya saja!", keluh Sungmin pasrah, mulai membaca buku itu.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O#)a…::Leeteuk's Room, Underground Palace**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di ruang belajar barumu, Kim Sungmin atau bisa saya panggil kamu Lee Sungmin mulai sekarang.", sambut Leeteuk saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di Kastil bawah tanah milik Leeteuk.

Ruangan ini bukanlah ruangan bernuansa putih yang biasa ditempati oleh Leeteuk. Ruangan ini berada di sebuah kastil di pinggir sekolah, berdekatan dengan hutan. Ruangan ini telah diselimuti sihir sehingga tidak akan ada yang dapat memata-matai kastil ini. Jika dilihat dari luar—kasat mata—kastil hanya nampak seperti tumpukan dinding sisa bangunan yang terbengkalai. Jarang sekali ada yang melintas di sekitar kastil. KyuMin pun masuk ke dalam kastil itu menggunakan _Ovunque Armadio._

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Lee Sungmin?", tanya Sungmin bingung. "_Ah, gomawo_!", lanjutnya berterimakasih setelah Kangin memberikannya segelas minuman.

"_Ne_. Margamu sebenarnya adalah Lee. Untuk saat ini, informasi itulah yang dapat kami berikan. Jangan tanya lain-lain. Hanya fokus pada materi tambahanmu sekarang.", jawab Leeteuk tegas. Leeteuk memberikan satu bundel materi tambahan sesuai apa yang Kyuhyun bilang siang tadi—Kekuatan Dasar Hexe dan Monster.

"Baca itu dan pelajari. Hapalkan! Setelah ini kami akan memberikan _test_ singkat kepadamu!", perintah Kangin mutlak.

Sungmin menelan ludah pahit, saat menatap kedua mata Kangin yang terlihat garang. Kangin berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja. Kedua _namja_ itu melempar pandang ke arah Sungmin yang serius berkutat dengan materinya. Kangin ikut menoleh ke arah belakang, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah dua orang di depannya itu.

"_Waeyo_?", tanya Kangin.

"_Aniya_! Aku hanya tidak ingin Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan kita.", kata Leeteuk sedikit cemas.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Lagipula daripada kamu susah-susah, ucapkan saja mantra kepadanya.", saran Kangin _brilliant_.

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun seakan memerintah _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun menghela napas, mengerti apa arti tatapan Leeteuk. "_Sungmin__non riusciva a sentire__la nostra conversazione_!", ujar Kyuhyun berbisik dengan jari yang mengarah kepada Sungmin.

"Tadi Kyuhyun bilang kalau Sungmin bertanya tentang anak yang lahir dari perpaduan Darah campuran-Monster dan Hexe-Monster. _He's so brilliant_! Materi itu baru saja diajarkan tadi siang dan Sungmin bisa menyelesaikan tugas lima puluh soal golongan darah hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Dia perlu diwaspadai.", kata Leeteuk takjub.

Kangin menoleh sebentar ke arah punggung Sungmin. "Ya, kamu benar, _chagiya_! Dalam waktu tiga jam dia sudah bisa menguasai hampir 75% dari semua materi, terutama materi dari buku besar Cho Kyuhyun.", jelas Kangin setelah melihat memori otak Sungmin dengan kekuatannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin takjub sekaligus bingung. _'Bagaimana ahjussi ini bisa memonitori otak seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang Mensch seperti Sungmin mengerti materi yang perlu aku kuasai dalam waktu satu tahun itu? Dia bukan namja biasa. Ada suatu rahasia dibalik sosok Kim Sungmin itu_!', batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

'_Aku bisa mendengar gumaman hatimu, Kyu. Jangan bertindak macam-macam atau kamu akan tahu akibatnya!_', lontar Leeteuk ke dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya ke arah Leeteuk, kaget atas balasan pertanyaan hatinya.

"_See_! Dia belajar tapi pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana! Berikan dia soal-soal _test_ materi. Besok kita lakukan ujian atas materi hari ini. Aku yakin hasilnya di luar dugaan. Kau, Cho Kyuhyun, harap-harap cemas karena status jeniusmu akan digantikan olehnya.", sindir Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ pintar itu berdecak kesal.

"_Hahahaha…_ Kau akan tetap jadi _saeng_ kesayanganku, Kyu. _Don't worry_!", lanjut Leeteuk, memeluk adiknya itu dengan rasa sayang. Akhirnya pembicaraan di antara ketiganya berlanjut pada obrolan ringan dan dipenuhi tawa.

Malam mulai larut. Sungmin terlihat lelah. Ia tertidur pulas di atas meja dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat pena. Kangin memberikan soal setengah jam lalu, hampir semuanya sudah diisi dengan baik oleh Sungmin. Hanya saja mengerjakan tugas dan mendapatkan materi tambahan yang segunung, membuat _namja_ manis itu merasa letih. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh berisi Sungmin, menghilangkan mantranya, lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam _Ovunque Armadio_ yang sudah dimantrai untuk sampai langsung ke depan pintu kamar asrama Sungmin. Setelah berpamitan dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin, Kyuhyun menghilang bersama Sungmin ke dalam ruang hampa—penghubung ruangan itu dan tujuan mereka.

"HOAAAM! Ada apa malam-malam?", tanya Yoochun, mengucek matanya yang masih enggan terbuka. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan kondisi setengah saja. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun—yang menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_—masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan pelan ke atas ranjang seakan tak ingin membiarkan pergerakannya menggoreskan tubuh porselen itu. CUP! Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat. "_Jaljayo, _Sungminnie_-ah! Sweet dream_!", bisiknya di telinga Sungmin, berharap kata-katanya mengalun indah ke alam bawah sadar _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah turun dari ranjang Sungmin yang terletak di sisi atas kamar. _Namja_ tampan ini memandang aneh ke arah Yoochun yang sedang memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. "Ah! Cho Kyuhyun!", jeritnya sambil mengacungkan tangan ke udara, seakan mengetahui jawaban atas sebuah kuis. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar namanya disebut, namun ia masih tetap pada _image_ dingin. Tanpa tersenyum ataupun berpamitan, Kyuhyun melenggang pergi dari dalam kamar itu.

BRAAAK! Suara pintu dibanting keras, menyadarkan Yoochun dari rasa herannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang dingin. Ia memandang tubuh Sungmin yang terlelap dan pintu yang baru saja dibanting secara bergantian. "Mereka ada hubungan apa?", tanya Yoochun heran.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O#)a…::TBC::… ("$.$)7**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sorry for late update!_

_Semoga ga kecewa_

**Sedikit glosarium:**

_Sungmin non riusciva a sentire la nostra conversazione_ = Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami

_Prinz_ = Pangeran

_schönen Prinzen_ = Pangeran Bijak

_blut vermischt_ = Darah Campuran

Monster = Monster

_Prinz_ Monster =Pangeran Monster

_Dormire = _tidur

_Illusione… Illusioni andare a lavorare = ilusi bekerjalah_

_Thanks for reading!  
_

_Please be patient for this fanfict's update  
_

_See u next time ^^  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Affair

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 4 : "_Affair_"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Cast: **_Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon, Leeteuk

Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong (DBSK's Member)

Park Yoochun (DBSK's Member)

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Sejak malam itu, Yoochun menaruh curiga kepada dua orang itu. Tanpa KyuMin sadari Yoochun sering kali mempergoki keduanya sedang asyik berduaan. Kyuhyun sering sekali mengantar Sungmin pulang ke kamarnya pada malam hari. Sungmin juga sering berpamitan kepadanya untuk pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Di sekolah itu hanya Kyuhyun yang tinggal sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Jadi apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan di dalam kamar itu berduaan saja, terlebih lagi mereka sering pulang larut malam. Otak _yadong_ Yoochun seringkali membayangkan yang _'iya-iya'_ terjadi pada kedua _namja_ itu. Sebenarnya Yoochun juga bingung kenapa dia merasa harus mencari tahu tentang hubungan keduanya.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku harus bertanya kepada Sungmin. Semua ini harus diklarifikasi secepatnya.", gumam Yoochun pada dirinya.

"_Ya_! Sungmin-_ah_, apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?", tanya Yoochun mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan yang bersarang di dalam otaknya itu.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya—memasukkan buku ke dalam tas ranselnya—setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. "Apa maksudmu, Yoochun? Jelaslah dia itu teman sekelasku. Apa yang kamu harapkan?", jawab Sungmin, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Yoochun melangkah ke atas ranjang Sungmin, menatap punggung _namja_ manis itu. "Aneh saja! Kau tahu, Kyuhyun itu _namja_ populer dengan sifat dingin yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya dengan mudah. Selama ini ia tidak mempunyai satu orang teman sekali pun. Sekarang saat kamu datang, Kyuhyun berubah. Ia lebih banyak bermain bersamamu!", jelas Yoochun sesuai hasil observasinya selama ini.

SREEEET! Sungmin menutup resleting tasnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Komik YAOI-mu sudah merusak otakmu, Chun!".

"_Ya!_ Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, kan!", bentak Yoochun karena merasa dirinya terpojokkan oleh Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu memakai tasnya lalu menuruni tangga kamarnya. "_YA_! MAU KEMANA KAU?", teriak Yoochun, sadar bahwa Sungmin akan pergi dari asrama malam ini, lagi.

TAP! Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Terserah padaku. Bukan urusanmu dan jangan pernah mengintaiku dan Kyuhyun lagi!", jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat ke arah Yoochun.

BLAM! _Namja_ manis itu keluar dari kamar dengan bantingan pada pintu kamar itu. Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin bersikap tegas kepadanya sejak sebulan lalu mereka menjadi teman sekamar. "Atau mereka benar-benar berpacaran?".

Tanpa diketahui Yoochun, Sungmin masih berdiri di balik pintu kamar mereka. _Namja_ manis itu mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya. "Kenapa aku bisa sekejam itu pada Yoochun, ya? _Aigoo! Mianhae!_", lirih Sungmin saat sadar bahwa sikapnya sedikit keterlaluan kepada Yoochun.

"Eh, Min! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?", tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget. "Ayo! Leeteuk-_hyung_ sudah menunggu kita.", ajak Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O#)a…::Dimensi Monster**

**[Prinz Monster Palace]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ bermata kucing sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, membaca sebuah buku. _Namja_ cantik berkulit putih mulus, berrambut merah maroon—panjang sebahu dan bibir tebal kemerahan adalah permaisuri kerajaan Monster. Kim Heechul—atau lebih sering dipanggil Cinderella oleh sang pangeran—sedang asyik membaca novel di ruang kerjanya. Seharian ini ia sudah bekerja keras untuk negerinya yang dalam masa sulit.

Seorang _namja_ lain mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang menambah ketampanan pada dirinya. GREEEEP! _Namja_ tadi memeluk Heechul dengan posesif dari arah belakang. Ia mengesap harum tubuh Heechul seakan ini adalah candu baginya.

"Eemm… Berhenti, Wonnie!", kata Heechul berusaha melepas pelukan suaminya dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa risih jika Siwon—_namja_ tadi—berusaha untuk menjamah tubuh moleknya.

Bukannya melepaskan rengkuhannya pada _namja_ cantik itu, Siwon melancarkan ciuman pada ceruk leher Heechul. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, sibuk menelusuri seluruh tubuh Heechul dari bahu, dada, pinggang, lalu ke bawah—tepat di bagian _private_ Heechul.

Tubuh Heechul bergetar. Tangannya berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Siwon yang mulai meremas bagian terlarangnya itu. Sensasi aneh menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh indah Kim Heechul. Siwon menyeringai saat Heechul memberi reaksi yang diharapkannya. _Namja_ cantik itu menggelinjang, mendongakkan kepalanya seiring sensasi getaran itu menanjak masuk ke dalam saraf-saraf otaknya.

Mata Heechul terbelalak sempurna. Kesadarannya kembali. Otaknya mulai bisa berpikir jernih. PLAAAAK! Tangan kanan Heechul melayang ke pipi Siwon. _Namja_ tampan itu melepas pelukannya, mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Ini bukan kali pertama baginya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari _namja_nya. Heechul mendelik ke arah Siwon. Aura monsternya bertambah pekat, bahkan mata kucingnya berubah merah. Siwon tersenyum melihat istrinya dalam keadaan emosi.

"_Ya_! Kenapa senyum-senyum mesum seperti itu?", tanya Heechul, merasa aneh dengan sikap Siwon. Seharusnya _namja_ berlesung pipi itu marah kepadanya, bukan?

"Kamu terlihat lebih manis saat marah, _chagiya_!", rayu Siwon dengan tatapan laparnya.

"_Miaaaw~_ Menyebalkan sekali kau, Wonnie!", erang Heechul. Matanya mulai kembali menghijau—warna asli mata Heechul. Itu artinya Heechul sudah meredam amarahnya. Heechul berjalan ke arah suaminya itu dengan seringai iblis di bibirnya. "Wonnie~", rajuknya.

"Hmmm…", balas Siwon dengan gumaman. Hati Siwon tersenyum senang, karena Heechul dalam mode manjanya.

Heechul memainkan jemarinya di depan dada Siwon. Ia mengendus aroma _manly_ yang terkuar dari tubuh suaminya itu. Gerakan Heechul berhenti tepat di samping telinga Siwon. Ia mendesah, membuat hembusan napasnya menggelitik leher Siwon. Tangan Siwon mengepal, berusaha menahan gejolak napsunya saat ini. "Won, Mandilah! Kamu bau!", ucap Heechul, mendorong dada Siwon agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Eh?". Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kata-kata Heechul menohok dadanya, membuat otaknya tak dapat bekerja dengan baik.

"CEPAT MANDI! KAMU BAU! SANA! SANA! PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!", teriak Heechul emosi. Ekor Heechul terlihat menjulur dari dalam celananya. Itu artinya Heechul sudah sangat marah besar. Siwon langsung terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang kerja Heechul, sebelum istrinya itu menghancurkan seluruh isi kerajaannya.

"Haaaah…". Heechul menghela napas panjang, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di dalam ruang kerjanya itu. Matanya terpejam. Rasa penat di dalam dirinya sudah menumpuk. Ia sangat lelah menghadapi keadaannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Heechul membuka matanya. Tatapan mengerikan terlontar dari mata kucingnya. Ia mendelik ke arah pintu di sebelah kiri. "Keluar kau! Aku muak dilihat oleh mata anehmu itu! Dasar penguntit!", desis Heechul kepada seseorang yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya dari luar ruang kerja itu.

Seorang _namja_ tak kalah cantik dari Heechul keluar dari persembunyiannya. _Namja_ itu—berkulit putih susu, bermata doe dengan sinar mata yang menawan, hidung mancung, bibir _kissable_ dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping seperti _yeoja_—masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan garang. _Namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menyeringai ke arah Heechul. Tak ada tatapan takut terpancar dari bola mata birunya itu. Justru ia tampak seperti orang yang akan mengajak perang.

"Ada apa kamu memperhatikanku?", tanya Heechul dengan nada lembut berwibawa. Kesan permaisurinya kembali terlihat dari sikapnya. Heechul menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar permaisuri di kerajaan itu. "Duduklah!", tawar Heechul pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah kenal bagaimana diri Heechul sebenarnya, menerima tawaran itu dengan sangat baik. Jaejoong tersenyum. "Anda sudah mengetahui kehadiranku sejak kapan permaisuri?", tanya Jaejoong dengan nada menyindir.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan basa-basi dari _namja_ di hadapannya ini. Mata Heechul menelaah penampilan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna cokelat dengan dua tanduk kecil di pangkal panjang tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya. Dada sedikit berisi. Jemari lentik dengan kuku pendek bening bersih. Pinggang mungil seperti _yeoja_ dengan kaki jenjang.

'_Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja kaum Mensch. Pantas saja namja itu tergoda olehnya. Aish! Murahan!'_, batin Heechul kesal.

"Aku memang cantik, Heechul-_rella_. Jangan melihatku sampai melotot seperti itu.", kata Jaejoong sok.

Heechul memutar bola matanya, gerah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Cih! Pede sekali! Jadi ada urusan apa kamu berdiri di luar ruang kerjaku?", tanya Heechul _to the point_. Ia sudah malas menanggapi omong kosong dari _namja_ di depannya itu.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya memandang kekasihku saja. Takut-takut ia membutuhkan belaianku.", jawab Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda.

Pupil Heechul mengecil. _'Menjijikkan.'_, batinnya sebal. "Sekarang kamu sudah terang-terangan mengakui hubunganmu dengan suamiku? Tidakkah kamu sadar siapa dirimu, Kim Jaejoong?", desis Heechul menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti kucing kampung yang tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengeluarkan amarahnya. Permaisuri itu harus berwibawa.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku sadar siapa diriku. Aku hanya seorang kepala pelayan kerajaan yang memiliki hati _Prinz _Monster. Tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi permaisuri kerajaan.", kata Jaejoong angkuh.

Heechul tertawa meremehkan. "Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku peringatkan kepadamu. Berhenti mendekati Siwon sebelum semuanya terlambat. Asal kamu tahu, Siwon hanya mencintaiku. Dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku sedikit pun. _You're just a whore for him_!", ucap Heechul sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi menghabiskan waktunya bersama _namja_ menjijikkan itu—menurut Heechul, tentunya.

BUUUG! Jaejoong memukul sofa di bawahnya. Lagi-lagi _namja_ itu harus kalah dengan saingannya itu. Jelas bukan Jaejoong memang kalah sedari awal terutama dari status yang disandangnya. _Poor_ Jaejoong!

Seorang _namja_ berrambut pendek hitam legam, warna kulit kecokelatan, garis wajah tegas, mata bulat teduh, hidung panjang, senyum joker dengan lesung pipi, leher jenjang, tubuh tinggi atletis dengan _six pack_ di perutnya dan aura pangeran kental pada tubuhnya. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu adalah seorang _Prinz_ Monster, suami dari Kim Heechul dan kekasih gelap dari Kim Jaejoong. Siwon baru saja selesai mandi. Air masih membasahi tubuh seksinya, membuat siapapun pasti terbuai hanya dengan memandang pahatan sempurna milik Tuhan itu.

SREEEK! SREEEK! Seseorang membantu Siwon mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Siwon segera membalikkan badannya, meyakinkan bahwa aroma tubuh ini bukan milik orang yang ditebaknya. "Jae? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kalau Heechul melihatmu?", kaget Siwon saatnya matanya menemukan sosok Jaejoong di hadapannya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Siwon. "Tenang saja, sayang. Heechul sedang di dalam perpustakaan, sepertinya ia sedang mencari novel baru untuk dibaca.", jawab Jaejoong tenang.

"Ooooh!", balas Siwon malas. "Jadi aku bisa menjamahmu malam ini?", tanya Siwon dengan suara menggodanya.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. "_Ne._ Apa kamu yakin ingin melakukannya di kamar ini?", tanya Jaejoong sedikit jengah. Jika melakukan hubungan intim di tempat biasanya kekasihmu melakukan hubungan dengan istrinya, itu bisa membuat hatimu berdenyut nyeri. Kamu akan semakin sadar dengan statusmu, bukan?

Siwon menyentil hidung Jaejoong. "Kamu malu? Oh, baiklah! Kita lakukan di tempat biasa saja, ya.", ajak Siwon masih dengan sehelai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian terprivate-nya. Siwon menarik Jaejoong ke sebuah pintu rahasia di dalam kamar itu yang langsung terhubung ke tempat pribadi keduanya. Sungguh pasangan bodoh! Bagaimana bisa mereka mengira hubungan itu tertutupi dari sang permaisuri jika desahan mereka begitu nyaring, masuk ke dalam kamar pangeran dan permaisuri?

Heechul bergemul dengan buku-buku lama di dalam perpustakaan. Ia malas tidur di kamarnya karena ia yakin sekali Jaejoong sedang bercumbu dengan Siwon. Heechul memutuskan untuk segera mencari buku yang bisa membantunya memecahkan masalah yang sudah terjadi selama hampir delapan belas tahun ini. Buku pelepasan mantra. Kerajaan Monster semakin hari semakin kacau. Heechul yakin suatu hari nanti akan ada kekacauan besar yang akan terjadi seperti dua puluh tahun lalu. Sebelum hal itu terjadi Heechul berharap bisa mencegahnya.

_Namja_ cantik itu sudah membaca hampir seluruh buku di rak tinggi pojok perpustakan itu. Bulan pun sudah akan berganti dengan mentari. Rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti stamina Heechul. Jelas saja ia lelah, kemarin ia mengurus semua hal tentang kerajaan, malamnya ia harus berkutat dengan buku-buku berdebu itu.

Heechul merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya, berharap rasa pening di kepalanya berkurang. "Hannie, aku kangen.", gumam Heechul, memainkan sebuah gelang bertahtakan _diamond_ dengan inisial HH di sisinya. Gelang itu hanya bisa terlihat jika Heechul menggumamkan kata _'Hannie'_. Selain itu gelang itu akan tersamarkan, tak terlihat secara kasat mata. "Bagaimana kabar anak kita?", gumam Heechul merindu.

Heechul tersenyum manis mengingat kenangannya bersama seorang _namja_ yang ia sebut 'Hannie' itu. _Namja_ itu akan selalu menempati bagian terpenting di dalam hatinya. Jujur, Heechul tidak mencintai Siwon. Ia lebih mencintai _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang telah memberikannya seorang anak. Heechul merindukan kedua orang belahan hatinya. Keadaan membuatnya harus pergi jauh dari mereka berdua. Kenyataan pahit harus ia jalani sampai saat ini.

Heechul menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Aku masih harus mengurus kerajaan ini, bukan? _Yosh!_ Semangat, Heechullie!", teriak Heechul menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Di ruangan lain, seorang _namja_ yang menyandang status _Prinz_ Monster, tersentak dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia melirik ke arah _namja_ cantik yang tertidur dengan tenang berbalut selimut di sampingnya. Siwon bergegas turun dari ranjang king size itu. Ia memakai handuk yang semalam menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya. Siwon menepuk pipi Jaejoong, berusaha membangunkan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Jae! Ayo bangun, Jae! Pagi sudah akan datang! Aku takut Heechul menyadari kegiatan kita semalam. Bangun, Jae!", kata Siwon cemas. Ia menarik lengan Jaejoong agar _namja_ itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"_Eung! Waeyo, chagi_?", tanya Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam.

"Cepatlah bangun! Aku harus kembali ke kamar sebelum Heechul curiga!", jelas Siwon, memungut pakaian Jaejoong yang berserakan di lantai.

"_Ne_. Sabar!", balas Jaejoong ketus. Ia paling sebal dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kegiatan bercumbu mereka pasti diakhiri dengan sikap ketakutan Siwon. Mungkin benar kata Heechul, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati _namja_ tampan itu.

Jaejoong memakai pakaiannya secara perlahan dengan gaya seduktif. Siwon terpaksa menelan ludah kecut. Libidonya naik lagi. Ia ingin merasakan hole sempit Jaejoong menjepit bagian private-nya yang kini mulai membesar. "_Aish_! Jae! Berhenti menggodaku!", bentak Siwon tak tahan. Jika Jaejoong berlama-lama di hadapannya, mungkin ini akan jadi akhir perselingkuhannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Heechul mengamuk karena sadar telah diduakan, terlebih dengan seorang pelayan.

Jaejoong sudah memakai pakaiannya. Ia mendekati Siwon, menggigit bibir bawahnya, melempar pandangan sendu miliknya. "_Waeyo, chagiya_?", tanya Jaejoong mendesah di depan wajah Siwon. "Kau takut Heechul tahu perselingkuhan kita?", tanya Jaejoong sedikit berani.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lebih takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pesona Jaejoong tak terelakkan. "Kau bicara apa, Jae?".

Jaejoong mendudukkan bokong di atas ranjang lagi. BUUUUG! _Namja_ tampan itu memukul sisi ranjang dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kenapa kamu harus takut ia tahu perselingkuhan kita? Selama ini kamu tertipu, Siwonnie. Heechul selingkuh terlebih dahulu di belakangmu. Dia itu _namja_ murahan!", teriak Jaejoong mengeluarkan unek-unek hatinya.

PLAAAAK! "_Shut up_! Jangan pernah menghina orang yang aku cintai itu!", balas Siwon menampar pipi Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Itu kenyataannya. Kamu selalu tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu! Kau pengecut! Selalu lari dari kenyataan hidupmu yang memuakkan ini! Lihat aku, Wonnie! Aku mencintaimu! Kenapa kamu harus tersiksa bersama _namja_ yang tidak mencintaimu itu? Kamu hanya seperti sapi dicucuk hidungnya!", kata Jaejoong berani.

PLAAAAK! Siwon marah besar kali ini. Selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhak memakinya seperti itu. Heechul sekali pun tak pernah menghinanya.

"Hiks! Hiks!", isak Jaejoong, merasa perih di sudut bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Dua tamparan Siwon di tempat yang sama membuat pipi dan bibir Jaejoong terluka. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon bermain tangan padanya. Rasa sakit pada hatinya melebih apapun. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

Pancaran amarah dari mata Siwon meredup ketika ia melihat sosok rapuh di depannya terisak di atas lantai. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. TAAAAK! Jaejoong menepis uluran tangan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu berdiri perlahan, menahan rasa perih di hole-nya dan rasa sakit di hatinya. Pagi ini menjadi pagi paling mengerikan di seluruh hidup _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong berlari keluar kamar dengan lelehan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"_Babbo_!", lirih Siwon menyesali perbuatannya.

BRAAAAAK! Jaejoong menabrak seseorang karena pandangannya sedikit buram oleh bayangan airmata. "_Jeosonghamnida_!", ucap Jaejoong, menunduk beberapa kali, tanpa menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

Heechul memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong yang berantakan dengan beberapa _kissmark_ tebal di leher jenjangnya. Heechul tahu betul jika suaminya bercumbu dengan kepala pelayannya semalam. Mendengar isak tangis dari bibir _namja_ itu, hati Heechul sedikit luluh.

"Kamu kenapa, Jae?", tanya Heechul perhatian.

Jaejoong tersontak kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapan sakit hati di mata Jaejoong berubah seketika menjadi tatapan penuh amarah. "Untuk apa kamu menanyakan keadaanku? Dengar, Kim Heechul! Aku akan menghancurkanmu! Aku akan mengorek masa lalumu dengan pria itu, lalu membinasakan semua orang yang kamu sayang!", ancam Jaejoong tegas sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Heechul.

Mata kucing Heechul terbelalak lebar. Sosok kucingnya keluar dengan sempurna. Ekor Heechul berayun-ayun tak karuan, seiring debar jantungnya. Kuku jarinya memanjang seketika, bersamaan dengan taring kucingnya yang mencuat keluar dari gusinya. "Apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lihat saja siapa pemenangnya nanti, Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah terlalu lama bersikap baik padamu!", desis Heechul murka.

Permaisuri kerajaan Monster itu memang selalu berubah ke sosok monsternya saat ia merasa sangat marah. Jika seperti ini, Heechul akan bertindak di luar dugaan. Pertarungan di kerajaan Monster sepertinya akan segera terjadi dan ini tidak mungkin terelakkan lagi. Siwon, berhati-hatilah!

**.**

**.**

**L(TwT#)…::TBC::…(! . )a**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Huaaaa~ Jangan timpukin Yuya!_

_Yuya tahu ini chapter pendek banget! Mianhae…_

_Tadinya Yuya mau membahas tentang masa lalu HanChul, tp kayaknya dijelasin di chapter2 selanjutnya aja deh ya! KyuMin sedikit banget, soalnya emang Cuma mau ngebahas tentang dimensi Monster, lagian KyuMin sedang sibuk belajar. Membosankan kalo Cuma ngebahas mereka yg belajar hal-hal aneh kan? Hehe~_

_Makasih banyak sudah mau membaca FF ini~_

_Mianhae... Belum bisa membalas review kalian satu2, tapi review kalian sangat berarti untukku.  
_

_Yuya akan berusaha untuk UPDATE FF ini secepatnya agar readers tidak menunggu lama.  
_

_FF ini bernuansa DARK, agak sedikit RUMIT, jadi dimohon bersabar ya!  
_

_Smua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.  
_

_Bahasa Mantra itu menggunakan bahasa Italia (Yuya dibantu mbah Google. hhe...)  
_

_Oke deh! Bersediakah untuk REVIEW?_

_Annyeong~_


	6. Chapter 5: Toxic

**Sungmin's Mystery of Life**

_Interactive Fanfiction_

Chapter 5 : "_Toxic_"

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Cast: Cast: **_Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon, Leeteuk

Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong (DBSK's Member)

Park Yoochun (DBSK's Member)

_**Warning:**_ Kelanjutan cerita pada FF ini tergantung oleh keikutsertaan Readers. Jadi **REVIEW/COMMENT**-lah.

_**Summary:**_ Sungmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh seorang haraboji baik hati. Kehidupannya berjalan normal sampai haraboji meninggal. Sungmin dituntut untuk membongkar semua rahasia hidupnya. Apakah itu? RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ cantik berkutat di depan cermin tua di dalam kamar gelap itu. Beberapa kali ia bergumam mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya dapat dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri. Aroma anyir mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Asap mengepul dari tungku di samping cermin. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ cantik itu, yang pasti ini bukanlah hal baik.

"_Mwo_? Jadi anak itu ada di International High School of Lunar. Hahaha! Aku akan segera melakukan pembalasanku.", ucap _namja_ cantik itu dengan seringai yang justru membuatnya semakin cantik.

**.**

**.**

**(^w^)/~ YuyaLoveSungmin ~\(^0^)**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, berapa nilaimu untuk praktek _'Daily Activity With Magic'_?", tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang mendekap kertas nilai hasil ujiannya.

Sungmin menyembunyikan kertas itu di balik punggungnya saat ia menyadari sudut mata Kyuhyun mengincar kertas itu. "Ba-bagus kok, Kyu! Be-be-benar deh. A-aku nggak bohong.", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"_You are a bad liar_, Min! Cepat tunjukkan padaku!", perintah Kyuhyun galak.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyerah dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia tahu setelah ini pasti Kyuhyun akan menghukumnya seberat-beratnya. _Namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepala, menyerahkan kertas lecek itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"_MWOOOOORAGO_? Lee Sungmin!", teriak Kyuhyun setelah melihat angka yang tertera di kertas itu. Matilah kau, Kim Sungmin—coret—Lee Sungmin!

Minggu lalu tingkat tiga di International High School Of Lunar telah menghadapi ujian tengah semester ganjil mereka. Kim Sungmin—atau yang mulai malam beberapa minggu lalu dipanggil Lee Sungmin—telah mempersiapkan ujiannya dengan baik. Hampir setiap hari ia mengikuti jam pelajaran di kelasnya dengan rajin dan serius. Setiap jam pelajaran berakhir, Sungmin selalu belajar di kamar Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka dan juga mempelajari ulang materi khusus dari Leeteuk. Malamnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan pelajaran baru dari Leeteuk dan Kangin yang selalu diakhiri dengan test setiap dua hari sekali. Sungmin adalah remaja cerdas, jadi nilai ujiannya selalu di atas rata-rata, sebanding dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Sungmin masih belum bisa mengontrol ilmu sihirnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus bersabar mengajari _namja_ manis itu.

"_Ya!_ Kyu! Ampun! Aku mohon maaf! Tolong jangan hukum aku! Aku lelah! _Andwaaae_!", teriak Sungmin memberontak saat Kyuhyun menarik lengannya paksa.

Yoochun yang sedang berjalan di lorong asrama itu, melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa melongo bingung. "Yoochun, tolong aku!", jerit Sungmin saat berpapasan dengan Yoochun. Bukannya membantu Yoochun hanya berdiri diam, memandang kepergian kedua orang itu di depan matanya. "Eh? Itu bukannya Sungmin, ya?", ujar Yoochun heran, baru sadar dari keterkejutannya, sedangkan KyuMin sudah menghilang di ujung koridor—masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, Yoochun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu dipanggil oleh seorang _Seonsaengnim_ untuk membantunya bekerja. Sudah pasti Yoochun mendapatkan bayaran atas kerelaannya melepas masa senggangnya itu. Yoochun berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan. Hari ini sudah sore. Beberapa siswa sudah kembali ke kamar mereka, melepas penat atas ujian selama seminggu kemarin.

KRIIIIEEEET! "Permisi, _Seonsaengnim_.", sapa Yoochun setelah membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Ia melihat punggung seseorang memakai jas lab berwarna putih.

"Silakan masuk! Terima kasih sudah datang untuk membantuku.", ujar orang yang dipanggil _Seonsaengnim_ tadi. Orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum manis ke arah Yoochun.

"Anda siapa?", tanya Yoochun polos karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Rasa takut sedikit menyelimuti hatinya.

_Seonsaengnim_ itu berjalan ke arah Yoochun, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong imnida. Saya professor baru di sekolah ini. Baru masuk dua hari lalu. Saya mengajar kelas Ramuan Sihir.", jelas Kim Jaejoong—_Seonsaengnim_ itu.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu pelajaran Young _Seonsaengnim_?", tanya Yoochun masih curiga. Ia melirik _nametag_ di jas lab _namja_ cantik itu. Sekolah ini memang memiliki _nametag_ khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh _Seonsaengnim_. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa menipu karena _nametag_ ini dibubuhi sihir khusus.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai dengan seksi. "Dia sedang cuti, jadi saya menggantikannya untuk beberapa waktu.", jawab Jaejoong singkat. Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya kembali ke depan beberapa ramuan yang sedang ia buat di tabung reaksi.

"Baiklah, Yoochun-ssi. Saya meminta Anda datang untuk membantu saya, bukan mewawancarai saya hal-hal tidak penting.", ucap Jaejoong ketus.

Yoochun menelan ludah kecut. Ia belum tahu perihal orang di hadapannya ini. Bisa-bisa dia diberikan hukuman kejam oleh _namja_ itu. "_Jeosonghamnida, Seonsaengnim_.", ucap Yoochun sambil menundukkan badan dalam.

Jaejoong mengambil salah satu tabung reaksi lalu mencampurkannya ke tabung lain. "Ya sudah. Kamu ikuti saja apa permintaanku. Nanti saya akan memberikan upah kepadamu.".

Mendengar kata upah, Yoochun sudah membayangkan hal-hal menarik di pikirannya. Semangatnya membara. "Siap, _Seonsaengnim_!".

**.**

**.**

**(O.O#)a…::Dimensi Monster**

**[Prinz Monster Palace]**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon_-ah_, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu.", kata Heechul berhati-hati, takut membuat geram suaminya. Siwon yang sedang menandatangani beberapa berkas kerajaan hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban iya. "Jika… Ini hanya jika loh. Jika aku berselingkuh, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?".

"Tentu saja aku akan membunuh dia.", jawab Siwon enteng, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang ia baca.

Heechul terkejut mendengar jawaban Siwon yang terkesan dingin. "Lalu, bagaimana jika kamu yang selingkuh dan aku mengetahuinya?".

TAAAAK! Siwon membanting pulpennya ke atas meja. "Apa sih maumu?", tanya Siwon dengan melayangkan tatapan menusuk ke arah Heechul yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

Heechul memutar bolamatanya bosan. "Aku hanya berandai-andai saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?".

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkasnya kepada wajah cantik Heechul. "Tidak boleh, walau hanya dalam khayalanmu. Aku tidak suka. Aku hanya ingin kamu memikirkanku, bukan yang lain.", ujar Siwon egois.

"Kenapa begitu? Egois sekali.". Heechul mendelik kesal.

Siwon menarik Heechul sehingga wajah mereka hampir saja bertubrukan. "Aku ini suamimu. Aku berhak memilikimu seutuhnya, tubuhmu dan semua pikiranmu. Kalian berdua akan tamat di tanganku, jika aku mengetahui perselingkuhan itu.".

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Siwon meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di dalam ruang kerjanya itu. Ia akan mengurus semua berkas yang baru saja ia baca dan kerjakan. Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di atas sandaran kursi. _Namja_ cantik itu _shock_. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya pasti akan melakukan hal buruk jika tahu ia telah berselingkuh dengan Tan Hangeng, seorang Hexe biasa. Parahnya lagi, mereka berdua telah memiliki anak yang mereka sembunyikan asal-usulnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Hannie? Aku takut.", lirih Heechul. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat depresi. Permaisuri kerajaan Monster ini belum memiliki rencana apapun untuk melindungi dua orang paling berharga itu dari Siwon dan kekasih gelapnya—Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^) …::Kamar Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaa~ Kyu, maafkan aku!", mohon Sungmin setelah sampai di kamar Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghiraukan Sungmin. Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjangnya yang kecil itu. "Tidak. Aku akan menghukummu!".

Sungmin menelan ludah pahit. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Ia merasa ketakutan. Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat, tanpa berkedip. "Ke-kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?", tanya Sungmin pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Kyuhyun diam, tak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, membuat Sungmin mundur beberapa senti dari tempatnya. Bukannya berhenti. Kyuhyun justru semakin dekat. Kini jarak wajah mereka hanya tersisa sepuluh sentimeter. Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu bisa menghirup wangi napas Kyuhyun yang segar.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu, Sungminnie.", desah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merinding.

"Ja-Jangan, Kyu. Kita sama-sama le—".

Kata-kata Sungmin terhenti. Matanya membelalak sempurna, hampir lepas dari tengkoraknya. Sensasi aneh menjalar ke dalam saraf-saraf otak Sungmin, saat bibir plump-nya bersentuhan dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tak ada napsu. Tak ada isapan atau pun lumatan. Hanya ada sentuhan kedua bibir yang menempel.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang setelah berhasil mengerjai teman dekatnya itu. PLAAAAAK! Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin keras. _Namja_ manis itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebagai respon atas tindakan semena-mena Sungmin.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin! Kenapa kamu diam saja? Bicaralah!", pinta Kyuhyun sedikit panik, karena Sungmin tak juga menjawab. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu sadis menghukum _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun mendekap kedua bahu Sungmin. "LEE SUNGMIN!", teriaknya tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin berubah merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Kamu marah padaku?", tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Sebenarnya ia hanya main-main saja tadi, tidak ada maksud untuk membuat Sungmin _shock_ seperti itu.

Sungmin berusaha mengendalikan keanehan dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga menyakiti dadanya. Pipi dan matanya memanas. Dua hal berbeda dalam satu respon yang sama, antara malu dan sakit hati. Ia merasa dilecehkan, tapi ia tak mampu untuk mengeluh. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

GREEEEP! Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkanmu.", mohon Kyuhyun tulus.

Ada sesuatu yang hangat merasuki hati Sungmin saat kehangatan Kyuhyun menyentuh kulitnya. Sungmin menarik napasnya panjang. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. _Namja_ tampan itu merasakan penolakan dari Sungmin.

"HAHAHAHAHA… Wajahmu lucu sekali, Kyu. Buahahahaha!". Sungmin tertawa lepas setelah melihat tatapan mata patah hati milik Kyuhyun. "Rasakan kau! Aku juga menghukummu karena tindakan gegabahmu itu. Seenaknya merebut ciuman pertamaku.", omel Sungmin.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan!".

Pembicaraan keduanya berakhir dengan ejekan dan guyonan masing-masing. Mereka tertawa lepas. Tanpa mereka sadari hanti mereka telah ditumbuhi cinta yang tak seharusnya terjadi. KyuMin, haruskah mereka bersatu atau terpisah? Biarkan takdir yang menentukan.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O")…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…("T.T)**

**.**

**.**

Ceklek! Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Kosong. _'Tumben sekali Yoochun belum kembali ke kamar, padahal ini sudah larut malam.'_, pikir Sungmin. Hari ini Sungmin tidak mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari Leeteuk dan Kangin. Sepertinya kedua _Seonsaengnim_ itu memiliki permasalahan penting lainnya. Entah itu apa. Sungmin tidak begitu peduli. Waktu liburnya malam ini ia habiskan bersama Kyuhyun di dalam kamar _namja_ tampan itu. Berdua saja. _Mwo_? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Ah, capek!", keluh Sungmin sambil melangkah gontai ke ranjangnya di bagian atas. Mata kelincinya menemukan hal ganjal di ruangan itu. Sebuah minuman berwarna merah muda di atas meja belajarnya. "Apa ya ini?", tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, menelaah plastik berisi minuman itu di tangannya.

"Hei, Sungmin. Kau sudah pulang?", tanya Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ini minuman siapa?", tanya Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Yoochun meletakkan handuknya sembarang di atas ranjangnya. "Oh itu! Itu untukmu. Minum saja!".

"Terima kasih.", balas Sungmin. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan ia meneguk minuman itu sampai habis tak bersisa. "Enak sekali. _Strawberry milkshake is the best_. Kamu beli dimana, Chun?".

Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya. "Oh, itu pemberian Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_.", jawab Yoochun enteng.

Sungmin turun dari lantai dua, memandang Yoochun dengan penuh tanya. "Siapa dia? Apa dia sengaja memberikan ini untukku saja?".

Yoochun menegakkan badannya. Ia tertawa keras. "Memang siapa kau sampai-sampai dia memberikan minuman khusus untukmu? Dia itu _Seonsaengnim_ baru, pengganti Young seongsaengnim. Dia akan mengajar Ramuan Sihir. Tanyakan saja sendiri dimana ia membelinya.".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ditertawakan oleh Yoochun. "_YA_! Mana aku tahu!".

"Dibandingkan membicarakan _Seonsaengnim_ baru itu, aku lebih tertarik perihal KAU dan KYUHYUN. Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam kamar itu berdua saja?".

BLUUUUSH! Pipi Sungmin berubah warna secara otomatis. "Hayoooo! Kalian pacaran ya? Jujur saja!", desak Yoochun semakin senang saat Sungmin terlihat malu-malu.

"ANIYA! Kami tidak melakukan apapun! Dasar mesum!", elak Sungmin dengan wajak ngambeknya yang membuat siapapun ingin menyerangnya saat itu juga.

Yoochun tertawa keras sampai berguling-guling di atas ranjang. "Aku tidak mengatakan kalian melakukanhal yang iya-iya. Hahahahaha… Jangan-jangan…".

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya yang berada di atas kursi meja belajar Yoochun sebelumnya. "_YA_! KAMI TIDAK SEPERTI ITU. JANGAN BERPIKIR MACAM-MACAM!", teriak Sungmin kesal. Ia melangkah pergi ke atas, dimana ranjangnya berada.

Yoochun mengikuti Sungmin, masih ingin menggoda _namja_ manis itu. "Katakan saja, Min. Aku akan memberikan strategi jitu kalau kamu kewalahan nantinya.", ledek Yoochun lagi.

Di tempat lain, tanpa Yoochun dan Sungmin sadari, ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya melalui cermin. Orang itu tersenyum puas saat Sungmin dengan polosnya meminum ramuan racunnya tanpa curiga.

"Dalam waktu dekat, kamu akan mati, Sungmin. Aku menjamin itu. Kerajaan Monster akan segera menjadi milikku. Satu orang lagi untuk dihabisi, setelah itu giliranmu, Kim Heechul. Kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang sepantasnya.", gumamnya bahagia. _Namja_ cantik itu tertawa puas. Ternyata apa yang katakan orang-orang tentang Monster itu benar. Monster hanya senang merusak dan membinasakan banyak hal. Ini sifat dasar Monster atau Iblis? Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**L(TwT#)…::TBC::…(!O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 11:35 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Yuya kembali KILAT nih...**  
**_

_Mian kali ini lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, cuma 2012 words.  
_

_Aku usahain untuk bisa update cepat, semoga ga mengecewakan ya!  
_

_Next chap, KyuMin NC!  
_

_Aku belum pernah buat NC, apalagi ini YAOI. Mudah2an ga ASEM ya!  
_

_Doakan cepet update lagi!  
_

_MAKASIH untuk review kalian semua!  
_

_Ditunggu Reviewnya lagi ya!  
_

_Annyeong ^^  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Their Secret Love

"Siapa kamu? Sepertinya kamu bukan penghuni sini?", tanya seorang _namja_ kepada _namja_ lain yang sedang mengagumi bunga di taman ini.

_Namja_ yang disapa tadi terlihat kaget. Ia melirik ke arah lain dimana ada orang lain yang sedaritadi dipantaunya. "Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kamu siapa? Mengganggu saja.", balas _namja_ itu—yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat cantik—kepada _namja_ pertama.

_Namja_ satunya mengerutkan dahinya, merasa sebal karena dibalas ketus oleh _namja_ itu. "Aku? Tan Hangeng, salah satu penghuni dimensi _Hexe-Mensch _ini. Aku tahu kamu bukan dari sini kan? Katakan dengan jujur. Siapa kamu dan apa keperluanmu datang ke dimensi ini?", tanya _namja_ pertama—yang bernama Hangeng itu.

_Namja_ cantik itu menyeringai. "Bukan urusanmu.".

BRUUUK! _Namja_ cantik itu menabrak tubuh Hangeng, lalu melarikan diri dari hadapan Hangeng. Tanpa _namja_ cantik itu sadari sesuatu dari pakaiannya terjatuh, tepat di samping Hangeng. "Medali? Simbol Monster. Cih!", ucap Hangeng pelan sambil meremas medali itu dalam telapak tangannya.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 6: Their Secret Love**_

_**Warning: NC-17**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan-kiri. Sekujur tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat. Suara erangan tak luput dari bibir _plump namja_ manis itu. Sungmin menekan perutnya spontan di kala rasa sakit itu menyerang. Ada sesuatu—entah itu apa—sedang menusuk organ dalam Sungmin terutama di bagian perutnya berkali-kali. Panas seperti terbakar. Nyeri seakan-akan bagian dalam tubuhnya dipelintir dengan sangat kuat. Perih seperti seseorang mengkuliti kulit putihnya dengan sebilah pisau. Ini benar-benar terasa menyiksa Sungmin lahir-batin. Ia ingin bangun, namun matanya sulit terbuka. Hanya erang kesakitan yang mampu ia ciptakan dari bibirnya.

Ceklek! Lampu belajar di sisi bawah menyala, memberikan penerangan temaram di dalam kamar 388C itu. Yoochun bergegas ke lantai atas dimana ranjang Sungmin berada. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Pemandangan di depannya sangat tragis. Selimut, bantal dan guling sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Sungmin mencengkram besi di pinggir ranjangnya dengan kuat, seperti akan menghancurkan besi itu, saking menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Min! Sungmin! _Ireona_!", panggil Yoochun beberapa kali, namun tak ada respon dari _namja_ manis itu untuknya. Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang masih berguling di atas ranjangnya. Tak ada pengaruhnya. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu bingung. Ia panik melihat ke sekelilingnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"_Argh! Sakit! Ouch! Aaaaaargh! Ssss… _Kyuuu~_ Aaaw! _Kyuuuu~~!", rintih Sungmin beberapa kali dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik.

Yoochun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Ia ingin mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. "Apa, Min? Kamu kenapa?".

"To-toloooong… Kyuuuuh~". BRUUUUK! Sungmin terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya. Ini yang Yoochun takutkan sedaritadi, Sungmin pingsan.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Suara langkah cepat Yoochun menggema sepanjang koridor asrama. Ini masih tengah malam, semua penghuni asrama sedang terlelap, kecuali dia tentunya. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Yoochun, yaitu ia harus segera menemui Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Yoochun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun beberapa kali, tapi tak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar itu. Ceklek! Pintunya tidak terkunci. Yoochun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai sosok anti-sosial. Yoochun hanya berdoa dalam hati agar Kyuhyun tidak menghukumnya karena telah lancang.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di dalam kamar sempit itu. Yoochun terduduk pasrah di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia merasa lelah setelah berlari jauh, namun tak menemukan apapun. Kakinya menghentak-hentak keras, hingga ia—tanpa sengaja—menekan suatu tombol di bawah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku kembali. AH! Sungmin masih di lantai! _BABBO_!", jerit Yoochun baru sadar kalau ia belum mengembalikan Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Ia terlalu panik, sehingga tidak bisa berpikir.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin kenapa, _hyung_? Cepat katakan padaku!", tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Leeteuk memelototi Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berteriak-teriak di sekitar _hyungdeul_-nya. Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan, menggiringnya ke lantai bawah. "Aku tahu kamu cemas, tapi bukan dengan begini. Kamu berisik sekali. Kami semua sedang membantu Sungmin. Jadi diam di sini dan bersabarlah.", kata Leeteuk bijak, setelah meminta Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang Yoochun yang kosong.

Kangin, yang duduk di lantai atas tepatnya di ruang belajar Sungmin, melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bertubuh bongsor itu menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Rasain! Emang e—mmph…". Kata-kata Kangin terpotong. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, tak dapat digerakkan.

"Buahahahaahahaha!", tawa Kyuhyun meledak, ketika ia tahu Leeteuk memantrai Kangin. Leeteuk memberi tatapan tajam kepada keduanya secara bergantian. "Kalau kalian masih berisik dan saling meledek, aku tak segan-segan menendang kalian dari kamar ini.", ancam Leeteuk tidak main-main. Kedua _namja_ itu segera bungkam, tak ingin membuat masalah.

Ceklek! Pintu kamar 388C terbuka. Yoochun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Kamarnya dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang yang memiliki status tinggi di sekolahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui keadaan Sungmin? Bahkan Kyuhyun ada di dalam kamarnya juga. Aneh!

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat, jidat lebar? Sini! Aku ingin bertanya padamu!", ujar Kyuhyun seenak bibirnya berkata kasar kepada Yoochun. Orang yang dipanggil jidat lebar hanya mengkerut kesal, lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

PLETAAAK! Kyuhyun memukul kepala belakang Yoochun. "_Babbo_! Kenapa kamu biarkan Sungmin sendiri saat dia kesakitan seperti itu? Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, kamu harus bertanggung jawab.".

Yoochun mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Wow! Memangnya kamu siapa? Kekasihnya? Aku pergi mencarimu. Kau pikir aku tidak panik saat ia pingsan seperti itu.".

Kyuhyun terdiam saat kata kekasih itu keluar dari bibir Yoochun. KyuMin memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi ia merasa sangat takut saat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _namja_ manis itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergetar di dalam relung hatinya, namun ia belum memahaminya.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja. Ia hanya salah makan dan sepertinya anemia-nya kambuh. Itu saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memantrainya agar tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Ramuan penyembuhnya pun sudah aku siapkan. Kemungkinan ia akan bangun nanti pagi. Tenang saja.", jelas Yesung—_seonsaengnim_ Biologi sekaligus orang kepercayaan Leeteuk.

Empat orang _namja_ lainnya merasa lega setelah mendengar penuturan Yesung. _Namja_ bermata sipit itu menepuk bahu Yoochun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. "Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan biarkan dia makan atau minum sesuatu yang aneh. Tolong beri ramuan itu setiap empat jam sekali selama satu hari ini, ya Yoochun! Aku pergi dulu.".

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun bergegas ke lantai atas, ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin. "Mereka seperti kekasih Sungmin saja. Hahahahaha!", ledek Kangin, karena kedua _namja_ itu terlihat paling cemas di antara yang lainnya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali.".

"Eh? Jaejoong _seonsaengnim_?", celetuk Yesung saat ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan keadaaan di dalam kamar itu. Ia tampak mencurigakan bagi Yesung.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan dini hari seperti ini di asrama siswa?", tanya Leeteuk menyelidik. Ia mengarahkan kemampuannya untuk dapat membaca pikiran Jaejoong. Sayangnya, ia tidak mampu menembus pikiran _namja_ cantik itu.

"Saya dengar ada siswa yang sakit, jadi saya bergegas ke sini. Saya pikir mungkin saya bisa membantu.", jawab Jaejoong beralasan—atau lebih tepatnya berbohong.

"Siapa yang mem—_Ouch_!". Leeteuk menginjak kaki Kangin, sebelum _namja_ bermulut _'ember'_ itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak perlu. Kangin mengangguk sangat pelan. Ia mengerti maksud Leeteuk. Ia juga menaruh curiga kepada _namja_ di depannya itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum malaikat. "Sungmin sudah baik-baik saja. Anda bisa kembali ke kamar Anda seperti Yesung _seonsaengnim_.", pinta Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yesung yang ternyata sudah berjalan jauh dari mereka bertiga. Kapan dia pergi?

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, tanda hormat. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Leeteuk _Sajangnim_. Aku pamit, Kangin_-ssi_!". Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. _'Argh! Bagaimana ramuanku gagal membunuhnya?'_, batin Jaejoong kesal.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)****/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…****\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kejadian malam itu kamu bersikap aneh, Kyu. Kamu terlalu berlebihan!", kesal Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang memegangi bahu Sungmin seperti ibu hamil yang sedang kontraksi. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang di perjalanan menuju ruangan Leeteuk untuk belajar seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Sungmin. "_Wae_? Aku hanya khawatir kamu pingsan lagi, Min!", bela Kyuhyun, tak mau disalahkan dengan sikapnya yang _over_ protektif saat ini.

Sungmin melepas pegangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. Ia memandang balik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. "Ini sudah seminggu, Kyu! Kau bahkan melarangku memakan makanan kesukaanku. Semuanya! Aku kesal jika diperlakukan seperti bayi begini olehmu. Apa urusanmu, jika aku sakit? Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kamu kekasihku!", bentak Sungmin, berjalan cepat menjauhi Kyuhyun yang sedang diam membatu di tempatnya.

Kekasih? Aku? Pipi Kyuhyun memanas seketika. Sebuah senyum terhias di kedua pipinya. Senyum manis yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan. Oh, sepertinya kau memang jatuh cinta padanya, Kyu!

"_Ya_! Sungmin! Jangan tinggalkan aku!", teriak Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengejar Sungmin kembali. "Jangan marah ya! Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu padamu deh. Okay? Okay?", mohon Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin beberapa kali.

"Berhenti menggodaku!".

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kamu memaafkanku.".

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah aku maafkan!", ucap Sungmin merasa terpaksa. CUP! Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"_Gomawo_!"

"_Yaaaaa_! Kyu! Awas, ya!", teriak Sungmin. Kali ini _namja_ manis itu yang mengejar Kyuhyun untuk memberikan pelajaran pada otak mesum _namja_ tampan itu.

BRAAAAK! "_Appo_!", rintih Sungmin, memegang hidungnya yang baru saja menubruk punggung Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kamu berhenti mendadak sih?", tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak ada orang. Mereka kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun pelan—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

SREEEEEK! TUUUK! Sebuah benda bercangkang hijau jatuh ke atas meja kerja Leeteuk. Kura-kura itu membalikkan badannya sehingga ia mampu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Leeteuk_-ssi_ dan Kangin_-ssi_ sedang pergi, mungkin selama tiga hari. Kalian diminta untuk tetap belajar dan mengerjakan test yang sudah disiapkan. Jangan nakal, karena dia pasti akan menghukum kalian.", jelas Ddangkoma—sang kura-kura. PLUP! Kura-kura itu menghilang entah kemana, berganti dengan beberapa bundel kertas di atas meja. Sepertinya Leeteuk memberikan banyak tugas kepada keduanya.

"Mereka ada urusan apa? Leeteuk-_hyung_ tidak pernah meninggalkan sekolah, apalagi selama itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?", tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menganalisa.

Mulut Sungmin masih menganga lebar. "Ta-tadi itu… Kura-kura ajaib? Kok bisa berbicara?", takjub Sungmin tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**Larut malam, di ruang bawah tanah Leeteuk**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kyu? Bagaimana jika Leeteuk_-ssi_ tahu? Kita kembali saja!", ajak Sungmin takut sambil menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun.

Saat ini keduanya sedang menjelajahi setiap jengkal dari ruangan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sangat penasaran. Ia merasa ada hal menarik yang di sembunyikan oleh Leeteuk. Tidak mungkin Leeteuk membiarkan sebuah ruang bawah tanah kosong melompong dengan satu buah obor sebagai penerangan. Kyuhyun meraba-raba dinding batu ruangan itu—ruangan dimana Kyuhyun pernah salah masuk oleh _Ovunque Armadio_ dulu (SMOL Chap 3).

SREEEET! BRAAAK! "Aha! Pintu rahasia!", jerit Kyuhyun riang, seperti baru saja mendapatkan harta karun. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia itu, tapi Sungmin menahannya.

"Kyu, jangan! Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama saja. Leeteuk_-ssi_ bisa marah besar nanti!", tahan Sungmin, berharap Kyuhyun mendengarkannya kali ini.

Kyuhyun menepik tangan Sungmin lembut. "Jangan takut. Mumpung _hyung_ tidak ada di sini. Ayo, Min!". Kyuhyun justru menarik tangan _namja_ manis itu sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa menolak kegigihan Kyuhyun dalam _mode_ jahil itu.

Ruangan rahasia Leeteuk tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan pribadinya di lantai atas. Semua tampak sama; rak-rak dengan buku tebal dan kuno, meja kerja besar, sofa-sofa nyaman. Oh, ruangan ini hanya ditambah dengan ranjang ukuran King Size dan sebuah mini bar lengkap dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras. Kyuhyun menatap takjub pada ruangan besar itu. Bagaimana bisa Leeteuk menyembunyikan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat nyaman ini? Pastinya ruangan ini sering digunakan Leeteuk untuk beristirahat atau ber_'this and that' _dengan Kangin. Imajinasi mesum mulai berkelana di dalam otak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuuu~ Coba lihat ini!", jerit Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Leeteuk_-ssi_ mengoleksi beragam jenis _Wine_! _Chateau La Dame Blanche 1967, Moulin A Vent 1967, Pouilly Fuisse, Leibfraumilch, Ruffino Chianty, Martini Bianco, Charles Heids—mmph… mmph…_". Sungmin menyebutkan berbagai macam merk _wine_ yang terjejer rapi di rak pada mini bar itu. Matanya memancarkan rasa takjub dan kebahagiaan dalam satu waktu.

"Diam! Aku pusing mendengarmu menyebutkan nama-nama _wine_ itu. Aku tidak mengerti, tahu!", protes Kyuhyun sambil membekap mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun dari bibirnya. "Huaaaa~ Kau ingin membunuhku? Sesak!". Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang protes.

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu botol _wine_. Ia memutar _wine_ itu dengan sesakma. "Apa ini enak, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, Kyu! Kau harus mencobanya. _Wine_ itu benar-benar nikmat.", jawab Sungmin sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, membuat dada Kyuhyun berdesir hebat.

"Kalau begitu kita nikmati saja _wine_ di sini. Toh _hyung_ tidak akan menyadari jika _wine_-nya kita minta sedikit.", usul Kyuhyun.

Biasanya Sungmin akan menolak sikap nakal Kyuhyun, tapi untuk urusan _wine_, Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya. _Wine_ sudah menjadi candu baginya sejak tinggal bersama Jonghyun _haraboji_. Dimulailah kedua insan ini meneguk bergelas-gelas _wine_ dari merk yang berbeda itu. Alasannya gampang, mereka tidak ingin Leeteuk _shock_ jika mereka menghabiskan salah satu _wine_. Mereka memilih meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Di rak _wine_ itu tidak hanya ada puluhan botol _wine_, tapi ratusan, jadi bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. Ya, mereka mabuk.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Pikirannya kosong. Ia merasa rileks dan nyaman. Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali merasakan minuman alkohol itu, merasakan sedikit mual dan sulit bernapas pada awalnya, tapi saat ini ia merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam dirinya. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya, menggelikan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Sungmin yang mulai tak sadarkan diri. Ia menatap sosok molek itu dengan sesakma. Tubuhnya terasa panas tatkala matanya beradu dengan kulit putih Sungmin dan bibir _plump_-nya yang merekah merah. Sungmin terlihat seksi di matanya sekarang terlebih lagi karena terlalu banyak minum, pipi Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Cantik.", puji Kyuhyun jujur. Ia mulai menaiki ranjang itu, mengunci tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya. Sungmin hanya diam, karena dirinya sudah setengah sadar. Kyuhyun menompangkan tubuhnya pada dua lengannya.

CUP! Ia mengecup bibir _kissable_ itu. Rasa manis yang tadi sempat ia rasakan, kini kembali ia resapi. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengenang rasa manis itu, tapi ia seperti ketagihan. Bukan hanya mengecup, Kyuhyun mulai menekan bibir M itu, memagutnya, mengulum, menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin untuk mendapatkan akses lebih. Sungmin melenguh nikmat. "Kyuuuh~ Aniiii~", tolak Sungmin halus di sela-sela ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia mendorong lidahnya di antara bibir Sungmin di saat _namja_ manis itu tak jua memberikan aksesnya untuk masuk. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin lebih keras. "_Aaaargh_!". Sungmin berteriak kesakitan. Kesempatan ini tidak dibuang percuma oleh Kyuhyun. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin, mengeksplorasi dinding mulut Sungmin dan sekitarnya, memberi sensasi nikmat kepada _namja_ manis itu. Terjadi pertarungan lidah saat ini. Sungmin ingin sekali menolak, tapi ciuman Kyuhyun yang lembut, _passionate_, dan sensual ini terkesan penuh cinta oleh Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu terbuai hingga ke langit ketujuh.

Pagutan mereka terputus karena kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata teduhnya. Matanya seolah-olah berbicara bahwa ia sangat mengagumi sosok yang ada di bawahnya saat ini. Sungmin mengerti tatapan itu. Ia merasa malu, sehingga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sungmin-ah, bolehkah aku?", tanya Kyuhyun meminta izin.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. "Ta-tapi kita ini _namja_, Kyu. Ini tidak boleh.", sangkal Sungmin. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mengatakan kata-kata itu sama seperti Kyuhyun saat mendengarnya, tapi ia merasa ini semua tidak benar. Mereka sesama _namja_, bukankah seharusnya mereka melakukan _'itu'_ dengan yeoja?

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah dadanya. "Kamu merasakannya?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana dengan ini?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat ia meletakkan tangan Sungmin di atas dada Sungmin sendiri. Dada Sungmin berdebar sangat keras dan cepat, seirama dengan debaran jantung Kyuhyun. Diakui atau tidak, keduanya merasakan hal yang sama. "Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata, tapi aku yakin kamu mengerti maksudku. _So, may I_?".

Sungmin mengangguk malu. "Lakukan dengan lembut.", pinta Sungmin sebagai persetujuannya. Terdengar seperti gadis yang akan melepas keperawanannya? Walau Sungmin bukan gadis, dia tetap akan melepas keperjakaannya kepada seseorang yang belum ia yakini sebagai cintanya. Ia merasa belum yakin, namun sensasi panas yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya membuat ia tak mampu menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun yang terasa seperti candu baginya.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lagi. Lembut. Ia menghisapnya seperti _lollipop_. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan masuk ke dalam kaus Sungmin, menelusuri perut rata Sungmin yang halus, semakin naik ke arah dua tonjolan kecil menggoda. Kyuhyun memainkan kedua tangannya di atas tonjolan itu, memberikan sengatan listrik pada sekujur tubuh Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu menggelinjang, keenakan. Pagutan mereka terlepas. Sungmin melenguh. Kyuhyun beralih ke leher Sungmin, membiarkan _namja_ itu terus mendesah keenakan. Hal ini membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Pelan tapi pasti, kaus Sungmin terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sungmin sudah _half naked_, menunjukkan tubuh indahnya dengan dada berisi, perut rata, kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat. Benar-benar sempurna.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah saat dirinya mendapatkan sosok luar biasa '_cantik_' di hadapannya. Bagian bawahnya mulai mendesak ingin keluar dari sarangnya, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan. Ia ingin bermain lambat. Ini seks pertamanya. Ia ingin meninggalkan kesan terbaik miliknya.

"Kyuuuh~", desah Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu sudah jengah dipandangi dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Ia ingin dimanja lagi dan lagi sampai tak ada kata berhenti. Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun hingga bibir mereka menyatu kembali. Sungmin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, meremas rambutnya saat Kyuhyun kembali menyesap nikmat benda favoritnya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun naik-turun di antara pinggang dan dada Sungmin. Ia melepas ciumannya. "Min, aku sudah tak tahan.", akunya jujur. Kyuhyun mengendorkan resleting celana Sungmin, memelorotkan celana panjang itu beserta dalamannya sekaligus, tanpa sisa. Sekarang Sungmin _full naked_. Kyuhyun bisa melihat cairan _precum_ di lubang junior Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Biarkan aku memanjakanmu dulu, Min!".

**.**

**.**

**SKIP NC**

**(Lengkapnya baca di WP aku)**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh keduanya basah oleh keringat, entah keringat siapa yang lebih banyak, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Kyuhyun masih membiarkan juniornya di sarang barunya. Hangat dan ketat, memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah terlelap lebih dahulu. Wajar saja. Ia terlalu letih berteriak dan mengerang setiap jali Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh _G-spot_ miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sayang. "_Jaljayo_, Sungminnie.", ucapnya sebelum terlelap masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Ah, mungkin saja kan Kyuhyun melanjutkan acaranya di dalam mimpi. Siapa tahu?

Di lain tempat ada seorang _namja_ sedang memandangi medali di tangannya. Medali yang membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan jodohnya. Medali yang membuatnya jatuh hati kepada makhluk dimensi Monster yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia sentuh. "Heechul-_ah_, aku merindukanmu. Jangan khawatir. Anak kita baik-baik saja. Aku selalu menjaganya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku berharap ia bisa menjaga dirinya. Semoga ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat memancing peperangan lagi.", lirihnya pelan, seakan orang itu mendengar perkataannya.

Tanpa _namja_ itu ketahui anaknya telah melakukan sesuatu. Hal yang sepatutnya tidak terjadi. Kemungkinan besar kenyataan pahit yang selama ini berusaha ditutup-tutupi akan terbongkar. Dimensi Hexe, Mensch, dan Monster akan mengalami pergoncangan. Kerajaan Monster akan segera menemui generasi barunya. Sepertinya masa depan akan terasa sulit. Berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk kedamaian dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**L(TwT#)…::TBC::…(!O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 04 January 2013, 10:40 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Kyaaaaa~ Tolong jangan timpuk Yuya ya!_

_Ini NC pertama Yuya dan Yuya emang suka yang lembut2 begitu. Mianhae... Yuya ga kasih FULL NC di sini. Yuya mempertimbangkan usia para readers. tapi kalau mau baca Full NC mampir aja ke WP Yuya. Aku Proteksi, kalo mau tau PWnya, silakan tanya aku di Twitter (ada di profil)  
_

_Maaf ya! Ini udah komitmen Yuya untuk ga ngasih full NC di FFn. Mohon pengertiannya!  
_

_Soal CAST yang aku pakai, kenapa Heechul-Jaejoong bukan Kibum untuk Siwon? Nanti ada kok. Semua CAST aku simpan dulu. Jadi sedikit2 baru muncul. Oh iya, chapter depan sepertinya akan sedikit KyuMin. Aku mau menceritakan ttg Prinz Monster yang berhubungan dengan Darah Campuran. Masih ingat? Mungkin masih ada KyuMin tapi sedikit banget. Mulai dari chap 8, baru banyak KyuMin.  
_

_Yuya sudah UPDATE KILAT nih!  
_

_Boleh minta REVIEW untuk penambah semangat?  
_

_Terimakasih!  
_


	8. Chapter 7: The Real Prinz

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberikan komentar. Yuya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sejak PROLOG-Chap 6 dilayangkan kepada Yuya. Semoga berkenan!

**Q: Kenapa Sungmin bisa masuk ke Internasional High School Of Lunar?**

_A: Krn keluarga asli Sungmin ingin melindunginya. Dengan masuk ke sekolah itu, penjagaan Sungmin lebih ketat dibanding di rumah Jonghyun. Orangtua Sungmin adalah salah satu pendiri sekolah itu. Orang penting di dimensi Hexe._

**Q: Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ruangan bawah ranjang haraboji?**

_A: Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Haraboji di sana. Kemungkinan akan terungkap, tapi bisa jadi rahasia untuk selamanya._

**Q: Leeteuk itu siapa? Kenapa bisa menghilang-muncul seketika?**

_A: Dia adalah kepala sekolah itu, memiliki kekuatan hebat di antara yang lainnya. _

**Q: Dapat inspirasi darimana untuk FF ini?**

_A: Awalnya hanya ingin buat FF yg jalur ceritanya bisa dipilih oleh para reader. Akhirnya jadi 4 versi berbeda. Memang pada awalnya mau setiap chapter itu punya pilihan yg bs dipilih reader, tapi versinya jadi terlalu banyak. Kalo chapter ini, dapat inspirasi mendadak pas buat Mini FF di status FB. Interactive FF itu dpt ide dari komik Kancil yang akhir ceritanya bisa dipilih. _

**Q: Kyu itu apa? Hexe murni atau monster murni?**

_A: Silakan baca saja terus. Karena sejarah asal-usul KyuMin akan terungkap perlahan. _

**Q: Anaknya HanChul Monster?**

_A: Campuran. Ingat2 pelajaran Yesung di chap 3-EXPLANATION._

**Q: Sungmin minum cairan apa?**

_A: Cairan itu ramuan racun yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Bukan Milkshake Strawberry. Tapi bukannya membunuh, cairan itu justru memberikan dampak lain dalam tubuh Sungmin._

**Q: Kenapa Heechul membiarkan Siwon selingkuh dengan Jaejoong?**

_A: Karena Heechul takut Siwon akan berbuat jahat kepada Hangeng (walaupun keberadaannya tidak diketahui) dan membuat kekacauan di dimensi Hexe-Mensch. _

Oh iya… Aku akan menjawab soal FF 19th yang ditanyakan beberapa orang di FF itu.

FF 19th BELUM TAMAT. Kelanjutannya ada di Wordpress Yuya dimulai dari chapter 18. Untuk saat ini FF itu sedang dalam keadaan KOMA, jadi Yuya belum melanjutkannya karena berbagai hal. Dimohon pengertiannya.

Cukup sekian jawaban Yuya atas reviews kalian. Terimakasih banyak dan Selamat membaca!

* * *

KLING! Layar monitor di atas meja kerja Leeteuk menyala. "Leeteuk_-ssi_! Leeteuk_-ssi_!", panggil seseorang dari dalam monitor. _Namja_ itu terlihat cemas. "_YA_! LEETEUK_-ssi_!".

PRAAANG! PRAAANG! Beberapa barang pecah karena suara menggelegar dari _namja_ itu. Sosok Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul di depan monitor. Leeteuk merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu mengusap bibir bawahnya. "Ya. Ada apa, Yunho_-ssi_?", tanya Leeteuk panik. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruang kerjanya menjadi sangat berantakan dengan pecahan barang dimana-mana.

Yunho berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Bisa-bisanya di saat genting begini kamu bersenang-senang. Hei, Kangin-_ah_! Keluarlah! Kamu bersembunyi pun aku masih bisa melihat bayanganmu.", bentak Yunho tegas.

Kangin menampakan sosoknya yang sama berantakannya seperti Leeteuk. Sepertinya kedua _Hexe_ itu baru saling _'memakan'_. "Ck! Menganggu!", keluh Kangin.

"Cepat ke sini. _Agassi_ membutuhkan kita. Dia mengamuk.", jelas _namja_ bernama Yunho itu. KLING! Monitor itu kembali menghitam. Leeteuk dan Kangin saling pandang. Mereka tahu ini keadaan yang sangat gawat. Keduanya menambah selubuh pertahanan sekolah itu. Perasaan mereka masa-masa genting sebentar lagi akan datang.

Kangin mengayunkan tangan kanannya, memanggil sesuatu. TRAAAAK! Sebuah lemari muncul di hadapan keduanya. "_Ovunque Armadio! Der Verbotene Wald!". _Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lemari itu, lalu menghilang bersama-sama.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 7: The Real Prinz Monster**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

PRAAAANG! BRAAAAK! DUUUK! Suara gadung terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar di kastil itu. Seorang _namja_ sedang berusaha menenangkan _yeoja_ itu. Ia memanggil-manggil nama _yeoja_ itu, namun tidak ada reaksi. _Yeoja_ itu seperti menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Ia hanya merasa kesal atas semua kenyataan pedih yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tanpa _yeoja_ itu sadari, sosok lain di dalam cermin meneteskan airmatanya.

BRAAAK! Leeteuk dan Kangin mendarat di dalam kastil tua yang terletak di _Der Verbotene Wald _di pinggir kawasan International High School Of Lunar. Mereka mendengar suara gaduh terletak di bagian atas kastil, dimana kamar itu berada. Keduanya bergegas ke kamar itu. Kangin tersentak kaget, melihat kamar itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Leeteuk terkejut saat tangan _yeoja_ yang sedang memegang sebuah gucci itu melayang ke arah cermin di sudut ruangan.

"_Stop! Gucci scomparso!_", teriak Leeteuk spontan sebelum gucci itu berhasil menggores cermin paling berharga di jagad raya itu. Gucci itu menghilang dalam sekejab.

Yunho menghela napas lega di saat bala bantuan daruratnya datang. Kangin menghampiri _yeoja_ itu, mengelus bahunya pelan. "_Agassi_, jangan bersikap bodoh.".

SRAAAAAK! PRAAAANG! _Yeoja_ itu menarik taplak meja, membuat semua barang di atas meja itu jatuh berserakan di lantai. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Indebolito__gambe e le mani__. __Sit__! __Torna__la calma__e consapevole__come prima_.", bisik Leeteuk memantrai _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang mereka panggil _Agassi_ itu duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi. Ia mulai menangis.

"Aku lelah. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti itu terus. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya menderita.", tangis _yeoja_ itu di bahu Yunho. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dadanya sakit. Ia memang seringkali terguncang seperti ini di saat dirinya mulai menghadapi jalan buntu. Lebih dari tujuhbelas tahun ia bertahan. Mungkin ini titik kesabarannya habis.

"Tidak, _Agassi_. Kamu belum boleh menyerah. Kami semua di sini membantumu. Ingatlah _aegya_-mu. Dia masih membutuhkanmu. Pangeran juga membutuhkanmu.", kata Leeteuk menasihati sambil menunjuk ke arah cermin itu dimana sesosok _namja_ tampan berdiri kaku di dalamnya, terselubung oleh kegelapan.

Mendengar kata _aegya_, _yeoja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri cermin itu, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Minho-_ah_, bersabarlah. Minnie janji pasti akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari dalam sana.", ucap _yeoja_ itu seakan memberbicara dengan seseorang yang hidup di depannya. Sosok itu tidak berkutik, hanya diam kaku, tak menanggapi apapun.

"_Agassi_, tenang saja, ya! Kami telah menjaganya dengan baik.", kata Kangin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang dramatis ini.

_Yeoja_ itu mendelik ke arah tiga _namja_ yang duduk berjejer itu. "_Agassi_… _Agassi_… Berhenti memanggilku _Agassi_!", marahnya. SREEEET! Sebuah kursi mendekat ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu duduk di kursi itu. "Kalian tidak boleh pulang ke sekolah sebelum berhasil membantuku menemukan cara lain.", ujarnya tanpa sekalipun menanyakan tentang aegya-nya. Sebenarnya ia peduli atau tidak kepada anaknya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!) FLASHBACK**

**[18 YEARS AGO]**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, _Prinz_? Kenapa Anda bersama seorang _Blut vermischt_?", tanya salah satu _Monster_ yang memergoki pangeran mereka—Choi Minho—sedang memadu kasih dengan seorang _yeoja_ _Blut vermischt_—Lee Taemin.

Minho terbelalak kaget. Matanya berubah emas, tatkala amarahnya memuncak. _Namja_ berstatus tinggi itu melindungi _yeoja_ manis itu di belakangnya. "Ini urusanku. Untuk apa kamu ikut campur.".

_Monster_ itu menatap pangerannya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Anda tahu benar aturan di dimensi _Monster_. Kemurnian bangsa _Monster_ tidak bisa dinodai oleh apapun. _Prinz_ Siwon pasti akan murka. Lihat saja nanti!", ancam _Monster_ itu tanpa takut, padahal ia mengancam pangerannya sendiri.

"_Ya_! Mau pergi kemana kau? Kembali!", teriak Minho saat _Monster_ itu melarikan diri dari hadapannya. "Kamu bersembunyilah. Pergi ke keluargamu. Aku akan mengurus _Monster_ itu.", kata Minho memperingati Taemin. Ia mengecup bibir Taemin sekilas, lalu meninggalkan Taemin yang masih diam tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

JEDUAAAR! BUUUUG! DUAAAAK! CEEEEES! TRAAAAK! PRAAAANG!

Terlambat. Kekacauan telah dimulai. _Monster_ itu sudah memanggil _Monster_ lainnya untuk menyerang daerah ini. _Prinz_ Siwon berdiri gagah di antara kerumunan _Monster_ dan _Hexe_ yang bertarung. Mata _Prinz_ itu mendelik marah saat _Monster_ bermulut besar itu melaporkan penemuannya. "CHOI MINHOOOOOOOO!", teriak Siwon mengguncangkan daratan itu.

Minho yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menelan ludah kecut. Ia menghampiri kakaknya dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang ia miliki. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?", tanyanya sok polos.

PLAAAAAK! Siwon menampar Minho hingga terpental sejauh dua ratus meter. Kekuatan pangeran yang luar biasa. Minho berdiri lagi, mendekati kakaknya tanpa rasa takut. Ia merasa perlu bertanggungjawab atas apa yang selama ini dilakukannya.

"Apa kamu bodoh? Kamu menjalin cinta dengan seorang keturunan _Hexe_-_Mensch_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku jijik. Dasar bodoh! Kamu mencoreng nama kerajaan kita!", kata Siwon kesal, tepat di depan wajah adiknya. Ia berlari sangat cepat ke arah Minho sebelum _namja_ itu sampai di hadapannya.

Minho tersenyum miris. "Apa salahnya jatuh cinta? Tuhan memberikanku hak untuk mencintai siapapun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keajaiban cinta.", balas Minho dengan tegas. Ia tidak mau disalahkan, karena memang tidak ada yang salah di sini. Mereka saja yang membuat peraturan-peraturan tentang siapa yang patut dicintai, memperkeruh masalah yang tidak pernah ada.

Siwon mencekik leher adik semata wayangnya. "Berani-beraninya kamu berbicara seperti itu padaku, Choi Minho! Kamu pantas dibuang!", ancam Siwon tidak main-main.

"Buang saja aku jika itu membuatmu puas, _Hyung_.". Mata Minho tegas menantang Siwon.

SREEEEEEEK! DUAAAAR! DUAAAAR! Petir menyambar-nyambar. Langit berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Awasn berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan. Angin berhembus sangat kencang di sekitar mereka.

"_Prinz_! Para _Hexe_ berhasil menemukan cara untuk menutup penghubung antar dimensi ini dengan _Monster_. Kita harus kembali, _Prinz_.", lapor salah satu _Monster_ bawahan Siwon.

Siwon memandang ke arah langit dimana sekumpulan awan itu berputar-putar seperti _black hole_. "Baiklah! Kita pulang!", perintah Siwon yang langsung diamini oleh _Monster_ itu.

Bawahan Siwon melanjutkan perintah _Prinz_ _Monster_ itu. Semua _Monster_ mundur dari pertempuran, berkumpul di bawah awan besar itu. Satu demi satu _Monster_ itu masuk ke dalam awan, lalu menghilang di dalamnya. Siwon menyeret tubuh Minho yang memar. Ia memaki-maki Minho sepanjang perjalanannya ke pintu dimensi itu.

"Dengar, Minho! Aku akan menguburmu ke dalam dimensi tak terbatas. Jangan harap kamu akan bisa kembali.", seru Siwon mendorong Minho ke dalam sebuah cermin, pintu pembatas dimensi dengan dimensi tak berbatas.

Siwon mengangkat cermin itu bersamanya saat awan itu mulai berkumpul, menutup pintu. SREEEET! BLAAAASH! Siwon melepas cermin berisi Minho itu di tengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju dimensi _Monster_. Cermin itu berputar-putar tanpa arah, semakin menjauh dari Siwon. "Selamat tinggal adikku. Kamu pantas mendapat hukuman ini.".

SREEEEEEEET! DUAAAAAAR! Pintu penghubung di antara kedua dimensi itu tertutup rapat. Para _Hexe_ bersorak riang karena berhasil mengusir jauh _Monster_ ke rumah mereka. Sedangkan para _Monster_ dapat bernapas lega karena berhasil pulang tanpa kekurangan satu pun. Berita tentang pengkhianatan sang pangeran muda tersebar begitu cepat, bahkan sebelum Siwon berhasil menjejakkan kakinya di atas dimensinya sendiri. Semua _Monster_ menyesali kepergian salah satu pangeran mereka. Namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika itu sudah keputusan _Prinz_ Siwon.

"_Kyaaaaaa~~_ Minho-_ah_!", jerit Taemin frustasi saat ia melihat kekasihnya dibuang begitu saja oleh kakaknya sendiri. BRUUUUK! Taemin pingsan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Taemin mengandung anak pangeran _Monster_ itu.", kata seorang pejabat _Hexe_ cemas.

"Kita gugurkan saja. Sebelum semua ini menjadi malapetaka.", usul salah seorang lainnya.

"Jangan! Itu menyalahi kodrat. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa memberikan dan mencabut nyawa para makhluk-Nya. Ini bukan wewenang kita.", tolak Leeteuk, salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga pendiri International High School Of Lunar itu.

"Benar kata Leeteuk. Kita tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Sekarang tutup semua akses sekolah ini dari dunia luar. Beri matra keamanan secara ketat.", perintah _appa_ Taemin, membuat beberapa petinggi _Hexe_ dengan kekuatan luar biasa berpencar ke seluruh wilayah sekolah itu.

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya mengelus surai Taemin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_ dari janin ini? Kemana dia?", tanya _eomma_ Taemin cemas.

Salah seorang _Hexe_ menunduk sedih. "Aku dengar ia telah dibuang oleh keluarganya ke dimensi tak berbatas.".

_Eomma_ Taemin menangis. "Apa? Tidak mungkin cucuku ini lahir tanpa ayahnya. Dia harus memiliki orangtua yang utuh untuk menjaga kestabilan di dalam dirinya.".

Leeteuk tertegun mendengar pernyataan _eomma_ Taemin. "Ah, benar. Darahnya tidak stabil. Pencampuran ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?", ujar Leeteuk baru menyadari sebuah kemungkinan di masa yang akan datang.

"Dia bisa mati atau mengancam kehidupan kita semua.", jawab _appa_ Taemin sedih. Tangisan _eomma_ Taemin semakin keras. Ia memeluk tubuh Taemin yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus menemukan _namja_ itu.", pinta _eomma_ Taemin frustasi. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Taemin atau pun anaknya.".

BRAAAAK! Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ kekar dengan sebuah cermin besar di kedua tangannya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_. Saya ingin memberitahu bahwa _Prinz_ _Monster_ telah diselamatkan oleh Yunho. Dia sekarang dalam keadaan terluka parah karena harus melawan derasnya kekuatan antar dimensi. Beruntungnya ia masih hidup dan sedang menjalankan perawatan intensif. _Prinz_ _Monster_ ada di dalam cermin ini.", jelas Kangin setelah membungkuk kepada dua orang petinggi itu.

"Terima kasih, Kangin_-ssi_ atas informasinya. Kami akan segera mengunjungi Yunho. Tolong kamu letakkan cermin ini di tempat yang aman. Leeteuk_-ssi_, kalian berdua lihat situasi di luar sana. Pastikan selubung mantra kuat untuk menahan kekuatan apapun yang akan menghancurkannya.", titah _appa_ Taemin kepada kedua _namja_ itu.

Leeteuk dan Kangin bergegas meninggalkan keduanya untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan kepada keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END ( T.T)**

**[KangTeuk's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka _eomma_-_appa_ harus meninggal karena menyelamatkan aku. Kenapa justru mereka yang harus pergi? Kenapa bukan aku yang telah membuat kekacauan ini?", tanya Taemin kembali frustasi saat ia dan ketiga orang lainnya sedang membaca buku-buku tua di ruangan itu. Airmatanya kembali mengalir.

Yunho memeluk tubuh ringkih _yeoja_ di sampingnya. Selama hampir tujuh belas tahun ini ia selalu menjaga _yeoja_ itu. Berdua saja, tanpa orang lain. Terkadang Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya berkunjung selama beberapa saat. Yunho sudah menganggap Taemin seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Seharusnya _Agassi_ memarahiku. Aku bersalah. Mereka menyalurkan sisa kekuatan mereka kepadaku, untuk menyelamatkanku.", ucap Yunho menyalahkan dirinya.

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bosan dengan topik ini. Bukan sekali atau dua kali mereka memperdebatkan hal tidak penting seperti itu, tapi hampir seumur hidup anak _yeoja_ itu—tujuh belas tahun. "Sudahlah. Siapa yang bisa menyangka, kelahiran _namja_ itu mengikis selubung mantra sekolah. Siapa juga yang menyangka, tubuh Yunho akan melemah seiring kekuatan tak stabil dalam diri _namja_ itu. Mereka melakukan hal terbaik. Mereka percaya Yunho bisa melindung _Agassi_ melebihi mereka. Mereka juga tidak ingin penghuni sekolah ini menjadi terancam karena keberadaan dia.".

Taemin menoleh ke arah Kangin. "Dia? Maksudmu, _nae aegya_?".

Kangin mengangguk.

"Selama ini dimana dia? Dimana kalian menyembunyikannya? Kenapa kalian tidak membawanya ke sini?", tanya Taemin, mulai emosi. Ia menggoncangkan bahu Kangin beberapa kali. Leeteuk menarik Taemin untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Tenang. Selama ini dia di dekat kami. Kami selalu mengawasinya, bahkan memberikan fasilitas terbaik untuknya. Dia anak yang cerdas. _Agassi_ pasti akan bangga. Untuk hal yang terakhir, kita tahu benar kenapa anak itu belum boleh ke tempat ini.", jelas Leeteuk sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Taemin menghela napas pasrah. "Benar juga. Bantu aku temukan mantra itu.", ujar Taemin kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada tumpukan buku di hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)****/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…****\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Ya_! Kamu darimana saja, Min? Kenapa hari ini membolos?", tanya Yoochun saat memasuki kamarnya ia menemukan Sungmin berbaring di dalam selimutnya.

Sungmin mempererat selimutnya. "Aku tidak enak badan, Chun. _Uhuk… Uhuk…_", batuk Sungmin bersandiwara.

Yoochun memegang dahi Sungmin yang hangat. "Kamu tidak demam kok. Ah, kamu berbohong ya? Semalam darimana? Kamar Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak pulang ke sini?", cerocos Yoochun seperti kereta.

Sungmin menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Diam kau! Berisik. Aku pusing! Sana pergi!", usir Sungmin sebelum Yoochun menanyakan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya, tak ingin mencampuri urusan Sungmin lagi. "Ya sudah. Aku hanya bertanya.", ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin di lantai atas. "Jangan lupa minum obat, Min!".

BRAAAK! Pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh Yoochun. Ternyata _namja_ berjidat lebar itu ingin membersihkan dirinya setelah seharian belajar. Sungmin membuka selimutnya, melihat ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Dia tidak bohong. Dia memang sakit, di bagian _hole_—lebih tepatnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali apa yang telah terjadi semalam hingga pagi tadi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan semua itu dengan Kyuhyun. Hiks… Sungmin menangis. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh Yoochun saat ia kembali.

"_Babbo! Babbo! Babbo! Babbo! Babbo!_", rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_ terinjak-injak oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Sungmin terus saja mengutuk dirinya, hingga ia merasa lelah dan terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Di kamar pribadi Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa melepas senyuman dari bibirnya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian semalam. Bayangan Sungmin terus saja menghantui waktunya hari ini. Ia mengkhayalkan Sungmin, berharap waktu bisa dia putar kembali dan dia hidup selamanya di sana. "Sungmin, kau…". Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena ia merasa malu untuk melanjutkannya kembali.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Semua itu seperti mimpi baginya. _Namja_ tampan itu berguling ke kanan-kiri, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran. Khayalannya melambung tinggi, hingga…

TUUUUUK! Sebuah makhluk bercangkang keras jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Refleks Kyuhyun melempar kura-kura itu ke sembarang arah. Sayangnya bukannya membentur sesuatu, kura-kura itu justru melayang di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa? Hmmm… Seperti bau sperma.", tebak Ddangkoma sok tahu.

Kyuhyun mengelus jidatnya yang memar. "_Ya_! Dasar kura-kura menyebalkan. Ngapain kamu di sini?", tanya Kyuhyun kesal, karena lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Iseng. Yeppa sedang sibuk sendiri.".

"Yeppa?

TUUUK! Ddangkoma menerbangkan diri ke arah Kyuhyun, mengetuk kembali dahi memar itu. "Yesung _Appa_, bodoh!".

"_Ouch_! Sakit, gila!", teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Manja! _By the way_, kenapa tubuhmu bau sperma? Kamu bermain dengan seseorang? Kamu melenceng ya?", tanya Ddangkoma lebih ke arah menyindir.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. "Urusanmu? Aku main sendiri atau beramai-ramai itu urusanku. Penting ya kamu harus tahu?", jawab Kyuhyun sok.

"Pentinglah! Kamu itu kan… Eh, aku harus pergi. _Bye_, Kyu!", pamit Ddangkoma sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Aneh sekali kura-kura itu. _Cih_!", katanya, lalu melanjutkan lagi khayalannya tentang Sungmin sore itu. Ya ampun, Kyu! Tahukah kamu Sungmin akan menderita karena sikap egoismu itu? Setidaknya kamu harus bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Sungmin dan ketiga dimensi ini.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 06 January 2013, 08:22 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

_Der Verbotene Wald= Hutan terlarang_

_Stop! Gucci scomparso = Berhenti! Gucci menghilanglah_

_Indebolito__gambe e le mani__. __Sit__! __Torna__la calma__e consapevole__come prima__ = Kaki dan tangan melemah. Duduk! Kembali tenang dan sadar seperti semula_

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan sedikit KyuMin. Sudah mulai mengerti tentang sejarah mereka?

Adakah yang tahu kenapa Review kalian masuk secara acak di Kolom review Yuya? Dan Ada beberapa yang hanya masuk EMAIL? Kalo ada yang mengerti tolong dijelasin ya! Terima kasih~

Boleh minta REVIEW lagi?

Thanks atas partisipas kalian! Semoga Silent Reader mulai bertobat. Hehe…

See u next chap! Annyeong!


	9. Chapter 8: Regret

Annyeong! Yuya kembali. Terimakasih atas REVIEWS luar biasa dari kalian. Yuya sangat bersemangat ngetik, walau terganjal ide yang sempat buntu. Sekarang Yuya mau balas review satu2 ya!

**Mitcloud**: ini udh lanjut. Btw, boleh minta review yg lbh byk,,, hhe~ Biar tmbh smgt, tp makasih ya

**Kyumin13**: wah kok untung NCnya diSKIP? Hhe~ NC-ku gatot kok. Btw, makasi udh rela2in begadang semalaman Cuma untuk baca. :)

**JewelsStar**: mantranya dari bahasa Itali. Makasi pujiannya dan reviewnya. Keep reading ya!

**Diavolos**: sepertinya memang harus begitu. HaeHyuk? Blm kepikiran. Mungkin~

**CHyeRaa**: Wah, bacanya sekaligus ya? Jadi bisa lgsg nebak gtu… makasi udh review

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer**: yah~ salah terus ya chingu? Ga ap2… Tetap baca aja! Gomawoyo udh review di semua chap!

**May AngelBunny**: sepertinya begitu deh… hehe :) makasih for review!

**Han**: anak siapa ya? Hhe… Keep reading and gomawo :)

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**: main guling2an donk berdua? Hahaha~ makasih ya~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Kibum kapan datangnya? Belum kepikiran… Ada idekah? Haduuuh~ btw, gomawo udh komen terus apalagi pernah mampir di WP. Makasih byk!

**Hukiie**: udah lanjuuuuut~ Tambah lagi reviewnya biar ga Cuma lanjuuut ya,,, Hehehe~ makasih

**Liaa**: iiih~ Lia sok tempe deh #cubit pipinya# **Twitter aku: _YLS_ (with Double underscore)** ada di Profile kok~ hhe…

Sekian balasan reviews dari Yuya. Maaf jika ada nama yg salah penulisan dan jika ada yang terlewat. Yuya melihat dari email, karena beberapa REVIEW tidak masuk ke kolom review di FFn. Trmksh atas partisipasinya~ SELAMAT MEMBACA!

* * *

Seorang _namja_ manis masuk ke dalam kelas dengan terburu-buru. Sejak tadi pagi _namja_ bermarga Cho itu selalu mengikutinya. Ia merasa kesal, terlebih lagi ia sulit berjalan dengan baik. "_YA_! LEE SUNGMIN! TUNGGU!", teriak _namja_ tampan itu sebelum Sungmin—_namja_ manis—masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sungmin membanting tas ranselnya ke atas meja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Saat ini ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi berbincang dengannya. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, justru ia semakin penasaran kenapa Sungmin mengacuhkannya sejak ia menjemput _namja_ itu di depan kamarnya. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi depan meja Sungmin.

"Minnie_-ah_, kamu kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, meminta perhatian _namja_ manis itu. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia menarik tangannya ke sisinya.

"Hei, katakan apa salahku?".

Sungmin menarik napas panjang. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan pasak bumi untuk bangunan yang beratnya berton-ton itu. Biar saja _namja_ itu rata oleh tanah. Sungmin tidak peduli. _'Kyuhyun itu bego atau benar-benar bego?'_, batin Sungmin mencibir. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana _namja_ itu menanyakan hal sebodoh itu.

SREEEET! Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sosok _seonsaengnim_ di kelas pagi itu. _Seonsaengnim_ itu tidak sendiri, tapi ia bersama dengan seorang _namja_—berpakaian casual—yang terlihat seperti siswa baru. _Namja_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas yang akan menjadi tempat belajar barunya. Sudut matanya berhenti saat ia melihat KyuMin sedang berbincang. Lengkungan senyum terpatri di wajah itu.

"EHEM! Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah kamu kembali ke tempatmu?", tanya _seonsaengnim_ dengan nada menyindir.

Kyuhyun cemberut. Ia melangkah gontai ke mejanya, sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan permasalahannya dengan Sungmin yang belum terselesaikan. Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kali ini ia selamat oleh kedatangan _seonsaengnim_-nya.

"Perhatian, anak-anak. Ini adalah murid pindahan dari Hexe Middle High School di luar kota, jadi tolong bantuan kalian untuk ia beradaptasi.", kata _Seonsaengnim_ singkat.

"_Annyeong, Junsu imnida. Bangapseumnida_.", ujar _namja_ pindahan itu ramah.

"Kenapa kamu pindah di akhir semester seperti ini? Bukannya kamu hanya tinggal menyelesaikan ujian akhir?", tanya beberapa siswa bingung.

Saat Sungmin pindah ke sekolah itu, masih bisa diterima karena ia datang di awal tahun ajaran akhir. Kali ini terkesan aneh. _Namja_ itu datang di semester akhir, terlebih lagi dari luar kota. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sepanjang sejarah, IHSOL tidak pernah menerima murid di akhir-akhir tahun seperti ini. Para siswa kelas itu adalah siswa pintar. Mereka mencium hal aneh di sini. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh petinggi sekolah.

Junsu tersenyum simpul. "Karena sekolahku rusak tersapu badai. Aku mencoba ujian masuk di sekolah ini. Syukurnya aku lulus dan nilai-nilai di sekolahku sebelumnya sesuai dengan standard sekolah ini. Aku hanya menumpang sampai ujian akhir. Mudah-mudahan aku juga bisa masuk ke Universitas Of Lunar.", jawab Junsu tenang.

"Oooooh~!", koor para siswa. Alasan yang masuk akal, apalagi Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ terkenal dengan kebaikannya. Pantas saja _namja_ itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Junsu, silakan duduk di meja kosong di depan Sungmin. Sungmin tunjuk tanganmu!", pinta _seonsaengnim_ sambil menunjuk kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya agar Junsu tahu dimana ia harus duduk.

Junsu melangkah pelan ke tempat duduk barunya. Bokong montoknya tak elak menjadi bahan perhatian baru para SEME di kelas itu, termasuk Kyuhyun. Mereka memandang Junsu dengan lapar. Ck! Dasar SEME! Junsu sampai di depan Sungmin. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri. Sudut mata Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memandang Junsu tanpa kedip. Setelah Junsu duduk di kursinya, Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lihat saja nanti!", bisik Sungmin yang masih bisa dibaca bahasa bibirnya oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu menelan ludah kecut, terutama ketika Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya seperti akan memenggal lehernya sendiri.

"Mati aku!", lirih Kyuhyun ketakutan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah papan tulis, berusaha menghindari tatapan murka dari Sungmin.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 8: Regret**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon_-ah_, kamu kenapa?", tanya Heechul khawatir.

_Namja_ cantik itu melihat Siwon berjalan dengan napas berat ke arah ruang kerjanya. Siwon merambat di sisi dinding, seakan mencari penompang untuk dia berjalan. Ini bukan pertama kali Heechul melihat keadaan Siwon melemah seperti itu. _Namja_ cantik itu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya. Ia merangkul tubuh Siwon. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat, pantas saja ada jejak keringat di pelipisnya.

"_Gwenchana, yeobo_. Jangan khawatir.", kata Siwon menepis uluran tangan Heechul yang ingin memapahnya.

Heechul bersikeras. Ia merengkuh tubuh Siwon, memeluknya dari samping. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Urusan kerajaan biar aku yang urus dulu. Jangan membantah! Ini perintah!", ucap Heechul tegas sebalum Siwon mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Heechul membantu Siwon untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. _Namja_ cantik itu khawatir melihat keadaan Siwon yang terus melemah setiap harinya. Terkadang Siwon akan terlihat sangat kuat, namun itu hanya sandiwara sang pangeran. Sejak belasan tahun lalu tubuh Siwon digregoti _'sesuatu'_ yang selama ini ditakutkan Heechul. _Boomerang_ untuk kerajaan Monster di masa depan.

Heechul melepaskan pakaian Siwon yang mungkin menyulitkannya bernapas dan menyingkirkan sepatunya agar pangeran itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman. _Namja_ cantik itu benar-benar bersikap layaknya seorang pendamping yang baik. Setelah Heechul menyelimuti tubuh Siwon, ia membersihkan kening Siwon yang berkeringat. "Jangan sok kuat. Aku tahu kamu melemah. Istirahatlah. Kerajaan ini memerlukanmu. Hanya kamu satu-satunya pangeran sejak dia dibuang olehmu.", ucap Heechul sedikit tercekat pada kalimat terakhir. Kenangan buruk dan kesedihan menyelimutinya.

Siwon menahan kepergian Heechul, menarik tangan _namja_ cantik itu. "Jangan menyebutkan perihal dia di dekatku.", pinta Siwon dengan suara yang serak.

Heechul menatap wajah Siwon dengan mata kucingnya yang berubah merah. "_Wae_? Dia itu adik kandungmu. Jika dia masih hidup, kamu tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Seharusnya dia yang memimpin kerajaan ini.", tanya Heechul, merasa sudah lelah menahan rasa sakitnya selama berbelas tahun ini.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, bersandar pada sisi ranjang. "Seandainya kamu mau menuruti kemauanku. Aku tidak akan seperti ini. Ayolah, Chullie. Kita coba saja.", usul Siwon, terlihat sedikit putus asa.

Heechul menepis tangan Siwon lembut. "Tidak. Kamu tahu kita tidak mungkin mencobanya sekarang. Semua sudah terlambat.", tolak Heechul atas permintaan Siwon sebelumnya. Ia melangkah pergi dari dekat ranjang itu.

Heechul berhenti di depan pintu kamar mereka. Ia menoleh ke arah Siwon yang sedaritadi tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya dari Heechul. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dengan Kepala Pelayan itu? Aku rasa dia mau menuruti semua permintaanmu seperti yang selama ini kalian lakukan.".

BLAM! Pintu kamar tertutup. Siwon memandang sedih bayangan Heechul yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. Penyesalan merayap ke dalam hati Siwon. Selama ini Heechul sudah menjaganya dan kerajaan Monster dengan sangat baik. Ia tidak pernah melihat Heechul mengeluh, walau terkadang Siwon seperti melihat sosok robot di dalam diri Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu selalu bekerja siang malam di ruang kerjanya atau pun di perpustakaan. Sejak kepergian Minho, adik kandungnya, Heechul jarang sekali menunjukkan senyum di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!) FLASHBACK**

**[Dimensi Monster,**

**18 YEARS AGO]**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Minho?", tanya Heechul yang terlihat panik saat Siwon kembali seorang diri.

Siwon mendelik ke arah _'istri'_nya itu. Emosinya masih meluap-luap. Ia tidak ingin menjawab apapun perihal pengkhianat berstatus adiknya itu. Siwon melangkah lebar-lebar dengan sosok monsternya. Daratan Monster sedikit bergetar saat Prinz Monster itu melangkah pergi ke arah istananya. "_Ya_! Siwon_-ah_! Katakan padaku!", teriak Heechul, berlari ke arah Siwon yang sudah nampak jauh itu. Heechul melihat sosok Siwon perlahan mengecil ke ukurannya semula.

_Namja_ tampan melangkah gontai ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia menyesal telah memberikan hukuman seberat itu kepada adik satu-satunya, penerus kerajaan Monster. Siwon menelengkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Sebuah sentuhan meraba punggung lebar Siwon, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan padanya. Siwon masih pada posisinya, meresapi aroma tubuh yang terkuar dari orang itu.

Perlahan, Siwon menyentuh tangan orang itu yang kini berada di bahunya. Mata Siwon terpejam, tapi ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan di sisi orang itu. Merasa mendapat persetujuan dari sang pangeran, orang itu menumpu wajahnya di bahu Siwon. Ia memeluk Siwon dari belakang, sesekali mengelus kedua bahu Siwon dengan sayang.

"Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik, chagi. Kemurnian darah kerajaan ini adalah yang terpenting. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah, karena kamu telah melakukan kewajibanmu.", bisik orang itu.

Siwon tersenyum miris. Dua hal bertentangan yang harus ia dahulukan, antara keharmonisan kerajaan Monster atau penerus kerajaan ini. Ia harus memilih, walaupun ia harus mengorbankan adiknya sendiri. Hidup itu memang kejam.

"_Gomawo, _Jae_-ah_! Kamu selalu ada di setiap masa tersulitku.", ucap Siwon, membalas belaian Jaejoong pada tubuhnya. Siwon menarik Jaejoong ke atas pangkuannya. Ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat. "Aku menginginkanmu.", bisik Siwon seduktif.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Tapi… Bagaimana jika Heechul mengetahui hubungan kita?", tanya Jaejoong sedikit ketakutan.

Siwon menyesap leher jenjang Jaejoong. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta penjaga untuk tidak membiarkan ia menggangguku. Lagipula selama ini Heechul terlalu sibuk dengan semua urusannya tentang Minho dan kerajaan ini.", jelas Siwon sambil tangannya menjamah tubuh molek Jaejoong. _Namja_—berwajah tak kalah cantik dari permaisuri itu—tersenyum kemenangan saat kekasih gelapnya mulai menikmati tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**(!ToT)**

**.**

**.**

BUUUK! BUUUUK! BUUUUK! Pintu digedor dengan keras. Suara gaduh mengusik tidur dua _namja_ polos di dalam ruangan itu. Jaejoong terbangun lebih dulu, merapikan penampilannya. Ia membangunkan Siwon yang enggan untuk meninggalkan alam mimpinya.

"YAAAA! CHOI SIWON! _Våkn opp__! __Jeg vil snakke__! __VIKTIG__!_", teriak Heechul dengan bahasa bangsawan Monster yang hanya dimengerti oleh segelintir Monster di dimensi itu. Sepertinya Heechul ingin menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya kepada siapa pun yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bersama suaminya.

Siwon terduduk kaget di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya tidak mengantuk lagi. Ketakutan lebih mendominasinya. Bagaimana jika Heechul tahu ia berselingkuh? Apa kata para bangsawan lainnya? Bisa-bisa ia dilengserkan dari jabatannya saat ini! Pikiran buruk menghantui Siwon. "Jae_-ah_, cepat keluar lewat pintu rahasia. CUP! Lakukanlah seperti biasanya.", pinta Siwon sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong kilat, sebelum ia berpakaian seadanya.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu. _Saranghae_!", balas Jaejoong, masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka setelah Siwon menekan tombol di meja samping ranjangnya.

Siwon bergegas ke depan pintu, membukakan jalan untuk Heechul. _Namja_ tampan itu mendapati sosok Monster Heechul. Permaisuri anggun berubah menjadi kucing liar. Siwon meningkatkan aura pelindung pada jiwa Monsternya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti _namja_ yang paling dicintainya itu.

"_Hvorfor så__lenge_?", tanya Heechul masih dengan bahasa Monsternya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Siwon, duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Aku baru bangun tidur. Kenapa sih?", tanya Siwon kesal. Ia merasa _'istri'_nya itu sedikit berlebihan malam ini.

"Tidur katamu? Bisa-bisanya kamu tidur di siang bolong setelah apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Minho. _Morder_!", bentak Heechul tepat di wajah Siwon.

_Namja_ kekar itu tidak menyukai bahasa bangsawan Monster, terlebih lagi jika digunakan untuk memakinya. Tangan Siwon hampir melayang ke pipi kiri Heechul, jika saja tidak ditahannya. Ia sangat tidak ingin menyakiti Heechul.

Heechul menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon. "Kenapa kamu tidak memukulku? Pukul aku! Bunuh aku! Lakukan seperti apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Minho!", amarah Heechul tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Bukannya memukul, Siwon memeluk Heechul. "_Mianhae. Mianhamnida_. Jangan seperti ini, _chagi_!", bisiknya lirih, merasa bersalah. Ia tahu benar arti Minho bagi Heechul.

SREEEET! Heechul terjatuh ke atas lantai, masih dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia menangis, meraung-raung. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya membakar akal sehatnya. "Kenapa? Dia… Dia… Kamu tahu dia itu _min__kjære bror__._ Kembalikan Minho! Kembalikan dia!".

Siwon merasakan tubuh Heechul yang melemah dalam pelukannya. Heechul pingsan dengan tangisan yang membasahi dadanya. "_Jeg beklager_!", lirih Siwon menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!) FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

"_Agassi, gwenchana_?", tanya Yunho khawatir saat Taemin mengerang kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu basah kuyup. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Yunho bingung harus berbuat apa.

"LEETEUK_-ssi_!", jerit Yunho memanggil Leeteuk dan Kangin yang berada di lantai bawah, perpustakaan kastil itu.

Dalam hitungan detik kedua _namja_ itu sudah berada di ruang atas kastil, dimana Taemin berbaring. "Ada apa?", tanya Leeteuk panik. Ia tahu pasti jika Yunho berteriak, berarti ada yang tidak beres dengan _agassi_ mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi dia bilang ingin tidur, tapi lihat! Dia terlihat kesakitan. Aku berusaha membangunkannya, tapi nihil. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? _Agassi_ tidak pernah seperti ini. Aku tidak memiliki ramuan penyembuh apapun. Apa yang harus aku _mmmphh… mppph…_".

Kangin membekap mulut Yunho yang tidak berhenti bicara saat panik seperti ini. "Berisik!", omel Kangin yang sebenarnya bingung harus berbuat apa—sama seperti Leeteuk yang hanya memandang hampa ke arah _yeoja_ di depannya.

Leeteuk mengelus surai Taemin lembut. Ia menghapus jejak air di pelipis _yeoja_ manis itu. "Bawakan _'itu'_, Kangin_-ah_! Ada di bawah.", pinta Leeteuk.

Kangin segera mengambil apa yang diminta Leeteuk. Tak berapa lama ia sudah datang dengan segenggam rempah-rempah halus di tangannya. Leeteuk menaburkan rempah-rempah itu ke pelipis, tenggorokan, dua lengan, perut dan kaki Taemin. Bibir Leeteuk komat-kamit, mengucapkan mantra yang ia anggap benar.

Lambat laun Taemin menjadi tenang. Kelopak matanya bergerak. Kesadarannya kembali. Ia menatap tiga _namja_ yang sedang memandangnya cemas. "Ada apa?", tanya Taemin seperti orang yang tidak mengalami hal-hal aneh sebelumnya.

GREEEP! Yunho memeluk Taemin protektif. "Syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja, _agassi_.".

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Aku hanya tertidur tadi.", tanya Taemin kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang ada dalam jangkau pandangnya. Yunho masih memeluk Taemin, takut-takut _yeoja_ itu menjerit kesakitan lagi.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, tidak ingin menjawab apapun. _'Ada yang terjadi di sekolah.'_, batin Leeteuk bertelepati kepada dua _namja_ lainnya. _'Kita harus cepat kembali kesana. Sepertinya ada yang menerobos masuk ke sekolah.'_, balas Kangin sambil memandang Taemin seperti tidak ada pembicaraan penting di antara ketiganya. _'Kembalilah setelah agassi sedikit tenang. Selanjutnya biar aku saja yang mengurus dia di sini.'_, ujar Yunho dalam telepatinya. Ia masih memeluk Taemin, menghindari tatapan dari _yeoja_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)****/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…****\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Yoochun_-ah_! Ada apa dengan Sungmin?", tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yoochun di saat mereka sedang makan siang di cafetaria.

Yoochun menghentikan acara memakan serealnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Seharusnya aku bertanya kepadamu. Sejak kemarin ia terlihat murung dan sering melamun. Sekarang dia justru dekat sekali dengan anak baru itu. Kamu melakukan apa padanya?", ujar Yoochun justru balik bertanya pada _namja_ jenius itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan botol minuman sodanya dengan kasar ke atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu. Siapa sih _namja_ itu? Dia mudah sekali mendekati Sungmin.". Kyuhyun kesal dengan sikap Sungmin yang mendiamkannya dan beralih pada _namja_ yang belum sehari dikenalnya.

Yoochun tertawa lepas, menyemburkan sisa sereal di dalam mulutnya. "Ah, mianhae. Mian!", katanya meminta maaf, karena semburannya mengenai Kyuhyun. "Sungmin itu easy going. Ia mudah bergaul. Selama ini kamu terlalu overprotektif padanya. Sungmin jadi tidak bisa memiliki banyak teman. _See_! Aku dulu sebal padanya, tapi sekarang kamu seperti teman sekamar yang baik kok.".

"_Ya_! Kenapa menyalahkanku?". Kyuhyun tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu oleh Yoochun. "Darpada berlama-lama bicara denganmu, lebih baik aku bertanya langsung pada Sungmin.", kata Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian di meja itu.

"Terserah!", jawab Yoochun singkat. Dia tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Tidak ada manfaat baginya.

Kyuhyun melangkah kaku ke meja dimana Sungmin, Junsu dan beberapa teman mereka sedang berbincang sambil menyantap makan siang mereka. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sepintas, lalu kembali memakan bulgogi-nya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin melihatnya. Hatinya sakit, karena dianggap tidak ada oleh _namja_ manis itu. Sebenarnya dia salah apa?

"Mianhae, boleh aku bicara dengan Sungmin?", tanya Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan kepada temannya yang lain.

"Silakan."

"Terserah."

"Bawa saja dia pergi seperti biasanya."

Jawaban beberapa temannya itu terkesan dingin kepada Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar ucapan Yoochun barusan, ia terlalu memonopoli Sungmin selama ini. Sungmin hanya diam, masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sungmin_-ah_!", panggil Kyuhyun, berharap _namja_ itu mau menuruti permintaannya. Tidak ada jawaban. "Min!", panggilnya lagi dengan lembut.

Junsu memandang Kyuhyun. "Maaf ya. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang. Tunggu dia selesai makan siang.", usul Junsu, mencoba bersikap netral.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal, apalagi ia dinasihati oleh orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai perebut Sungmin. "Aku ingin bicara dengannya sekarang. Kami harus menyelesaikan semuanya detik ini juga.".

PRAAANG! Sungmin membanting sendoknya hingga mengenai piringnya dengan kasar. Mata kelinci itu mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!".

JEDUAAAAR! Seperti disambar petir, Kyuhyun _shock_ mendengar pernyataan Sungmin yang dingin itu. Wah, Mr. Cho! Sepertinya Anda membangunkan harimau tidur. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kesendirianmu, ! Berusahalah lebih giat untuk mendapatkan kucing manis-mu itu.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 08 January 2013, 10:29 am, Jakarta, Indonesia**

_Våkn opp__! __Jeg vil snakke__! __VIKTIG__!__ = Bangun! Aku ingin bicara! Penting!_

_Hvorfor så__lenge_ = _Kenapa lama sekali_

_Morder = Pembunuh_

_min__kjære bror__ = Adik kesayanganku_

_Jeg beklager__ = Maafkan aku_

* * *

_Terimakasih sudah membaca FF Yuya  
_

_Mianhae kalo Chapter ini agak membosankan... Insya Allah Next chap campur2... lebih ke arah sedih sih! Siap2 tissue ya!  
_

_Minta Reviewnya ya~  
_

_Annyeong ^^  
_


	10. Chapter 9: Suffer

Annyeong! SMOL UPDATE lagi. Saatnya balas2 reviews. Kmrn reviewnya lbh sedikit. Mungkin krn aku UPDATE pagi jd ketumpuk FF lain ya? Atau byk Siders… Entahlah dan biarkanlah! Aku senang udh ada yg mau review dan baca FFku. YUK! Dibalas dulu reviewnya!

**Melsparkyu**: _Junsu peran baru. Hhe~ Emangnya kapan Min bilang suka Kyu? Makasih udh komen!_

**Mitcloud**: _Ne, gpp… udh review aja udh seneng. Hmmm… Kyknya tebakannya benar. Tp msh kyknya. Author-nya labil sih~ Buahahaaha… Review lg ya!_

**Kyumin13**: _Hehehe… Aku ga bs buat FF NC, itu coba2… eh malah GATOT #curhat# Cast akan bertambah terus seiring berjalannya waktu. Hohohoho~ itu masih rahasia. Review lg ya! Makasih!_

**Evilkyu**: _Panggil aku Yuya aja ya, jgn Min… Aku kan bukan Sarimin,,, hhe~ Mianhae, aku HARUS masukin KyuMin walaupun sedikit, krn mendukung u/ chapter selanjutnya. Makasih review n sarannya! Review lg ya~_

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer**: _yups… bener! Abisan Kyu kyk org ga salah gtu pdhl kan udh yg iya" ama Min. Thanks for review! _

**May AngelBunny**: _Mslh Siwon msh rahasia. Apa yg terjadi sm Taemin berhubungan dg chapter ini. Disimak ya. Siapa Junsu? Akan dijawab di Chap 11. Sungmin ngambek gr2 adegan NC itu lah~ makasih dah komen ya! _

**Han**: _I love happy ending, jd kemungkinan seperti itu. Hoho… makasih ya!_

**Hyona rae**: _Anak HanChul siapa ya? Keep reading! Mian, masih seneng main teka-teki. Gomawo for review! Review lagi ya!_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: _Sbnrnya aku udh dpt ide sedikit, mirip2 sm ide kamu yg pertama. Kok kita sehati ya?! Hhe~ Kibum nanti jd org baik kyknya. Aku msh bgg jg. Yoochun blm kepikiran sm jodoh. Wkwkwk~ Thanks for review~ btw, kita udh tmnan di FB kan? Blm pnh ngobrol. Hhe~_

**Hukiie**: _Yes! Junsu anak baru… Ntar dy bakal nolongin Sungmin trs. Ortu-nya Sungmin? Nanti jg ketahuan. Makasih udh mau review, panjangan pula… hehe~ Gomawo :)_

Sekian balasan reviews dari Yuya. Maaf jika ada nama yg salah penulisan dan jika ada yang terlewat. Yuya melihat dari email, karena beberapa REVIEW tidak masuk ke kolom review di FFn. Trmksh atas partisipasinya~ SELAMAT MEMBACA!

* * *

Kyuhyun mengetuk meja belajarnya beberapa kali. Ia tidak nyaman dengan sikap Sungmin yang ketus kepadanya. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan alasan kenapa Sungmin bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. TAK! TAK! TAK! Tangan Kyuhyun beralih dari atas meja ke arah tombol lampu meja belajarnya. Gelap. Terang. Gelap. Terang. "Apa jangan-jangan…", pikir Kyuhyun menebak-nebak.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, _aniya_! Pasti bukan karena itu. Kami melakukan itu karena dasar saling suka. Sungmin juga terlihat menyukainya. _Hmmm…_ Apakah aku kurang memuaskannya? _Mwo_? Masa iya sih? Itu kan pengalaman pertamaku. _Aish_!". Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf ya?", ujar Kyuhyun bermonolog. _Oh, my god_! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa butuh lima hari untuk menyadari semua kesalahanmu? Ck!

BRAAAAK! Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun terjungkal dari atas kursi putarnya. "Kyuhyun! Bantu aku!", teriak Leeteuk di depan pintu, lalu _namja_ cantik itu menghilang lagi tanpa menutup pintu.

"_Appo_!", rintih Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari posisinya. _Namja_ itu menghela napas panjang. "Kebiasaan nih Leeteuk-_hyung_. Memerintah sesuka hatinya!", omel Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. "_Ovunque Armadio! Leeteuk's position_!"

BRUUUK! Kyuhyun terpelanting dari dalam _Ovunque Armadio_. Belum sempat ia mengomel kepada benda mati itu, lemari berwarna biru itu pun sudah hilang—kembali ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan ini terlihat asing dari ingatan Kyuhyun, seperti perpustakaan tua.

"Kyu, cepat kemari! Jangan melongo terus seperti itu.", panggil Kangin yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku di depannya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri _namja_ bertubuh besar itu. "Ada apa, _hyung_?", tanyanya sopan.

Kangin sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Okay. Sekarang cek dengan ponselmu. Sepertinya ada penyusup di sekolah ini.", jelas Kangin _to the point_.

"_Hyung_ lupa? Ponsel dilarang di sekolah ini. Tapi aku punya hal lain.", kata Kyuhyun mengambil PSPnya dari dalam kantung. KLIK! Kyuhyun menyalakan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. SREEEET! Tiba-tiba layar hologram muncul di depannya. "_Fammi vedere__che cosa sta succedendo_".

"Kamu bisa memastikan siapa penyusup di sekolah ini kan? Dia berusaha mengacak-acak keamanan. Sepertinya dia ingin mengambil dokumen penting di ruanganku.", tanya Leeteuk mulai sedikit cemas, karena ia melihat aura ruangannya yang berubah dan sedikit ada retakan.

Kyuhyun mengotak-atik layar hologram itu. Ada sosok yang terpantau dalam layar itu, namun ia belum bisa memastikannya. Tiba-tiba layar hologram bergerak tak beraturan. KLIK! PSP Kyuhyun mati. "Dia bukan orang biasa. Kita harus memperketat keamanan. Aku akan mengunci semua pintu masuk ke ruang-ruang penting di sekolah ini termasuk asrama.", jelas Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan kembali PSPnya dan mengutak-atik sambil berucap mantra.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa mempercayai anak kesayangan mereka itu. Mereka yakin dengan kejeniusan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _'Semoga semua belum terlambat.'_, batin Leeteuk berdoa.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 9: Suffer**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkah pelan ke ruangan Leeteuk sendirian. Malam ini pelajaran tambahan harus tetap ia hadiri. Walaupun Sungmin enggan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun seperti beberapa hari ini, ia perlu menyelesaikan pelajarannya sebelum ujian akhir. Setiap kali mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Sungmin selalu merasakan gejolak perasaan berbeda-beda; penyesalan, sakit hati, ketakutan dan lainnya.

Langkah Sungmin semakin pelan. Ia menyeret kakinya untuk sampai di depan pintu ruangan Leeteuk yang tinggal berjarak sepuluh meter lagi dari tempatnya. Kepala Sungmin berat, seperti ada benda berton-ton menimpanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bibirnya kering. Sungmin merambat di dinding, mencari sandaran agar tetap bisa mencapai tempat tujuannya. Napasnya tersengal. Dadanya sesak. Perjalanan ini terasa sangat menyiksa dirinya.

'_Sedikit lagi, Sungmin. Sedikit lagi. Kamu pasti bisa.'_, batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ceklek! Akhirnya Sungmin berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan Leeteuk yang kosong. Sungmin segera melangkah tertatih ke arah meja, tempat dia biasanya belajar. Rasa lelah menyerbu tubuhnya. Dua jam perjalanan dari asrama dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang luar biasa jauh itu, pastinya membuat siapapun merasa sangat lelah. Jangan pernah lupakan betapa luas dan megahnya Internasional High School Of Lunar itu.

Sungmin mengambil bukunya, berharap ketiga guru _private_-nya cepat datang. _Namja_ manis itu menghiraukan rasa menusuk yang menyerang perutnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan pening pada kepalanya. Sungmin merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari sela-sela hidungnya. Ia meraba cairan pekat berwarna merah itu. Darah.

SREEEEET! BRAAAK! Sungmin terjatuh dari atas kursi. Kepalanya membentur pinggir meja, melukai keningnya hingga berdarah. "_Eomma._", desis Sungmin sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya.

"_Hyung_! Sepertinya ada yang masuk ke dalam ruanganmu.", kata Kyuhyun memberitahu.

SIIING! Leeteuk dan Kangin menghilang dalam waktu sekejap mata. SIIIING! Tiba-tiba Kangin muncul lagi, lalu menarik kerah belakang Kyuhyun. PSP Kyuhyun jatuh dari genggamannya karena tarikan Kangin yang sangat tiba-tiba. "Kamu harus ikut.", ucap Kangin sebelum ia kembali menghilang bersama Kyuhyun, membuat ruangan itu tak berpenghuni.

"Sungmin_-ah_!". Jeritan Leeteuk masuk ke telinga Kyuhyun ketika ia baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di ruang pribadi Leeteuk. "Sungmin, bertahanlah!", teriak Leeteuk frustasi. Kyuhyun segera mendekati Leeteuk yang sosoknya tak terlihat di balik meja.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. _Namja_ manis yang selama beberapa hari ini ada di dalam pikirannya, sedang meregang nyawa di bawah meja itu. Keadaan Sungmin tragis. Jejak darah tertinggal di karpet, dekat kepala Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin pucat membiru, seperti mayat. Matanya terpejam dengan kelopak mata yang bergetar naik-turun. Bawah hidungnya merah, bekas darah tercetak jelas di sana, bahkan darah masih mengalir pelan dari dalam. Bibir Sungmin mengatup, namun masih terdengar rintihan dari bibirnya. Leeteuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang mengejang. Tangan dan kaki Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Ia kejang-kejang.

Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya diam di tempat. Otaknya kosong. Kakinya terasa lemas. Ia tak bisa bernapas teratur. Rasanya ia juga akan pingsan. Ia tidak tega melihat _namja_ manis itu tersiksa seperti ini.

"Kangin, cepat panggil Yesung ke sini! _Palliwa_!", teriak Leeteuk sambil beberapa kali menepuk pipi Sungmin agar _namja_ itu sadar. "Sungmin! _Ireona_!", jerit Leeteuk frustasi.

Kyuhyun mendekat perlahan. Ia berjongkok di depan kedua _namja_ itu. "Minnie.", panggil Kyuhyun pelan, lebih seperti bisikan. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat ia meraba kening Sungmin. Panas sekali. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk. Bagaimana bisa _hyung_-nya memeluk Sungmin yang sangat panas?

SIIIIING! Kangin kembali bersama Yesung yang masih ternganga dengan semangkuk _ramyeon_ di tangannya. PRAAAANG! Yesung membanting mangkuk itu ke sembarang tempat. Ia kaget melihat salah satu siswanya dalam keadaan kritis seperti itu. "_Vola verso il__divano__._", teriak Yesung membuat tubuh Sungmin melayang di udara, lalu mendarat pelan ke atas sofa.

Tubuh Sungmin terus saja mengejang. Cairan berwarna putih keluar dari dalam bibirnya. Yesung mengarahkan telapak tangannya di atas tubuh Sungmin untuk mengukur aura di dalam tubuh _namja_ manis itu. Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda ia cemas. Kangin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dari samping. Kyuhyun hanya diam di belakang semua orang.

"Dia diracuni sudah cukup lama. Aku rasa racunnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kita harus bertindak cepat sebelum Sungmin tidak terselamatkan.", ucap Yesung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Sungmin.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?", tanya Kangin.

Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Kita harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Pertama-tama, hentikan perdarahan dan busa racun dari tubuhnya. Lalu bersihkan seluruh badannya. Aku akan membuatkan ramuan untuknya.", kata Yesung memberi usulan.

"Kamu yakin di ruang kesehatan? Kenapa tidak di kamar Sungmin saja?", tanya Leeteuk khawatir dengan penyusup yang mungkin dengan sengaja ingin mencelakakan Sungmin.

Yesung menatap Leeteuk bingung. "Memang kenapa? Di ruang kesehatan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk Sungmin tersedia.".

"Ada penyusup. Kami takut Sungmin tidak bisa terjaga dengan baik di sana. Lebih baik kita ke kamar Sungmin saja.", jelas Kangin singkat.

"Tapi itu ak—".

"_Ya_! Kalian bertiga! Sampai kapan mau berdebat terus? Sungmin harus segera ditangani. Ayo kita berteleportasi ke kamarnya.", teriak Kyuhyun kesal dengan tindakan para _Hexe_ dewasa itu, terlalu bertele-tele.

"_Refrattario_!", ucap Kyuhyun memantrai dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin berhati-hati. Kyuhyun sedikit kewalahan karena Sungmin terus saja bergerak gelisah.

"Letakkan dia, Kyu! Aku tidak ingin racunnya semakin menyebar. Kita tidak bisa berteleportasi atau menggunakan _Ovunque Armadio _milik kalian. Dimensi hampa akan mempercepat penjalaran racun itu ke dalam jantungnya.". Yesung terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Lalu? Lalu kita harus berjalan kaki ke asrama? Jaraknya luar biasa jauh. Itu justru akan membunuh Sungmin!". Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal dengan tindakan _seonsaengnim_nya yang lambat mengambil keputusan.

"Berapa lama lagi racun itu bisa masuk ke dalam jantung Sungmin?", tanya Leeteuk untuk mencari solusi.

"Satu hari.".

"Seberapa cepat racun itu bereaksi setelah melewati ruang hampa?".

Yesung menggeleng. "_Mollayo_! Mungkin setengah hari, atau bisa lebih cepat dari itu.".

"Kamu yakin bisa menyelamatkannya dengan ramuan penyembuhmu? Berapa lama kamu membuatnya?", tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"_I'm not sure, but I'll do my best_. Mungkin tiga sampai empat jam", jawab Yesung ragu.

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG!", perintah Leeteuk tegas.

Kangin mengerti dengan ucapan Leeteuk. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan menahan panas yang mulai membakar kulitnya. SIIIING! Kangin menghilang begitu saja bersama Sungmin. "_Ovunque Armadio", _panggil Leeteuk, membuat sebuah lemari melayang mendekati mereka yang tersisa di ruangan itu. "_388 C, Sungmin's room!_". BLAAAAM! Lemari itu lenyap, meninggalkan sayap yang mengepul.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!) **

**.**

**.**

Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya saat suara gaduh memenuhi kamarnya. Wajar saja! Kangin menapakkan kakinya begitu keras di atas lantai kayu, lantai atas kamar Sungmin. Kangin tidak mempedulikan lagi tata krama atau menjaga suara hasil teleportasinya. Keselamatan Sungmin nomor satu saat ini. Kangin merebahkan tubuh Sungmin hati-hati di atas ranjangnya. Pakaian Kangin terbakar menunjukkan kulitnya yang terkelupas oleh panasnya suhu tubuh Sungmin. Kangin mengucapkan mantra pada ranjang Sungmin, agar tidak ikut terbakar sepertinya.

BUUUUM! _Ovunque Armadio_ terlah sampai di dalam kamar Sungmin, jatuh dengan keras karena kelebihan beban. _Ovunque Armadio_ itu dirancang untuk satu orang. Leeteuk tidak sempat untuk memodifikasi lagi. Ketiga orang itu bergegas ke lantai atas yang sempit itu. Yoochun meloncat turun dari ranjangnya saat ia sadar kamarnya sudah dipenuhi oleh para _Hexe_, lagi.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?", tanya Yoochun di tangga paling bawah.

Kyuhyun mengamati dengan sesakma apa yang dilakukan oleh para _seonsaengnim_-nya. "Dia sekarat. Seseorang meracuninya.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Yesung mengambil sampel busa racun yang terus mengalir di sudut bibir Sungmin dan mengumpulkannya di dalam tabung reaksi. _Namja_ bermata sipit itu menekan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada kening dan hidung Sungmin yang berdarah. Perdarahan Sungmin terhenti seketika.

"Tolong bersihkan tubuh Sungmin dengan air dingin. Cek seluruh tubuhnya, agar tidak ada luka yang terlewati. Kangin, sekarang antar aku ke ruanganku, lalu kamu ambil beberapa barang yang ada di ruang kesehatan.", pinta Yesung dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin menambah kacau pikiran orang-orang di sana, jika ia bersikap gegabah.

Setelah Kangin dan Yesung pergi, Leeteuk meminta Yoochun untuk mengambilkan sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil. Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk tenang di meja belajar Sungmin yang berada di depan ranjang _namja_ manis itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak, namun Leeteuk beralasan ruang tidur Sungmin sempit, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengganggu mobilisasinya yang akan mengurus Sungmin. Tak berapa lama Yoochun datang. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu diminta untuk tetap berada di lantai bawah, bahkan disarankan untuk tidur. Siapa juga yang bisa tidur jika teman sekamarnya dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu?

Leeteuk mulai melepaskan pakaian Sungmin. Ia tercengang saat matanya menemukan beberapa memar membiru di sekitar perut Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin juga semakin memucat. Suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Handuk dingin itu seketika menjadi panas setelah menyentuh tubuh Sungmin. Hati Leeteuk terenyuh. Ia ingin sekali menangis keras, melihat penderitaan siswa kesayangannya. Sungmin terus saja kejang-kejang, menyulitkan Leeteuk untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Sungmin kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Leeteuk pada _namja_ manis yang mulai dicintainya itu.

Leeteuk menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. "Hei, Jangan! Aku sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Kamu masih kecil untuk melihat tubuh polos Sungmin.".

"Kami kan sama-sama _namja_!", elak Kyuhyun tetap memaksa.

"_Andwae_. Tetap saja tidak boleh!".

Sebenarnya Leeteuk tidak ingin Kyuhyun semakin cemas jika ia tahu luka-luka pada tubuh Sungmin. Bukan hanya perut Sungmin yang membiru dan kulitnya yang memucat seperti mayat. Ada beberapa luka sayatan di leher belakang, dada, lengan atas, punggung dan paha Sungmin. Entah luka itu darimana. Setahu Leeteuk saat Sungmin ditemukan, ia tidak melihat luka apapun selain di kening Sungmin. Mungkinkah ini salah satu dampak racun itu?

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat lambat. Kyuhyun beberapa kali terkantuk dari tidurnya di atas kursi. Leeteuk tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Kangin bolak-balik ke ruangan Yesung, ruang kesehatan dan kamar Sungmin untuk mengantarkan beberapa benda yang diperlukan oleh Yesung dan Leeteuk. Yoochun adalah satu-satunya _namja_ yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Aaaaah~ Sepertinya rasa letih melebih rasa cemasnya kepada Sungmin.

Pukul enam pagi, Yoochun sudah bersiap-siap menuju kelasnya hari itu. Leeteuk memaksa _namja_ bermarga Park itu untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak berhasil dibujuk olehnya. Sungmin sudah terlihat tenang. Ia nampak tertidur, setelah Leeteuk mentransfer sebagian energinya kepada _namja_ itu.

BRAAAK! Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, beberapa menit setelah Yoochun keluar dari kamar itu. Sosok Yesung dengan jas lab putih—yang sudah ternoda dengan berbagai warna—masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia memegang sebuah gelas kimia besar dengan asap yang mengebul. Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Kangin terlihat lega. Harapan mereka terlimpah kepada ramuan penyembuh yang dipegang Yesung. Yesung _seonsaengnim_ adalah guru biologi di sekolah itu, sekaligus ahli ramuan. Mereka yakin kali ini Sungmin dapat tertolong.

"Maafkan aku. Aku butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang aku pikirkan.", mohon Yesung sambil melangkah ke dekat ranjang Sungmin. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka telah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh jam. "Semoga saja ramuan ini bisa menolongnya.", doa Yesung yang langsung diamini oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

Yesung memasukan ramuan itu sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulut Sungmin dengan pipet. Keempat _namja_ itu menunggu perubahan yang akan terjadi kepada Sungmin. Mereka terus menunggu sampai ramuan dalam gelas kimia itu habis tak bersisa.

Lima menit. Tidak ada perubahan.

Lima belas menit. Masih terlihat sama.

Setengah jam. Tubuh Sungmin mulai memerah, tak sepucat sebelumnya.

Leeteuk meletakkan punggung tangannya ke atas kening Sungmin. "Suhu tubuhnya menurun. Sepertinya ramuanmu berhasil, Yesung-_ssi_.", ucap Leeteuk senang. Kangin dan Kyuhyun mengucap syukur atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengukur aura tubuh Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. "Tidak. Ramuan itu tidak memberikan efek apapun pada Sungmin.".

JEDUAAAAR! Ketiga _namja_ itu memandang Yesung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka balik menatap Sungmin. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Yesung mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku untuk membuat ramuan yang tepat. Kyuhyun, bisa kamu bantu saya. Biar Leeteuk dan Kangin berjaga di sini. Keamanan Sungmin yang terpenting.", kata Yesung mengambil keputusan cepat.

SREEET! Leeteuk menarik lengan Yesung. Ia masih ingin meminta penjelasan. "Berapa lama ia akan bertahan?".

Yesung melepas genggaman Leeteuk dengan lembut. _Namja_ itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu. Kita hanya bisa berdoa dan melakukan yang terbaik.".

"Ayo, Kyu!", ajak Yesung, menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar _namja_ tampan itu tidak terpaku di depan Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik seperti itu oleh Yesung. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela, tapi ia juga ingin membantu mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Setengah jam sejak kepergian Yesung dan Kyuhyun, keadaan Sungmin semakin memburuk. Suhu tubuh Sungmin menurun drastis. Ia sedingin es. Luka gores di tubuhnya melepuh, mengeluarkan nanah. Bibir Sungmin membiru. Ia tampak seperti mayat yang hampir membusuk. Leeteuk menangis dalam pelukan Kangin. "Cepatlah kembali!".

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)****/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…****\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Temukan Ghost Orchid atau Anggrek hantu. Itu adalah bahan terpenting. Satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin. Bunga ini dianggap sudah punah selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Bunga ini tidak memiliki daun dan tidak menggunakan fotosintesis untuk bertahan hidup. Perlu jamur khusus untuk berada dalam kontak dekat dengan sistem akar untuk makan. Dan bunga ini hanya mekar pada kondisi yang tepat, sehingga sulit untuk menemukan bunga ini. Temukan bunga ini sebelum matahari tenggelam, Kyu! Bergegaslah!"_

Kata-kata Yesung siang itu terus saja terngiang di dalam otak Kyuhyun. Sialnya, ia tidak tahu seperti apa bunga itu. Yesung hanya mengatakan warnanya putih. PSP Kyuhyun tertinggal di perpustakaan tua itu. Ia tidak tahu dimana perpustakaan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengandalkan isntingnya dan mencari di seluruh penjuru sekolah, dimana kira-kira bunga itu tumbuh.

Langit sudah mulai berubah warna. Udara dingin mulai merasuk ke dalam tulang. Ini pertanda malam tak lama lagi akan datang. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah. Ia belum menemukan bunga yang dimaksud. Ia terus berjalan ke arah pinggiran sekolah, berharap bunga itu tumbuh di sana. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, _namja_ itu memasuki wilayah _Der Verbotene Wald_. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah bunga berwarna putih seperti sebuah anggrek di dekat dinding runtuhan kastil yang tidak dipakai. Kyuhyun melangkah tanpa takut ke tempat itu.

BEEEEES! Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam selubung mantra pertahanan yang menutupi kastil tua itu dari siapa pun. Selubung itu tidak melukai Kyuhyun sama sekali. _Namja_ itu tidak menyadari lingkungannya yang berubah. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kastil. Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun mencabut Ghost Orchid dari tepi dinding. Telinganya mendengar seseorang bernyanyi.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat ia menemukan sebuah kastil berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Rasa penasarannya melebihi apapun. Ia masuk ke dalam kastil itu. Udara pengap menyerbu _namja_ itu. Debu dan usang. Kastil ini seperti tidak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun, tapi kenapa ada suara nyanyian di sini?

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah tangga menjulang ke lantai atas. Ia melangkah naik, sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada rasa takut, hanya rasa ingin tahu di benaknya. KRIIEEET! Kyuhyun membuka salah satu pintu dimana ia yakini sebagai asal suara itu berada.

"_Nuguseyo_?", tanya seorang _yeoja_, menghentikan nyanyian merdunya.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik terkunci di kastil tua seperti itu sendirian. "_Mianhaeyo._ Aku tidak ada maksud mengganggu. Aku hanya heran kenapa Anda bisa ada di tempat ini sendirian?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melangkah pelan mendekati _yeoja_ itu—Taemin.

Taemin terlihat ketakutan. Yunho sedang berada di lantai bawah, membuatkan mereka makanan. Ia bisa saja berteriak, tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar dari _namja_ muda di depannya itu. "Aku memang tinggal di sini bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kamu siapa?", tanya Taemin ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun yakin _yeoja_ ini bukan orang jahat. Ia justru mengelilingi kamar besar itu tanpa rasa takut. Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah cermin besar berwarna hitam. "Aku siswa di International High School Of Lunar. Salah satu siswa kesayangan dan kebanggaan _sir_ Leeteuk.", ucapnya sombong.

Taemin tersentak kaget saat nama itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sesakma. "Jangan sentuh itu!", teriak Taemin sesaat sebelum jemari Kyuhyun mengenai permukaan cermin kesayangannya—dimana sosok Minho bersemayam.

"Oh mianhae.", ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Dada Taemin berdesir hebat saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kyuhyun. "Jadi, kamu anak kebanggaan Leeteuk?". Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?", tanya Taemin penasaran. _'Mungkinkah dia anakku? Pantas saja dia tidak terluka saat menembus selubung itu.'_, batin Taemin menebak.

"Ah, iya! Maaf, _agassi_! Aku harus pergi. Seseorang membutuhkanku. Hmm… Apa benar ini Ghost Orchid?", tanya Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu _yeoja_ ini mengetahui tentang bunga di tangannya.

"Benar. Kamu tidak mungkin bisa menyembuhkan seseorang dengan satu bunga.". KLING! Dua buah Ghost Orchid muncul di telapak tangan Taemin. "Bunga ini hanya bisa menyembuhkan. Bukan menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Pergilah!", jelas Taemin memberikan Kyuhyun dua bunga lainnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. "_Kamsahamnida, agassi_.". _Namja_ itu segera berlari keluar kastil.

Taemin melangkah ke depan cermin, mengelus cermin itu tepat di bagian wajah Minho. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melihat sosok di dalam cermin itu. "Minho_-ah_, dia begitu mirip denganmu. Aku yakin dia anak kita. Benarkan?", ucapnya menyimpulkan sendiri.

Yunho terpaku di depan pintu dengan senampan makanan untuk _agassi_-nya. "Anak?"

**.**

**.**

**(!^3^)**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam lingkungan asrama. Matahari mulai tenggelam di belakangnya. Waktunya tinggal sedikit. Rasa sakit di kakinya, ia kesampingkan. Saat ini ia harus menemukan Sungmin dan memberikan bunga itu kepadanya.

DEG! Dada Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Sesuatu menusuk-nusuk jantungnya. Perasaan buruk menghantuinya.

BRAAAK! Kyuhyun tersungkur di lantai. Rasanya sesak. Ia sulit bernapas. Kyuhyun berlutut, memegangi dadanya yang nyeri.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Suara langkah kaki terdengar sepanjang koridor. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siapa yang sedang berlarian. Wajah-wajah yang ia kenal, terlihat cemas dan panik. Mereka berlari ke arah kamar Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun yakin itu kamar Sungmin.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, Kyuhyun melangkah gontai ke depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia terus mempercepat langkahnya, walau itu tidak berdampak apapun baginya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat kamar itu penuh dengan para _seonsaengnim_ dan beberapa teman seasramanya. Mereka semua menundukkan kepala. Leeteuk menangis di pelukan Kangin. Yoochun menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana Kyuhyun sedang mematung. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu menggelengkan kepala dengan berlinang airmata.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia melihat Yesung _seonsaengnim_ menarik selimut Sungmin ke arah kepala _namja_ manis itu. Kyuhyun mencegah pergerakan tangan Yesung. Ia tahu Sungmin hanya tertidur. Ya, Sungmin-nya hanya tertidur saja. Ia yakin Sungmin sebentar lagi akan terbangun lalu tertawa lepas karena telah membohonginya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan bunganya, _seonsaengnim_. Ini. Sungmin sebentar lagi bangun kan?", tanya Kyuhyun terdengar putus asa.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. "Kamu terlambat, Kyu. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Relakanlah dia.", ucap Yesung, bergeser dari sisi ranjang. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_ANDWAE! ANDWAE!_ Sungmin pasti selamat! Ini tidak lucu! Kalian semua jangan menipuku! Sungmin masih hidup!", jerit Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memukul dinding beberapa kali, menyalurkan emosinya.

Kyuhyun menyesal. Seandainya ia tidak mencari asal suara itu. Seandainya ia bisa meminta maaf kepada Sungmin tepat waktu. Ia pasti masih bisa menemukan senyum cerah milik _namja_ manis itu. Ia pasti bisa menjaga Sungmin sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang menyakitinya. Penyesalan memang datang belakangan. Kyuhyun tahu itu, namun ia masih tidak rela melepaskan kepergian Sungmin untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 09 January 2013, 10:05 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

_Fammi vedere__che cosa sta succedendo __Tunjukkan padaku apa yang terjadi._

_Vola verso il__divano__ = Terbanglah ke arah sofa_

_refrattario__ = Tahan panas_

* * *

Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Mood aku sedang jelek hari ini. Hujan sepanjang hari. Jadi malas ngapa2in, belum lagi review chap sebelumnya lebih sedikit. Apa FF ini mulai membosankan ya? Hhe... Tapi biarlah! Aku masih berusaha UPDATE hari ini untuk para readers yg masih setia membaca. Chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. 3500an words. Seharian buatnya. Mungkin faktor mood dan juga nyiksa sungmin. ga tega, jadinya HANCURLAH seperti itu. Mianhae~~ Mianhae~~ Huhuhu #Curcol# Abaikan saja curhatan lebay dan ga penting ini!_  
_

Boleh minta REVIEWnya lagi? Untuk penambah semangat! Review kalian semangatku!

Semakin banyak Review, semakin pengen cepet2 nyelesaiin FF ini~ Hehe

Makasih


	11. Chapter 10: Alive

Annyeong! SMOL UPDATE lagi. CHAPTER 10: ALIVE… Makasih untuk semua readers yg bersedia meninggalkan KOMEN. Senangnya lbh byk dr sblmnya. Apalagi Reviewnya udh sampe 100. Aku sgt menghargai review kalian, ini balasannya…

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**: wlo blm baca chap 8 tapi ngerti kan? Nggak kok, min msh hidup… hhe!

**Special28041**: Ini udah update cepet blm ya? Makasih yooo~

**Dhita**: Happy ending kok… tenang! Gomawo reviewnya

**Melsparkyu**: Yeah… Dy org penting. Makasih,,, aku nyogok mbah google minta dibuatin. Hhe,,,

**minpumpkins**: gpp kepo,, nanti ad penjelasannya di Chap2 selanjutnya. Makasi reviewnya

**Me Naruto**: mianhae, diSKIP soalnya jelek, wkwkwk~ Chapter ini FULL KYUMIN. Enjoy! Gomawo~

**K My Name**: Abisan byk siders, lgan FF itu updatenya lama, aku kasian sm readers, ntar keburu lupa. Makasih udh baca dr awal, smoga g mengecewakan ya! Gomawo reviewnya!

**Chikakyumin**: nggak kok, soalnya dg kekuatan bulan author menghidupkannya #plak emangnya Sailormoon# gomawo reviewnya.

**Lhia KyuMin Elf**: Lama tak bersua, Lia… ah, Komenmu udh dibls lwt sms ya! Gomawo~

**Mitcloud**: Aduuuuh~ serem bgt, aku dimarahin #ngumpet di belakang Yunho appa# makasih reviewnya~

**Kyumin13**: Bakal dijelasin siapa KyuMin setelah chap2 ini ya… sabar aja! Gomawo

**Liaa**: Ming diracun. Yah~ jgn dipegang pipinya… aku cubit lg ya? #puppyeyes# gomawo reviewnya

**Chanmoody**: iya tuh, Yoochun jahat ya~ hhe,,, gomawo reviewnya

**Widi**: Ne, gwenchana. Klo bingung skip aja bhs italianya, ada Glosarium di akhir FF. makasih~

**Evilkyu**: Jiaaaah~ Pede bgt bakal ada Janin… wkwkwk tau drmn? Oke makasih reviewnya… Pglnya yuya,, jgn Yuy… yuy,,, Nanti kayak anak cadel manggil tkg sayur… Yuy… yuy! #PLAK. Abaikan ya#

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer**: #kasih tissue# jangan nangis ya,, Itu udh dihidupin lagi… Makasi reviewnya :)

**May AngelBunny**: Slamat kok~ ini review tumben singkat padat… knp? Makasi reviewnya~

**Han**: Harus… KyuMin is REAL! Makasih reviewnya!

**Hyona rae**: Ne, gwenchana. Aku tau kok kamu review di chap sblmnya. Makasih ya ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Aku jg jrg di FB skrg, hhe… Yg ngeracuni ya si Eomma-ku #lirik Jaejoong# Hihihihi,,, kok tau aku g akan tega misahin KyuMin? Makasi reviewnya :)

**Hukiie**: syukurlah ad yg msh inget Jae racuni Umin. Hhe~ Penyusupnya ya si guru baru itu. Wkwkwk~ makasih udh kasih review~

**Dongah**: Ga beneran,,, cm di FF… ga rela mati beneran… huhuhu~ makasi reviewnya~

**Lee Jasminie**: hahaha~ makasih reviewnya~

Sekian balasan reviews dari Yuya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan… Jangan lupa review lagi. Semakin byk review, aku smkn semangat UPDATEnya. Makasih ya~ Jika ada kata2 yg tidak berkenan, maafin Yuya ya! SELAMAT MEMBACA!

* * *

Aku menggenggam tiga buah _Ghost Orchid_ di tangan kananku. Aku berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, melihat isi kamar yang penuh orang. Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. KangTeuk-_hyung_ saling berpelukan di sisi lantai atas. Yesung _seonsaengnim_ duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin. Beberapa _seonsaengnim_ lain menangis di dalam kamar. Taecyeon, Yoochun dan beberapa teman seasrama berdiri di sana, memandangku dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Suasana suram menyelubungi kamar ini. Aku melangkah pelan. Yoochun membalas tatapan bertanyaku, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tuhan, tolong katakan dugaanku salah. TAP! TAP! TAP! Aku menaiki tiga anak tangga ke lantai atas, dimana Yesung _seonsaengnim_ sedang menarik selimut Sungmin. NYUUT! NYUUUT! Dadaku masih terasa sakit. Aku menekan dadaku, agar rasa itu segera hilang dari sana. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosok di atas ranjang itu.

Aku menyentuh bahu Yesung _seonsaengnim_, yang kemudian batal menutup wajah Sungmin dengan selimut. _Namja_ bermata sipit—yang biasanya menjadi korban keusilanku—menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan penyesalan. _Seonsaengnim_, berhenti bersikap mengasihaniku.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan bunganya, _seonsaengnim_. Ini. Sungmin sebentar lagi bangun kan?", tanyaku terdengar putus asa. Tenggorokanku kering. Kata-kata itu sulit sekali terucap dari bibirku. Aku tidak mau mengaku apa yang orang-orang anggap sebagai kenyataan. Ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Aku pasti akan bangun sebentar lagi. Pasti.

Yesung _seonsaengnim_ menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyentuh bahuku. "Kamu terlambat, Kyu. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Relakanlah dia.", ucap Yesung, bergeser dari sisi ranjang. Ia berjalan turun, meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri terpaku di samping ranjang Sungmin.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 10: Alive**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Baru kemarin pagi ia mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya. Baru kemarin siang aku menjahilinya. Baru kemarin sore pipinya bersemu saat Yoochun menggodanya di depan kamar itu. Baru seminggu lalu aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya saat kamu menyatu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menawarkan diri sebagai temannya dan kami mulai dekat. Sekarang?

Aku melihat sosok Sungmin berbaring tenang di atas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat membiru, bengkak seperti jasad yang telah membusuk. Rambutnya berantakan. Aku bisa lihat rontokan rambutnya di atas seprai. Keningnya yang indah itu terlihat memerah dengan luka yang bernanah. Mata kelincinya terpejam dengan alis yang tertaut, seperti menahan rasa sakit. Pipi _chubby_-nya menghilang, hanya menyisakan tulang pipi yang terlihat jelas. Tidak ada rona merah, hanya ada pipi yang membiru. Sisa darah masih terlihat jelas di bawah hidungnya yang mancung. Bibir Sungmin mengering, biru pucat, seperti tak pernah tersentuh oleh kelembaban yang membuatnya terlihat menggoda selama ini.

"_ANDWAE! ANDWAE!_ Sungmin pasti selamat! Ini tidak lucu! Kalian semua jangan menipuku! Sungmin masih hidup!", jeritku tak percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Aku memukul dinding beberapa kali, menyalurkan emosiku. Ini bukan April Mop jadi ini… _Aniya_! Ini pasti hanya mimpi. PLAAAK! PLAAAK! PLAAAK!

"Kyu! Berhenti! Jangan sakiti dirimu!", teriak Leeteuk-_hyung_ memegang tanganku yang sedang menampar wajahku beberapa kali. Aku memberontak. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Aku belum mau semua ini menjadi kenyataan. Tidak akan pernah rela untuk selamanya.

Leeteuk-_hyung_ memeluk tubuhku saat aku tidak juga menghentikan tamparan pada wajahku. Pipiku perih, tapi tidak pernah sesakit hati ini sekarang. "Kami akan mempersiapkan pemakamannya besok.", bisik Leeteuk-_hyung_ menghancurkan pertahananku.

Kakiku melemas. "Lepaskan aku, _hyung_!", pintaku dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Biarkan aku berdua dengannya. Tolong, _hyung_.", mohonku, tanpa melepas pandanganku pada jasad Sungmin di atas ranjang itu. Jasad? Kata itu mengiris batinku. Ini tidak benar.

Leeteuk-_hyung_ melepas pelukannya. Ia menjauh dariku, menyusul Kangin-_hyung_ yang sudah ada di lantai bawah. "Tolong, jangan buat yang macam-macam padanya, Kyu. Relakan dia.", pesan Leeteuk-_hyung_, yang hanya aku jawab dengan gumaman.

"Sudahlah, _chagi_. Biarkan dia di sini bersama Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya. Ayo kita semua pergi. Berikan dia _privacy_. Yoochun-_ah_, kamu bisa tinggal di kamar yang lain dulu.". Kata-kata Kangin-_hyung_ terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang sangat sepi senyap ini. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin menjauh, diakhiri dengan dentuman pintu yang menutup.

Aku terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Kata-kata _yeoja_ di kastil itu terngiang lagi di dalam otakku. _"Bunga ini hanya bisa menyembuhkan. Bukan menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati."._ Tidak, Sungmin masih hidup dan aku yakin ini benar. Mataku terpaku pada gelas kimia berisi ramuan berwarna biru langit dengan asap mengebul di atasnya. Gelas itu berada tepat di samping ranjang Sungmin. Apa ini ramuan yang seharusnya diberikan Yesung _seonsaengnim_?

Aku melihat tiga bunga _Ghost Orchid_ yang masih berada di genggamanku. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah bunga ini pelengkap ramuan itu? Aku membuang bunga itu ke dalam gelas kimia. WUUUUS! Asap mengebul semakin banyak keluar dari dalam gelas kimia itu. "_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_". Aku terbatuk karena pekatnya asap itu memasuki kerongkonganku. Aku terpaksa menutup hidungku dan mengibaskan asap itu agar penglihatanku tidak terhalangi.

"_OMMO_!", jeritku tak percaya. Ramuan itu berubah warna menjadi emas. Aku mencari pipet yang biasanya digunakan oleh Yesung _seonsaengnim_ di sekitarku. Tidak ada. Apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk meminumkan ramuan itu ke Sungmin? Aku mengetuk bibirku beberapa kali dengan telunjuk—kebiasaanku setiap berpikir. "_AH_!".

Aku memasukkan ramuan panas itu ke dalam rongga mulutku. Penuh. Mulutku tak mampu menampung semua isi gelas kimia itu. Ah, sudahlah. Nanti ada tahap kedua. Aku segera mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir Sungmin. Kasar. Bibirnya tak semanis sebelumnya. Aku menyalurkan semua isi ramuan itu, sambil mendongakkan kepala Sungmin agar ramuan itu langsung masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Beberapa tetes ramuan merembes dari sela-sela bibir Sungmin. Aku meminum kembali ramuan itu hingga tak bersisa di gelas, lalu mentransfernya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin melalui bibir kami.

Aku kembalikan posisi Sungmin sebelumnya, membersihkan sisa ramuan yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Rasa pahit ramuan itu mendominasi rongga mulutku. Aku menelan sisa ramuan yang membasahi dinding rongga mulutku. Tenggorokanku terasa panas, terbakar. _Argh_! Apa ramuan ini benar? Sudahlah, kalau memang ramuan ini beracun, biarkan aku menyusul Sungmin. Aku hanya perlu menunggu reaksi ramuan ini. Biasanya tidak perlu waktu lebih dari satu jam aku sudah akan tahu, apa ini ramuan yang benar atau salah. Biar Tuhan yang menentukan jalan untuk kami berdua.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!) **

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Itu artinya aku sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari ramuan itu. Sungmin masih berbaring kaku di atas ranjangnya. Aku mulai lelah setelah seharian ini mencari bunga konyol itu di seluruh sudut sekolah _'raksasa'_ ini. Aku mengucek mataku yang mulai terpejam beberapa kali. Aku mengantuk.

Ranjang Sungmin berukuran _Queen size_, jadi aku masih bisa berbagi ranjang dengannya, walaupun berhimpitan. Aku tidak masalah asal aku masih berada di samping. Biarkan aku terus menemaninya sebelum ia pergi dari hidupku ini.

Aku menggeser tubuh Sungmin perlahan, agar tidak mengusik tidurnya. Kupojokkan dirinya ke sisi besi ranjang yang menjadi pembatas lantai atas dengan lantai bawah—bertepatan dengan meja belajar Yoochun. Aku merebahkan tubuhku pelan, menyibak selimut Sungmin agar kami bisa berbagi selimut bersama. Tubuhku menghadap ke arah kiri. Aku sejajarkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya, agar aku mampu memandanginya sampai puas.

Aku membelai rambut Sungmin pelan. SREEET! Beberapa helai rambutnya tertinggal di sela jemariku. Hatiku terenyuh melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Kenapa dia harus menderita sampai sisa hidupnya? Airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan sakit ini lagi. Pertahananku runtuh seketika.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah keningnya yang memerah. Aku mengecup luka di kening Sungmin yang bernanah. Sejak melihat Sungmin belajar dengan mengikat seluruh rambut panjangnya sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya yang mulus, aku sangat menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukai dahinya yang indah. Aku membiarkan bibirku di atas luka Sungmin yang tak mengering itu. Aku tidak merasa jijik menyentuhnya. Jika saja aku mampu menyembuhkan luka-luka ini dengan kecupanku, aku akan melakukannya seumur hidupku hingga ia bangun dan menamparku karena sudah bertindak mesum kepadanya.

Tangan kiriku terulur untuk merengkuh tubuhnya yang mulai kaku. "Aku mohon hiduplah, Min. Kamu belum memakiku dan memarahi semua kesalahanku kepadamu. Kamu belum memukulku karena sudah menyakitimu saat itu. _Hiks…_ Aku mohon, Min. _Hiks… Hiks…_ Jangan siksa aku seperti ini, Min. _Jebal dorawa_!", isakku, mempererat pelukanku pada tubuh Sungmin.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, ingin memandangi wajahnya yang selalu membiusku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari seberapa pentingnya Sungmin untukku. Selama ini hanya dia yang bisa mengetuk pintu hatiku, menjadikan aku manusia yang hangat. Selama ini bukan karena paksaan Leeteuk-_hyung_ yang membuatku selalu bertindak posesif kepada, bukan itu. Aku baru menyadari dirinya bagai candu untukku. Sikapnya yang manis. Dirinya yang selalu perhatian. Kesabarannya yang membuatku nyaman. Aku telah jatuh pada pesonanya sehingga mengkosongkan akal sehatku di malam kami berpadu. "Minnie~", lirihku sambil membelai pipinya yang kurus.

Aku mengelus pipinya yang lembut, walau aku bisa merasakan tulang pipinya mencuat. Aku tidak pernah ingat kapan Sungmin menjadi sekurus ini. Selama ini dia sangat semok (seksi montok) dengan pipi tembamnya dan tubuh mungilnya yang selalu jadi bahan godaanku kepadanya. Apakah selama ini ia menahan rasa sakitnya itu? Ia membiarkan racun itu menggerogotinya, tanpa memberitahuku? Aku ingat. Seminggu terakhir ini dia menjauhiku, mendiamkanku selama berhari-hari. Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya yang selalu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Airmataku terus mengalir, tanpa henti. CUP! Aku mengecup bibir kasar itu sekali lagi. Aku biarkan bibir kami bersentuhan. Tanpa lumatan ataupun gigitan. Aku hanya membiarkannya bertemu. Asin. Airmataku mengalir hingga masuk ke celah bibirku. Aku tersenyum miris, masih di depan bibir Sungmin. Inikah salah satu rasa di kehidupan? Manis, Asam, Asin, Pahit. Hanya manis yang terdengar enak, selebihnya terdengar seperti luka yang menyesakkan. Aku belum merasakan rasa manis itu. Kenapa Tuhan tega membiarkanku menikmati rasa asin ini, sekaligus rasa asam dan pahit dalam hidupku? Ini memuakkan.

Aku turunkan tanganku dari atas pipinya, ke arah rahangnya, lalu ke lekukan lehernya. Aku masih ingat malam disaat aku menyesap aroma tubuhnya dan meninggalkan jejak di leher jenjangnya. Tiba-tiba tanganku merasakan permukaan kasar di sana. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, mengalihkan perhatianku ke leher Sungmin.

"Apa ini?", desisku bingung. Ada luka bernanah di leher Sungmin. Aku tidak menemukan luka ini sebelumnya. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku, agar dapat melihat tubuh Sungmin sesakma. Aku menyingkap lengan baju Sungmin. Luka? Aku angkat bajunya di bagian perut. Luka lagi? Perut Sungmin membesar, bengkak dan membiru kemerahan. "Oh Tuhan! Siapa yang tega berbuat seperti ini kepada Sungminku? Siapa?", marahku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku akan menemukan orang itu. Aku janji, Min. Aku akan membalas semua ini lebih kejam lagi.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi ke atas ranjang. Aku sudah lelah. Lelah mengakui bahwa ini memang nyata apa adanya. Sungmin tidak akan kembali ke sisiku lagi. Aku tetap akan kehilangannya. Aku memeluk tubuh Sungmin, membungkus tubuh kami berdua di dalam selimut. Aku menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi aroma vanilla yang manis, hanya ada bau kematian yang menyengat.

Dadaku berdesir nyeri. Rasa bersalah masuk ke dalam jiwaku. "Minnie_-ah, mianhae. Mianhae…_ Karena aku, kamu jadi seperti ini. _Hiks…_ Seandainya dulu kita tidak perang dingin. Seandainya aku meminta maaf lebih cepat. _Hiks… Hiks…_ Minnie, tolong maafkan aku.", tangisku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, tidak ingin ada jarak sedikitpun darinya. "_Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…_". Aku terisak dengan mata terpejam. Aku terus menyesali kebodohanku, sampai kegelapan menemaniku.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)****/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…****\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAAAK! Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang lalu menghantam benda keras di bawahku. _Aigoo_! Pinggangku sakit. Aku membuka mataku, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku. Bukankah aku tertidur tadi malam?

"_YA_! MESUM! DASAR CHO KYUHYUN _EVIL_!".

Napasku tercekat saat indera pendengaranku menangkap suara itu. Bukankah itu? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara. Aku melihat sosok kelinciku sedang memandangku penuh amarah dari atas ranjang. Aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak kebahagiaan di dalam hatiku. Senyumku mengembang begitu saja.

"Apa kau? Kenapa senyum-senyum _yadong_ seperti itu?", teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku bangun dari posisiku yang tragis—terjatuh dari atas ranjang. "_Ya! Ya!_ Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kepadaku?", jeritnya ketakutan seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang akan diperkosa.

Aku menyeringai, mencoba menggoda mangsa di depanku. "Kamu benar, Lee Sungmin?", tanyaku sambil menjilat bibir bawahku. Sungmin sangat membenci sikapku seperti itu. Dia akan menjerit seperti…

"_KYAAAAA~_ MENJIJIKAN! BERHENTI KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!".

GREEEP! Aku memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Dia sudah kembali. Sungminku hidup kembali. Ramuan itu bekerja. Oh, Tuhan! Terima kasih!

BUUUUG! Perutku dipukul keras oleh Sungmin, hingga aku terpelanting dari atas ranjangnya, lagi. "Kau menjijikkan sekali. Jangan dekati aku! _Euh_!", keluh Sungmin turun dari ranjang. Ia menginjak kaki, lalu turun ke lantai bawah, menuju pintu depan.

Sungmin selalu seperti itu. Setiap kali ia marah kepadaku, ia akan memanggil nama lengkapku, menyebutku menjijikkan atau _evil_ dan ia akan selalu pergi menghindariku. Aku tertawa lepas. Inilah Sungmin yang aku suka, penuh dengan aura kehidupan, bukan seperti tadi malam.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa seperti itu? GILA!", omel Sungmin sambil memberi tatapan herannya padaku. Ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ceklek! "Ada apa, Kyu? Eh, Sungmin?", kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar ini. "_MWOOOOOO_? SUNGMIIIIIIIIN?", jerit orang itu—yang sepertinya Leeteuk-_hyung_. BRUUUUK! Aku melongok ke arah lantai bawah. Eh, Yoochun pingsan!

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 11 January 2013, 11:15 am, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

Yes, I'm back with Fast Update! Btw, arti update ASAP itu apa sih? Apa ASAP ada singkatannya? Kalo tahu kasih tau donk!

Bocoran: **Next chap KyuMin JADIAAAAAAN!** Yeaaaah! Akhirnya!

Ada yang punya IDE CARA PENEMBAKAN KYUHYUN?

Tolong kasih ide ya! Harus ROMANTIS, harus penuh pengorbanan (Sungmin ceritanya masih ACUH sm Kyu), harus apa ya? Pokoknya terserah kalian deh! Ide yg paling bagus, bakal aku masukin ke FFnya ya~~ SECEPATNYA REVIEW!  
Biar Aku update cepat!

Oke deh~ Sekian dariku. Maaf kalo Chap ini menggalau ABIIEEEZ...

Makasih ya! ^^


	12. Chapter 11: Be Mine

Annyeong! SMOL UPDATE lagi. CHAPTER 11: BE MINE… Makasih untuk semua readers yg bersedia meninggalkan KOMEN. Senangnya lbh byk dr sblmnya. Aku sgt menghargai review kalian, ini balasannya…

Thanks udah dikasih tau arti ASAP (dulu taunya Asap rokok ye~~), ternyata ada jg yg ga tau. Hhe~ ASAP (As Soon As Possible). Dulu tau artinya buru2 update gtu, tp g tau kepanjangannya. Makasih ya!

**GG (Guest), , Kim Kinan, hukkie, D. Magda, BunnyEvil, Chikakyumin, May AngelBunny, Yefah KyuminShippClouds: **_thanks ya~ aku berusaha update cpt… smoga ga mengecewakan, review lg ya!_

**Ilan-chan **:_gomawo sarannya… akan dipertimbangkan~ btw, ide yg menarik, tp aku ga fokus sm kisah cinta mereka. Kan intinya Sungmin membongkar jati dirinya. Makasih reviewnya, kalo emang bgtu aku ngerasa tersanjung bs buat kamu review… Review lg ya :)_

**Ejinki: **_Oh my god! Mengecewakan bgt ya? Sorry u/ OOCnya ya~ #pundung# idenya bagus. Nanti aku masukin deh ddangko-nya. Gomawo~_

**Nim-ah, melsparkyu, Cho MinHyun KyuMin: **_thanks for your idea… _

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**: _umin nyanyi lagunya Big Bang donk… Still Alive. Hhe… Ne, gpp… makasih y_

**Dhita**: _betul. Gomawo,,, jgn lupa review lg :D_

**minpumpkins**: _Ada donk… Berhubung Appa-Eomma aku itu YunJae, jd aku g akan misahin mrk. Hhe~ makasih review+semangatnyaa ya~_

**Me Naruto**: _Hmm… ini jg bingung gmn nembaknya, mdh2an g mengecewakan! Review lg ya :D_

**K My Name**: _Dilanjut pelan2 di WP. Makasih ya udh suka FF 19th. Iya nih~ bingung~ kan Cuma mau gambarin dr sisi Kyu aja, jd g ush panjang2… Yeah, I'm not god! Thanks for correction… _

**Lhia KyuMin Elf**: _Kilat menyambar ga nih? Makasih komennya :D_

**Mitcloud**: _waduh,,, kepanjangan ntar kalo diceritain, tp nanti aku ceritain dikit2 deh di chap lain ya. Makasih idenya~_

**Kyumin13**: _Makasih semangatnya~ FIGHTING :)_

**Liaa**: _Serem ya bangkit dr kubur. Hha~ thanks for idea…_

**Evilkyu**: _oooh,,, pantasan udh PW,,, ternyata kmu yg suka keliling di dekat rumahku pagi2 ya~ #bcnda_

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer**: _OOC kan Kyu-nya ya? Huhuhu T.T gomawo for review…_

**Han**: _Cukup ga moment di sini? Hehe.. Komen lg ya~ gomawo_

**Hyona rae**: _Gomawo… Iya, soalnya Cuma mau menggambarkan dr sisi Kyu aja! Review lg ya :)_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: _Aku ngakak baca lagunya Naif. Yeah,,, sekali2 Yoochun lebay ye~ biar dah copot ntar diganti sm punya Junsu. Loh? Makasih reviewnya~_

**Nurichan4**:_ ne… ga akan… serem amat.. gomawo yo~_

**elfich7teen:** _Ne, gwenchana... keep review ya!_

Sekian balasan reviews dari Yuya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan… Jangan lupa review lagi. Semakin byk review, aku smkn semangat UPDATEnya. Makasih ya udh kasih ide penembakan Kyu~ Semoga ide Yuya ga mengecewakan ya~ Cuma ada ide itu doank. Haha! Jika ada kata2 yg tidak berkenan, maafin Yuya ya!

* * *

"Sumpah! Siapa pun pasti akan langsung pingsan saat melihat orang yang baru saja meninggal dengan tragis terus hidup kembali.", jerit Yoochun kesal karena ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya sejak kejadian pingsannya dua hari lalu.

Sungmin hanya terbengong bingung. "Kalian ini semua kenapa sih? Dari kemarin bilang aku _zombie_ yang bangkit dari kubur. Jahat sekali!", kesal Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Semua orang terdekatnya selalu memeluknya penuh syukur dan mengucapkan hal-hal yang membingungkan. Sungmin tidak pernah merasa sakit ataupun sekarat. Ia hanya tertidur di ruang pribadi Leeteuk, lalu terbangun di samping Kyuhyun. Ia ingat dirinya sedang kesal dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga harus berjalan jauh ke ruang itu. Hal itu yang ia yakini penyebab dirinya terlelap di ruang Leeteuk. Sungmin polos, eoh? Atau ini efek dari ramuan itu? Entahlah.

"Sudah. Sudah. Dia itu _sleeping prince_ yang mengalami _amnesia_, jadi dia lupa segalanya. Tapi… lebih baik begitu. Aku senang Sungmin-ku kembali.", kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari samping.

BUUUUG! Sungmin meninju perut Kyuhyun. "Diam, kau! Aku tidak butuh rayuanmu.".

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku kan tidak merayu. Apa kamu merasa aku menggombalimu? _Ehem..._ Jujur sajalah, Min.", goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin beberapa kali.

"Kalian berdua serasi sekali. Jangan-jangan kalian berpacaran ya?", tanya salah satu teman KyuMin yang sedang duduk bersama mereka, Yoochun, Junsu dan yang lainnya di kantin.

Sejak kejadian penolakan Sungmin di kantin seminggu lalu, Kyuhyun lebih membuka diri kepada teman-temannya. _He thinks he needs more friends for his sociality_. Yoochun sedikit membantu Kyuhyun yang kaku dan pemalu itu untuk bergaul dengan penghuni asrama.

KyuMin sontak menghentikan acara saling berbagi _'kasih'_. Keduanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan _kau-gila?_. Yoochun dan Junsu melihat kekompakan keduanya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_Hahahaha..._ Tuh kan, kalian kompak sekali. Kapan kau akan _'menembak'_ Sungmin, Kyu?", tanya Junsu dengan seringai dan pekikan lumba-lumbanya yang mengganggu telinga.

Kyuhyun tersipu malu. Ia belum pernah memikirkan hal itu. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengannya.", tolak Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun berkata apa-apa.

Namja bermarga Cho itu memandang Sungmin dengan putus asa. Masa sih ditolak sebelum acara _'lamaran'_? Kasihan sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun.

Yoochun menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun. "_Ssst..._ Kyu! Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menyatakan cintamu sebelum Sungmin direbut yang lain.", bisik Yoochun. Kyuhyun menggumam lemah sebagai jawaban.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 11: Be Mine**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu kamar itu digedor dengan keras. Sungmin yang sedang mempersiapkan tasnya untuk pelajaran tambahan, segera membuka pintu itu. Ia tidak ingin diminta bertanggungjawab atas pintu kamar 388C yang rusak.

"Minnie, cepat buka pintunya!", teriak Junsu dari luar. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin tidak sabaran. Kebelet pipis-kah?

"Sabar, Suie!". Ceklek! Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja berpantat bebek di depan Sungmin. "Ada apa?", tanya Sungmin datar.

Bukannya menjawab, Junsu justru menarik tangan Sungmin. "Cepat, Min. Kyuhyun berkelahi dengan Yoochun.", jelas Junsu.

Sungmin berhenti. "_Mwo_? Jangan becanda. Mereka itu dekat. Aku tidak percaya. Kamu becanda kan?", sangkal Sungmin. Namja manis itu berbalik, meninggalkan Junsu yang berdecak kesal.

SREEEET! Junsu menarik tangan Sungmin lagi. "Yoochun mengambil PSP Kyuhyun. Tadi sore kami sedang bermain _game_. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun saling ejek. Ayo, Min! Aku tidak mau mereka main fisik. Aduuuuh! Bagaimana kalau mereka menggunakan sihir, lalu pihak sekolah mengeluarkan keduanya. _Andwae! Andwae! Andwaaaaaae!_", kata Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya. Beberapa penghuni asrama yang berpapasan dengan mereka harus menutup telinga untuk menghindari resiko tuli.

Sungmin kaget. Ia sangat tahu Yoochun dan Kyuhyun memiliki _hobby_ yang berbeda, tapi keduanya tidak suka diusik kesenangannya. _Aish! Mereka membuatku pusing_. "Terus mereka dimana?".

"Aku dengar, mereka ada di kolam renang.", jawab Junsu singkat, masih menarik tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Eh, bukannya tadi kalian bersama?".

"A... I-itu... _Aish_! Sudahlah, Min! Jangan banyak tanya. Ayo cepat ke sana!", jawab Junsu gugup. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Mereka berlari, menerobos lorong-lorong di sekolah itu.

BRAAAAK! Junsu membuka pintu besar area kolam renang sekolah. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di kolam renang _indoor_ itu. Kemana Kyuhyun dan Yoochun?

"_Ya_! Park Yoochun! Kembalikan PSPku! Cepat turun ke sini!".

Sebuah teriakan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan di benak kedua namja manis itu. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengejar Yoochun ke atas menara lompat indah. Deg! Deg! Deg! Sungmin takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepada mereka, terutama pada namja yang tadi berteriak—Cho Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUUUUN! TURUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?", teriak Sungmin panik. Namja manis itu berlari ke arah menara setinggi sepuluh meter itu. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun, sepertinya namja itu sibuk memaki Yoochun.

Junsu menyeringai di tempatnya berdiri, tidak berusaha mencegah namja bermata kelinci itu. "_It's show time._", gumamnya pelan, lalu pergi entah kemana.

Sungmin menaiki tangga itu dengan susah payah. Ah, rasanya sulit sekali memanjat tangga setinggi sepuluh meter dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan. Ia tidak pernah melepas doa-doa dalam hatinya. _'Ya, Tuhan. Selamatkan dia. Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu terjadi padanya. Ya, Tuhan. Suruhlah dia turun. Aku takut.'_. Dia? Siapa yang Sungmin maksud?

_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_ Sungmin sudah mencapai di tempat tertinggi itu. Ia merukuk. Napasnya tersengal. "_Ya_! Ka-kalianh... Berhentiiih...", pinta Sungmin dengan suara tercekat.

"Oh ya? Kalau kamu berani, ambil PSP kesayanganmu di sana!", teriak Yoochun sebelum tangannya melempar elektronik segiempat itu ke arah kolam renang di bawahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Dalam hitungan detik namja itu sudah terjun untuk mendapatkan PSPnya itu. Sungmin mematung, belum dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. BYUUUUUR! Deg! Dada Sungmin sakit. Ia belari ke dekat Yoochun. Ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menghantam kumpulan air itu. Airmata Sungmin jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Bayangan-bayangan buruk hinggap dalam otaknya.

"KYUUUUU~!", jerit Sungmin sampai urat lehernya mencuat. Teriakan Sungmin hanya dibalas oleh riak air yang melambat—mulai kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya.

Sungmin memukul bahu Yoochun. "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Chun? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun—". Sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Yoochun memandang Sungmin datar. "Dia tidak akan mati. Lagipula dia bisa berenang.", jawab Yoochun ringan. Namja itu berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin yang masih menangis sambil menatap ke bawah—dimana kolam renang itu berada. "Ayo, Min. Kita pulang. Ini sudah malam.", ajak Yoochun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menepis rangkulan Yoochun kasar. "Kamu tidak merasa bersalah? Bahkan Kyuhyun belum menampakkan dirinya. Bisa saja dia tenggelam. Kenapa kamu bisa sesantai ini, Chun? _Waeyo_?", tanya Sungmin tak paham dengan sikap dingin _roommate_-nya itu.

"Justru kenapa kamu jadi berlebihan seperti ini. Kalian ini hanya berteman. Setahuku kamu membenci Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya itu bagus kalau Kyuhyun mati?".

PLAAAK! Suara tamparan Sungmin menggaung di kolam renang indoor itu. "_Shut up!_ Dia penting untukku. Kamu nggak berhak bicara seburuk itu tentangnya.".

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, menyuguhkan kegelapan untuk Sungmin. SREEET! Yoochun turun dari menara itu dengan sihirnya. Oh, ternyata ia bisa turun dari sana hanya dalam waktu singkat, tanpa perlu memanjat tangga. Sungmin terlihat panik. Ia benci berada dalam kegelapan seperti ini terlebih lagi di atas sepuluh meter dari atas tanah.

CEKLEK! Warna-warni cahaya memenuhi dinding-dinding. Merah. Kuning. Hijau. Di langit yang biru? Semua warna selang-seling berganti. Sungmin tertegun melihat semua keindahan di hadapannya. WUUUUUZ! Suara air menyadarkan keterkaguman Sungmin dari warna-warni lampu di dinding itu. Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah. Matanya membulat.

Air menggulung, membuat sebuah gelombang tinggi dengan Kyuhyun berdiri di atasnya. Suara musik melantun di sepenjuru kolam renang itu. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Gelombang itu semakin naik, dikelilingi oleh ratusan bunga mawar yang membentuk hati. Sejak kapan ratusan-bahkan ribuan-mawar itu memenuhi kolam?

—Play _'Kyuhyun: Just Once'_ Music—

_Saranghaedo doenayo. Hagopeunmal inneunde  
Naeipsuri mugeowo danhanbeondo motaetdeon naemaeumi haneunmal_

[Bisakah aku mencintaimu? Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Tapi bibirku berat dan hatiku memiliki kata-kata yang tak bisa aku ucapkan walau sekali.]

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia terpaku, melihat Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi sambil terangkat semakin tinggi oleh air. PLUP! PLUP! PLUP! Gelembung-geleumbung sabun bermain-main di sisi Sungmin, membuat namja itu menengadah untuk menyentuh gelembung itu. Warna gelembung yang beranekaragam diterpa cahaya lampu temaram, membuat keindahan di ruangan itu. Sungmin senang sekali bermain dengan gelembung, mengingatkannya pada Jonghyun _haraboji_.

_Meoreojigoisseoyo. Motdahanmarinneunde. Geudaeyeo~  
Gaseumeuro samkin geumare babocheoreom naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo_

[Kamu semakin menjauh ketika aku masih memiliki kata-kata yang tidak bisa aku katakan, sayang. Seperti orang bodoh, aku menelan kata-kata itu ke dalam hatiku. Walaupun ini menyakitkan, aku hanya menginginkanmu]

Kyuhyun berada tepat di tengah-tengah kolam, sejajar dengan ketinggian menara. Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun berdiri di atas gelombang air sejarak lima meter dari Sungmin, pasti namja manis itu sudah memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia begitu senang sampai-sampai tidak memahami maksud Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini untuknya. Ia senang Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

_Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo  
Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo  
Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo_

[Tolong cintaiku sekali saja. Bisakah aku memanggil namamu secara gila sekali saja? Karena hatiku, aku ingin semakin dekat denganmu.]

_Gwaenchantago malhaeyo. Yeogijigeum isseoyo. Geudaeyeo~  
Naegaseume geudael pumeoseo meongideureo naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo_

[Aku bilang itu baik-baik saja, sekarang aku di sini, sayangku. Meskipun aku mendapatkan memar dengan merangkulmu di dalam hatiku. Meskipun sakit, aku hanya menginginkanmu]

Konsentrasi Sungmin teralihkan dari gelembung-gelembung air sabun di sekitarnya ke dinding depan sebelah kiri—dimana wajahnya terpampang di sana. Sungmin tersenyum malu saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri sedang memarahi Kyuhyun. Dirinya membentak Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya, yang sekarang dianggapnya berlebihan. Bagaimana bisa semua sikap dan tingkahnya terekam di sana? Sungmin tertegun saat ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun di dinding itu. Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Apakah selama ini sikapnya melukai namja itu?

_Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo  
Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo  
Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo_

[Tolong cintaiku sekali saja. Bisakah aku memanggil namamu secara gila sekali saja? Karena hatiku, aku ingin semakin dekat denganmu.]

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan senandung lagu merdu di bibirnya. Gelombang air itu melebar, mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun sehingga namja tampan itu tidak akan jatuh. WUUUUUS! Kali ini kertas berwarna merah muda jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan itu. Sungmin mencintai warna itu. Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Burung-burung dari kertas berterbangan ke segala arah, seakan menari untuk Sungmin. Namja manis itu mengambil beberapa potongan kertas merah muda yang ternyata tertuliskan; _'Lee Sungmin, I love you', 'Saranghae', 'I want you', 'Miss you'_, dan kata-kata cinta lainnya. DEG! '_Apa ini? Kyuhyun?'_, batin Sungmin menduga-duga.

_Seotunnauisarang algoinnayo.  
Doraseoneun geudaelbomyeo maldomotago nauinameun sarangeul maeume modu dameulkke_

[Kamu tahu tentang cintaku yang kikuk? Seperti yang aku lihat kamu berpaling, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi aku hanya akan menempatkan semua cintaku di dalam hati.]

_Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo  
Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo  
Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo_

[Tolong cintaiku sekali saja. Bisakah aku memanggil namamu secara gila sekali saja? Karena hatiku, aku ingin semakin dekat denganmu.]

HAP! Kyuhyun menjejakkan kakinya di atas menara itu. Mereka sudah berada di satu tempat yang sama, saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan semakin mendekat ke depan Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengatur hatinya. Jantung Sungmin berdetum cepat.

_Geudaeege jeonhaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo  
Saranghamnida. Geuriunsaram_

[Dalam rangka untuk memberitahumu, aku ingin pergi lebih dekat ke sisimu. Aku mencintaimu, orang yang aku rindu.]

"_Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin. Would you be mine_?", ucap Kyuhyun tepat di hadapan Sungmin. SRIIIING! _Microphone_ yang digenggam Kyuhyun berganti dengan sebuket mawar merah dan sekotak cokelat Belgia. Kyuhyun menyodorkan kedua barang itu kepada Sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya.

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hal ini benar-benar tak terduga baginya. Baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan namja di depannya itu. Sekarang Kyuhyun justru mengatakan hal-hal di luar nalarnya.

BEEEEES! SREEEET! JEDUAR! JEDUAR! Suara hening ruangan itu dimeriahkan oleh kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan, membentuk kata 'Cho Kyuhyun loves Lee Sungmin'. Kyuhyun hanya menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin. DEG! DEG! DEG! Jujur, ia sangat takut mendengar penolakan Sungmin lagi, seperti sebelumnya. Satu detik terasa sangat menyiksanya. Sepertinya terjun dari menara itu lebih mudah dibandingkan hal yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. "_So what's your answer_?", tanya Kyuhyun sudah mulai lelah menunggu. Lebih baik mati sekarang dengan tembakan tepat di tempurung otaknya, daripada ia tersiksa menunggu Sungmin yang tak jua menjawab.

SREEEET! Sungmin mengambil kedua barang yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Ia memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas. "_BABBO_!", teriaknya, menggema berulang-ulang. JLEB! Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya tertusuk ratusan panah beracun. Mungkinkah ia ditolak?

"Kenapa kamu menjatuhkan dirimu ke sana, Kyu? Kamu membuatku hampir mati karena takut. _Wae? Waeyo?_ Apa semua ini? Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini. Bagaimana kalau kamu tadi… Aku takut kamu pergi meninggalkanku, Kyu. _Hiks… Hiks…_ Jangan buat aku cemas lagi!".

GREEEEP! Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa melihat namja itu menangis sesegukan seperti itu apalagi untuk dirinya. "_Mianhae_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku selama ini padamu.".

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun beberapa kali dalam pelukannya. "_Hiks…_ _Babbo! Babbo! _Kamu kan bisa mengatakannya dengan cara yang wajar. Cukup bilang _Saranghae_ saja. Aku bukan orang bodoh, tahu! _Hiks…_ Aku… _Hiks…_ Aku juga merasakan yang sama sepertimu, Kyu.", ucap Sungmin pelan pada satu kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Eh_? Kamu bilang apa, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mendengar gumaman Sungmin sebelumnya. Namja tampan itu melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Sungmin, menegaskan pendengarannya lagi.

BLUUUUSH! Wajah Sungmin memerah total. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "_Nado… Nado saranghae._", lirihnya malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.", teriak Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dalam pelukannya, memutar kedua tubuh mereka saking senangnya. CUP! Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas setelah ia menurunkan tubuh mungil itu. "Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Selamanya.", bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum tulus. Ia mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku pegang janjimu.", ucapnya senang.

SREEEEEET! Sebuah _banner_ besar dengan wajah keduanya yang sedang berpelukan tadi, terpampang di seluruh dinding ruangan. CEEEES! PLOK! PLOK! Kembang api kecil terlihat di dekat _banner_ itu. "_CHUKKAEYOOOOOOOO_!", jerit teman-teman seasrama mereka yang sudah memenuhi pinggir kolam renang di bawah.

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin. Ia tertawa lepas. "_GOMAWOYO, CHINGUDEUL! GOMAWOYO! _SEKARANG AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH. AWAS YA JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA.", teriak Kyuhyun menggoda.

"HUUUUUUU~~ POSESIF!", teriak mereka sambil mendengus kesal.

Sungmin hampir saja serangan jantung saat semua teman-temannya menampakkan diri mereka. Jadi sedaritadi semua ini ada karena bantuan mereka? Banner itu, yang bertuliskan _'KyuMin is real forever ever after'_, juga ulah mereka. Ini semua pasti sihir mereka. Bagaimana mungkin membuat _banner_ sebesar itu dengan foto momen keduanya yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya, kalau bukan karena sihir? Apapun yang mereka lakukan, Sungmin sangat bersyukur ada di sini dan dicintai oleh banyak orang. Namja manis itu memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, bahagia.

DUUUUK! "_Aduuuh, appo_!", jerit Kyuhyun saat kepalanya tertimpa sesuatu.

"_Ehem…_ Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mr. Cho? Apa yang akan dilakukan pihak sekolah jika tahu kamu berulah lagi?", kata hewan bercangkang hijau-cokelat itu, Ddangkoma.

Sungmin tersentak dari pelukannya. Ia menatap bingung ke arah kura-kura besar yang melayang di depan mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, ingin menarik kura-kura itu, lalu membuangnya ke dasar kolam. Itu harapan Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak bisa menangkap kura-kura itu. "_Ya_! Ke sini kau, Ddangko! Kenapa selalu merusak momen indahku sih?".

Ddangkoma berdiam, berhenti dari aksi melarikan dirinya. "Justru aku ke sini ingin memberikanmu waktu untuk melanjutkan momenmu dengan… _ehem…_ siapa namamu, cantik?".

Sungmin merona, walau dalam hatinya ada perasaan jengkel karena dipanggil cantik oleh seekor kura-kura. _'Aku kan namja!'_. "Lee Sungmin.", kata Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ddangko menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat dia tampak seperti pajangan anjing di atas dasbor mobil. "Kalian tidak perlu pergi ke pelajaran tambahan. Leeteuk membebaskan kalian, karena ia sedang sibuk. Terjadi sesuatu. Kalian diminta kembali ke kamar kalian, walau aku tahu kalian akan… _ehem…_ aduh tenggorokanku gatal! Selamat menikmati malam pertama sebagai sepasang kekasih ya! Kyu, jangan main kasar-kasar!", goda Ddangko sebelum ia menghilang lagi entah kemana.

BRAAAAAAK! Pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka. PIIIIIK! Tiba-tiba dalam kedipan mata ruangan itu kembali hampa seperti sebelumnya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menegang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? KEMBALI KE ASRAMA!", perintah dewan kedisiplinan sekolah, Shin Donghee _seonsaengnim_. Namja bertubuh tambun itu mendelik ke arah KyuMin yang masih ada di atas menara itu. "_Ya_! Kalian! Turun sekarang atau aku akan berikan hukuman berat!".

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Kemudian keduanya meloncat dengan keras ke atas lantai. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, takut-takut tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan keras lalu mati. Kamu terlalu banyak mengkhayal, Sungmin-_ah_!

"Cho Kyuhyun, jika bukan karena kamu salah satu murid kebanggaan sir Leeteuk, aku pasti akan memenjarakan kamu sekarang juga karena telah membuat keributan di sini.", kata Shindong memberi peringatan.

"Keributan apa? Kami hanya sedang berkumpul di sini.", jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung kurus Kyuhyun.

Shindong berdecak sebal. "Kamu beruntung, karena aku datang sebelum kamu berbuat onar. Sudah sana kembali!".

'_Kami beruntung karena acaranya sudah selesai, bodoh!'_, batin semua siswa di ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang kolam renang _indoor_ itu dengan teratur. Semuanya cukup senang. Rencana mereka berhasil dan siap-siap mendapatkan traktiran dari namja Cho itu. Wah, Kyuhyun! Kamu harus waspada!

**.**

**.**

**(O/O!) **

**.**

**.**

"Dimana? Dimana dokumen tentang bocah itu? _Aish_! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya?", keluh seorang namja dengan pakaiannya yang sedikit terbakar. Namja itu mengaduk-aduk lemari yang ada dalam ruangan pribadi itu, ruangan Leeteuk.

"_Ouch_!", rintih namja itu saat tanpa sengaja pinggir lemari menyentuh luka memar di lengannya. "Ck! Namja itu memperketat keamanannya. Aku jadi terluka seperti ini. _Huft_!".

BRAAAAK! Ia menutup pintu lemari besi itu dengan keras, kesal karena tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak yakin dengan targetnya, tapi ia juga merasa bingung bagaimana bisa _'bocah'_ itu masih hidup setelah melewati reaksi racunnya. "Ia berhasil melewati awal reaksi racun, lalu ia bisa kembali dari kematian. Bagaimana caranya? Ia tidak akan hidup kembali jika bukan benar-benar anak dari permaisuri Heechul. Cih! Aku jijik memanggilnya permaisuri. Dia pasti anak namja menjijikan itu. Aku yakin!".

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^0^)9**

**[Kastil **_Der Verbotene Wald_]

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu, _agassi_? Jangan kekanakkan seperti ini!", tanya Leeteuk kesal karena _agassi_-nya bersikap manja.

"Aku tidak bohong! Dia itu anakku. Dia sendiri kok yang bilang kalau dia itu siswa kesayanganmu, Teukie!", jelas yeoja itu bersikeras.

"Kapan dia datang ke sini? Itu tidak mungkin! Yunho, apa kamu tidak menjaga _agassi _dengan baik?", tuduh Leeteuk mulai bosan dengan masalah sepele ini. Ia tidak boleh terlalu sering meninggalkan sekolah.

Wajah Yunho menegang. Ia tidak suka dituduh seperti itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku kembali membawakan makanan, agassi terus saja mengatakan hal bodoh ini.".

Taemin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk, mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya. "Aku mohon biarkan aku keluar dari kastil ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja.", mohonnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

Leeteuk menampik tangan Taemin. "Maaf, _agassi_. Ini semua untuk kebaikan anda. Yunho, tolong jaga _agassi. _Jangan biarkan dia kabur.", kata Leeteuk yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Yunho. "Ayo, Kangin-_ah_!", ajak Leeteuk, meminta Kangin untuk berteleportasi ke sekolah.

"_YA_! TEUKIE!", teriak Taemin dalam pegangan Yunho. Yeoja itu meraung-raung ingin pergi, tapi Yunho menahannya terlalu keras. Minho meneteskan airmatanya lagi di dalam cermin itu. Kalau saja ia bisa, ia pasti akan memeluk Taemin untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa ruanganku berantakan seperti ini?".

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya. "Penyusup!"

**.**

**.**

**(^O^) KyuMin's side**

**[Persiapan Ujian Akhir]**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya kalian itu sepasang kekasih bukan sih? Seharusnya kan kalian bermanja-manja seperti ini!", ujar Junsu sambil memeluk Yoochun di sebelahnya, menggelayut mesra di lengan namja itu. Yoochun melepas pelukan Junsu lembut, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Menggelikan. Kami tidak seperti itu.", jawab Sungmin di depan kedua temannya itu. _'Setidaknya tidak di depan semua orang.'_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Sungmin mempererat pegangan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun di bawah meja.

Junsu memukul mejanya beberapa kali. "Aku sebal. Kalian sudah berpacaran seminggu. Aku belum pernah melihat momen KyuMin! Huuuuh~ Ayolah, lakukan apapun di depanku. Aku hanya ingin mengabadikannya dalam memoriku.", pinta Junsu dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dadanya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan buku yang sedaritadi ia pegang. Ia memandang Junsu dengan tatapan tajam. PLAAAAK! Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Junsu. "Diam kau! Kita harus belajar dengan giat. Minggu depan ujian akhir. Jangan banyak mengurusi kami! Ayo, Min! Aku capek mendengar suara lumba-lumba si _duck butt_!". Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap ngambek Kyuhyun.

Yoochun menutup bukunya keras. "Kalau kamu bisa melihat, tuh! Mereka selalu melakukan momen-momen yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh hati, bukan akal sehat atau otak bodohmu itu.", ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk tautan tangan KyuMin. "Lagipula, mereka itu tidak melakukan _fan service_ di depan orang lain. Kamu ke kamarku atau kamar Kyuhyun pasti akan menemukan jejak-jejak momen mereka. Sudah ya! Aku mau pergi dulu!".

"_YA_! KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU?", jerit Junsu yang membuat penghuni kelasnya menutup telinga mereka.

"BERISIIIIIIK!", teriak semua penghuni kelas itu sambil melemparkan kertas ke arah Junsu. Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu ia tersenyum senang setelah memahami kata-kata Yoochun. KyuMin is real!

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 14 January 2013, 08:23 am, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

****_Huhuhuhuhu~ itu adegan penembakan gagal bgt ya? Aku g bs buat adegan romantis. Mianhae~ _

_Kepikiran adegan di kolam renang Beautiful To You. Jadi yah pake itu deh. hhe~~  
_

Bagian jawab beberapa pertanyaan (dibaca: ngeles-time)

**Q: OOC bgt, thor!**

A: hmm... Siapa nih OOC? Boleh ngeles ya. Wkwk...

-Klo Kyu, dy kan lg sedih. Aku buat serealistis mungkin ttg org yg shock saat org yg dicintai meninggal. Ga tau deh tuh OOC atau nggak.

-Umin bangun2 lgsg sangar. Yaaaah ini ap y jwbnnya? Kan Umin msh ngejauh dr Kyu, dy g terima aja bangun2 dlm pelukan Kyu. Hhe..

-Yoochun yg kalem jd lebay? Yg teriak itu bukan Yoochun, tapi Leeteuk. Yang pingsan baru Yoochun. Aku cm nyelipin humor aja. Tp coba posisikan jd Yoochun deh. Kalo tmn skmrmu udh dinyatakan meninggal dg keadaan mengerikan, tiba2 nongol dpn kamu? shock ga? Aku sih pingsan kaleee ya

-Junsu yg lebay jd kalem? Kan Junsu belum dekat sama KyuMin. Anak baru pasti ga mungkin lgsg histeria sendiri, kan?

Cukup ngelesnya aaaah... Mdh2an msh bs diterima.

**Q: kenapa artian mantranya ga lgsg di sebelah bhs asing itu?**

A: klo pnh baca FF 19th, pasti tau aku selalu buat kyk gtu. Nah, untuk FF ini, aku mau SOK buat kyk misteri gtu. Kyk di harpot. Awalnya ga mau nulis artiannya, tp aku pikir mending tau deh. Drpd ntar bertanya2. Jadi aku cantumin di akhir cerita (Glosarium gtu). Makasih sarannya. Skrg gimana, mau ditaruh samping atau masih di GLOSARIUM? Jawab ya... Makasih.

Ini semua jwbn ngeles ya. Pembelaan diri. Dibawa santai dan humor aja. Yuya ga ad mksd nyinggung. Makasih byk atas masukannya. Semua aku kembalikan ke reader ya. Kesempurnaan milik Allah, kesalahan murni khilaf dr Yuya. #jiah... Ala ustadzah. Hha!#

Yuya mau UPDATE Chap 12 setelah review mencapai 170 reviews ya~ hhe! Abisan kebanyakan cuma follow/fav story. SPEAK UP donk! Biar tambah semangat ngetiknya! Chap depan... **BOCORAN: ada seorang Hexe yang menyadari sebuah kehidupan di perut Sungmin. Mwo? Sungmin HAMIL! yeah, it's a MPREG FF!**

Mau UPDATE ASAP? REVIEW YA! 170 Reviews, okay? Hehehe~ #digampar readers. Kabur~ buat FF In Your Eyes# - Promo terselubung

btw, guys... Yg benar itu bercanda atau becanda? Trs sopanan pake kamu atau Kau di dialog?

Review lagi ya~ Gomawo!


	13. Chapter 12: Baby In Me

Udara sejuk sore itu menambah nuansa romantis di taman belakang sekolah. Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian rambut _namja_ manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang mulai memanjang. Ia masih asyik memainkan surai lembut milik kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang terbaring di atas pangkuannya. _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi kasih sayang yang diberikan Sungmin melalui belaian pada rambutnya.

"Minnie.", panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hmm...", jawab Sungmin dalam gumamannya.

"Saranghae.", jujur Kyuhyun, membuat wajah Sungmin memerah. _Namja_ tampan itu membuka mata. Ia menarik tangan kanan Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya. "Aku sangat bahagia karena memilikimu.", ungkapnya lagi dengan mata sendunya.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Belajar menggombal darimana?", tanya Sungmin sedikit tak percaya dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkenal dingin dan kikuk itu sedang merayunya.

"Yoochun.", katanya terus terang. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi chubby Sungmin, turun ke leher, dada, lalu perut _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau bahagia denganku. Lihat saja. Kau semakin gemuk.".

Sungmin cemberut. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas pahanya. "_Ya_! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan aku gemuk! Pergi sana!", ambek Sungmin sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di samping Sungmin. CUP! Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gembul itu. Sungmin terlihat semakin menawan saat dia sedang marah. Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun, masih merasa kesal dengan ucapan _namja_ itu. "Sembarangan saja cium-cium aku!".

GREEEEP! Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari samping. "Aku bercanda, sayang. _Jeosonghamnida_.", bisiknya lembut.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantung Sungmin berdebar dengan cepat. Pipinya merona merah. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya tidak bisa mengatur gejolak perasaannya. "Aku lebih suka kamu yang malu-malu seperti ini. Aku jadi ingin _'memakan'_mu.", bisik Kyuhyun lagi di telinga Sungmin dengan tangannya yang memeluk Sungmin semakin erat.

_Namja_ manis itu bergidik ngeri saat ia mendengar kata _'memakan'_ dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ingatannya akan peristiwa sebulan lalu di ruangan rahasia Leeteuk berputar di dalam otaknya. Rasa sakit yang membakar itu tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian itu, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sungmin berdiri, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa melepas pelukannya. "Ayo kita ke kantin!", kata Sungmin, berjalan menjauh dari bangku taman itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat sikap Sungmin, seperti kelinci yang ketakutan ketika seekor musang akan memangsanya. "_Hahahaha…_ Nanti kau tambah gemuk kalau makan terus, Minnie_-ah_!", ledek Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin yang sudah mulai jauh dari tempatnya.

"DIAM KAU, CHO!", teriak Sungmin sebal.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter **__**12: Baby In Me**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Sini kau, Mrs. Cho menyebalkan!", teriak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang berlari ke arah kantin. Sungmin baru saja menolak Kyuhyun dan melakukan gerakan mempesona, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjamah _namja_ itu. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil di antara keduanya.

"_Catch Ming if Kyu can_!", balas Sungmin, sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya melihat goyangan seksi dari Sungmin-nya. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, mencegah _namja_ lain ikut menikmati bokong bahenol milik _namja_ manis itu. "_Ya_! Sungminnie, berhenti melakukan hal itu!", larang Kyuhyun yang tentu saja akan dilanggar kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun nun jauh di sana. "_Andwaaae_! Emangnya kamu siapa ngelarang-larang aku?", tolak Sungmin.

"Aku kekasihmu. Aku berhak melarangmu. _Aish_!", teriak Kyuhyun merasa jengkel dengan perdebatan tak penting mereka. Beberapa siswa menatap _sunbaenim_ mereka dengan ekspresi bingung, aneh, lucu dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun cukup malu, karena sikapnya itu bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai _namja_ dingin yang populer. Andai saja _namja_ menyebalkan di sana bukan berstatus kekasihnya, ia pasti tidak peduli, tapi Sungmin terlalu menggoda jika melakukan _aegyo-aegyo_ itu. Ia yakin jiwa semua SEME diluar sana pasti akan memberontak ingin mencicipi UKE bahenolnya.

BRAAAAK! Sungmin menabrak tubuh seseorang. Kyuhyun tidak mampu mencegah kecelakaan dadakan itu, karena ia sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. PRAAAANG! Nampan yang dipegang oleh sang korban jatuh menghantam lantai. Piring dan gelas yang ada di atas nampan itu pecah begitu saja. SREEEEET! Tubuh Sungmin oleng, karena menabrak tubuh yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Sang korban penabrakan justru menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang hampir saja menyentuh lantai itu. Ia merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan _namja_ manis itu menarik kemeja di bagian dada sang korban tadi. Keduanya saling memandang. Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantung keduanya berdetak tak karuan.

"_Hosh! Hosh! _Minnie, _gwenchana_?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan napas tersengal.

Dua orang _namja_ yang tadi saling berpelukan, dalam arti tanpa sengaja, langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sungmin mengangguk ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak cemas. _Namja_ itu justru menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kalian berpacaran?". Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir sang _namja_ jangkung.

"Eh?". KyuMin memandang bingung kepada _namja_ tadi. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sendiri, jadi mereka lupa ada orang di dekat mereka.

"_YA_! SUNGMIN-_AH! GWENCHANA_?", jerit Junsu khawatir. _Namja_ itu tampak kaget dan cemas. Ia memeriksa tubuh Sungmin dengan menyentuhkan tangannya di hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap garang ke arah Junsu. "Berhenti! Kau tidak berhak menyentuh dia!", kata Kyuhyun, menjauhkan tangan Junsu dari Sungmin.

"Posesif!", omel Junsu, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Namja_ jangkung—sang korban penabrakan Sungmin—menatap bosan ke arah tiga _'bocah'_ di depannya. "_Ehem… _Aku tanya, kalian pacaran?", ulangnya lagi.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, ketika ia merasakan _signal_ mencurigakan dari _namja_ itu. "Iya, emangnya kenapa? Kamu naksir?", tuduh Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menyikut _namja_ di belakangnya itu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Maaf, tadi aku tidak melihatmu!", kata Sungmin, menundukkan badannya beberapa kali. "_Indietro Disinfettare_!", teriak Sungmin ke arah pecahan piring dan gelas yang ada di atas lantai dekat mereka berdiri. Gelas, piring dan nampang menumpuk menjadi satu di atas meja terdekat. Tidak ada jejak pecahan kaca di atas lantai. Nanti Sungmin akan memberikan pecahan itu kepada pihak kebersihan sekolah.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mau membersihkannya.", kata _namja_ jangkung itu. "Shim Changmin _imnida_.", lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan _namja_ itu. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_.", balasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Junsu _imnida._".

"Kyuhyun _imnida._".

Dua _namja_ lainnya tidak mau ketinggalan berkenalan dengan Changmin, korban Sungmin itu. Junsu murni ingin memiliki teman baru, sedangkan Kyuhyun jelas-jelas tidak rela Sungmin memegang _namja_ selain dirinya. _Oh my god_! Kamu posesif sekali, Kyu!

"Jadi kalian memang berpacaran? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Penting!", ucap Changmin serius. Ia melangkah pergi dari hadapan ketiganya. Changmin yakin mereka pasti akan mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, mencari kebohongan dari mata _namja_ jangkung itu. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin, lalu menarik _namja_ manis itu mengikuti Changmin.

"Hei, tunggu aku!", teriak Junsu mengejar ketiga _namja_ itu, karena ia ditinggalkan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

_Namja_ berpantat bebek itu berlari dengan gaya khasnya, membuat seorang _namja_ berjidat lebar menggelengkan kepalanya di meja kantin. "_Ck_! Apa lagi yang mereka perbuat?", ujarnya sambil tetap melahap menu makan siangnya. Nampaknya Yoochun tidak ingin ikut campur kali ini. Ia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam masalah KyuMin.

Keempatnya sampai di kamar 480B, kamar asrama Changmin. "Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara penting dengan teman-temanku. Jangan mengintip ataupun mencuri dengar.", kata Changmin, mengusir temannya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

_Namja_ teman sekamar Changmin itu menutup majalah yang sedang ia baca. "Aku tahu.", dengusnya sebal. _Namja_ itu bergegas pergi dari kamar itu. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah dengan _namja_ jangkung yang sudah dikenalnya bagaikan iblis itu.

Setelah kamar itu kosong, Changmin meminta Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Junsu untuk masuk. Ia menyediakan minuman dan cemilan untuk ketiganya. Kyuhyun menatap kagum ke sekeliling kamar itu. Memang setiap kamar di asrama memiliki _design _berbeda dan kamar Changmin terlihat sangat _cozy_ dan nyaman.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu bicarakan. Kami harus kembali ke kelas.", kata Kyuhyun beralasan.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa kembali ke kelas? Kita tidak memiliki kegiatan selama satu bulan, sejak seminggu lalu ujian akhir. Jangan beralasan!", ucap _namja_ itu mulai sebal karena ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya. Hmm… Sebenarnya sikap Kyuhyun itu wajar saja. Siapa sih yang akan langsung percaya dengan seseorang apalagi orang itu langsung mengajaknya bicara serius di kamarnya?

Sungmin menyadari perubahan mimik Changmin yang tersinggung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. "Maaf. Dia tidak ada maksud menyinggungmu.", mohon Sungmin sambil mendorong punggung Kyuhyun agar menunduk meminta maaf. "Sabarlah. Kita tidak akan disakiti olehnya.", bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hamil!".

JEDUAAAAR! Pernyataan singkat dari Changmin membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Junsu diam membatu. Mereka masih belum bisa mencerna dua kata itu.

"_MWOOOYA_? HAMIL?", teriak Junsu setelah memahami ucapan Changmin. Ketiga _namja_ di ruangan itu menutup telinga mereka yang pengang. "_Mianhae._", kata Junsu merasa bersalah, karena telah membuat keributan.

"Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Sungmin _shock_. Ia mengelus perutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang Changmin katakan.

Changmin menyesap minumannya. "Bisa saja. Selama kalian melakukan penyatuan. Tidak ada yang mustahil.", jawabnya dingin, sambil melahap cemilan lain yang tidak disentuh ketiga tamunya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang. _'Mungkinkah kejadian waktu itu?'_, tanya mereka dalam hati.

"Aku tafsir usia kehamilannya enam minggu. Aku benar kan? Kalian berdua sudah bersetubuh?", tebak Changmin memojokkan KyuMin yang hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Enam minggu? Mereka saja baru berpacaran selama satu bulan. Bagaimana mungkin? _Ommo! _Jangan katakan kalian telah—". Kata-kata Junsu terpotong dengan sendirinya. _Namja_ itu tidak pernah menyangka keduanya akan melakukan hal '_itu' _bahkan sebelum mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka. Bukankah ini semua terlarang?

KyuMin yang ditatap dengan pandangan menuduh itu, merasa jengah. Keduanya tetap tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Mereka hanya melakukan sekali hubungan badan. Selama ini mereka hanya berpegangan tangan, berciuman, tapi tak lebih dari itu. Mana mungkin mereka bisa memiliki calon anak atas dasar perbuatan di ruang rahasia itu. Sekali! Hanya sekali!

"Ta-tapi kami hanya melakukannya sekali.", lirih Sungmin, mengkaitkan tangannya pada jemari Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu butuh kekuatan dari pasangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kami hanya melakukan hal itu sekali dan Sungmin adalah _namja_. Kau jangan mengada-ada!", bantah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu bisa merasakan kegelisahan dari genggaman tangan Sungmin.

Changmin sibuk memakan cemilannya. "Hei, kalian tidak ingin mencicipi sajianku ini? Enak loh! Aku tidak menaruh racun di sana.", tawar Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. _Namja_ jangkung itu sepertinya senang sekali makan. Herannya tubuh _namja_ ini masih terlihat kurus dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata. Mungkin nutrisi makanan itu terserap untuk tinggi badannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu? Kami saja tidak pernah tahu.", tanya Junsu curiga. Kejadian di kantin tadi adalah pertemuan pertama bagi ketiganya dengan Changmin. Jadi mana mungkin _namja_ itu bisa mengetahui segalanya.

Changmin menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya. "Dengan ini.", jawabnya, membuat mereka semakin bertanya-tanya. Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wajah kalian bodoh sekali!".

Ketiganya _sweatdrop_, merasa dijahili oleh kenalan baru mereka itu. "_Ya! _Jangan bercanda, Shim Changmin!", bentak Kyuhyun.

Tatapan mata Changmin berubah tajam dengan aura gelap yang menusuk. "Aku. Tidak. Bercanda.", tekannya pada setiap kata dengan jeda yang cukup lama. "Saat Sungmin terjatuh tadi, aku menahannya dan tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh perutnya. Aku merasakan sebuah kehidupan lain di sana.", jelas Changmin serius.

Ketiga _namja_ itu menelan ludah kecut. Mereka melongo, membuat siapapun pasti tertawa keras dengan wajah konyol ketiganya. Mulut mereka pun menganga, masih tak percaya dengan penjelasan Changmin. "Tutup mulut kalian. Menjijikkan!", bentak Changmin membuat ketiganya refleks menutup mulut.

"Ta-tapi aku ini _namja_. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki rahim.", ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Junsu mengangguk setuju.

Changmin nampak berpikir. "Dalam sejarah ini, _Hexe_ memang harus menikah dengan pasangan berjenis kelamin berbeda. Artinya _namja_ dengan _yeoja_. Dalam keturunan kita, tidak ada _namja_ yang bisa mengandung, walaupun menggunakan sihir sehebat apapun. Ini semua sudah kodrat dari Tuhan. Hanya saja ada satu kemungkinan. Bisa saja Sungmin adalah—".

**.**

**.**

**(O****_****O!) **

**.**

**.**

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu kamar Changmin diketuk dari luar, membuat _namja_ itu menghentikan pembicaraannya. Mata Changmin terbelalak lebar saat ia menemukan_ sir _Leeteuk dan Kangin-_ssi_ berada di hadapannya. Changmin sadar ia sudah masuk ke dalam masalah serius. Ternyata KyuMin bukan _Hexe_ biasa. Ada sesuatu dengan mereka.

"Hai, Shim Changmin. Bolehkah saya masuk? Sepertinya Anda sedang melakukan perbincangan serius di sini.", kata Leeteuk, melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Junsu yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Kedua petinggi sekolah itu sedang berada di ruangan pribadi Leeteuk saat Leeteuk mendengar pembicaraan serius antara siswanya itu. _Namja_ cantik itu merasakan firasat buruk. Memang selama Leeteuk berada di sekolah itu, ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan para siswa bahkan gumaman mereka dalam hati sekali pun. Ia juga bisa menentukan pembicaraan mana yang membahayakan ataupun tidak, terlebih ini menyangkut Sungmin. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, Leeteuk meminta Kangin untuk berteleportasi ke tempat itu.

Changmin tersenyum tenang. "Silakan. Anda datang di waktu yang tepat. Kami baru saja akan membahas hal penting.", ujar Changmin, memberi jalan kepada keduanya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

'_Dia namja hebat. Aku bisa merasakan aura berbeda dalam tubuhnya.'_, batin Kangin bertelepati dengan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk melangkah masuk, tanpa membalas tatapan Kangin_. 'Tetap perhatikan dia. Buat selubung keamanan di kamar ini. Aku tidak ingin siapapun mendengar pembicaraan kita.'_.

"Baiklah. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin? Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat serius.", tanya Leeteuk pada dua siswa kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyuman malaikat dari bibir Leeteuk, bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu ini masalah kritis yang bisa membuat marah Leeteuk kalau dia salah bicara. Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, mencari kata yang tepat.

"Aku hamil, Leeteuk-_ssi_.", jujur Sungmin sambil memainkan tangannya, tanda ia gelisah.

Kyuhyun menatap kaget ke arah kekasihnya yang polos. _'Matilah aku!'_, jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

'_Siap-siap mati, jika kamu tidak bisa menjelaskan semua masalah ini, Mr. Cho.'_, marah Leeteuk bertelepati langsung pada Kyuhyun dengan nada mengerikan. "Bisa Anda jelaskan apa maksud perkataan Sungmin, tuan Cho?", pinta Leeteuk dengan suara lembut dan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"I-itu… Ka-kami… Hmm… A-aku…", ujar Kyuhyun gugup dan terbata-bata. Ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. _Namja_ itu menghela napas berat. "Kami melakukannya di ruangan rahasiamu enam minggu lalu. Kami mabuk dan itu semua terjadi tanpa disengaja.", jelas Kyuhyun lancar, tanpa menatap Leeteuk. Ia memilih melihat pola keramik di lantai kamar itu.

"Leeteuk-_ssi_, bagaimana aku bisa hamil?", tanya Sungmin meminta penjelasan. Ia masih bingung dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Penjelasan Changmin tadi terpotong.

"Tidak ada _Hexe_ _namja_ yang bisa hamil. Semua orang tahu. Termasuk kamu!", kata Leeteuk berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

Junsu berdecak kesal. "Ada sesuatu yang Anda sembunyikan,_ sir _Leeteuk?".

Kangin menoleh ke arah Junsu dengan tatapan menyelidik. _'Dia bukan penghuni sini. Ck! Mencurigakan!'_, batin Kangin memberitahu Leeteuk.

'_Terima kasih, Kangin-ah. Kita punya dua tersangka yang patut dicurigai.'_, balas Leeteuk. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum meremehkan Junsu. "Aku tidak berbohong. Memang benar tidak ada satu pun _Hexe_ _namja_ yang bisa hamil. Kalian pasti tahu itu.".

"Tapi _Monster_ bisa hamil. Mereka semua _namja_.", celetuk Changmin membuat semua orang tercekat mendengar kata-kata singkatnya.

"Kamu pikir ada _Monster_ yang bisa masuk ke dalam dimensi ini lagi? Mereka sudah pergi bahkan sebelum kalian lahir ke dunia ini.", sanggah Kangin.

"Kita tahu _Prinz Monster _menjalin cinta dengan salah satu _Blut vermischt_. Kita tidak pernah tahu apakah mereka memiliki anak atau tidak. Bisa saja kan Sungmin salah satu keturunan mereka.", kata Changmin memberikan hipotesis.

"_Hahahaha…_ Jangan konyol! Anda hanya mengada-ada. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Shim Changmin, saya tahu Anda termasuk siswa yang cerdas. Saya ingin Anda menyelesaikan masalah yang telah Anda buat. Saya akan terus memperhatikan Anda.", kata Leeteuk tegas, membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Junsu merinding.

'_Jadi tetaplah berada di dekat Sungmin. Terutama karena kamu tahu Sungmin sedang hamil. Jaga dia! Jangan biarkan orang lain tahu Sungmin hamil. Ini rahasia kita, sebelum aku menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya'_, lanjut Leeteuk bertelepati langsung kepada Changmin yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kecil _namja_ itu.

"Kalian semua bisa kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Jangan terlalu banyak melakukan hal aneh, terutama kalian, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal aneh dari kalian berdua.", perintah Leeteuk mutlak.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Junsu meninggalkan kamar Changmin terlebih dahulu. Leeteuk dan Kangin menatap Changmin, lalu mengukir senyum di bibir mereka masing-masing. Changmin hanya diam, tak begitu menanggapi dua petinggi itu. Ia sibuk menikmati camilannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^0^)9**

**[****Ruangan Pribadi Leeteuk**]

**.**

**.**

"Ah, _shit!_ Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal itu? Ini semua akan mengganggu keamanan dimensi _Hexe-Mensch_. Kita harus segera meminta bantuan dari dimensi _Hexe_.", panik Leeteuk. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, frustasi.

"Tenang saja, _chagi_. Tidak akan terjadi apapun.", kata Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dari samping.

"Bagaimana jika anak itu _Monster_?".

Kangin tertawa lepas. "Tidak mungkin. Kamu tahu Kyuhyun adalah _Hexe_. Anak mereka hanya akan menjadi _Blut vermischt _dengan 75% _Hexe_, 12.5% _Mensch _dan 12.5% _Monster_. Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Pihak _Monster_ tidak akan menyadari apapun, seperti mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.", jelas Kangin memberikan analisa.

Leeteuk melihat ke arah Kangin dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Aku harap begitu.".

Cup! Kangin mengecup bibir Leeteuk yang menggoda. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh _namja_ cantik itu. "Justru kita harus mengkhawatirkan _Monster_ di sekolah kita itu.", celetuk Kangin, memandang jauh ke depan. Ia mengingat aura yang terkuar dari dalam tubuh salah satu siswanya itu.

"Maksudmu, Junsu? Kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku curiga dia adalah penyusup itu.", balas Leeteuk, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kangin.

"Aku harap semua baik-baik saja.", doa Kangin.

Di saat kedua petinggi itu gelisah menghadapi masa depan yang masih berada dalam zona abu-abu, pasangan pembuat masalah itu sedang bermesraan di kamar Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu cukup kecewa jika Sungmin tidak benar-benar hamil. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Jika ia hamil, ia akan merasa senang karena mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Namun jika ia tidak hamin, ia tetap akan senang, karena tidak menimbulkan masalah apapun. Oh ya? Bukankah dunia ini sedang menuju kehancuran? Tunggu sampai janin itu berkembang semakin besar dan menunjukkan keberadaannya. Apakah Sungmin akan merasa seaman ini? Tidak ada yang pernah tahu masa depan.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 1****6**** January 2013, ****10:21**** am, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

Annyeong! SMOL UPDATE lagi. CHAPTER 12: BABY IN ME. Makasih untuk semua readers yg bersedia meninggalkan KOMEN. Senangnya kalian semua mau mereview dan mencapai target 170 dalam sehari. WOW! GOMAWO… Mianhae ga update FF ini kemarin, appa-ku jatuh dari motor. Sekarang mau dicheck up. Mudah2an dy baik2 aja. Aku ga mood kmrn, jadi g bisa update FF ini. Maaf ya! Doakan Appa-ku baik2 saja! Okay, aku akan cuap2!

Hadeeeeh... Kenapa Reviewnya jd byk ngebahas hal lain? Ad yg ngomongin FF 19th (aku lanjutnya di WP), versi lain SMOL (blm punya mood, tp udh bbrp aku ketik draft-nya) dan cuma jwb soal bercanda+kau. Hiks... Pdhl kan aku mau tau gimana tuh acara penembakan KyuMin, jelek ya ampe jrg dikomentari? #pundung#

soal kamu/kau, sbnrnya baca FF enakkan Kau, wlo sopanan Kamu. Nah, Yuya cm kebawa aja sm otak, ngomongnya pake kamu, bukan kau. Jd terkesan lebay ya dg smua pake kamu? Abis klo pake kau kyknya g sopan. Tp krn chingudeul, blg lbh enak pke kau, Yuya usahakan masukin KAU di dialog. Semoga ga aneh ya! T.T

oke... Oke... Semangat lagi yuuuk!

Btw, readerdeul. Namaku Yuya, panggil aku Yuya, eonni, hyung, ahjumma, ahjussi, halmoni, haraboji, terserah aja. Asal jgn panggil author/thor (emangnya aku THOR di avengers?) n jgn panggil Min (aku bkn sarimin pergi ke pasar kan?) hha... Just call me Yuya (aman tuh). Aku ini Line berapa? Ke FB aja ya (g enak ngomongin umur disini)

yg nanyain soal FB/Twitter, kan ad di profile ya. Jgn2 malas2 ke profile ah! #cubit pipi yg nanya#

btw, jgn ad yg protes ya kalo FFnya suka kadang kependekan (menurut kalian). Standard FF ini 2000-4000 word. Nah terkadang memang ad draft yg isi ceritanya singkat, kyk chap 10-Alive. G perlu pjg2 kan? Mnrtku +2000 word itu udh byk kok. Hhe... Sorry jg u/ Typo yg mengganggu mata ya! Aku g ngedit lg, lgsg update. #makasih u/ yg selalu ksh tau typo-ku#

BOCOR! BOCOOOOR! #musim ujan soalnya# Chap slnjtnya: Agassi KABUUUUR ke sekolah! Buat kekacauan ga ya? Secara itu kan sekolah khusus namja!

makasih byk saran2nya ya! Dan review kalian keren abiiiiz... Thanks god! And thank you! Jd semangat trs u/ ngelanjut. Hhe...

#oke tolong dimaklumi dg keanehan dan kelebayan aku yeee~ mungkin blm minum obat. Semua ini cuma ngeles aja. Ga marah atau mksd nyinggung. Maaf ya klo ad yg kesinggung. Kata2 Yuya dibw santai aja ye~ sambil ngebanyol soalnya. Hhaaaa...#

**jadi, bagian apa yg kalian suka? Kenapa? Kalian ngarepin siapa yg akan muncul di FF ini? Sbg apa (Mensch, Hexe, Monster)?**

**(WAJIB DIJAWAB!)**

Mau update cepat lagi? Aku tunggu sampai review mencapai 210 review… Hehe~ Gomawo!


	14. Chapter 13: Runaway

"Yoochun-_ah!_ Bisa minta bantuanmu?", tanya Yesung saat Yoochun akan kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia membantu Jaejoong _seonsaengnim_ di ruangannya.

"Boleh saja, _seonsaengnim_! Tapi seperti biasa ya!", tawar Yoochun yang sudah diketahui oleh semua orang sebagai permintaan atas imbalan jasanya.

"Tentu saja.", jawab Yesung dengan wajah datarnya. "Darimana kau tadi?", tanya Yesung sambil menatap gelas plastik berisi _milkshake_ yang ada di genggaman Yoochun.

SLUUUURP! Yoochun menyeruput es jeruknya di genggaman tangan yang satunya. "Aku baru saja membantu Jaejoong saeonsaengnim. Sebagai imbalannya, ia memberikan aku ini. Aku tidak suka _milkshake strawberry_, jadi aku bawa saja. Mungkin saja Sungmin akan suka.", jelas Yoochun, menghabiskan segelas es jeruknya.

"Oh begitu. Aku pikir kamu akan memberikannya padaku.", ujar Yesung melangkah ke dalam ruangannya.

Yoochun hampir saja tersedak setelah mendengar kata-kata sang guru. Walaupun _namja_ berjidat lebar ini sudah biasa dengan sikap unik Yesung, tetap saja ia sering merasa aneh dengan celetukan tak terduga _namja_ sipit itu. "Hahahaha… Enak saja! Ini untuk Sungmin. Jaejoong _seonsaengnim_ memberikannya untuk _roommate_-ku."

Yesung mengeluarkan Ddangkoma dari akuarium kacanya. "Ddangko, jangan nakal ya. Kamu boleh main di luar sini. Lakukan apa yang kamu pikir baik.", nasihat Yesung pada _'anak'_ tertuanya. Hewan bercangkang keras itu hanya diam, tak memberikan respon.

Yoochun meletakkan gelas _strawberry milkshake_ itu di atas meja, lalu ia mendekati Yesung untuk memberikan bantuan. Yesung asyik membedah hewan bersisik di depannya, ular _phyton_ sepanjang sepuluh meter. Yoochun memandang ragu apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Masa iya, dia harus ikut membedah ular itu, apalagi di diminta untuk membersihkan organ dalam hewan itu. Euh, ini mengerikan. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu semakin heran dengan Yesung yang sesekali terkekeh senang saat pisau bedah menyentuh bagian-bagian _vital _ulat _phyton_ itu.

"Kau mengerikan, _seonsaengnim_. Aku takjub padamu.", puji Yoochun yang lebih terdengar seperti cibiran kepada Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Daripada kamu diam saja, lebih baik kamu ikut membedah dia. Aku ini menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.", pinta Yesung dingin. _Namja_ itu ingin memamerkan koleksi organ dalam miliknya ke para siswa di sekolah dalam pelajaran biologi.

"Ba-baiklah!", jawab Yoochun ragu.

Tanpa kedua _namja_ itu sadari, hewan kesayangan Yesung berpredikat anak tertua sedang asyik menjelajah ruangan Yesung yang nampak seperti lab itu. Ddangkoma naik ke atas rak berisi ramuan-ramuan penting. Kakinya yang kecil, membantunya melangkah dengan sangat lambat. SREEEEEK! Tes! Tes! Tes! Tubuh besar Ddangko menyenggol salah satu tabung reaksi, membuatnya terguling ke ujung rak. Isi tabung reaksi itu jatuh, menetes ke dalam gelas _milkshake_ Yoochun yang terletak di bawah rak.

"_Ups_! Jatuh! Sudahlah. Sepertinya cairan ini bukan racun. Hehehe…", kekeh Ddangkoma pelan. Kura-kura itu melangkah pergi dari kekacauan yang sudah ia buat. Benar-benar tidak bertanggungjawab.

"_Seonsaengnim_, apa yang bisa saya bantu lagi?", tanya Yoochun setelah merapikan sisa pembedahan ular besar itu.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Dia memandang kagun ke dalam toples besar berisi ular phyton yang sudah diformalin. Di sebelah toples itu ada toples lain yang berisi organ-organ dalam sang ular, tanpa diformalin. Yesung sangat senang karena ia memiliki banyak bahan untuk ramuannya yang lain.

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yesung untuk mendapatkan perhatian _namja_ sipit itu. "_Seonsaengnim_?", panggil _namja_ berjidat lebar itu.

"Sudah sana pergi! Upahmu akan aku bayar seperti biasanya.", usir Yesung sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tanpa melihat ke arah sang siswa.

Yoochun mendengus kesal. Ia melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu, tak lupa membawa _milkshake_-nya. Sesampainya di kamar 388C, Yoochun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa tubuhnya lengket dan bayang-bayang ular _phyton _terkuliti itu menghantuinya. Bulu kuduknya merinding jika mengingat _seonsaengnim_nya membedah ular besar itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Hei, Sungmin. Kau sudah pulang?", tanya Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia kaget melihat Sungmin yang baru saja pulang—entah darimana, bukan urusannya juga.

"Ini minuman siapa?", tanya Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Yoochun meletakkan handuknya sembarang di atas ranjangnya. "Oh itu! Itu untukmu. Minum saja!".

"Terima kasih.", balas Sungmin. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan ia meneguk minuman itu sampai habis tak bersisa. "Enak sekali. _Strawberry milkshake is the best_. Kamu beli dimana, Chun?".

Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya. "Oh, itu pemberian Jaejoong _Seonsaengnim_.", jawab Yoochun enteng.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter **__**13: Runaway**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Jangan pernah keluar dari kastil ini. Kamu masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi pertempuran besar yang mungkin akan terjadi saat mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu."_. Kata-kata pendiri International High School Of Lunar masih teringat jelas dalam kepala _yeoja_ manis itu. "_Patuhi permintaan kami, maka semua akan baik-baik saja."_.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mendengus kesal. Ia menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Lee Taemin—_yeoja_ manis—memandang langit di luar kastil dengan gelisah. Hidup di dalam kastil tua selama hampir dua puluh tahun membuatnya bosan. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar, melihat perkembangan dunia.

Taemin tersenyum bahagia kala ingatannya berputar pada peristiwa sebulan yang lalu. Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kastil itu. Wajahnya sangat tampan, mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya. Choi Minho, yang sekarang masih mendekam dalam ruang antar dimensi. Taemin sangat yakin, pemuda itu adalah anaknya yang dulu ia lahirkan dengan memperjuangkan nyawanya. Seorang anak yang sudah dipisahkan dari dirinya sejak lahir. Taemin ingin bertemu.

Yunho sedang sibuk di ruang bawah tanah, mencari petunjuk lain untuk membebaskan Minho. Taemin hanya berdua dengan Minho, yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa menghalanginya untuk pergi dari sana. Taemin menyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"_Di difesa del corpo__.",_ ucapnya memantrai dirinya agar tubuhnya bisa bertahan dalam segala bentuk ancaman, terutama dari selubung kastil itu.

BEEEEES! Taemin keluar dari selubung kasat mata itu. Tubuhnya tak terluka. Tidak ada satupun kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. Taemin menjerit senang. "_Hahahaha…_ Untung saja aku masih mengingat beberapa mantra yang diajarkan _appa_.".

Taemin melihat ke belakangnya, hanya ada semak-semak tanpa bangunan tinggi membentuk kastil. Ia tersenyum. "Oh, ternyata ini yang membuat orang-orang tidak bisa masuk ke kastilku.", ujar Taemin berpendapat. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di daerah itu. Lucu sekali, jika ia ketahuan kabur sebelum iya menemukan Kyuhyun, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**(O****_****O!) **

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita sering sekali ke taman ini?", tanya Sungmin yang menyandari di sebuah batang pohon di taman belakang sekolah.

"Karena di sini kita bisa berduaan, tanpa ada yang mengganggu.", jawab Kyuhyun datar, masih sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca.

Sejak pagi dua sejoli ini asyik bermalas-malasan di tempat favorit mereka, taman belakang. Suasana taman ini memang asri dan jauh dari keramaian. Banyak bunga, pohon rimbun dan bangku-bangku taman. Tak banyak yang tahu tempat ini, karena letaknya jauh dari mana pun. Siswa di sekolah ini seringkali malas berjalan dari asrama ke kelas mereka, karena letak yang sangat jauh, apalagi hanya untuk bermain-main di taman yang letaknya lebih jauh lagi. Hal ini bukan jadi penghalang untuk KyuMin. Justru keduanya senang, karena privasi mereka terjaga dengan baik.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sudah dua jam mereka duduk di bawah pohon itu, tapi Kyuhyun hanya asyik dengan buku di tangannya. Apakah buku itu lebih seksi dari Sungminnya? "Kyuuu~", rajuk Sungmin berusaha mencari perhatian sang _namja_. Sungmin mengapit lengan Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hmm…", gumam Kyuhyun, tak tergoda dengan sikap Sungmin.

Cup! Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Apa buku itu lebih seksi daripadaku, hmm?", bisik Sungmin dengan desahan di akhir katanya. _Namja_ manis itu juga meniup leher Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh di tengkuknya yang tanpa henti ditiup oleh Sungmin. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Namja_ itu mulai terangsang oleh sikap manja Sungmin. PLUK! Kyuhyun meletakkan bukunya di tanah. Ia menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa jadi manja begini?", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Mollayo_. Aku hanya ingin dimanja saja.", jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Keduanya saling berpelukan dari samping. "Min, seandainya kamu benar-benar hamil, apa kamu senang?".

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke dalam mata obsidian Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan senang memiliki anak darimu, Kyu.".

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba peruntungan lagi, Min? Aku ingin sekali memiliki _aegya _bersamamu, _chagi_. Mau, ya?", mohon Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia cemberut. "Tidak ada cara lebih romantis untuk memintaku melakukan _'itu'_ lagi denganmu, Kyu?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Hahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah kalau kamu tidak mau.", kata Kyuhyun kecewa. Ia mengambil lagi bukunya.

SREEEET! Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun sudah banyak memberikan cinta untuknya. Rasanya tidak adil bukan kalau ia terus saja menyakiti _namja_ tampan itu?

Suara kecipak terdengar nyaring. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berperang lidah, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tangan Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba dada Sungmin yang masih terbungkus kemeja.

DUUUUG! Seseorang memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. _Namja_ tampan itu meringis kesakitan, menyebabkan ciumannya terlepas dari sang kekasih. Sungmin membersihkan sisa _saliva _yang tersisa di pinggir dagunya. Kyuhyun mengaduh keras saat seorang _yeoja_ menarik telinganya tanpa ampun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu di luar batas?", marah _yeoja_ bernama Taemin itu. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap calang ke arah Taemin. "Siapa kau? Seenak-enaknya melarangku menyentuhnya! Dia itu kekasihku.". Perlukah kamu menyebutkan Sungmin sebagai kekasihmu kepada semua orang, Kyu?

PLAAAK! Taemin memukul kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin meringis. "Aaaw… Pasti sakit tuh.", katanya pelan.

"Tidak sopan. Aku ini _eomma _-mu. Bersikaplah sopan padaku.", marah Taemin sambil bersedekap. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melotot kaget, mendengar penuturan _yeoja_ itu.

"_Yeah_! Berharap saja sana! Aku tetap bukan anakmu. Aku ini anak keluarga Cho. _Eomma_-ku ada di Incheon. Dasar kau pembohong!", bantah Kyuhyun menjauh dari Taemin.

_Yeoja_ itu menangis. Hatinya sakit saat anak satu-satunya yang selama ini ia rindukan justru menolak dirinya. GREEEEP! Taemin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan posesif. "Aku ini _eomma _kandungmu, nak. Jangan bersikap seperti ini kepadaku.", tangisnya pilu, membasahi kemeja bagian dada milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. Ia sungguh tak mengenal _yeoja_ itu. Bukannya membantu Kyuhyun, Sungmin justru mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia merasa cemburu kekasihnya dipeluk oleh orang lain, _yeoja_ pula. _Namja_ manis itu melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih ada di pelukan Taemin.

"_Ya_! Minnie!", panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah pergi. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Taemin dengan kasar. "Diam kau! Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Kamu bukan ibuku. Sampai kapanpun!", ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. _Namja_ itu berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah menghilang di koridor.

**.**

**\(^w^)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Agassi_, siang ini mau makan apa?", tawar Yunho saat masuk ke dalam kamar _agassi_-nya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kosong itu. Perasaan buruk menyerbunya. "Jangan-jangan…".

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget saat Yunho memanggilnya lagi lewat layar LCD di atas meja kerjanya. Jika waktu itu ruangan Leeteuk dalam keadaan kosong, sehingga Yunho harus berteriak sangat lantang, sekarang Leeteuk sedang berada di depan meja itu. Teriakan Yunho membuatnya hampir mati berdiri.

"_Ya_! Jangan berteriak!", jerit Leeteuk kesal.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah. "Tolong bantu aku mencari _agassi_. Ia kabur dari dalam kastil.".

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan pekerjaan di depannya ke layar monitor itu. "Bagaimana bisa? Kita sudah menyelubungi kastil itu dengan mantra. Seharusnya ia sedang terluka dan tidak mampu menembusnya!".

"Sepertinya _agassi _menggunakan mantra pertahanan. Aku tidak bisa mencarinya. Minho harus tetap dijaga.", kata Yunho beralasan.

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku akan meminta bantuan Kangin. Semoga _agassi _tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan penyusup itu tidak menyadarinya.", doa Leeteuk sebelum Yunho mengakhiri laporannya. Layar monitor itu mati seketika, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang pusing memikirkan berbagai masalah yang terus bertambah.

"_Chagiya_, jangan marah! Aku saja tidak mengenal dia. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengannya.", kata Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, meminta maaf.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah. "Aku tidak bilang kalian berselingkuh. Oh, jangan-jangan kalian memang berselingkuh di belakangku. _How dare you!_", kata Sungmin galak. _Namja_ manis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang masih terus merayunya.

"Dia bilang dia itu _eomma _-ku berarti dia sudah tua. Coba kamu pikir. Bukankah ini semua aneh?", tanya Kyuhyun mulai menganalisa.

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. Benar juga apa kata Kyuhyun. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah _namja_ yang sejak pertama terbentuk tak pernah membiarkan satu _yeoja_ pun masuk ke sini. Bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ itu terlepas dari pengawasan Shindong _seonsaengnim_? Terdengar sangat mustahil.

"Karena aku memang tinggal disini sejak empat puluh tahun lalu.", jawab seseorang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke orang itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mereka menemukan sosok _yeoja_ di taman itu sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Kapan _yeoja_ itu masuk ke kamarnya?

"Sebenarnya siapa Anda?", tanya Sungmin sopan.

Taemin tersenyum pada _namja_ manis itu. "Aku? Aku anak dari pendiri sekolah ini.", jawabnya jujur.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak percaya dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari _yeoja_ di depannya itu. "Lalu kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatmu?".

"Karena aku disembunyikan oleh keluarga. Ayolah, _chagi_! Kita kembali ke kastil. _Appa _-mu pasti senang jika melihatmu lagi.", ajak Taemin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa.

"Kastil?", gumam Kyuhyun seperti mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah ia pernah datang ke suatu tempat aneh dan bertemu dengan seorang _yeoja_. Apakah dia? "Kamu yang ada di kastil kumuh itu?", tanya Kyuhyun tak pasti.

Taemin mengangguk senang. GREEEEP! _Yeoja_ itu memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. "BINGO! Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kastil!", ajaknya sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Taemin. Ia menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Tapi ajak Sungmin juga ya!", kata Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran.

Taemin tersenyum senang. "Oke. _Nevermind._".

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Taemin berjalan cukup jauh, melewati koridor, taman, gedung sekolah dan kantin untuk menuju satu tempat, yaitu ruangan pribadi Leeteuk. Taemin tidak menyadari bahwa ia dibawa oleh Kyuhyun ke tempat Leeteuk. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bersenandung senang di tengah-tengah keduanya.

Sesampainya di ruangan pribadi Leeteuk, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun. Mereka tidak tahu kalau _namja_ cantik itu justru sedang mencari _'sandera' _mereka ini. Kyuhyun mencari ke seluruh tempat ruangan itu, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia mendengus kesal. Beberapa waktu ini Leeteuk memang susah sekali dicari. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?

"Kenapa kita ke sini?", tanya Taemin mulai curiga. _Yeoja_ itu mulai menjauh dari Sungmin yang duduk di sisinya di sofa Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu. Tenang saja.", kata Sungmin mencoba menenangkan. Bukannya tenang, Taemin pergi dari samping Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat panik. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan memarahinya karena tidak bisa menjaga seorang _yeoja_ di sisinya.

"_Eomma! _Bisakah kau diam di sini dulu? Aku sedang mencari seseorang untuk membatalkan janji kami hari ini. Tidak mungkin aku pergi begitu saja tanpa berita.", tahan Kyuhyun sekembalinya dari ruang bawah tanah di ruangan Leeteuk itu.

Sungmin bernapas lega. Setidaknya Taemin tidak pergi kemana-mana. _Yeoja_ itu kembali duduk di samping Sungmin. "Diamlah bersama Sungmin. Ia tidak akan menyakiti _eomma_, karena ia adalah orang yang paling kupercayai. Jadi _eomma_ juga harus percaya padanya.", kata Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kata _'eomma'_. Sebenarnya agak aneh memanggil orang selain sebagai _eomma_-nya, tapi demi sandiwara, ia harus tetap melakukannya.

CUP! Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, memberikan ketenangan pada _namja_ itu. "Aku pergi sebentar. Jaga dia.", pinta Kyuhyun yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Tak beberapa lama Kyuhyun menghilang dengan _Ovunque Armadio_ ke tempat Leeteuk dan Kangin berada. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak menjelaskan apapun pada kedua petinggi sekolah itu. Ia hanya memaksa keduanya untuk kembali ke ruangan pribadi Leeteuk, karena ada masalah mendesak. KangTeuk menebak masalah itu berasal dari _agassi _mereka yang sudah pastinya mengira Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa mereka ada di sini?", tanya Taemin kaget saat ia melihat KangTeuk di depan dirinya. Taemin berusaha lari, tapi Sungmin memegang erat lengannya. "Aku tidak mau ke kastil. Biarkan aku bertemu anakku!", jerit Taemin frustasi.

"Kalian berdua bisa kembali ke kamar. Biarkan dia menjadi urusan kami.", kata Kangin memberi perintah agar keduanya meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kangin masih tidak ingin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengetahui rahasia ini.

"Baiklah!", jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia merangkul Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti di depan pintu ruangan itu. "Bagaimana dengan kelas tambahan untukku?", tanyanya membuat Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan.

"Kita tidak akan ada pelajaran apapun sampai aku memberitahumu. Kembalilah dan jaga kesehatanmu.", kata Leeteuk tegas sambil memegang tangan Taemin yang terus memberontak.

BRAAAAK! Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Taemin duduk pasrah di atas sofa. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?", tanya Taemin galak.

Kangin menghela napas berat. "Kenapa _agassi_ melakukan hal gegabah? Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya. Jangan seperti ini.".

"Kalau tidak seperti ini kalian tidak akan membiarkanku menemui anakku.".

Leeteuk memutar bolamatanya, merasa kesal dengan kelakuan _yeoja_ di depannya. "Anakmu yang mana? Cho Kyuhyun? _Namja_ tampan yang datang bersama kami tadi?", tanya Leeteuk meyakinkan dugaannya benar.

Taemin mengangguk-angguk mantap. "Benar. Tampan kan anakku?", kata Taemin bangga.

Kangin lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Apa _agassi _akan berhenti bersikap bodoh jika kami memberitahu siapa sebenarnya anakmu?", tanya Kangin memberi penawaran.

Leeteuk melotot ke arah Kangin. "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?", bisik Leeteuk tak setuju dengan kata-kata Kangin. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang sama, menghadap ke arah Taemin yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

Kangin menyentuh bahu Leeteuk, memberikan keyakinan kepada _namja_ itu. "Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja.", bisik Kangin.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan apa? Kenapa bisik-bisik?", tanya Taemin curiga.

"_Aniya! _Jadi bagaimana dengan penawaranku tadi? Jika _agassi _berjanji untuk menuruti semua permintaan kami dan berhenti melakukan hal gegabah, kami akan menjelaskan siapa anak _agassi _sebenarnya.".

"Aku setuju denganmu, Kangin_-ah_! Jadi jelaskan semuanya.", pinta Taemin dengan bijak. Aura bangsawan _Hexe _terkuar dari tubuhnya. Ia duduk dengan anggun.

Leeteuk menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Ia berdoa semoga keputusan mereka benar saat ini. "_Agassi, _Kyuhyun bukan anak Anda.".

Taemin terlihat _shock_, mendengar beberapa penggal kata dari Leeteuk. "Jadi siapa anakku?".

"_Namja_ manis yang sedaritadi bersamamu. Lee Sungmin adalah anakmu. Dia sedang mengandung anak _namja_ tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu.", lanjut Leeteuk singkat.

"Ja-jadi dia anakku? Anak kandungku? _Ommo!_". _Yeoja_ itu tidak menyangka Sungminlah anaknya, bukan Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia duga.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 1****7**** January 2013, ****12:05**** am, ****RSPI, ****Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.  
Pertama2 Yuya mau minta maaf. Kmrn terkesan menuntut kalian terlalu byk. Maaf! Yuya ga akan kyk gtu lg #membungkuk#  
jujur Yuya terlalu senang dg respon kalian, dan Yuya sdg galau saat itu. Bingung hrs masukin apa lagi di FF ini. Yuya blm mau masukin cast terlalu byk. Nanti yuya jd bgg. Makanya yuya nanya2 byk hal, jd terkesan menuntut kalian. Mianhae. Yuya khilaf.  
Saat chapter kmrn terbit, Yuya dpt kbr appa Yuya msk RS krn tulang iga belakangnya patah. Sedih bgt, udh pasti. Rasanya mau HIATUS aja slama jaga appa di RS, dan kerja di sore harinya. Lalu yuya melihat begitu byk review luar biasa dr kalian dan bbrp review yg menyadarkan keegoisan yuya kmrn. Yuya jd merasa bersalah dan semangat dlm satu waktu.  
Yuya berusaha update secepat yg Yuya bisa. Maaf kalo ga total jdnya. tapi ini semua sesuai dg draft yg udah Yuya susun sebelumnya.  
Yuya ga akan nanya apa2 lg dr kalian, Yuya ga akan banyak ngomong lagi di awal-akhir chap, Yuya ga mau terkesan egois lg. Semua review kalian jd masukan bagi Yuya. Yuya terharu bgt. Yuya memang msh dlm tahap belajar. Maaf klo msh byk typo dan kesalahan dalam diksi. #Yuya j g ngerti ap itu diksi. Hhe...#  
terakhir, maaf kalau curahan hati ini terkesan mendramatisir. yuya memang sedang tidak dlm keadaan mood yg baik. Makanya sensitif bgt. Maaf ya~ tolong jgn ad yg salah sangka.  
yuya memang lebay orangnya, harap maklum ya! Next chap ga akan lebay gini lg. Makasih atas smua review kalian. Love you guys!  
Keep review if you mind!  
Annyeong ^^_


	15. Chapter 14: Letter

_Chapter ini Yuya ketik di HP sepanjang hari ini. Mianhae for Typos! Yuya ngebut ngetik, cuma ingat2 draft yg ad di Komputer, jadi agak sedikit berbeda dan ada pergantian tokoh, dll... Semoga ga mengecewakan! Dimohon baca dg teliti, krn agak Complicated! Penjelasan hal lainnya Yuya jelaskan di Chapter sebelumnya (BALASAN REVIEW). Selamat membaca!_

* * *

Seorang _namja_ berwajah imut akan duduk di kursi kantin, setelah ia berkutat cukup lama dengan menu kantin yang super banyak itu. _Namja_ itu tidak berhenti bicara panjang lebar, berkeluh kesah karena harus mengantri panjang. Sungmin dan Yoochun hanya menanggapi sikap cerewet Junsu dengan senyuman kecil. Saat bokong Junsu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari kursi, dua orang _namja_ dengan sifat super jahilnya membisikkan sebuah mantra.

"_Palline escono, riempire il culo grosso_.".

"AAAAW!", jerit Junsu saat bokongnya menduduki puluhan bola-bola kecil yang tiba-tiba memenuhi celananya. Bola-bola itu juga berjatuhan, menggelinding di atas lantai saat Junsu berdiri karena terkejut tadi.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!". Ledakan tawa terdengar nyaring seantero kantin, membuat penghuni lainnya memandang heran ke arah lima _namja_ itu. Wajah Junsu memerah padam. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. ChangKyu, si _duo evil_ baru di sekolah itu, sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari amukan si pantat bebek—sebutan keduanya untuk Junsu.

Sejak kejadian Changmin dan Sungmin di kantin, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjadi dekat. Ternyata mereka sama-sama memiliki otak jenius yang super duper jahil. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak untuk mengerjai orang-orang di sekolah itu, tak terkecuali para _seonsaengnim_ dan _staff_ karyawan. Dalam waktu singkat, nama mereka telah tersohor. Semua orang patut waspada di sekitar mereka, terutama Junsu—target utama keusilan mereka tiap hari.

Sungmin mengaduk makanannya malas. Ia tersenyum melihat Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling berkejaran di dalam kantin yang luas. Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya, sadar bahwa beberapa hari ini Sungmin terlihat enggan memakan menu di hadapannya.

"Kau sakit? Beberapa hari ini aku lihat kau pucat dan sering mual. Kenapa tidak diperiksa?", tanya Yoochun perhatian.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Aniya_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya malas saja.".

"Jangan malas makan! Kalau kau sakit, Kyuhyun dan _partner_ jahatnya akan membunuhku. Kreeeek!", kata Yoochun sambil memperagakan leher yang dipenggal dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_Hahaha..._ Aku jamin dia tidak akan seperti itu.", tawa Sungmin, membuat Yoochun sedikit lega dari kekhawatirannya.

Junsu terlihat kewalahan. Ia mengambil nampan berisi menu makan siangnya di depan meja Sungmin. "_Hosh! Hosh!_ Aku lelah. Lebih baik aku bawa saja ini ke kamar. Min, tolong kasih tahu pacarmu. Aku capek dikerjai terus. Suruh cari orang lain saja.", ucapnya terengah-engah. _Namja_ imut itu berjalan pelan ke arah _staff_ kantin, agar makan siangnya dipaket.

ChangKyu terlihat ber-_high five _ria. Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah kekasihnya itu yang disadari oleh keduanya. "Mati kau, Kyu!", cibir Changmin, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan dimarahi oleh Sungmin. _Hahaha..._ Puas sekali kau, VoldeMin!

Junsu membuka pintu kamarnya yang kosong. Ya terang saja, semua siswa masih berada di kantin. Selera makan Junsu sudah hilang. Ia meletakkan paket makan siangnya di atas meja belajar. Junsu menemukan sepucuk surat di sudut meja.

"Untuk Heenim-_chagi_?", baca Junsu pada sebaris tulisan yang tertera di depan amplop merah itu. Dahinya mengerut, tak selang berapa lama matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia menyadari siapa Heenim yang dimaksud. Mungkinkah?

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter **__**14: Letter**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(O.O#)a…::Dimensi _Monster_**

**[_Prinz_ _Monster_ Palace]**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Heechul saat Siwon akan memakai pakaian resminya.

"Aku perlu mengurus kerajaan ini. Aku tahu banyak pemberontak di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin kamu—".

"Berbaring!", potong Heechul dengan nada ditaktornya.

Heechul menarik tubuh Siwon, membaringkannya lagi di atas ranjang. Siwon tidak melawan karena tidak mampu. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Sejujurnya kondisinya semakin menurun. Heechul tidak ingin Siwon memaksakan dirinya sehingga _namja_ itu harus mengakui kekalahannya pada akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin Siwon berhenti menjadi pangeran.

"Sok kuat! Lihat tubuhmu itu! Jangan sok mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa mengurus segalanya dengan baik!", kata Heechul ketus. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Siwon, lalu membelai dahinya yang berkeringat. "Beristirahatlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja.", lanjut Heechul menenangkan Siwon.

Siwon batuk beberapa kali. Ia menuruti perkataan sang _'istri'_. Siwon sadar dirinya akan terus sekarat. Kondisinya mengancam keberadaan kerajaan _Monster_. Tak seharusnya ia membuang Minho dulu. Ah, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Hei, berhenti melamun. Jangan pikirkan banyak hal. Fokuskan pada dirimu. Panggil aku setiap kau perlu. Aku pergi sebentar.", kata Heechul membuyarkan pikiran aneh dari kepala Siwon. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar mereka.

Heechul melihat keadaan di luar istana dari beranda di lantai tiga. Asap mengepul dimana-mana. Suara lolongan dan teriakan menggema. Para penjaga terlihat mempertahankan keamananan gerbang depan istana dari serangan pemberontak. Heechul memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya pening. Permasalahan kerajaan dan ancaman Jaejoong terus saja menghantui hari-harinya. Oh ya, Jaejoong! Dimana dia sekarang?

"Jae! Jaejoong! KIM JAEJOONG!", panggil Heechul dengan nyaring. Ia berkeliling istana, ke tempat dimana Jaejoong sering berada, tapi _namja_ itu tidak ditemukan. Kecurigaan mulai muncul di benak Heechul.

"Hyuk! Hyukjae! LEE HYUKJAE!", panggil Heechul. Kini ia memanggil salah satu tangan kanannya.

BRUUUUK! Sesosok _Monster_ jatuh dari atas plafon di hadapan Heechul. "_Ommo_! Kau mengagetkanku, monyet!", teriak Heechul, memukul kepala sang pelaku.

_Monster_ itu hanya tertawa pelan, menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya. Heechul sering sekali memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan Monyet—sosok _Monster_nya. Lihat saja penampilannya. Rambut pendek berwarna cokelat terang. Hidung hitam kemerahan. Pipi yang tertutup sebagian oleh rambutnya. Bibir merah. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh rambutnya yang lebat. Telinga panjang tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya. Ekor panjang dan sering menggaruk. Ditambah lagi dengan kegemarannya makan pisang. Jelas-jelas dia monyet, bukan?

"_Mianhae_, _Kaiserin_! Kenapa kau memanggilku?", tanyanya, langsung berubah ke sosok manusianya.

"Tolong cari Jaejoong secepatnya. Aku tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Aku curiga dia melakukan sesuatu di belakangku.", pinta Heechul, sambil sesekali melihat situasi di luar jendela dapur istana itu.

Lee Hyukjae—lebih sering dipanggil Hyukkie—mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Oke! Tunggu saja kabar dariku!".

Heechul membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat rombongan _Monster_ berpakaian jubah berwarna merah. "Aku serahkan padamu. Aku harus mengurus hal lain dulu.", pamit Heechul dengan raut wajah panik. _Namja_ manis itu bergegas menemui rombongan yang pastinya akan melakukan hal buruk untuk kerajaannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**(O****_****O!) **

**.**

**.**

Junsu mengetuk jari-jemarinya di atas meja belajar, menimang-nimang sesuatu. Ia menatap intens ke arah amplop merah itu. "Siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini? Apa aku harus memberitahu _hyung_?", tanya Junsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Junsu mengambil amplop itu, lalu membuka surat yang ada di dalamnya. _Namja_ imut itu memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu sebelum memberitahu sang kakak.

_'Hai, Heenim-ah. Aku merindukanmu. Senangnya saat aku tahu adikmu ada di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu di...'_

BRAAAAK! Pintu kamar Junsu terbuka lebar, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan acara membacanya. Junsu menyembunyikan surat itu di bawah tumpukan buku. Changmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Junsu, diikuti oleh Sungmin yang sesekali mendorong punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ke sini?", tanya Junsu gugup.

Sudut mata Changmin menangkap gerak-gerik aneh dari _namja_ imut itu. Ia melihat salah satu tangan Junsu sibuk mendorong sesuatu di bawah tumpukan buku. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sudut bibir Changmin membentuk seringai. Ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakan _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Cepat minta maaf!", bisik Sungmin pelan. _Namja_ manis itu mendelik ke arah sang kekasih.

"Iya! Iya!", jawab Kyuhyun terpaksa.

"Aku dan Changmin ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Junsu, karena kami sering mengerjaimu.", kata Kyuhyun dengan bahasa sopan yang terdengar aneh jika diucapkan oleh _namja_ _evil_ sepertinya. Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin yang hanya diam saja di tempat.

Greeep! Tiba-tiba Changmin berlutut di depan Junsu. Ia menggenggam tangan Junsu, menatap _namja_ itu dengan sendu. Tiga _namja_ lainnya di kamar itu memandang aneh ke arah Changmin.

"Maafkan kami, Junsu-_ah_! Aku menyesal. _Cup_!", ucap Changmin lalu mengecup tangan Junsu, membuat _namja_ itu tersipu malu. "Kamu mau kan memaafkan kami?", tanya Changmin dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling pandang. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala, sama-sama tak mengerti maksud Changmin. Bibir keduanya menganga lebar saat Changmin mengecup punggung tangan Junsu.

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian asal kalian berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi.", ujar Junsu memberi persyaratan.

Changmin berdiri, tersenyum. "Selama masih ada makanan di dunia ini, aku tetap akan menjahilimu, pantat bebek!". Puk! Changmin memukul pantat Junsu, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

Junsu melotot kesal. "_Ya!_ Kau! Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?", tuduh Junsu, mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia bisa melihat tanduk kasat mata milik Junsu. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik lengan Sungmin. "Tentu saja! Aku juga tidak akan berjanji! Kalahkan aku dulu tanding _game_! _Weeee~_", cibir Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sebelum Junsu membalas perbuatannya, ia sudah menarik Sungmin keluar kamar itu.

Tak jauh dari kamar Junsu, Changmin memandang ke arah KyuMin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu. Ia menatap curiga ke kamar yang dihuni Junsu dari kejauhan. "Ada hubungan apa dia dengan dimensi _Monster_?".

Saat Changmin menggenggam tangan Junsu sebelumnya, ia mengetahui tentang sepucuk surat yang baru saja digenggam Junsu. Isi surat itu terbaca jelas oleh Changmin.

_'...di dimensi Monster? Aku selalu menjaga anak kita. Ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat dan pemberani. Aku bangga padanya. Kau harus segera bertemu dengannya. Aku mendapat kabar dia telah memiliki kekasih di sekolah ini. Salah seorang murid kesayangan pemimpin sekolah. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Oh iya, Heenim. Apa kamu tahu tentang penyusup dari dimensi Monster di sekolah ini? Sepertinya ada orang yang ingin mencelakakan anak kita, tapi dia selalu salah sasaran. Tolong kamu cari tahu. Jaga dirimu. I love you. Hannie.'._

"Semua ciri-ciri ini terhubung dengan KyuMin. Apa salah satu dari mereka anak seorang _Monster_? Siapa itu Hannie dan siapa itu Heenim? _Aargh_! Aku harus mencari tahu!".

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Rombongan berjubah merah itu mendobrak paksa gerbang kokoh istana. Heechul memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menjaga Siwon secara ekstra di sekitar kamar mereka. _Namja_ cantik itu menelan ludah kecut, berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Kau harus tenang, Heenim-_ah_! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!", kata Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

BRAAAK! Pintu utama istana itu terbuka lebar, terpampang puluhan _Monster_ berjubah merah di depan pintu. Heechul memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia berdiri sendirian di depan tangga utama ruang depan istana itu. Sang pemimpin rombongan maju selangkah ke dalam istana, diikuti oleh pengikutnya. Pimpinan itu membuka penutup kepala jubahnya. Heechul tidak kaget, karena selama ini memang _namja_ itu menjadi biang keladi pemberontakan.

"Selamat malam, Heechul-_ssi_. Apa kabarmu?", tanya _namja_ tinggi berwajah kaku itu kepada Heechul.

"Selamat malam, Choi Seunghyun! Aku baik-baik saja. Ada keperluan apa Anda datang ke sini bersama banyak orang? Ingin mengajakku piknik? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa ikut.", jawab Heechul, menanggapi basa-basi yang Seunghyun lontarkan.

Satu per satu rombongan itu membuka penutup kepala mereka sehingga Heechul bisa mengenali mereka semuanya. Wajah mereka terlihat menantang Heechul. Perubahan mimik wajah kentara sejak terakhir kali mereka saling bersosialisasi. Hubungan dekat kini berubah menjadi persaingan dan kebencian, hanya karena sebuah tahta.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja!", puji Heechul pada sosok _namja_ manis bertubuh mungil di samping Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong.

Jiyong tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan bersikap basa-basi kepada kami. Kau tahu maksud kedatangan kami ke sini.", kata Jiyong ketus.

"Heechul-ssi, kau tahu bahwa Siwon sebentar lagi akan binasa."

"_Ya_! Diam kau! Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu tentangnya! Dia baik-baik saja!", potong Heechul sebelum Seunghyun mengatakan hal-hal buruk lainnya tentang suaminya.

Seunghyun terkekeh pelan, diikuti dengan tawa meremehkan dari pengikutnya. "Tentu saja aku berhak. Setelah dia MATI, akulah yang berhak memimpin kerajaan ini. Hanya aku satu-satu keturunan kerajaan.", ujar Seunghyun dengan penekanan pada kata mati.

Heechul mengepal tangannya kuat. Ia berusaha meredam perubahan wujudnya ke sosok _Monster_. "_Cih_! Jangan harap! Siwon pasti akan sembuh. Kau tidak akan berhak atas kerajaan ini selamanya. Kau hanya seorang _Monster_ kecil yang dipungut oleh Raja Choi. Tidak ada setetes pun darah bangsawan di tubuhmu. Hanya seorang darah murni, keturunan kerajaan yang boleh memimpin dimensi _Monster_ ini. Kalian semua pengikut bodoh! Hanya karena ucapan manisnya, kalian mau menentang _Prinz_ _Monster_ yang sah. Bodoh!".

PLAAAK! Seunghyun menampar Heechul sampai _namja_ cantik itu tersungkur di atas tanah. "Diam kau, _namja_ busuk! Kerajaan ini bisa hancur kalau kita tidak mengganti pemimpin.".

Seseorang dari pengikut Seunghyun menghampiri Heechul. Ia memapah tubuh permaisurinya agar berdiri. "Apa yang dikatakan _Kaiserin_ benar. _Prinz_ Siwon masih hidup. Dia masih berhak memimpin kita. Lagipula kita tidak tahu pasti _Prinz_ Minho dimana. Aku yakin dia akan kembali, karena memang dialah yang berhak menjadi _Prinz_ _Monster_ atau ada kemungkinan lain, yaitu seorang _Monster_ berdarah murni keturunan kerajaan.".

"_Ya_! Hongki! Kau ingin menentang Sir Seunghyun?", tanya Jiyong kesal.

Lee Hongki—_namja_ yang membantu Heechul—menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Justru aku akan kembali ke pihak yang benar. Seharusnya bangsawan memihak kepada Raja dan Pangeran, apalagi dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, bukan memperkeruh masalah. Siapa yang akan bertindak benar sepertiku?", jawab Hongki bijak.

Bisik-bisik terdengar di antara rombongan itu. Beberapa orang melangkah maju, menuju Heechul yang masih dipapah Hongki. Seunghyun dan Jiyong menatap tak percaya. Pengikutnya berkurang, walaupun masih banyak yang memihaknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku adalah calon Raja di masa depan. Kalian ingin menantangku?", tanya Seunghyun tak percaya.

"Tentu. Karena kau masih BUKAN RAJA kami! Pergilah! Jangan buat kerusakan di sini!", usir salah seorang pengikut Seunghyun yang memberontak.

Jiyong maju selangkah, tak terima suaminya dihina orang lain. "Kalian...".

"Sudahlah. Jangan buat kekacauan sekarang. Masalah ini bisa kita rundingkan lagi nanti.", potong Heechul. Ia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di dalam istananya.

Seunghyun menarik Jiyong ke sisinya. "Dia benar. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku tidak ingin kita merugi sekarang.", bisik Seunghyun menenangkan _'istri'_nya.

Jiyong mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah. Kami akan pergi. Hubungi kami jika Siwon sudah menjemput ajalnya.", pamit Seunghyun, meminta pengikutnya untuk meninggalkan istana itu.

Heechul bernapas lega. Entah kenapa setelah ditampar Seunghyun, ia merasa lemas sekali. Ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para bangsawan yang jadi pengikutnya saat ini. Heechul dibantu Hongki menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah kakinya.

"_Hyungnim_! Hannie mengirim surat.", bisik seseorang melalui telepatinya. Dada Heechul bergetar. Ia sangat bahagia. Sebuah berita membahagiakan tentang Hannie-nya. Sosok Hexe—ayah dari anaknya—yang selama ini hilang tak ada kabar, mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya. Semoga adiknya akan memberitakan hal baik lainnya lagi. Seperti kata pepatah, _'habis gelap terbitlah terang.'_. Semua pasti akan berakhir indah.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on ****29**** January 2013, ****08:21 pm, ****Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Chinguuuu~ apa sih itu sebutan PENUTUP KEPALA JUBAH? Oh my god! Aku blank banget! Yuya ngetiknya pas di jalan td. Huhuhuhu... Klo ad yg tau kasih tau donk! Gomawo... Semoga chap kali ini bs menghibur ya! Terima kasih!_  
_Dimohon reviewnya biar smgt update cepat!_


	16. Chapter 15: Brother

_Yuya kembali d__g update kilat! Mianhae~ harusnya bs lebih cepat lg! tp tadi terpaksa bantu papa dulu!_

_mudah2an bs menghibur! Maaf u/ typo! aku ga edit ulang! buru2 buatnya...  
_

_ENJOY READING ^^  
_

* * *

"_Hahahahaha…_", tawa kedua _namja_ itu membahana di sepanjang koridor asrama. Sejujurnya Sungmin tidak setuju dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu, tapi dia menikmati kebersamaan ini. Beberapa hari ini kegiatannya semakin menyenangkan, terlebih mereka mendapatkan liburan sebelum pengumuman kelulusan. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, mengajak _namja_ manis itu ke kamarnya. Tidak mungkin kan mereka bermesraan di kamar Yoochun, bisa terganggu konsentrasinya menonton film YAOI kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan sebuah minuman ringan untuk Sungmin, lalu memberikan kepada pacar tercintanya itu. Sungmin mengambil minuman itu. Ia sudah duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun yang sempit, mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang. "Kamarmu sempit sekali ya, Kyu? Kenapa kamu bisa betah sekali?", keluh Sungmin, mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Kamar Kyuhyun memang hanya setengah dari kamarnya dan Yoochun. Asrama sekolah ini memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi semua kamar dihuni oleh dua orang siswa, terkecuali Kyuhyun. Di kamar yang lain tidak terdapat kulkas dan televisi pribadi seperti di kamar Kyuhyun. Walaupun kamar ini sempit, semua orang tahu perbedaan perlakuan untuk penghuninya. Entah karena hal apa, Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _sangat mengistimewakan _namja_ ini.

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup, chagi. Sebagai makhluk Tuhan, kita tidak boleh sering menggerutu. Nikmati saja hidup ini dan bersyukur.", jawab Kyuhyun sedikit melenceng dari jawaban yang diharapkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun. "Otakmu korslet ya?", tanya Sungmin tak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang menyebut nama Tuhan itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengelus perut Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit membuncit sejak dua minggu lalu—dimana Changmin mengatakan _namja_ itu hamil. "_Aegya_, apa kamu senang di dalam sana? Gelap tidak?", tanya Kyuhyun kepada perut Sungmin, seakan ada jiwa yang sedang bersemayam di dalam sana.

Sungmin tertawa keras. Ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas. Hari ini pacarnya itu selalu bertindak di luar nalar. "Kau pikir aku hamil? Jangan bertindak lucu!".

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Aku berharap kau hamil. Pasti kau akan terlihat sangat cantik. Cup!". Kyuhyun mencium bibir _plump_ itu sekilas. Ia memang menginginkan seorang _aegya _dalam perut Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan keterangan Changmin yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Leeteuk dan Kangin saat itu.

Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergelombang—bekas jerawat. "Kita tidak ada yang tahu rahasia Tuhan. Berdoa saja apa yang Changmin katakan benar.", kata Sungmin mencoba menenangkan hati Kyuhyun yang galau.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. _Namja_ tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sungmin. "Min, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?", tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"_Hmm…_ Boleh saja. Ada apa?", jawab Sungmin, membelai surai Kyuhyun sayang.

"Setahuku kamu pindah di pertengahan semester tingkat akhir. Kamu tidak tahu apa itu _Hexe_ dan _Mensch_ ataupun sihir. Sebenarnya bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Sekolah ini mempunyai standard tinggi untuk setiap calon siswanya.".

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. _Haraboji_ hanya memintaku untuk bersekolah di sini. Ia menemukan sepucuk surat di keranjang bayiku saat orangtuaku meninggalkanku di depan pintu rumahnya.", jelas Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya, kaget dengan pernyataan Sungmin. "Jadi, siapa orangtuamu?".

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Mata kelinci _namja_ manis itu berkaca-kaca. Ia menggeleng lemah. "_Mollayo_. Sudah setahun ini aku berusaha mencari tahu, tapi tidak ada keanehan di sini. Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _pun tidak kunjung memberitahuku. Aku yakin sekali dia tahu segala asal-usulku. Toh biarkan saja, aku sudah senang di sini bersamamu.", kata Sungmin dengan senyuman pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk _namja_ yang paling dia sayangi itu. "_Gomawo._ Aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti terungkap. Leeteuk-_hyung _memiliki alasan yang tepat di balik semua kebungkamannya. Tenang saja ya, sayang.", ucap Kyuhyun, mengecup kening Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu tersipu malu, mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang dari kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan ke atas _single bed_-nya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, membuang jarak keduanya hingga kedua benda kenyal basah itu saling bersentuhan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan Kyuhyun pada bibir merahnya. Awalnya hanya ada kasih sayang dalam ciuman itu, namun selanjutnya berkembang menjadi lumatan penuh napsu dari sang pemimpin permainan. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Ia meraba seluruh tubuh Sungmin yang masih tertutup kain itu.

"_Can I eat you now?_", bisik Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. "_Hmm…_", gumamnya, mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun memagut kembali bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu. Erangan dan desahan mulai mendominasi kamar bernuansa biru itu. Sepertinya sang penghuni tidak ingin melewatkan satu jengkal pun bagian dari mangsa di bawahnya saat ini. _Let's give their privacy!_

**.**

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter **__**15: Brother**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwoya_? Jadi _agassi_ ingin tinggal di sekolah?", tanya Kangin, memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tidak salah.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. Matanya berbinar-binar senang. "Tentu saja! Aku ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin.".

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin. Sekolah itu sekolah khusus _namja_. Semua penghuninya _namja_. Aneh sekali kalau kau ada di sana, _agassi_!", tolak Kangin dengan alasan paling masuk akal.

Taemin menghela napas panjang. Ia menyesali kenapa _appa-eomma_ Lee membuat sekolah khusus _namja_. Kenapa pula anaknya harus masuk ke sekolah itu, sedangkan masih ada sekolah Public Hexe yang memiliki siswa campuran. "Lakukan apapun. Aku ingin di dekat Sungmin. Aku ini _eomma_-nya. Seharusnya dia tahu siapa aku. Selama ini bukannya ia mencari jati dirinya?", kata Taemin bersikeras.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa hari ini Taemin terlihat sangat penurut. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan perihal anaknya. Kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini? "Tidak bisa, _agassi_. Apa Anda lupa kalau di sekolah ada penyusup?".

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. "Anda tahu pasti bahwa nyawa Sungmin terancam.".

"Sebenarnya apa keinginan penyusup itu? Selama ini kita semua tidak melakukan sesuatu kejahatan, bukan? Lagian untuk apa aku harus bersembunyi dari anakku sendiri. Biarkan dia tahu.", kekeuh Taemin. Ia tidak peduli apapun alasannya. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin mengakuinya sebagai seorang ibu.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan, berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar duduk permasalahan saat ini. "Memang Sungmin tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi KAU! Ingatkah dirimu saat kamu memiliki hubungan dengan pangeran itu?", tunjuk Leeteuk pada jasad Minho yang terdiam di dalam cermin. "Itu awal permasalahannya. Apalagi kau hamil. Darah Sungmin berbeda. Dia memang menjadi _Blut Vermischt_, tapi dengan kadar kandungan darah yang berbeda. Ia memiliki semua darah makhluk di dunia. Kita tidak pernah tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang dia miliki. Aku hanya takut dia akan dimanfaatkan oleh pihak-pihak tak bertanggungjawab.".

Yunho merangkul bahu _agassi_-nya, berusaha meyakinkan _yeoja_ itu. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita tetap di sini. Jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi, _agassi_!".

Taemin menepis tangan Yunho. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Leeteuk dan Kangin dengan berani. "Aku tidak peduli alasan kalian. TER-SE-RAH! Justru seharusnya kalian memperingatkannya sejak awal, sebelum masalah semakin runyam. Aku bisa menyamar menjadi _namja_. Toh tidak akan ada yang tahu!", kata Taemin bersikeras.

Kangin menghela napas berat. "Ada banyak hal yang perlu kami selidiki untuk kepastiannya, jadi kami tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya, _agassi_. Tolong mengertilah!", ujar Kangin sedikit emosi.

Leeteuk mengelus bahu Kangin, agar kekasihnya itu bisa meredam emosinya. Taemin meneteskan airmatanya. "Aku menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk mengetahui kabar belahan hatiku. Saat dia di depanku, aku tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayangku. Aku menyesal selama ini tidak ada untuknya. Ibu macam apa aku ini? Apa salah jika aku ingin mengganti semua waktu yang selama ini aku buang? Aku mau dia—".

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau boleh tinggal di asrama bersama Yunho dan cermin itu! Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus mengikuti semua keputusanku. Tidak ada pemberontakan sama sekali!", potong Leeteuk, mengabulkan permintaan Taemin. Ia lelah mendengar semua keluh kesah Taemin yang ia tahu hanya sandiwara _yeoja_ manis itu saja. Taemin sejak kecil selalu dimanja, jadi ia tidak akan berhenti merengek sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

**.**

**.**

**(O****_****O!) **

**.**

**.**

"Eh, itu siapa? Tampan sekali!", puji Junsu saat rombongan Leeteuk, Kangin, Taemin dan Yunho melintas di depannya.

Changmin mengendikkan bahunya. "_Molla_.", jawabnya singkat, tidak begitu peduli.

"Dasar _namja_ centil. Semua orang dibilang tampan.", gerutu Yoochun pelan, tak melepas pandangannya dari komik YAOI yang dibacanya.

PLAAAK! Junsu memukul jidat lebar Yoochun, tersinggung dengan cibiran Yoochun yang tertangkap dengar olehnya. "Diam kau! Memangnya apa pedulimu? Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu padaku!".

"Cih! Jangan kegeeran kau! Memangnya kau siapaku?", balas Yoochun ketus.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan pasangan baru sebentar lagi.", bisik Sungmin kepada ChangKyu yang sedaritadi masih memperhatikan perdebatan duo YooSu itu.

"Hehehe… Aku setuju, _chagi_. Mereka kelihatan cocok!", balas Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan dari suara Sungmin.

"_YA! _Siapa yang kalian bilang cocok?", bentak YooSu bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang, lalu memalingkan muka masing-masing.

ChangKyuMin menahan tawa mereka. Ketiganya setuju untuk menjodohkan si pantat bebek dan si jidat lebar itu bersama. Sepertinya akan jadi pasangan menarik!

Taemin tersenyum tipis saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga melihat _namja_ tampan yang sempat ia duga sebagai anaknya. Ternyata Sungmin menurunkan wajah manis miliknya. Pantas saja ia salah menebak.

Potongan rambut _yeoja_ itu sudah berubah menjadi pendek, seperti _namja_ lainnya. Ia memakai baju nyentrik yang sedikit longgar agar buah dadanya tidak tercetak jelas pada pakaiannya. Ia tidak akan menjadi _seonsaengnim_ di sekolah itu, hanya saja menjadi asisten Leeteuk. Ya, ini hanya alasan saja, karena sudah pasti Leeteuk tidak akan pernah tega menyuruh _agassi_ berstatus asistennya itu.

Yunho sendiri diminta menjadi guru sejarah _Hexe_ di International High School Of Lunar. _Namja_ bermata musang itu memiliki pengetahuan sejarah tentang dunia _Hexe_ melebihi siapapun yang dikenal Leeteuk, sekalipun sudah ada Kwon _seonsaengnim_. Walaupun status gurunya belum dipublikasikan di sekolah, Yunho sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa. Memang sekolah ini sekolah _namja_, tapi pesona Yunho membuat para SEME iri dan para UKE terpesona.

BRAAAAK! Yunho tidak sengaja menabrak seorang _seonsaengnim_ berjas putih yang sedang sibuk membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya. Ia sendiri tadi sedang memandang takjub kompleks sekolah yang sudah belasan tahun ini tidak ia ketahui perkembangannya. Yunho menunduk, membantu _seonsaengnim _itu mengambil bukunya yang berantakan di lantai.

"_Gomawo._", ucap sang guru dengan suara merdunya yang merasuk ke dalam hati Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu mengangkat wajahnya, ingin melihat rupa korban penabrakannya tadi. Yunho menganga lebar, mengagumi sosok _namja_ cantik di depannya. _Seonsaengnim _itu memakai jas lab, bando kain di tengah surai indah sebahunya dan celana panjang yang mencetak kaki jenjang indahnya. Yunho mengagumi sosok di hadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Tak ada cela sedikitpun, benar-benar sempurna—menurut Yunho tentunya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan?", tanya Jaejoong—korban penabrakan Yunho—sambil mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah Yunho. _Namja_ berkepala kecil itu tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum di bibir hatinya. Ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Leeteuk, Kangin dan Taemin menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ketiganya baru menyadari bahwa Yunho tertinggal jauh di belakang. "Ada masalah apa, _seonsaengnim_?".

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung kepada Leeteuk. "Ah, _aniya. _Tadi ia tidak sengaja menabrakku. _Hmm… _Aku permisi dulu. Ada kelas.", pamitnya sebelum Leeteuk merespon kata-katanya.

Kangin menepuk bahu Yunho keras, sehingga _namja_ itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Si-siapa dia tadi?", tanya Yunho.

"Jaejoong _seonsaengnim. _Materi Ramuan Sihir.", jawab Kangin memberitahu. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu menarik Yunho agar perjalanan mereka cepat selesai. Keempatnya masih banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan.

"Cantik. Aku pasti akan segera mendapatkannya!", kata Yunho yakin.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, bukannya itu si guru baru?", bisik Kyuhyun kepada Changmin. Ia menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur di atas kursi taman dengan menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mengangkat kakinya.

"Oh guru sejarah membosankan itu? Untung saja kita sudah tidak belajar lagi. Aku bisa mati kalau diajar olehnya. Dengar-dengar dia itu membosankan!", balas Changmin panjang-lebar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kita kerjai saja dia. Mangsa baru!", usul Kyuhyun yang pastinya selalu mendapatkan persetujuan dari Changmin.

"Pakai sihir atau manual?", tanya Changmin sedikit mencari ide untuk aksi jahilnya.

"_Hmm… _Manual saja. Kita tidak tahu kemampuan sihirnya seperti apa.".

Keduanya mengendap-endap ke arah Yunho. Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah ulat bulu besar di daun sebuah pohon, sedangkan Changmin mendapatkan sekotak _bubble gum _dari kantongnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengunyah permen itu hingga rasa manisnya menghilang. Kedua _namja_ itu bersiap-siap meletakkan benda-benda jahil di tangan mereka ke atas tubuh Yunho. Kyuhyun akan menjatuhkan ulat bulu di atas dada Yunho yang terlihat karena dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka. Changmin akan meniup balon karet super besar dan meledakkannya di wajah tenang Yunho.

"_Hana… Dul… Set…_", kata Kyuhyun memberi aba-aba tanpa suara.

PLUK! Ulat bulu itu jatuh di atas kemeja Yunho. Sepertinya perkiraan Kyuhyun sedikit meleset. Changmin sudah membesarkan balon karetnya. POK! Balon karetnya pecah di wajah Yunho, membuat _namja_ itu terbangun. Sayangnya, Yunho sempat menangkap tangan Changmin yang masih ada tepat di atas wajahnya. Yunho menahan tangan Changmin sehingga kepalanya tersentuh oleh permukaan telapak tangan Changmin.

WUUUUUZ…

Sebuah bayang-bayang samar masuk ke dalam otak Changmin. Suara-suara tidak jelas menggema di dalam gendang telinga _namja_ jangkung itu. Gambaran di depannya terputar tak berurutan seperti film usang yang sedang diputar. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terpampang jelas di depannya.

"_Hai, saengie! Ini Hyung!"._

Suara itu terdengar jelas. Si pembicara mengelus perut buncit seorang _yeoja_. Tatapan matanya beralih kepada wajah canti _yeoja_ di depannya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum sangat senang. Suara-suara tawa mendominasi.

SREEEEET! Changmin melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Ia memandang kaku _namja_ bermata musang itu. Tatapan mata _namja_ jangkung itu menyiratkan luka yang dalam. Ia mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga _namja_ berwajah kecil itu tersungkur di atas kursi taman. Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. _Namja_ penyuka makanan itu memegang dadanya yang berdenyut perih. Pelupuk matanya memanas, siap memuntahkan likuid dari dalam.

"Aku membencimu!", jerit Changmin tertahan.

Yunho sendiri masih menatap punggung Changmin yang telah menghilang. "Ada apa dengan siswa bandel itu? Kenapa justru dia yang terlihat menderita? Harusnya kan aku yang marah!", bingung Yunho. "Aku akan menghukumnya nanti!"

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on ****30**** January 2013, ****11:37 pm, ****Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Thanks to all readers! mianhae blm sempet balasin review chapter lalu~_**  
**

_agak sedih jg krn dikit yg komen, tp gpp mungkin krn Yuya lama g nongol!  
_

_keep review~  
_

_kasih kritik dan saran ya!  
_

_semoga misterinya mulai terungkap ya~  
_

_oh iya, CHANGMIN org baik loh!  
_

_yg kasih saran ttg CAST Donghae, udh akan ada kok~ sekitar chap 17 atau 18an... lupa!  
_

_makasih semua review dan sarannya!  
_

_I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!  
_


	17. Chapter 16: Hurt Of Past Life

Annyeong… Yuya is back again! Berusaha UPDATE KILAT terus! Yeah! Mudah2an kalian puas dg chapter kali ini. Mianhae, Yuya masih blm bs balas review kalian satu2… Yuya hanya akan membalas pertanyaan dari garis besar aja! SIMAK ya!

-**Soal Cast**, Yuya ga pernah nargetin ada siapa di FF ini. Yuya jg g minta request cast siapa yg akan ada di FF ini. smua kehadiran cast itu mengalir begitu aja sesuai dg adegan yg ada. Pas aja wktu itu ad yg minta Donghae, dan ternyata di draft Yuya Donghae akan muncul.

-**misteri yg semakin rumit?** Sbnrnya Yuya sering jawab semua misteri itu di setiap chap. Kalian hrs baca secara TELITI, karena Yuya ga ungkap secara gamblang. Baca setiap kalimat, dialog bahkan TITLE di chap tersebut. Semuanya petunjuk. Siapa yg jeli pasti akan bisa menebak alur ceritanya dg mudah.

-**Kenapa KyuMin moment sdkt?** FF ini byk misterinya. Byk segi yg hrs diungkap. Krn ada yg ngeluh chapter 14 KyuMin dikit, jd yuya sempilin moment mrk, tp juga ikut dlm alurnya. Jd kalian udh tau kan, kalau Kyu tuh g tau ttg latar blkg Sungmin. Yuya cuma bisa kasih moment yg sedikit, Mianhae, hanya segini kemampuan Yuya. :)

-Ada lagi Clue yg sering kalian lewatkan. Contoh: hubungan YooSu, mereka blm JADIAN. Sama sekali. Kmrn aku ketik dg terang2an klo mrk blm jadian. So jgn slh phm lg.

-Yoochun OOC. Yeah! Dy sbnrnya g banyak andil lagi di FF ini bbrp wktu ini. dy tetap **stay cool** dg urusannya, tapi peranan dia ttp akan ada kok. Sebenarnya Yoochun tipe org pendiam di FF ini, lebih ketus dan g mau ikut campur. Cuma dy terjebak aja jd tmn sekamar Sungmin, jd terpaksa gabung.

-**Bagaimana Yuya bisa membuat misteri kompleks begini?** Entahlah. Mengalir begitu aja. Jd Yuya selalu buat sinopsis chapter. Misalnya: udh smpe chap 10, jadi Yuya akan melamun u/ buat sinopsis chap 11-15 dst. Akhir2 ini Yuya agak bingung buat sinopsis. Idenya byk, tp cara menjabarkan misterinya itu biar ke reader ngena caranya gimana, aku agak pusing. Hhe #ga ush curhat Yuya#

Hmmm… mungkin segitu aja yg bs Yuya jawab dan jabarkan. TERIMA KASIH U/ SEMUA READERS. REVIEW KALIAN SEMANGATKU! Btw, ini chapternya aku buat ngebut lagi soalnya besok mau ada WAWANCARA KERJA. Doakan aku ya biar diterima! AMIN! Soalnya kalo aku diterima kerja ini, aku masih akan punya banyak waktu u/ ngetik FF setiap harinya. Doain ya! Sorry for TYPOS!

* * *

"_Di difesa del corpo__.",_ gumam seorang _namja_ yang sedang berbaring di atas kursi taman dengan mata terpejam.

_Namja_ itu tahu pasti tentang dua orang siswanya yang sedang merencanakan hal buruk untuknya. Ia hanya diam dalam posisinya semula, memantrai pertahanan tubuh pada dirinya tanpa diketahui oleh dua _namja_ lainnya. Jung Yunho—_namja_ yang tertidur itu—menunggu siswanya beraksi.

PLUK! Ulat bulu itu jatuh di atas kemeja Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu tidak merasakan gatal atau apapun, karena ulat bulu itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke atas rerumputan seperti ada yang menepisnya. Sekarang giliran si _namja_ jangkung—Shin Changmin—untuk melancarkan idenya. POK! Balon karet dari mulut Changmin pecah di atas wajah Yunho, menyebar menjadi partikel-partikel kecil, seperti sebuah gas. Changmin dan Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Misi mereka gagal kali ini. Kyuhyun sudah berlari, menyelamatkan diri. Sayangnya, Yunho telah menangkap tangan Changmin yang masih ada tepat di atas wajahnya.

Yunho menahan tangan Changmin sehingga kepalanya tersentuh oleh permukaan telapak tangan Changmin. _Namja_ berwajah kecil itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tangan Changmin masih di atas kepalanya. Ia melihat Changmin yang memandang kosong entah kemana. Yunho melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencari objek penglihatan Changmin, tapi sepertinya _namja_ itu tidak melihat apapun. Tatapannya hampa, seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Aku membencimu!", jerit Changmin tertahan, sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung di atas kursi taman.

'_Kenapa dia membenciku? Kami saja baru pertama bertemu!'_, pikir Yunho bingung.

Changmin berlari tanpa peduli siapapun yang ia tabrak atau orang-orang yang memandangnya heran. _Namja_ jangkung itu terus meremas baju bagian dadanya. Di dalam sana ada rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk. Sebuah kenangan pahit berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Ia membenci _namja_ yang seumur hidupnya selalu ia kutuk, bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata pertama kali di dunia ini.

BRAAAK! Pintu kamar asrama itu terbuka lebar, terpampang sosok kurus tinggi sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. _Namja_ itu menunduk dalam diam. Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin. Walaupun ia sudah kabur terlebih dahulu, ia masih memperhatikan Changmin sebelumnya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit kaget saat Changmin berlari denga kencang meninggalkan guru baru itu. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Kyuhyu tahu betul ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Changmin.

Puk! Puk! Puk! Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin dari samping kanan. Ia merangkul _namja_ yang terlihat sangat depresi itu. Changmin hanya diam, tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tes! Kyuhyun melihat tetesan bening jatuh ke atas paha Changmin yang terlapis jeans. GREEEP! Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu. Walaupun mereka baru saja dekat, Kyuhyun merasa sangat peduli kepada _partner crime_-nya itu.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya?", tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan Changmin yang gundah. Tak Kyuhyun duga Changmin memberi jawaban dengan anggukan. "Siapamu?".

_Namja_ bersuara tenor itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah sembab. "Dia… kakakku.", jawabnya lirih. Kyuhyun terbelalak, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa _seonsaengnim _itu menjadi _hyung_ Changmin sementara ia lebih pantas menjadi _appa _mereka?

"Bagaimana mungkin?", tanya Kyuhyun spontan, reaksi dari keterkejutannya.

Changmin hanya diam. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun agar melepas pelukannya. _Namja_ jangkung itu naik ke atas ranjangnya, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. "Pergilah, Kyu! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!", usir Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu butuh ketenangan saat ini. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa Yunho, walaupun Changmin belum mau menjelaskan lebih jauh.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 16: Hurt of Past Life**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah ruangan berisi papan besar dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Mereka semua mendekati setiap papan yang terpampang di seluruh dinding ruang aula itu. Setiap pasang mata mencari sesuatu yang tertulis di papan dengan sesakma apakah sesuai dengan harapan mereka atau tidak. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menggunakan sihir, tanpa perlu susah-susah mencari nama mereka di sana, tapi pihak sekolah jelas melarang keras perbuatan itu. Pagi itu didominasi dengan para siswa tingkat tiga mencari nama mereka di papan kelulusan sekolah.

Junsu sudah menarik Sungmin dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak ingin ketinggalan berita, walau teman-temannya yang lain ingin melihat pengumuman itu di saat semua orang sudah pergi. Saat Junsu, Sungmin, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun akan memulai pencariannya, mereka melihat _namja_ berjidat lebar baru saja keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan susah payah. Wajah Yoochun datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana, Chun? Lulus?", tanya Sungmin heran dengan ekspresi teman sekamarnya itu.

Junsu tertawa lepas. "Jangan katakan kau gagal! Makanya jangan sering berkutat dengan hal-hal Saat Junsu, Sungmin, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun akan memulai pencariannya, mereka melihat _namja_ berjidat lebar baru saja keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan susah payah. Wajah Yoochun datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana, Chun? Lulus?", tanya Sungmin heran dengan ekspresi teman sekamarnya itu.

Junsu tertawa lepas. "Jangan katakan kau gagal! Makanya jangan sering berkutat dengan hal-hal _yadong_-mu itu! _Buaahahahahahaha…_!", ledek Junsu.

Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menunjukkan secarik kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. "Aku LULUS di peringkat delapan puluh lima!", teriaknya senang. Sungmin memeluk Yoochun, memberikan ucapan selamat pada _namja_ itu, diikuti oleh tiga _namja_ lainnya.

Siapa yang tidak bangga bisa mendapatkan peringkat 85 dari 580 orang siswa di tingkat tiga? Itu prestasi luar biasa bukan? Ternyata perjuangan Yoochun dengan membantu para _seonsaengnim _sejak tingkat satu membuahkan hasil. Mereka masih mau memberikan keringanan untuk Yoochun, walaupun sebenarnya _namja_ tampan itu memang pintar.

Junsu memeluk erat Yoochun, lalu memukul bahu _namja_ itu. "_Chukkae! _Kau hebat! Aku pasti akan lebih baik lagi darimu.", ucap Junsu percaya diri. _Namja_ berpantat bebek itu segera menyerbu kerumunan. Ia bersusah payah agar dapat melihat pengumuman kelulusan di antara ratusan orang itu.

Di papan pengumuman itu akan tertulis nama siswa dengan huruf tebal dan _size _huruf yang cukup besar. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan namamu di sana. Hal yang membuat sulit adalah mengambil kertas kelulusanmu di dalam amplop yang terletak di balik namamu. Kamu harus mengucapkan kata kunci yang sesuai. Banyak dari para siswa butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menemukan _password _yang pas. _Password_ itu bisa terdiri dari tanggal lahirmu, nama makanan kesukaan, barang paling berharga, nama orangtua dan lain-lain. Semua itu diambil dari data pribadi yang tersimpan di dokumen para siswa. Setelah kamu menemukan namamu dan berhasil mengambil kertas itu, jangan langsung senang, karena belum tentu kamu berhasil lulus.

Sungmin terus mencari. Ia tidak luput dari sikutan orang-orang di sampingnya. Seringkali kakinya terinjak atau tubuhnya terdorong menjauh. Sungmin sudah tidak menemukan Changmin dan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga terbawa arus para siswa. Ada yang ke arah kanan ataupun ke arah kiri. Setelah lama mencari, akhirrnya ia menemukan namanya.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia melihat ke samping kanannya dimana seorang _namja_ tinggi kekar sedang bergumam tak jelas. Setelah _namja_ itu menggumamkan nama makanan, sebuah laci terdorong keluar dari belakang nama _namja_ itu. _Namja_ kekar itu tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam laci. Sepucuk surat berwarna merah keluar dari dalam amplop itu. Raut wajahnya berubah, hingga BUM! Suara dentuman kecil mengiringi kehancuran surat itu. Asap berwarna merah mengepul di depannya, lalu merangkai sebuah kata _'You failed at mathematics lesson!'_.

Sungmin menelan ludah kecut. "Jadi nama yang terpampang di sini bukan berarti lulus. Oh _my god!_ Aku belum tentu… _Aniya! _Aku pasti lulus. Sekarang aku harus mencari tahu _password-_nya.", gumam Sungmin sempat merasa rendah diri.

Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, sepertinya kerumunan itu sudah mulai tertib. Mereka membentuk barisan memanjang ke samping, terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan papan di depan mereka. Suara-suara mendominasi. Ada yang berbisik, menjerit, berteriak, mendesis atau hanya gumaman berpikir. Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera menemukan _password_ yang tepat, agar ia tahu hasil belajarnya selama ini.

"Kim Jonghyun _Haraboji_!", katanya percaya diri. Entah kenapa ia hanya ingin menyebutkan nama itu untuk pertama kalinya.

SREEEEET! Sebuah laci keluar dari dalam namanya. Mata Sungmin berbinar-binar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa menemukan _password_ itu secepat ini. Hanya dalam satu kali tebak. Sungmin menelan ludah kecut. Dadanya berdebar saat ia mengambil amplop itu dari dalam laci. SREEEET! Laci itu menutup kembali, lalu tulisan nama Sungmin menghilang dari papan itu, menyisakan warna putih bersih. Sungmin membuka amplop dengan hati-hati.

Sepucuk surat berwarna emas melayang di depannya. CEEEES! JEDUAAAR! JEDUAAAAR! Suara kembang api memenuhi ruangan itu, seakan-akan mengalihkan semua orang dari kegiatan mereka. Sungmin menatap kagum pada kembang api berwarna-warni yang terlukis di atas langit-langit ruangan. SREEEET! Sebuah spanduk besar terjulur dari atas plafon, menunjukkan sebuah tulisan _'Lee Sungmin is the best student of the year. He graduates with the best score. #1st'_. Tak ayal semua siswa di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan ke arah Sungmin.

SREEEET! Semua laci terbuka di depan setiap siswa, sepertinya mereka terbuka otomatis setelah peringkat pertama ditemukan. Semua siswa sekarang sibuk dengan hasil pengumuman mereka masing-masing. Sungmin memegang kertas berwarna emas itu dengan riang. Ia menghampiri Yoochun yang masih berdiri di luar ruangan, samping pintu.

_Namja_ berjidat lebar itu menatap tak percaya apa yang Sungmin pegang. Kertasnya berwarna hijau zamrud sedangkan Sungmin memegang kertas berwarna emas. "Jadi kau peringkat pertama? _How can you?_".

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "_Mollayo!_".

"_Kyaaaaa~ _Minnie! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan itu? _Huaaaa~_", histeris Junsu saat ia keluar dari ruangan. _Namja_ imut itu memeluk Sungmin, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin beberapa kali, berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh. "Hebat sekali kau! _Chukkae!_".

Yoochun melihat dengan sesakma kertas yang berada di atas kotak dalam genggaman Junsu. "Jadi kau di peringkat berapa?".

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia memperlihatkan kertas berwarna magenta di depan wajah Yoochun. "Dua ratus tiga belas.", jawabnya sebal.

Yoochun tersenyum kecil. Ia ingin sekali tertawa keras, tapi itu akan merusak _image_ _cool_ miliknya. "_Hmm… _Lumayan! Kau dapat apa tahun ini?".

Junsu membuka tutup kotak di tangannya. "TADAAAA! Sebuah sepatu sepak bola termahal yang selama ini aku inginkan. _Huaaaa~ _Kalau bukan karena Sungmin, mungkin aku perlu waktu berhari-hari untuk menemukan _password_ yang tepat.", pamer _namja_ imut itu, lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "_Gomawo, _Minnie!".

Tak selang beberapa lama Kyuhyun dan Changmin keluar dari ruangan disusul oleh para siswa lainnya. Kyuhyun terlihat kesal sekali dengan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Changmin sibuk mengunyah satu kotak makanan, entah itu apa.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, membelai pipi _namja_ kesayangannya itu. "_Waeyo, chagi_? Nilaimu tidak memuaskan?", tanya Sungmin, menebak alasan dibalik wajah murung kekasihnya itu.

BRAAAAK! Kyuhyun membanting sesuatu bertempurung ke atas lantai. "Lihat! Aku berada tepat di bawahmu. Peringkat kedua. Bukan itu yang membuatku kesal. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa _password_-ku justru DDANGKOMA?! Hadiah kelulusan apa ini? Cih! Aku tidak suka!", jerit Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin menatap iba kura-kura tua di atas lantai itu. Ia ingin mengambilnya, tapi Ddangkoma sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau harus tahu! Dia cerewet sekali, mengatakan banyak hal kepadaku. Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya dengan kotoran.", curhat Kyuhyun kesal. Sayangnya ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, terlebih lagi di dalam ruang aula. Pihak sekolah akan segera mengetahui kelakuannya, karena ruangan itu dipenuhi sihir dari para _seonsaengnim_.

"_Ya! _Kau makan apa, Shim Changmin?", tanya Junsu yang penasaran makanan berwarna cokelat sedaritadi masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. "Aku tidak menyangka mendapatkan rendang, makanan khas Indonesia.", ucapnya terus mengunyah daging di tangannya, tak mempedulikan kertas berwarna silver yang menunjukkan peringkat lima miliknya. Warna kertas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menatap aneh ke arah Changmin. "INDONESIA?", jerit mereka tak mengerti.

"_Ne_. Itu sebuah negara _Mensch_. Dengar-dengar negara itu dipenuhi bermacam ragam makanan lezat, termasuk rendang. Aku tadi sudah berhasil menemukan _password_ yang tepat, tapi keasyikan makan sih. _Hehehehe…_", jelasnya, melanjutkan lagi makanannya.

Sungmin memandang iri semua teman-temannya. "Kenapa kalian semua mendapatkan hadiah? Aku tidak!".

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin, lalu mencubit hidung mungil _namja_ itu. "Sebuah penghargaan dengan kembang api itu sudah lebih dari cukup, sayang. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari itu. Kau yang terhebat. CUP!", puji Kyuhyun, mencium bibir Sungmin singkat. "Aku akan memberikan kado spesial untukmu.", bisik Kyuhyun, membuat pipi Sungmin memerah.

Kelima sahabat itu berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, merayakan kelulusan mereka. Setiap siswa yang lulus pasti akan mendapatkan kejutan sebagai hadiah kelulusan mereka. Bagi yang belum lulus, banyak _'kejutan'_ mematikan yang menunggu mereka. Hal itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibahas. _Just have fun!_

**.**

**.**

**(^0^)**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _food monster_?", tanya Junsu, mengambil duduk di sebelah Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Ia menengadah, melihat langit berwarna oranye. "_Nothing. _Hanya menikmati udara di sore hari.".

Junsu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kau memang pintar berbohong. Lalu kenapa kau tadi langsung lari saat Yunho _seonsaengnim _memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kita? Kau tidak sopan sekali.".

"Haruskah aku mengagung-agungkan _namja_ itu?", tanya Changmin dengan nada menuntut. Sebuah pertanyaan yang semua orang pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak sih.", jawab Junsu canggung. Ia merasa kaku berada di dekat Changmin yang bersikap aneh seperti ini. "Kau terlalu misterius. Kau menyembunyikan banyak rahasia.".

Changmin menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Justru kau yang memiliki banyak rahasia. Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini? Apa hubunganmu dengan dimensi _Monster_? Apakah kau ada sangkut-pautnya dengan penyusup yang mengacaukan sekolah?".

Junsu menelan ludah kecut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan dari Changmin. "Penyusup? _Aniya. _Bahkan aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.", jawab Junsu sedikit tergagap.

Changmin berdiri, mendekati pancuran air di taman sekolah. "Sepertinya kita punya masalah yang hampir serupa. Aku yakin seharusnya kau lebih dari sembilan belas tahun, bukan?", tebak Changmin yang sepertinya tepat sasaran. _Namja_ imut itu menegang. Wajahnya kaku. Ia sulit bernapas teratur.

"Sosok janinmu pernah melewati ruang antar dimensi atau kau memiliki kelainan genetik setelah datang dari dimensi asalmu, dimensi _Monster_?", tanya Changmin menganalisa.

Junsu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa jati dirinya mulai terungkap. "_Aniya. _Aku memang terlahir di dimensi _Hexe-Mensch_ kok.", alihnya masih tetap berbohong.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kim Junsu. Aku bisa tahu semua tentang dirimu hanya dalam satu sentuhan. Perlukah aku mencari tahu sendiri?", kata Changmin memojokkan Junsu. _Namja_ penyuka makanan itu mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah luka besar di tangan kanannya. "Aku dan kamu sama. Seharusnya tidak berada di sini dan bukan di waktu ini.".

Junsu menghela napas panjang. "_Ne. _Seharusnya umurku dua kali lipat dari umurku sekarang, jika saja _eomma _tidak terjebak di dalam ruang antar dimensi saat ia mengandungku. Ia terpaksa melahirkanku yang masih _premature_, menyebabkan aku menerima kelainan genetika dalam sel-sel tubuhku. Keadaan _hyungnim_ yang terjebak dalam masalah, membuatnya terpaksa membuangku di dimensi ini bersama seorang pengasuhku. Hanya saja kekuranganku ini juga menjadi kelebihanku. Walau kami berpisah dimensi, aku masih bisa berbincang dengannya.", aku Junsu pada akhirnya.

"Jadi benar kau ini…".

Perbincangan keduanya berlanjut. Changmin dan Junsu mengungkap semua tabir kehidupan mereka di masa lalu. Penuh dengan luka dan penyesalan, tapi inilah kehidupan yang patut mereka perjuangkan.

**.**

**.**

**(O.O!) Ruang Pribadi Leeteuk**

**.**

**.**

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu ruang pribadi Leeteuk diketuk. Seorang _namja_ bermata sipit terlihat menunggu dengan sabar sang pemilik ruangan untuk membukakan pintu. Leeteuk bergegas membuka pintu, mengetahui siapa tamunya di malam larut ini.

"Maaf saya mengganggu Anda, _sir._ Ada hal sangat penting yang harus saya bicarakan kepada Anda. Apakah Anda punya tempat teraman untuk membicarakan ini?", tanya Yesung _seonsaengnim _langsung pada tujuannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan bahasa formal _namja_ di depannya. "Berhenti berbicara menjijikkan seperti itu, Yesungie. Kamu bisa bicara biasa saja padaku.", pinta Leeteuk serius. Ia memandang penuh tanya pada plastik yang Yesung bawa.

"_Haha!_ Aku hanya bercanda. _So can we go now?_".

Leeteuk membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam _Ovanque Armadio _miliknya, menuju tempat paling rahasia miliknya di sekolah itu. Yesung tersentak kaget saat ia menemukan orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Ia tidak heran dengan keberadaan Kangin karena _namja_ itu memang orang terdekat Leeteuk, hanya saja siapa dua orang lainnya?

"Siapa dia?", bisik Yesung curiga.

Leeteuk tersenyum bangga, karena _seonsaengnim_-nya ini selalu waspada. "Dia anak dari Mr. dan Mrs. Lee, dan ini pengawalnya.", jawab Leeteuk singkat, memperkenalkan Taemin dan Yunho.

Yesung sumringah. "Ini _agassi_?". Leeteuk mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yesung. "Salam kenal, _agassi_. Aku sangat bangga bisa bertemu dengan anak orang paling legendaris di sekolah ini. Yesung _imnida_.".

Taemin menyambut uluran tangan Yesung dengan senang hati. "Taemin _imnida_. Jangan sungkan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan kalian.", balas Taemin rendah hati. "Ini Jung Yunho, orang terdekatku.", lanjutnya memperkenalkan Yunho. Yesung dan Yunho segera berjabat tangan.

Yesung duduk bersama keempatnya. Ia sempat memandang curiga ke arah cermin kosong yang berada di pojok ruangan, tapi ia memfokuskan konsentrasinya kemudian. "Jadi apa maksudmu datang ke sini?", tanya Kangin, memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, iya! Aku menemukan _cup_ bekas _milkshake _milik Sungmin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memisahkan komponen dalam ramuan racun ini.", jelas Yesung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cangkir plastik yang tadi ia jinjing di dalam bungkus plastik.

Keempat orang lainnya di ruangan itu hanya mendengarkan secara sesakma. Mereka tidak ingin memotong perkataan Yesung.

"Aku menemukan hal yang mencurigakan. Seharusnya Sungmin meninggal karena ramuan racun ini adalah ramuan terdahsyat yang pernah ada. Sungmin tidak meninggal, melainkan ia mendapatkan efek lain, yaitu tumbuhnya rahim dalam dirinya. Saat Sungmin demam tinggi sembilan minggu lalu, itu harusnya menjadi hari terakhir bagi Sungmin. Selama seminggu rahim itu tumbuh dengan sangat cepat dan baik. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sungmin dibuahi sehingga ia hamil dengan usia delapan minggu sampai saat ini.".

"_MWOYA? _Sungminku hamil? Delapan minggu? Dengan siapa?", jerit Taemin kaget mendengar kenyataan ini. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan hamil semuda itu. _'Apakah dengan bocah tampan itu?', _tebak Taemin dalam hati.

Leeteuk memelototi Taemin, karena mengganggu penjelasan dari Yesung. Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Mianhae_.".

"Terakhir kali Sungmin meregang nyawa dan sempat mati suri, itu adalah masa-masa dimana janin Sungmin mulai terbentuk. Ia hampir saja tidak dapat menahan pembentukan janinnya. Jika bukan karena _Ghost Orchid _yang Kyuhyun berikan bercampur dengan ramuanku, Sungmin pasti sudah tiada. Intinya sebenarnya Sungmin meminum racun terkuat, yang ternyata tanpa sengaja pernah tercampur dengan ramuan eksperimenku, sehingga racun itu berbalik fungsi. Aku mencurigai seseorang. Tersangka paling kuat yang pernah ada. Dia pemberi _milkshake _ini kepada Sungmin.", kata Yesung menjelaskan segalanya secara garis besar.

Leeteuk dan Kangin tercekat. Mereka saling pandang, memberikan sebuah nama yang sama. Seorang penyusup yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**L(TwT#)…::TBC::…(!O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 31 January 2013, 06:32 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

****_UPDATE KILAT Lagi! Mianhae u/ momen Kyumin yg sedikit, cuma segini kemampuan Yuya u/ menggambarkan imajinasi di otak Yuya. Semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan. Yuya paling suka adegan buka surat kelulusan. KALIAN SUKA ADEGAN APA?  
_

_Yuya bsk ada wawancara kerja nih~ Doakan ya! Semoga diterima! Amin!  
_

_Semoga bisa update FF lg bsk. Amin!  
_

_Btw, FF ini mungkin akan jadi panjang, apa kalian BOSAN? kalo bosan, Yuya ga tau mesti gimana, karena BAYInya Sungmin aja blm diceritain. hehe~  
_

_MINTA DOA DAN REVIEWNYA YA untuk semangat YUYA!_

_GOMAWO~  
_

_Annyeong ^^  
_


	18. Chapter 17: Haraboji's House

_Yuya kembali lagi. mianhae kmrn ga bisa update! makasih doanya~ tgl tunggu hasil aja. smoga diterima. Maaf ga bisa bls review satu2 lagi. buru2 nih~ #gaya! trmksh atas masukan chingudeul. kali ini aku baca ulang lagi, smoga g ad typo yg terlewat. aku jg udah buat scene-nya panjang2 dan g lompat2 biar kalian ngerti. KyuMin moment-nya udah ditambahin. tlg jgn bilang msh kurang. aku pusing~ hhe... btw, chap 16 (2854 words) kmrn itu lebih panjang dari chap 15 (2219 words) loh. chap 17 ini terdiri dari 4.192 words. jd jgn bilang kependekan lagi ya~ slamat membaca~_

* * *

Mentari telah terbit dari ufuk timur, memancarkan pesonanya ke seluruh alam. Ayam berkokok sahut-sahutan, bagai alarm pagi yang membangunkan setiap insan. Seorang namja menggeliat, tanda tidurnya telah terusik. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih setelah semalaman melakukan _'olahraga'_ dengan sang kekasih. Mengingat kegiatannya semalam, namja itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dimana seorang namja bertelanjang dada sedang asyik memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, _chagi_.", ucap namja itu penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengecup bibir ranum namja di sampingnya itu, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya yang terekspos. Kyuhyun—namja tadi—membelai surai hitam kecoklatan namja manis itu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung telah memiliki namja di dalam pelukannya itu.

CUP! CUP! CUP! Kyuhyun menghadiahkan ciuman ringan di kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, pipi _chubby _-nya dan bibir berbentuk M itu. Sungmin menggeliat, menyamankan dirinya di depan dada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya perlakuan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin terbuai dalam mimpi. "_Ireona, yeobo!_", bisik Kyuhyun, membelai pipi kemerahan Sungmin.

"_Hmmm…_", gumam Sungmin bernada penolakan. Ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja kelinci ini enggan terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Kalau kamu tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan menggenjotmu lebih hebat daripada semalam.", goda Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

Mendengar kata '_menggenjot_' dari Kyuhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri. Ia memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, walau masih terasa berat. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia ngambek. "_Shirreo! _Aku lelah, Kyu.", tolaknya.

Ya, siapapun bisa menebak kalau sepasang kekasih ini bergumul semalaman. Ini adalah penyatuan mereka untuk kedua kalinya, sejak malam di ruangan pribadi Leeteuk di bawah tanah. Malam-malam sebelumnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bercumbu. Sebelum malam ini, mereka pernah hampir bersenggama di kamar Kyuhyun, namun semua itu gagal karena _single bed_ Kyuhyun tidak membuat nyaman keduanya. Jadi untuk malam tadi Kyuhyun menyihir kamarnya menjadi lebih luas dan memberikan _Queen Size Bed_ di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan lilin-lilin _aromatherapy_ dan alunan musik yang tersaji indah di kamar itu. Benar-benar romantis!

Kyuhyun menyentuh hidung Sungmin dengan miliknya, menggesek-gesekkannya beberapa kali. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Apa kau menyukai hadiah kelulusanmu?", tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan pelukan Sungmin di lehernya.

Namja manis itu mengangguk beberapa kali, menunjukkan _aegyo _-nya tanpa disengaja. "Bagaimana bisa kau jadi seromantis ini, Kyu?", jawab Sungmin dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau menjadi nomor satu. _Hmm… _Walau aku sedikit sedih terkalahkan olehmu, aku tetap bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa memilikimu seutuhnya.", ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

BLUSH! Pipi Sungmin merona merah. CUP! Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat. Ia menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Kyuhyun sehingga kedua hidung mereka bertabrakan. "Berhenti menggodaku, tuan Cho.".

"Baik, nyonya Cho.", goda Kyuhyun, mencubit hidung mungil Sungmin. Namja manis itu bersemu merah. "_Aaaah~ _Sepertinya kau membangunkan _junior_.", kata Kyuhyun saat ia merasa miliknya mulai _'berdiri'_, setelah sedaritadi ia menahan gejolak panas dalam tubuhnya saat kedua tubuh mereka tak berjarak itu.

Sungmin melototkan matanya, sadar telah membangunkan _Evil _dalam diri Kyuhyun. Dengan cepatan hitungan detik, Sungmin turun dari atas ranjang, segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi pribadi Kyuhyun. BRAAAAK! "Tidaaaaak!", teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah kekanakkan milik pacarnya itu.

"Dia memang paling mudah digoda.", ujar Kyuhyun, menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi. Ia berencana untuk melanjutkan rasa nyamannya dalam alam bawah sadarnya. _He's gonna sleep_.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 17: Haraboji's House**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis itu menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat menemukan orang paling dicintainya itu justru asyik melanjutkan tidurnya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian Kyuhyun yang dirasa pas di badannya. Cukup sulit menemukan pakaian itu, karena Sungmin bertambah gemuk dari sebelumnya, jadi ia memakai sebuah _sweater_—pakaian terbesar milik Kyuhyun —dan celana panjang sekolahnya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera berganti baju setelah sampai di kamar.", keluh Sungmin saat ia menyadari _sweater _Kyuhyun terlalu pas di tubuhnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada ia memakai pakaiannya yang robek atau hanya berbalut handuk. _Hell, no! _Bisa-bisa Sungmin diterkam rubah iblis lagi.

"Kyu! BANGUN!", teriak Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Tidak ada prikemanusiaan, eoh? Biar saja. Sungmin hanya tidak _mood _merayu Kyuhyun untuk bangun. Entahlah, _mood_-nya cepat sekali berubah akhir-akhir ini. Namja mungil itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, sehingga namja tampan itu terpaksa bangun dari atas ranjang. BUK! Sungmin melempar handuk yang masih kering ke arah Kyuhyun. "Mandi sana! Aku tunggu di sini!", perintah Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung dari Kyuhyun.

'_Kenapa dia bisa segalak itu? Aaaah~ Mood swing-nya kambuh lagi.', _keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia memilih untuk menuruti Sungmin, daripada namja kelincinya mengamuk seharian. Sabar ya, Kyu!

Sungmin menerawang ke setiap sudut kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan potret dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang berpelukan. Namja manis itu tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah menyangka waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sepertinya baru kemarin ia pindah ke sekolah ini, berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun, mendapatkan pelajaran bersamanya, melakukan hubungan seks pertamanya—walau dikendalikan oleh alkohol, penembakan Kyuhyun yang sangat romantis, pertemanan dengan tiga orang lainnya dan kelulusan mereka kemarin. Ah, bicara tentang kelulusan. Itu artinya mereka berdua akan berpisah? Sungmin belum memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah lulus atau apa yang sudah Kyuhyun putuskan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu terbuai dengan masa-masa indah kebersamaan mereka.

Sungmin mulai menerka-nerka masa depannya. Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua berpisah? Deg! Dada Sungmin berdesir saat memikirkan itu. Ada rasa sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk pisau di dalam sana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus menjalani kesehariannya sendirian lagi. Setelah _haraboji_ meninggal, Sungmin hanya sebatang kara—dalam artian, tidak ada orang tua yang mengurusnya lagi. Ia masih belum menemukan keluarga kandungnya. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

GREEEP! Sebuah pelukan dari belakang membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyesap aroma _vanilla_ Sungmin di leher jenjang itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dengan Sungmin yang terlihat melamun.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, memaksa pacarnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Setelah kau lulus, apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Sungmin _to the point._

"Tentu saja aku akan kuliah bidang bisnis di Seoul University.", jawab Kyuhyun santai, tidak menyadari kegundahan hati Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat. "Seoul University? Bukankah itu Universitas para _Mensch_?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkah ke depan lemari pakaiannya, merasa jengah dengan handuk yang hanya melilit tubuh bawahnya. "Iya. Apa ada yang salah? Kau juga tinggal di dunia _Mensch _kan selama ini, jadi tidak ada yang aneh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, justru seharusnya kita berterimakasih pada kaum itu, karena nenek moyang kita dengan seenaknya menggunakan dimensi mereka.", jelas Kyuhyun sambil memakai pakaiannya,

Sungmin tertunduk lesu. Jadi Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya?

Kyuhyun duduk kembali di sebelah Sungmin, di atas ranjangnya. Ia membelai kepala Sungmin. "Kenapa sedih? Bukankah kau juga bisa ikut denganku? Dengan kepintaranmu, aku yakin kau pasti diterima di sana. Kau bisa mengambil jurusan yang kau sukai.".

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum sumringah. "Benarkah?", tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, membalas senyuman Sungmin. "Tentu saja!".

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "_Gomawo, chagiya!_".

**.**

**.**

**(^0^)**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalian akan pergi kemana setelah ini?", tanya Changmin antusias sambil melahap makanannya dengan napsu. Beberapa rempahan makanan Changmin sempat keluar dari mulutnya. Sedikit jorok, memang.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi mahasiswa paling cemerlang di University Of Lunar. Aku akan mengejar ketertinggalanku dari kalian. Lihat saja nanti! Lagipula Sungmin pasti mau tinggal sekamar denganku di asrama baru kita nanti kan?", jawab Junsu antusias. Ia berpikir Sungmin akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di University Of Lunar.

Sungmin yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kantin, terkaget saat Junsu menyebutkan namanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyimak perkataan teman-temannya, karena sibuk melihat perubahan situasi kantin. Banyak dari siswa sekolah ini berbincang tentang liburan mereka atau rencana mereka setelah benar-benar lulus dari sini. Beberapa _hoobae _mengucapkan selamat kepada _sunbae_ mereka dan merayakan kelulusan sang _sunbae _dengan pesta kecil-kecilan di meja mereka. Situasi seperti ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kantin _Mensch Public School _ yang pernah ia tempati. Kantin terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"_Ne,_ _waeyo Su-ie?_", tanya Sungmin kembali.

Junsu mengkerutkan bibirnya. "Kau mau kan tinggal sekamar denganku di asrama University Of Lunar?", tanya Junsu memastikan.

"Kau pikir Sungmin mau berbagi kamar dengan pantat bebek sepertimu, hah?! Jangan terlalu bermimpi, Su! Kau tidak akan mampu memisahkan kedua sejoli ini! Lagipula mana mau dia hidup bersama namja _babbo_ sepertimu. Mungkin otakmu itu tertukar dengan bokong seksimu. Hahahaha… Itu bokong pasti lebih besar dari otakmu yang kecil, lebih kecil dari otak spongebob. Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke sekolah berstandard internasional ini. Jangan-jangan kau menyogok ya! Pantas saja kau—", cibir Changmin, bicara tanpa henti seperti kereta.

"Aku akan ikut Kyuhyun ke Seoul University.", jawab Sungmin pasti, memotong ucapan Changmin. Ia melirik _namjachingu_-nya yang sejak tadi sibuk memainkan PSPnya, menghiraukan makan siang yang tersaji di depannya.

"_MWOYAAAAA~?_". Lengkingan suara Changmin membuat ruang kantin itu sunyi senyap. Semua mata tertuju ke arah meja mereka. Makanan di mulut Changmin tertumpah keluar, muncrat karena kekagetannya tadi. Kyuhyun membanting PSPnya ke atas meja, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan yang ia miliki. Sungmin dan Junsu mendorong piring mereka yang masih menyisakan setengah menu makan siang. Napsu makan mereka menguap ke udara setelah Changmin bersikap menjijikan seperti itu. "_MIANHAE_!", jerit Changmin beberapa oktaf kepada seluruh penghuni kantin. Kantin pun kembali ramai.

"_Ya! _Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Aku bisa tuli duduk di sampingmu. Kalian ini sama saja! Sama-sama berisik!", tunjuk Kyuhyun kepada Changmin—duduk di samping kirinya—dan Junsu—yang duduk di depannya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya kaget saja. Bukannya Sungmin akan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di University Of Lunar? Kenapa dia mau saja kau ajak ke Seoul University?", tanya Changmin yang disetujui oleh Junsu.

"Dia terlalu mencintaiku, jadi dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku.", ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri. Ia mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Bukan begitu, _chagi_?", tanyanya, yang langsung membuat Sungmin tersipu malu.

Junsu berbinar-binar melihat KyuMin moment di depannya, walau hanya sesaat. Ini akan menjadi moment terakhir yang bisa direkam oleh ingatannya. Sedangkan Changmin justru kembali sibuk dengan acara makannya. Junsu melirik ke bangku sebelah kanannya dimana Yoochun biasa duduk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoochun kan? Di depan Changmin selalu bangku kosong, karena meja Changmin selalu dipenuhi oleh makanannya yang menggunung, jadi siapapun tidak akan mendapatkan tempat untuk menaruh makanan di atas meja itu.

"_By the way, _kemana Yoochun?".

"Oh, dia sedang mengajukan proposal untuk menjadi asisten di sekolah ini selama dia belajar di University Of Lunar nanti. Katanya dia akan ke ruangan Leeteuk.", ujar Sungmin menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba kantin itu berubah sepi. Dua orang paling berkuasa di sekolah itu masuk ke dalam kantin. Semua siswa memberi hormat kepada dua namja itu, walau sebenarnya keduanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan penghormatan itu. Tanpa keempat namja itu sadari, KangTeuk sedang berjalan ke arah keempatnya.

"Selamat siang, _yeorobun_! Bagaimana dengan makan siang kalian?", sapa Leeteuk ramah. Kangin duduk di depan Changmin, menatap heran kepada Changmin yang memiliki selera makan di atas rata-rata itu. Leeteuk duduk di depan Sungmin dan Junsu duduk di tengah keduanya.

"Tumben sekali kalian ke sini, _Hyungdeul!_ Ada masalah apa?", curiga Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kami memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, bocah!", ketus Kangin, memulai pertengkaran dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya! _Aku hanya ingin menanyakan rencana kalian setelah lulus. Bukannya kalian memiliki waktu beberapa hari sebelum keluar dari asrama sekolah. Jadi kalian akan berlibur kemana dan kalian akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana?", tanya Leeteuk _to the point._ Sebenarnya tujuan dia ke tempat ini adalah untuk mengetahui rencana Sungmin.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ke University Of Lunar.", jawab Junsu sumringah yang tidak begitu dipedulikan oleh lima namja di meja itu.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, menunggu jawaban keduanya. "Kami akan kuliah di Seoul University.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ooooh~! Kau akan kemana, rakus?", tanya Kangin kepada Changmin yang sedaritadi tidak melepas perhatiannya dari makanan.

"_Hmmm… _Tidak kemana pun. Aku hanya akan membuka usaha restoran di kampungku, membantu _halmoni_ agar dia tidak kesulitan untuk menghidupi dirinya lagi.".

"Ternyata kau anak yang berbakti ya, bocah!", puji Kangin, tidak menyangka jawaban Changmin akan sebijak itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi asisten di sekolah ini? Penghasilannya lumayan loh! Kau akan bisa membuat puluhan restoran dalam satu tahun, lebih baik daripada bisnis kan?", tawar Kangin dengan melebih-lebihkan ucapannya.

Changmin menggeleng. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kangin. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi asisten di sekolah ini.". _'Terutama jika dia masih ada di sini.'_, lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

"Yasudah kalau begitu.", ujar Leeteuk menyudahi pembicaraan itu, karena ia mendengar nada tak enak dari dalam batin Changmin. Masih ingat bukan dengan kemampuan Leeteuk untuk membaca pikiran orang lain? "Selama persiapan ke kampus baru, kau akan tinggal dimana, Min?".

"_Hmmm… _Aku akan ke rumah _haraboji_ sebentar. Bolehkan? Aku merindukan rumah itu. Mungkin setelahnya aku akan mencari kost yang bagus di sekitar kampus.", jelas Sungmin.

"Ide yang bagus. Kenapa kamu tidak tinggal di asrama sekolah ini saja? Sebagai ganti atas beasiswa yang kamu tolak itu. Kamu kan tidak jadi kuliah di University Of Lunar.", usul Leeteuk. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin lepas dari pandangannya.

"Kau juga bisa tinggal di asrama ini, Kyu! Incheon terlalu jauh dari Seoul. Tidak mungkin kau akan bolak-balik kampus-rumah. Kalian berdua bisa tinggal dalam satu kamar. Kami akan memberikan kamar paling luas dan paling lengkap di sekolah ini. Daripada kalian menghabiskan uang dengan menyewa, lebih baik di sini. _FREE!_", tawar Kangin kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan mau tinggal di asrama tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Modus sekali kalian.", ujar Changmin pelan. KangTeuk memicingkan mata ke arah Changmin. Untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Changmin kecuali mereka.

"Waaaaah! Enak sekali kalian! Aku jadi iri. Tapi kenapa tidak di asrama kampus saja, _sir_?", tanya Junsu sedikit heran.

"Benar-benar licik.", kata Changmin menanggapi dengan ketus.

Diam-diam Leeteuk menggerakkan tangannya. TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran baru dimulai. Siswa tingkat satu dan dua berhamburan, menuju keluar kantin. Mereka akan melanjutkan pelajaran. "Maaf. Kami harus kembali ke ruangan, karena kami harus mengajar. Selamat siang!", pamit Leeteuk, sedikit menarik tangan Kangin. Keduanya pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Cih! _Save by the bell_. Tapi _bell_ tipuan dari sihirnya sendiri.", keluh Changmin lagi, menatap sebal ke arah KangTeuk yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Eh? Kamu bicara apa, Changmin? Menggerutu saja!", tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari sahabatnya sedang bergumam tidak jelas.

"_Aniyo!_", jawab Changmin singkat, kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Mumpung kita punya beberapa hari sebelum berpisah, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ke rumah _haraboji_-ku?", tawar Sungmin kepada ketiganya.

Junsu mengangguk senang. "Aku ikuuuuut!".

"Bagaimana denganmu, Min?", tanya Sungmin kepada Changmin.

"_Hmm..._".

Kyuhyun menyikut pinggang Changmin. "Jawab dengan benar!".

Changmin mengangguk malas. "BAIKLAH!", bentaknya kesal.

"_YEAAAAY_! Kita akan jalan-jalan ke rumah Sungmin. Asyiknyaaaa!", seru Junsu sambil berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Junsu, sedangkan Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Changmin. Sungmin tidak bertanya kepada Kyuhyun karena sudah pasti namja itu diboyong ke rumah almarhum _haraboji_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…**

**[Rumah Kim Haraboji]**

**.**

**.**

"_Kamsahamnida_, Mrs. Yoo!", ucap Sungmin saat kepala pelayannya menyuguhkan empat cangkir teh dan berbagai camilan untuk mereka berempat.

"Tidak usah sungkan, tuan muda.", balasnya sopan, lalu kembali meninggalkan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Junsu telah sampai di rumah Kim _haraboji_ siang tadi. Mereka dijemput oleh Mr. Heo, supir pribadi Sungmin. Keempatnya sudah berkeliling rumah megah dan mewah itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang mengasuh Sungmin selama ini ternyata sangat kaya raya. Junsu sendiri asyik mengagumi berbagai barang mewah dan fasilitas di rumah itu. Sedangkan Changmin lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di dapur yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan dari seluruh dunia dengan _chef _profesional. Sore ini keempatnya sedang bercengkrama di ruang keluarga, mengistirahatkan kaki mereka yang lelah karena penjelajahan dadakan itu.

"_Hmm…_ Dari buku yang pernah aku baca, kaum _Hexe _memiliki kekuatan _special_, seperti membaca pikiran orang lain, menghipnotis, mengetahui aura dan lainnya. Apa itu benar? Aku tidak pernah mendengar _seonsaengnim_ membahas persoalan ini.", celetuk Sungmin, membuka pembicaraan baru.

Changmin menghentikan kunyahannya selama beberapa detik, melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya, lalu melanjutkan lagi acara makannya. Junsu menegang, karena permasalahan ini memang tidak pernah dibahas sebelumnya. Namja imut itu melihat ke arah Changmin yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, jadi ia ikut pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu itu. Ah, mungkinkah Leeteuk-_hyung _ juga memiliki kekuatan itu? Dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan juga bertelepati. Aku sering dimarahi olehnya lewat telepati. Pantas saja dua orang aneh itu berkuasa sekali di sekolah. Tapi bagaimana bisa?", jawab Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan Sungmin.

Changmin menepuk-nepuk tangannya, menghilangkan rempahan _snack_ dari telapak tangannya. Gluk! Ia meneguk tehnya setengah gelas. Namja jangkung ini menatap pasangan itu dengan serius. "Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu? Aku bisa jelaskan sedikit, mumpung kita di luar pengawasan dua orang itu.".

KyuMin mengangguk mantap. Mereka tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Selama ini KangTeuk seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari keduanya. Entah itu apa. Mereka butuh penjelasan. Junsu hanya memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman, mendengarkan secara sesakma.

"Di zaman sekarang, hanya segelintir kaum _Hexe _yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Hanya kaum _Hexe _berdarah murni bangsawan yang dianugerahkan kekuatan seperti itu. Meskipun berlatih sekeras apapun, kita tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk memiliki salah satu dari semua kemampuan unik itu,. Semua itu sudah terdapat dari susunan genetik mereka.", jelas Changmin secara garis besar.

"Apa kamu punya salah satunya?", tanya Sungmin spontan, membuat Changmin tertawa keras.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Kau tanya aku? Aku ini hanya cucu dari _halmoni _miskin yang tinggal di pedesaan. Jangan menanyakan hal lucu!", tawa Changmin meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berbohong, Shim Changmin! Kau telah memberitahu kami saat itu. Ada apa dengan bekas luka di tanganmu itu? Jelaskan kepada kami!", sinis Kyuhyun menyudutkan Changmin.

PROK! PROK! PROK! Changmin bertepuk tangan atas pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka namja tampan itu masih mengingat pembicaraan mereka dua minggu lalu. "_Yup!_ Aku salah satu dari mereka. Tapi aku tidak akan menjelaskan siapa aku atau sejarah kehidupanku. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang kelebihanku ini.", ucap Changmin memberikan penawaran yang mau tidak mau segera disetujui KyuMin.

Namja jangkung itu meminum habis sekotak susu cair rasa cokelat yang menjadi salah satu camilannya. "Aku bisa mengetahui apapun hanya dari sentuhanku. Saat aku menyentuh kepalamu, maka semua ingatanmu dapat kulihat dengan baik, sampai aku berkehendak. Maksudnya aku bisa membatasi apa yang ingin aku lihat. Dengan sekali sentuhan, aku juga bisa mengetahui apa yang baru kau pegang, beserta isinya. Contoh, kau baru saja memegang majalah porno, maka aku akan tahu siapa modelnya, apa isinya, sampai ke penerbitnya. Seperti itulah. _So watch out!_".

"Jadi karena itu kau tahu aku hamil?", tanya Sungmin terkesima dengan kejujuran Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk, tersenyum khas anak kecil miliknya. "Betul!".

"Jadi Sungminku benar-benar hamil?", tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, _Babbo_!", bentak Changmin, menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Yah, tetap saja acara ngambekmu tak akan seimut Sungmin, Kyu!

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, Changmin -_ah_?", tanya Junsu akhirnya bersuara. "Kita semua tahu bahwa hubungan mereka ini terlarang. Seandainya dimensi _Hexe _tahu hal ini, mereka bisa dibakar hidup-hidup. Kau tahu kaum gay di dunia _Mensch _dan _Hexe _itu terlarang, walaupun kita semua di sekolah senang sekali membicarakan kaum ini.".

Satu lagi kenyataan yang terlewatkan oleh Kyuhyun, bahwa hubungan mereka ini hubungan terlarang. Sungmin jelas tidak mengetahuinya, karena ia tidak pernah hidup bersama _Hexe _sebelumnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menahan napas, menunggu jawaban dari Changmin. Mereka sangat tegang, melebihi pengumuman kelulusan kemarin.

Changmin terkekeh mendengar analisa Junsu. "Jangan lupakan kaum _Monster,_ Su-ie! Kau tahu jelas tentang kaum ini. _Ehem…_ Masih ingat dengan hubungan _Blut Vermischt _dengan _Prinz Monster_? Aku rasa mereka memiliki anak dan sesuai analisaku beberapa waktu lalu, Sungmin adalah anak mereka.", kata Changmin membeberkan kebenaran.

Sungmin terlihat _shock_, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Junsu. _'Jadi dia memang anaknya hyung?'_, batin Junsu bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?", tanya ketiganya hampir serempak.

Changmin menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya Sungmin harus memberikan lebih banyak camilan kepada Changmin karena telah memaksa namja ini menjelaskan banyak rahasia kepadanya. "Tambah camilanku, maka aku akan jelaskan kenapa dan bagaimana!", pinta Changmin lebih mengarah ke ancaman.

Sungmin segera memanggil para pelayannya yang kemudian menyuguhkan lebih banyak lagi jenis makanan kepada Changmin. Namja _food monster_ itu tersenyum riang. "Kalau begini kan aman!", kata Changmin sumringah. Ia membuka sebungkus besar keripik, menghabiskannya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Sungguh luar biasa!

"Ini hal baru, jadi analisaku mungkin saja salah. Semua kaum _Monster _adalah namja. Mereka butuh melestarikan kaum mereka, sehingga mereka memiliki keistimewaan sebagai _hermaprodit_, yaitu memiliki dua jenis kelamin. Sang _namja_ disebut _Seme_, dan sang '_yeoja_' disebut _Uke_. Sampai di sini kalian mengerti?".

Ketiga namja itu mengangguk-angguk seperti pajangan di atas _dashboard_ mobil.

"Hanya _Uke_ yang bisa hamil, artinya Sungmin adalah seorang _Uke_. Dalam kasus _Monster _selama ini, mereka bisa menentukan _Seme-Uke _dari gerak-gerik atau paras mereka sejak kecil. Nah, bagaimana dengan kasus Sungmin? Menurut analisaku, _Monster _campuran harus menentukan dirinya untuk membuahi atau dibuahi. Jika Kyuhyun memang _Hexe _murni, maka sudah pasti dia akan membuahi. Sekalipun Sungmin menjadi _Seme_ Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun tetap tidak akan hamil.".

"_Hiiii~ _Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku ada di bawah Sungmin!", cetus Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosok bahunya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Diamlah. Changmin belum selesai bicara!", bisik Sungmin, kesal karena Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Lain halnya jika Kyuhyun ternyata adalah seorang _Monster_ campuran juga. Dia pun bisa dibuahi. Beruntungnya kau sudah membuahi Sungmin terlebih dahulu, Kyu!", kata Junsu ikut menganalisa.

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya. "_Yup! _Kau benar. Apa kalian berdua tidak merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Leeteuk dan Kangin kepada kalian, terutama Sungmin? Setelah aku memberitahu Sungmin hamil, Leeteuk memperingatiku untuk menjaga Sungmin melalui telepatinya. Jadi aku simpulkan Sungmin memang anak dari _Blut Vermischt, _yang ternyata adalah anak dari pemilik International High School Of Lunar.".

DEG! DEG! DEG! Jadi selama ini aku anak penguasa sekolah? Salah satu bangsawan kaum _Hexe_? Banyak pertanyaan bercampur aduk dalam benak Sungmin. Ia merasa pusing dan _shock_ dengan semua kenyataan mendadak ini.

"Darimana kau tahu segalanya, Changmin?", tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya kalau sahabatnya mengetahui banyak hal rahasia tentang kaum mereka.

"Banyak cara!", jawab Changmin ringan. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kenapa Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _tidak menjelaskan semuanya sejak awal? Seharusnya dia jujur dan mempertemukan aku dengan _eomma_. Kenapa harus disembunyikan?", tanya Sungmin lirih, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tahu kalau Sungmin belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Changmin dan Junsu tiba-tiba melihat ke belakang. Keduanya saling pandang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengusik keduanya. "Kalian kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan tingkah aneh mendadak dari kedua namja itu.

"Ada sesuatu dari arah kamar _haraboji_. Sebuah aura yang kuat.", kata Junsu. Ia dan Changmin sudah berdiri, melangkah terlebih dahulu ke arah kamar _haraboji_ yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk menyusul kedua namja itu, sebelum keduanya menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

**.**

**.**

**(OwO)**

**.**

**.**

"Arahnya dari bawah ranjang itu.", tunjuk Junsu ke bawah ranjang _haraboji_.

Sungmin menelan ludah kecut. Jangan bilang dia harus kembali ke ruangan pengap itu! Ia merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau ke sana. Di sana gelap dan sangat menakutkan.", takut Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, lalu memegang kedua bahu kekasihnya. "Jangan takut. Kami pasti akan melindungimu.", ujar Kyuhyun menguatkan.

Changmin dan Junsu menghiraukan kedua orang itu. Mereka bergegas masuk ke bawah ranjang besar _haraboji_, menuruni tangga. Keduanya melakukan sihir penerangan pada diri mereka, sehingga tubuh keduanya mengeluarkan cahaya. Tak berapa lama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut turun ke lorong sempit itu.

Lorong itu masih sempit dan gelap. Suasana di dalamnya juga masih hening, sepi, sunyi dan senyap. Angin dingin menusuk tulang keempatnya. Bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ke dinding yang dulu pernah disentuhnya itu. Dinding itu berlendir, basah dan hijau, khas lumut di tempat lembab. Oh ternyata dulu yang Sungmin sentuh itu lumut, bukan darah atau hal-hal mengerikan seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Setelah berjalan menelusuri lorong sempit—yang hanya muat satu orang itu—mereka sampai di ujung lorong. Sebuah pintu di sisi kiri lorong. Ada sebuah layar di sebelah kanan pintu. Changmin menekan layar itu, berusaha membuka pintu tanpa knop itu.

SRIIIING! Layar itu menyala, menampilkan sosok _haraboji_ yang Sungmin rindukan. Namja manis itu berjalan ke sebelah Changmin. Junsu menyisihkan dirinya ke bagian paling belakang barisan.

"Hai, Sungmin-_ah_! Aku tahu pasti kamu akan datang ke sini untuk memecahkan misteri ini, bukan? Pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka dengan kunci, hanya dapat terbuka dengan sebuah _password_. Aku tahu kau namja pintar, jadi selesaikan teka-teki ini, lalu ikuti perintah sesuai petunjuk di layar. _Good luck! I always love you_!", kata _haraboji_ di dalam layar itu. Sosok _haraboji_ di video itu adalah sosok _haraboji_ beberapa tahun lalu, terlihat masih muda dengan sedikit kerutan di wajahnya.

**PETUNJUK PASSWORD:**

**Huruf ke 1 adalah penambahan huruf 2, huruf 3 dan angka 2**

**Huruf ke 2 adalah kakak tertua dari semua huruf**

**Huruf ke 3 adalah akar kuadrat dari huruf ke 4**

**Huruf ke 4 adalah selisih dari huruf ke 1 dan huruf ke 7**

**Huruf ke 5 adalah akar kuadrat huruf ke 8, lalu dikali 7**

**Jika huruf ke 3 ditambah 1 lalu dikali 2 maka akan menghasilkan huruf 6**

**Huruf ke 7 adalah kesialan, ketidakberuntungan.**

**Huruf ke 8 adalah kuadrat dari angka 3**

**Huruf ke 9 adalah adik dari huruf ke 7**

Changmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyu, bukannya kau jenius matematika? Bisakah kau selesaikan teka-teki ini secepatnya?".

Kyuhyun dan Changmin bertukar tempat dengan susah payah, karena lorong itu memang hanya muat untuk satu orang saja. "Aku akan usahakan.", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menjanjikan apapun. Ia berusaha mengingat apa perkataan _haraboji_, lalu merangkainya menjadi sebuah urutan dalam _alphabet. _

KRIEEEEK! Pintu besi itu terbuka lebar. Cahaya kebiruan menyambut mereka. Sosok seseorang mengagetkan keempatnya. "_MWOYA? _Jadi kau…?", teriak Kyuhyun, terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**L(TwT#)…::TBC::…(!O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 02 February 2013, 11:26 am, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

_Aku tahu Sungmin itu bukan penakut, jd mianhae klo di bagian akhir dy takut. hehe~  
_

_btw, soal password ini aku COPAS dari SMOL versi Liontin, hanya dirubah sedikit. lg malas buat tebak2an lagi. hehe~  
_

_**AYO TEBAK APA PASSWORDNYA ITU!** itu cuma pake sistem matematika simpel kok, kalian pasti bisa.  
_

**_TEBAK YA! Nanti yang bener aku kasih hadiah, boleh request FF ke aku! (Aku blm pernah buka request FF nih.. hehe~)  
_**

_Minggu aku pergi seharian, jadi kemungkinan ga update. bisa update Senin/Selasa/Rabu, karena aku mau ngetik FF IYE dulu.  
_

_Mianhae~~  
_

_makasih! jgn lupa review plus TEBAKAN PASSWORDnya ya!  
_

_GOMAWO~ ^^  
_


	19. Chapter 18: Appa

Kyuhyun mengetik beberapa huruf yang membentuk kata HAEYULMIN. KRIEEEEK! Pintu besi itu terbuka lebar. Cahaya kebiruan menyambut mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya di atas mata, mengurangi cahaya biru yang menyilaukan itu dari penglihatannya. _Namja_ tampan itu melihat sesuatu bertransformasi, merubah bentuknya. Sebuah cangkang kehijauan yang terletak di atas meja, mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan. Sosoknya menghilang, diikuti dengan pergerakan cahaya biru yang semakin membesar di depan meja. Cahaya kebiruan itu memudar, seiring dengan sosok manusia yang tercipta di depannya. _Namja_ itu—sosok yang berasal dari cahaya biru—merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum lega.

Sosok seseorang mengagetkan keempatnya. "_MWOYA? _Jadi kau…?", teriak Kyuhyun, terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"DDANGKOMA?", koor Sungmin, Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan. Ketiganya sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan yang baru saja bertransformasi itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut karena perubahannya dilihat oleh orang lain. "Hai! Hangeng _imnida_.", ucapnya dengan santai seperti orang yang tidak bersalah.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 18: Appa**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Keempat remaja itu memandang Hangeng dengan curiga. Mereka menelusuk setiap jengkal penampilan _namja_ itu. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pendek dengan jambul di tengah-tengah, merata sampai ke belakang. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, namun juga menunjukkan kelembutan dari sorot matanya. Ia terlihat tampan. Pakaiannya berwarna hitam dengan baja silver melengkung membentuk kalung di dadanya. Pakaian ini terlihat seperti pakaian perang dengan tali ikat menyilang di dada. Kedua tangannya dipenuhi oleh gelang panjang, khas _gothic_. Celana panjang hitam beraksen baja. Sepatu _boots_-nya tinggi sampai ke betis. Benar-benar terlihat seperti petarung atau prajurit saja.

"Kau ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu!", tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung disetujui ketiga temannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumah _haraboji_-ku?", tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Kau seorang _Animal Verwandeln_?". Kali ini Changmin yang bertanya.

"Jadi selama ini Ddangkoma seorang manusia?", _shock_ Junsu.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju prajurit seperti itu? Aneh!", celetuk Kyuhyun heran.

TRAAAAK! Hangeng meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. Mereka berlima sudah berada di dalam ruang tamu rumah itu. Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya, merasa kesal dengan sikap keempat remaja di depannya itu.

"Hei, bertanya satu-satu.", sanggah Hangeng, karena ia sedikit pusing mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari keempatnya. "Oke. Sekarang biarkan aku yang berbicara. Kalian hanya perlu mendengarkan.", pinta Hangeng seperti sebuah perintah di telinga keempat remaja itu. Keempatnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Pertama-tama, namaku Hangeng. Ya, aku seorang _Animal Verwandeln_. Aku ada di sini karena aku mengikuti kalian. Sebenarnya aku dalam misi penyamaran. Saat aku berada di sini, aku merasakan aura lain di ruang bawah tanah itu. Jadi aku ke sana dan aku bertransformasi untuk mencari hal-hal yang mungkin mencurigakan. Sayangnya, aku keduluan oleh kalian.", jawab Hangeng sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin yang bisa ia katakan.

"Penyamaran? Untuk apa?", tanya Changmin, mewakili pertanyaan yang tersemat di benak ketiga remaja lainnya itu.

"Dalam sejarah _Hexe_, kita semua tahu tentang hubungan antara _Blut Vermischt_ dan _Prinz Monster_. Sebenarnya masih ada hubungan lainnya, yaitu antara bangsawan _Monster_ dan _Hexe._ Satu hal yang seluruh dunia tidak ketahui adalah anak mereka.".

Empat pasang mata di ruangan itu membelalak sempurna. Selama ini mereka hanya menebak anak dari _Blut Vermischt_ dan _Prinz Monster_. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka ada hubungan terlarang lainnya.

"Sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu, terjadi pertempuran hebat antara dimensi _Hexe-Mensch_ dan _Monster. _Seorang _Hexe_ sedang asyik berkebun di taman belakang rumahnya. _Namja _ini tinggal di daerah pedesaan terpencil yang asri. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang _namja _lain yang sangat cantik, menurutnya kala itu. Pertemuan mereka singkat. Tanpa sengaja _namja _cantik ini menjatuhkan sebuah medali, yaitu simbol bangsawan _Monster_. Mungkin takdir berkata lain, keduanya bertemu kembali. Ternyata _namja _cantik ini adalah kakak ipar dari _Prinz Monster_. Dia menjaga adik iparnya itu di dimensi _Hexe-Mensch_ ini. Di saat sang adik ipar berpacaran, ia dan _namja Hexe_ itu jatuh cinta. Mereka menjalin kasih secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahui oleh pihak manapun. Toh, _namja Hexe _ini tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun di dunia _Hexe_. Sayangnya _namja _cantik ini adalah seorang _'istri' _dari kakak _Prinz Monster_. Peperangan semakin genting. _Namja _cantik ini melahirkan seorang anak yang tampan secara diam-diam, lalu ia pergi ke dimensinya. Ia harus mengurusi semua persoalan yang terjadi di dimensi Monster. Jadi _namja _cantik itu menitipkan anaknya kepada sang _Hexe_.".

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan menyamar? Lagipula cerita ini melenceng sekali sih! Aku seperti dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. _Eukyang… kyang… kyang…!_". Junsu tertawa, memotong cerita Hangeng.

"Justru kau tahu siapa yang aku bicarakan, Suie!".

Junsu tercekat. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?".

"Aku, pengirim surat untuk kakakmu, Heenim.", jawab Hangeng dengan senyuman menawannya.

"_Wait a minute!_ Tolong, jangan mengatakan hal yang membingungkan kami. Jelaskan!", bentak Sungmin, merasa jengah dengan teka-teki yang dilontarkan oleh kedua orang di depannya.

Hangeng menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Singkatnya _Hexe _itu aku dan _namja Monster _itu adalah kakak Junsu.".

"_MWOOOO?_", jerit KyuMin bersamaan.

Hangeng menutup telinganya. "Biasa saja bisa kan?".

"Jadi maksudmu, kau adalah _appa_ dari anak berdarah campuran itu? Kau melakukan penyamaran untuk apa? Memantau anakmu?", tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan selidik.

Hangeng tersenyum senang. "Kau memang jenius, _nae aegya_.".

Keempat remaja itu melotot kearah Hangeng. Mereka tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hangeng. "Jangan bercanda!", teriak Kyuhyun. "_Eomma _dan _Appa-_ku ada di Incheon.".

Hangeng tersenyum meremehkan. "Ya. Mereka itu orangtua angkatmu. Aku bersembunyi dari prajurit _Monster_ bersamamu selama satu tahun. Kita berkelana ke berbagai tempat hingga aku bertemu dengan pasangan Cho yang sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Aku menitipkanmu kepada mereka, berharap kau selamat. Setelah itu aku pergi mengecoh prajurit _Monster _ke Cina. Aku hidup di sana selama bertahun-tahun, tanpa tahu kalau _Monster _sudah kembali lagi ke dimensi mereka. Aku segera kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu, ternyata kau sudah tinggal di asrama. Aku pikir satu-satunya cara untuk memantau keadaanmu hanya dengan menjadi hewan peliharaan beberapa gurumu, terakhir menjadi Ddangkoma.".

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau jangan berusaha mengelabuiku. Aku ini jenius.", tolak Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau mengakui semua penuturan dari Hangeng. Baginya pasangan Cho adalah orangtuanya yang sebenarnya.

Hangeng menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. "_Mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku terpaksa melakukan semua itu. Jika kau tidak percaya, kita bisa mengunjungi kedua orangtuamu itu.", ucap Hangeng memberikan pilihan.

Sungmin mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha meredam amarah kekasihnya itu. "Kyuhyun pasti akan mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu orangtuanya. Tenang saja, _ahjussi_.", kata Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun melotot ke arah _namja_ manis itu.

"_Mwoya?_", jerit Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak oleh Sungmin.

"Kita perlu tahu kebenarannya dari _eomma-appa_mu, Kyu.", balas Sungmin singkat dengan tenang. Kali ini Sungmin harus bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun. Mereka semua memang belum mengetahui kenyataannya, jadi hanya itu jalan satu-satunya bagi mereka.

"Jadi benar kalau kakakmu seorang _Monster_, Su-ie?", tanya Changmin, memecahkan suasana canggung di ruangan itu.

Tubuh Junsu menegang. Ia menatap Hangeng yang sudah mengalihkan pandangan dari KyuMin kepadanya. Hangeng terlihat menuntut jawaban dari Hangeng. Junsu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat tatapan menusuk dari semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu masa laluku, Min. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu diperjelas di sini. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menyudutkanku.", lirih Junsu sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas paha.

Changmin merasa tidak enak dengan _namja_ di sebelahnya itu. Dugaan Junsu memang benar. Dia hanya ingin memperjelas semua permasalahan ini. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memojokkanmu, Suie. Teka-teki ini mulai terbuka. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui segalanya, termasuk tentang anak _Blut Vermischt_ dan _Prinz Monster_. Kali saja Han—".

"_Chakkaman!_ Apa maksudmu dengan anak _Blut Vermischt_ dan _Prinz Monster_? Mereka juga memiliki seorang anak? Kalian dapat informasi ini darimana?", potong Hangeng sebelum Changmin akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini kepada Hangeng.

"Kami baru saja akan menanyakan hal ini kepadamu. Kami tidak tahu, hanya menebak kemungkinan yang mendekati. _Aaaah~_ Ternyata kau juga tidak tahu.", kecewa Changmin.

"Kenapa kita tidak menanyakan saja kepada _hyung _Junsu? Dia pasti tahu segalanya. Aku juga perlu memastikan apa perkiraan kalian selama ini benar atau melenceng jauh.", usul Sungmin bersuara.

"Apa kamu yakin, _Chagi_? Sebaiknya kita bertanya kepada Leeteuk-_hyung_ saja.", tolak Kyuhyun, tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sungmin.

"Tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan anak itu?", tanya Hangeng bingung.

Changmin mengangguk. "Kami menebak Sungminlah anak _Blut Vermischt_ dan _Prinz Monster_. Ini hanya hasil analisa kami. Kami sendiri tidak begitu yakin.". Changmin menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kita perlu bertanya kepada _hyung-_mu?".

Junsu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya. Lagipula _hyung _pasti tidak mengetahui rahasia ini. Dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk mencari tahu. Sebaiknya kita bertanya kepada _Sir _Leeteuk saja.", jawab Junsu berusaha bijak.

Hanggeng menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ternyata permasalahan antar dimensi ini sangat rumit, ya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan seperti ini. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan terlebih dulu? _Hmmm… _Aku boleh ikut serta dalam penyelidikan kalian, kan? Toh Kyuhyun adalah anak kandungku, jadi aku berhak mengetahui semua tindakan kalian.".

Kyuhyun berdiri, jengah dengan perkataan Hangeng. "_YA!_ Berhenti bersikap sebagai _appa -_ku! Aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebelum tahu kebenarannya. Besok kita semua berangkat ke Incheon! Akan aku pastikan kau sebenarnya penipu!", bentak Kyuhyun di depan wajah Hangeng. _Namja_ tampan itu melangkah pergi dari ruangan tamu itu, menuju kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin turut berdiri, takut kekasihnya bertindak keterlaluan kepada _namja_ paruh baya di depannya. "Maafkan dia, _ahjussi_. Mungkin dia hanya perlu waktu sendiri dulu. Aku akan menyusulnya. Selamat malam.", pamit Sungmin kepada Hangeng. _Namja_ itu berhenti sejenak setelah mengingat sesuatu untuk dikatakan. "_Ahjussi _bisa menggunakan salah satu kamar di rumah ini, selain kamar _haraboji_. _Ahjussi_ juga diperkenankan untuk memakai pakaian yang tersedia di lemari. Sepertinya _ahjussi_ perlu merubah penampilan.".

Hangeng membungkukkan badannya, menghormati perlakuan sopan dari Sungmin. "_Ne, kamsahamnida_.".

Changmin dan Junsu menahan tawa karena Sungmin meminta Hangeng untuk mengganti pakaian anehnya itu. Hangeng melirik ke arah dua _namja_ itu dengan seringai yang tersungging di pipinya. SRIIIIIING! Cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap penampilan Hangeng berubah seperti masyarakat _modern_ saat ini, penampilan sewajarnya. Changmin dan Junsu membelalakan mata mereka, kagum dengan kemampuan sihir yang dimiliki Hangeng.

"Tidur sana! Sudah malam. Sepertinya kalian ingin tidur di luar sini, jadi aku akan memakai kamar kalian.", celetuk Hangeng, berjalan meninggalkan duo ChangSu itu.

Changmin dan Junsu saling pandang, mencerna kata-kata Hangeng. "_Andwaeeeee, ahjussi!_", teriak keduanya, mengejar Hangeng yang sudah jauh dari hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**L(TwT#)…::TBC::…(!O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 16 February 2013, 02:44 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

_Animal Verwandeln = Hexe _yang bisa berubah menjadi hewan

* * *

Annyeong… Yuya is back again! Maaf baru bisa update sekarang! Maaf bgt! Aku udah molor selama 2 minggu. Udah gitu dikit banget chapter ini. Maaf ya~ FF ini kurang sreg trs sm keinginan Yuya+waktu Yuya tersita dg kerjaan. Jm7-4sore di tmpt kerja, sdgkn jm 5-9malam jaga klinik. So, I feel really tired. Tepar terus! Jadi maafkan Yuya untuk keterlambatan UPDATE ini #membungkuk#

Oh, ya terima kasih atas doa kalian semua, karena Yuya skrg sedang orientasi kerja. Belum ada penjelasannya sih. Doakan aja yg terbaik ya! Gomawo~~ Yuya senang sekali. Okay, skrg Yuya akan bahas soal PASSWORD.

Jawaban yg benar adalah** HAEYULMIN**.

LEEYULMIN salah. Mianhae, yuya ga kepikiran soal kakak tertua dari 9 huruf itu E loh, Yuya pikir A. hehe~

HAEYULMIN ini adalah password di FF SMOL Liontin version. Ga ada kaitannya sm FF ini. Mianhae, Yuya lagi malas buat teka-teki, jadi deh asal nyomot. Di versi itu, Sungmin punya sahabat: Donghae dan Dong Yul, disingkat duo odong. Mereka berdua sering bgt dtg ke rumah Haraboji, jadi 3 org ini cucu ksygnnya. Begitu singkatnya.

Ada yg nanya knp LINK FFnya ga bisa dibuka di WP, soalnya aku belum buat lanjutannya. IDEnya banyak, tapi blm ada waktu untuk buatnya. Suka ketuker sm versi lainnya, krn semua setting, karakter dll itu beda. Aku mau fokus sama versi ini dulu ya~

PEMENANGnya adalah…**cherry han (guest)**… Chukkae~ (Request FF smaumu. Tuliskan Cast, Genre, Alur cerita, Rate. Insya Allah aku buatkan secepatnya :) )

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yg ikut serta mencari jawaban password. Yuya terharu ada yg mau nebak.

Special thanks to: **Sesuatu (Guest) **| Cho MinHyun KyuMin | **Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki **| ming0101 |** Love Clouds **| JewelsStar | **Guest **| Iam E.L.F and JOYer | **Mitcloud | **Lee minlia** | Guest | **juechan | **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw |** Nayia Lee ** | Choi Ritsu **| Kyutmin | **elfich7teen** | yang sudah mau berusaha menebak, walau kalah cepat.

Aku ga bisa janji kapan update lagi. Aku usahakan setiap sabtu/minggu untuk ngetik dan ngeupdate. Bersabar dg update-anku ya! Makasih :)

Minta Review lagi, biar tambah semangat!


	20. Chapter 19: Fragile

Seorang _namja _menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk. Giginya bergemeletuk, mengeluarkan suara lirih kesakitan. Tubuh kekarnya telah melemah, menyisakan sesosok _Monster_ yang rapuh. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dirinya menyandang status sebagai seorang pangeran dimensi _Monster_.

Airmata _namja_ itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun kepada kerajaannya yang sama rapuhnya dengan dirinya. Choi Siwon, Pangeran _Monster_, hanya bisa menyesali semua kenyataan yang terjadi selama ini. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin akan segera lengser dari jabatannya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan kerajaannya ini? Ia yakin Seunghyun dan pengikutnya akan mengacaukan kerajaannya lagi. _Ottokhe?_

BUG! Sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di atas bahu sang pangeran. "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, _Babbo?_ Jangan banyak memikirkan hal di luar kemampuanmu! _La meg__løse dette problemet__for deg_!(Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini)", kata Heechul, sang permaisuri, sambil membetulkan letak selimut di atas tubuh '_suami_'nya.

Hati Heechul bergetar perih, melihat _'suami'_nya tidak membaik. Walaupun sebenarnya Heechul tidak mencintai _namja _tampan itu, ia tetap merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Siwon. Wajah Siwon tak lagi memancarkan kehidupan. Tulang pipinya terlihat dengan jelas karena massa tubuhnya menurun drastis. Heechul benar-benar tak tega. Terlebih lagi rakyatnya hanya tahu kalau Siwon sedang dalam misi yang penting sehingga jarang terlihat di depan mereka.

Siwon menyingkirkan selimutnya perlahan, namun ditahan oleh Heechul. "_Mianhae, yeobo_. Aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja. Kamu bisa meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin hidupmu semakin menderita karenaku.", ucap Siwon pelan.

Heechul tersenyum sedih. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha bersikap sewajarnya kepada Siwon. "_Babbo chorom!_", omel Heechul, mencubit pipi tirus Siwon. "Ayo makan yang banyak! Aku tidak ingin memiliki _'suami'_ tulang belulang.".

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter 19: Fragile**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Dimensi _Monster_ adalah dimensi tertua dari ketiga dimensi. _Kamisama_ menciptakan dimensi ini hanya dari segumpal _Purple Blood_ yang kemudian membelah menjadi komponen-komponen tertentu, membentuk sebuah dimensi. Dimensi _Monster_ bukanlah dimensi yang sempurna. Kekuatan, Kekerasan, Kekuasaan, Keserakahan dan segala hal _negative_ berkumpul dalam dimensi ini, sehingga _Kamisama_ hanya mempercayakan _namja_ sebagai penghuninya. Walaupun dimensi _Monster_ tercipta penuh dengan kebencian, _Kamisama_ tetap menyeimbangkan dimensi ini dengan cinta dan pengetahuan. Penghuni dimensi _Monster_ sangatlah pintar, sehingga dimensi ini terus berkembang dengan pesat.

_Purple Blood _membias menjadi _Red Blood _dan _Blue Blood. _Hal ini menyebabkan tiga golongan di dalam dimensi _Monster_ terklasifikasi dengan sendirinya secara hukum alam. Penguasa dimensi ini adalah mereka yang memiliki _Purple Blood _dalam tubuh mereka. Sistem pemerintahan di dalam dimensi ini adalah kerajaan dimana pemimpinnya terpilih secara turun-menurun.

_Kamisama _menumbuhkan cinta di dalam hati segelintir dari seluruh penghuni dimensi _Monster._ Hanya para bangsawan dan penguasa dimensi ini yang bisa menikah dan memiliki keturunan karena mereka memiliki kelebihan ini. Beberapa dari mereka menjadi _Seme _dan _Uke. Seme_ adalah kepala keluarga, sedangkan _Uke_ akan melahirkan keturunan selanjutnya.

Ada pula para bangsawan yang memiliki unsur _Red Blood_ lebih banyak di dalam sel _Purple Blood_ milik mereka. _Red Blood _adalah golongan _Monster _berdarah panas. Mereka bergerak cepat dan terkesan penuh amarah, seringkali membuat keonaran. Sedangkan _Blue Blood_ adalah golongan _Monster_ berhati dingin. Mereka sangatlah sadis, terkesan pendiam dan penuh dengan akal bulus. _Monster _dengan unsur _Blue Blood_ sangat pintar mengatur strategi dan seringkali bertugas sebagai penasihat kerajaan. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang dapat mengetahui unsur _Blood _dalam tubuh _Monster_ bangsawan dan penguasa. Dua unsur ini terselubung, bercampur bersama _Purple Blood_ yang mereka miliki.

Tanah merupakan hal terpenting di kawasan istana ataupun pekarangan rumah bangsawan. Cara regenerasi _Monster_ sangatlah mudah. Mereka akan mati sesaat setelah _Blood_ di dalam diri mereka habis. Ketika mati, _Monster _akan menyatu bersama tanah—dimana jasad mereka tergeletak—, lalu dalam hitungan beberapa jam sesosok _Monster _muda akan hidup kembali. Unsur _Blood_ di dalam tubuh mereka tergantung dengan _Monster_ yang mati sebelumnya. Air yang berasal dari tanah dapat mempengaruhi unsur _Blood _di dalam tubuh setiap _Monster _saat mereka meminumnya. Hal ini yang menyebabkan sterilisasi kawasan istana dan perumahan bangsawan dari _Monster_ berstatus rakyat jelata.

Setiap _Monster _baru yang berregenerasi akan hidup menjadi _Monster _muda bertubuh dewasa. Artinya, mereka tidak melewati masa pertumbuhan seperti keturunan dari kerajaan. Memang terkesan sulit dimengerti, tapi inilah keistimewaan dimensi _Monster_. Hanya keturunan kerajaan dan bangsawan yang dapat berubah bentuk serupa manusia, serta tumbuh dan berkembang layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Kekuatan mereka luar biasa hebat, sehingga tak ada satu pun rakyat jelata yang akan menentang kekuasaan mereka.

Seorang pangeran hanya bisa menjadi Raja setelah ia memiliki keturunan dari _Uke _atau _'istri'_nya. Jika Raja memiliki anak lebih dari satu dengan status _Seme_, maka penerusnya adalah si bungsu atau siapapun yang memiliki keturunan terlebih dahulu diantara anaknya itu. Untuk memiliki keturunan bagi seorang pangeran tidak mudah. Semua tergantung dari unsur_ Blood_ yang ia miliki dan juga _Uke_-nya. Seandainya sang pangeran tidak juga memiliki seorang keturunan sampai batas waktu hidupnya, ia akan mengering menjadi abu yang tak berbekas dimakan angin.

Heechul melangkah pelan dari sisi ranjang Siwon. Ia melirik sekilas tubuh menyedihkan itu. _Namja_ cantik itu mengusap pipinya yang telah basah oleh airmata. Tangannya mengepal pelan saat dirinya tersadar bahwa keadaaan kerajaan ini di ujung tanduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki semua masalah.

"_Aniya!_ Aku tidak boleh terlarut dengan semua masalah ini. Aku yakin pasti akan ada jalan keluar. Heenim-_ah_, _FIGHTING!_", ucap Heechul kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian _namja _cantik berstatus _Kaiserin_ itu keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T )**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja _berambut pendek cokelat terang sedang mengendap-endap ke dalam sebuah ruangan di paviliun para pelayan. Sesekali _namja _itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, memastikan apakah tindakannya dipantau oleh _Monster_ lain. KRIEEET! Hyukjae—_namja_ tadi—masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah menjadi tujuannya sejak awal. Ruangan itu gelap, tak berpenghuni mungkin sudah satu minggu ini.

Hyukjae mendecih sebal saat ia menemukan sketsa wajah pemilik ruangan itu. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengkhianati _Kaiserin_. Tidak tahu diri!", cibirnya kesal. Hyukjae merubah sosok _Monster_-nya.

Hyukjae melompat dari satu sisi dinding ke sisi lainnya, mencari bukti sekecil apapun yang mungkin tersembunyi. Tanpa disengaja, Hyukjae menyentuh sebuah dinding batu yang mencuat. TREEEEEK! CEKLEK! Dinding besar di hadapannya terbuka lebar. Hyukjae melompat turun. Ia menatap heran ke lubang di depannya. Warna hitam mendominasi.

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak lebar. Lubang itu mengeluarkan sinar berwarna hijau menyala, memaksa Hyukjae untuk menghalau matanya dari sinar itu. WUUUUSH! Angin berkapasitas besar berhembus dari dalam, menyebabkan apapun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tertarik ke dalamnya. Hyukjae berpegangan pada pilar yang ada di dekatnya. Tubuhnya melayang ke arah lubang besar itu.

Ruangan itu telah kosong. Hyukjae sudah bergelantung di atas pilar selama dua jam. Tangannya terasa kaku, letih sekali. Lubang itu tak berhenti menghisap masuk apapun ke dalamnya. KREEEEK! TAK! TAK! Pillar itu bergetar hebat. Beberapa sisinya retak, menyebabkan pilar itu tak mampu menahan bebannya dari tarikan lubang misterius itu. KRIEEEEK! BRAK! "_Huaaaaa~ ANDWAE!_", jerit Hyukjae saat tubuhnya melayang ke arah lubang itu. PLUP! Hyukjae masuk ke dalam lubang aneh itu, seiring dengan tertutupnya lubang oleh dinding di sekitarnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara langkah memecahkan keheningan di antara dinding koridor itu. Seorang _namja_ berpakaian _Kaeiserin_ melangkah pasti ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada benda satu pun tergeletak di dalamnya. Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kemana semua barang-barang Jaejoong? Seingatku, kamar ini memang kamarnya! Kenapa kosong seperti ini?", ujar Heechul bermonolog.

Heechul melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari celah di dinding. _Namja _cantik itu mendekat ke arah kepulan asap berwarna hijau itu. Lama kelamaan asap itu semakin memudar. Tepat di depan celah dinding itu, Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh celah itu. CETAAAAR! Aliran listrik menyengat jari Heechul. BRUUUUUK! Tubuh Heechul terpelanting jauh ke belakang, menabrak dinding. BLAAAM! Suara keras terdengar di dalam ruangan itu, seiring dengan getaran pada dinding-dindingnya.

"_LOCK! _ADA PENYUSUP! KIM HEECHUL! KIM HEECHUL! KUNCI SEMUA KONEKSI. PINTU DIMENSI TERTUTUP!".

Sebuah suara mesin terdengar seantero ruangan ini. Heechul mencoba untuk berdiri, menyadari dirinya telah ditemukan oleh Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kepala Pelayannya itu mempersiapkan pertahanan di dalam kamarnya. Dengan langkah tertatih—sambil memegang bahunya yang terluka—, Heechul berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Ia sadar situasi semakin merunyam.

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan Jaejoong sebelum ia membuat kekacauan, Hyukkie!", doa Heechul kepada Hyukjae—entah berada dimana.

Di dalam ruangan antar dimensi, Hyukjae masih tertarik masuk sepanjang aliran dimensional. Ia berusaha menolak, tapi tarikan ini lebih kuat darinya. Tubuh Hyukjae terombang-ambing di atas ruang antar dimensi. Mulutnya komat-kamit, meminta pertolongan dan berdoa kepada _Kamisama_.

"_Kamisama, _Tolong aku! Sampai kapan aku di sini? Kau akan membawaku kema —".

BYUUUUUUR! Kata-kata Hyukjae terpotong saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam lautan bebas. Air bukanlah keahlian sesosok _Monster Monkey_ sepertinya. Hyukjae kelabakan. Air mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia berusaha menggapai permukaan air dengan tangannya, namun ia semakin tenggelam ke dasar air. BLUB! BLUB! BLUB! Gelembung udara keluar dari mulutnya, karena ia terus saja berusaha meminta tolong. Kesadaran Hyukjae menurun. Matanya mulai terpejam saat ia melihat dengan samar bayang hitam besar mulai mendekati tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**(^o^) Dimensi Hexe-Mensch**

**#Jaejoong's Side**

**.**

**.**

"_Ya! _Apa maumu?", teriak Jaejoong kepada _namja_ bermata musang di depannya.

_Namja _berkulit tan dan berwajah kecil itu kini bersimpuh di hadapan Kim Jaejoong di dalam sebuah restoran tengah kota. Ia menggenggam sekotak cincin emas putih yang akan diberikannya kepada _namja_ manis di depannya itu. Jung Yunho—_namja _tampan itu—sudah mencintai Kim Jaejoong—Guru Ramuan Sihir di International High School Of Lunar—sejak ia pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang sulit dikendalikan oleh kemampuan sihirnya. Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang bisa membuatnya tak karuan. Hanya Kim Jaejoong satu-satunya yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Saat ini Yunho sedang _'menembak' _Jaejoong untuk menjadi pacarnya. Yunho sudah melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk menarik hati Jaejoong, tapi semuanya tidak berhasil. Kali ini adalah misi terakhir yang bisa Yunho pikirkan untuk menggaet Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri bingung, 'Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jaejoong menolak _namja_ setampan dan segagah dirinya?'. Hahahaha… Seandainya kau tahu alasan dibalik sikap dingin Jaejoong padamu, Yunho-_ah_!

"Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_, jadilah kekasihku. Aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku. Aku akan pastikan dirimu bahagia selalu. Terimalah cintaku yang tulus ini.", ucap Yunho puitis.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, memberikan wajah super heran ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong menepis pemberian Yunho hingga kotak berbeludru merah itu jatuh ke atas lantai. "Kau bicara apa? Bisakah kau bersikap wajar? Lihat! Semua orang memperhatikan kita seperti seonggok sampah di jalan. Aku tidak suka padamu! Kau menjijikan. Menjauhlah dariku mulai sekarang.", balas Jaejoong sarkastik.

_Namja_ manis itu meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong di atas lantai. Hati Yunho hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangka Jaejoong menolaknya seperti ini. Yunho malu dicampakkan di hadapan puluhan orang, terlebih lagi mereka adalah _Mensch_. Pandangan mata mereka mengintimidasi Yunho, walau mayoritas memberikan pandangan kasihan kepada _namja _tampan itu. Tetap saja Yunho merasa terhina. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya yang seorang _Hexe_? Jika Yunho mau, dalam satu kalimat sihir, semua orang di restoran itu menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Hanya saja Yunho tak mau menyakiti pihak tak bersalah.

Yunho mengambil cincin—terlempar keluar—dan kotak cincinnya. Ia berdiri perlahan-lahan, lalu mengambil topinya di atas meja. Yunho menarik bulu di topinya, hingga… PUFF! Yunho menghilang dihempas angin, membuat semua orang _shock_ dengan apa yang mereka lihat. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak peduli, jika pihak sekolah tahu ia melakukan pelanggaran. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di ruangannya dan merenung atas kesialannya hari itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong merutuki sikap Yunho yang dianggapnya kelewat batas. Jelas-jelas ia membenci _namja _bermata musang itu. Jaejoong tidak pernah memberikan harapan kepada Yunho, lalu kenapa _namja _itu masih terus mengejarnya? Jika dibandingkan dengan _Prinz Monster_, Yunho tidak ada apa-apanya—menurut Jaejoong. Ia terlalu mencintai penguasa dimensi _Monster_ itu.

"_OUCH!_", aduh Jaejoong di sela-sela makiannya. Tangannya terasa terbakar. Ia melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang sakit. Telapak tangannya berwarna hitam kemerahan, layaknya luka bakar pada umumnya. Jaejoong mendelik, menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Kim Heechul? Aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Kali ini aku pastikan anakmu mati di tanganku sendiri!", gumam Jaejoong penuh kebencian.

Apa yang terjadi? Kekacauan bertambah runyam. Siwon dibatas kehidupannya. Hyukjae menghilang entah kemana. Siapa yang akan membantu Heechul? Yunho tersakiti oleh sikap Jaejoong. Apa Yunho akan berbalik membenci Jaejoong? Sedangkan Jaejoong mengetahui Heechul mulai mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya. Bagaimana Heechul mencegah Jaejoong berbuat jahat kepada anaknya? Mungkinkah Jaejoong memberi kabar kepada Hangeng? Lalu, apa yang Hangeng lakukan kepada Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan _namja _itu bahwa ia adalah _appa _kandungnya? Sepertinya bom waktu sudah menyala, kita tunggu saja kapan peperangan antar dimensi pecah kembali seperti puluhan tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T )...::TBC::...( T.T)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 19 Maret 2013, 10:36 am, Jakarta, Indonesia.**

* * *

Aku minta maaf krn telat update sebulan lebih. Aku merasa ga enak banget sama readerdeul. Sekarang aku udah kerja, tapi kerjaanku itu 12 jam dari jam 8 sampe jam 8 kadang bisa lebih. Ada dinas malam dan pagi. Kalo udh smpe rumah, badan udah capek. Jadi aku sedikit2 ngetiknya, kadang2 malah nggak ngetik. Maaf ya chingudeul~ Semoga update kali ini memuaskan ya! Aku bingung mau buat kayak gimana, jadi aku potong aja di sini chapternya. I can't say any more words… Silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian, keluh kesah jg gpp… REVIEW kalian semangatku~ terima kasih atas semua dukungannya dan review kalian sebelumnya (membungkukkan badan).

Nb: u/ cherry han, aku minta maaf blm bs kasih FF yg kamu minta sbg hadiahnya. Tapi insya Allah akan aku kerjakan pelan2 ya! Mianhae~

**THANKS TO READERS:**

Secretadmire | lhgtyuiO | mnbvcxz | Choi Shin Yang | hehe | noviiraaa | lemonade | wu shui shan | choi ritsu | Guest | lia | Kyumin13 | melsparkyu | SongHyoJin | | Tan HanRie | ming0101 | Cho MinHyun KyuMin | | dewi. | Guest | hyona rae | Thalita | Yc K.S.H | JewelsStar | k my name| Diavolos | cherry han | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | **and All readers who I can't mention here…**


	21. Chapter 20: The Reason

Kelima orang itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup besar. Tak terlihat kemewahan di sana, namun semua orang bisa menebak bahwa pemilik rumah ini adalah orang yang kaya raya. Hal ini terlihat dari bentuk rumah yang besar dan pekarangan yang luas. Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Hangeng. Ia yakin sekali _namja_ paruh baya di depannya itu hanya pembual. Sedangkan Hangeng tersenyum penuh kerinduan. Sudah terbilang lama, ia tidak melihat rumah ini lagi. Ia berharap sang pemilik masih mau menerimanya seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Sungmin, Changmin dan Junsu asyik berkelana dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ketiganya memiliki pemikiran yang hampir sama tentang _namja evil_ di depan mereka.

'_Pantas saja ia disayang Leeteuk-ssi, keluarganya hebat._'.

'_Apa aku akan diterima oleh keluarga Kyu? Mereka sepertinya memiliki kekuasaan luar biasa.'._

'_Apa kulkasnya penuh dengan makanan ya? Eh, aniya! Apa mereka menyimpan rahasia yang mengagumkan untuk kuungkap? Hahahahaha…'._

Di saat ketiga remaja itu sibuk dengan imajinasi dan pikiran aneh mereka, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumahnya. TOK! TOK! TOK! Seorang _namja_ paruh baya terlihat di depan pintu yang terbuka. Pandangan _namja_ itu mengarah kepada sosok yang telah lama tak pernah ia lihat lagi. Sekelibat ingatan memenuhi otaknya.

"Bu-Bukankah Anda...", ucap Mr. Cho terbata-bata seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu.

Hangeng tersenyum tipis, menanggapi sikap _namja_ paruh baya itu dengan sopan.

"TAN HANGENG?", jerit Mr. Cho tiba-tiba. Ia menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah Hangeng. "Ya ampun! Apa kabar?".

Kyuhyun bengong melihat sikap berlebihan _appa_-nya. _'Berarti benar apa kata namja ini tentangku?'_, batin Kyuhyun masih tak ingin mempercayainya.

"Baik. Anda sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?", jawab Hangeng formal.

Mr. Cho menepuk bahu Hangeng beberapa kali, mencerminkan keakraban masing-masing. "Tentu saja baik.".

Mendengar suaminya berteriak, Mrs. Cho berlari ke arah pintu depan. Ia tersenyum melihat teman lamanya telah kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke dalam sambil melepas kerinduan. Tidak enak bercengkrama di depan pintu seperti ini.", kata Mrs. Cho mengingatkan semua orang di depannya, terutama kepada dua orang _namja_ paruh baya itu.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[ SMOL ]**_

_**Chapter **__**20: The Reason**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi benar? Dia memang _Appa_ kandungku?", tanya Kyuhyun, masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Mr dan Mrs. Cho baru saja menceritakan kepada Kyuhyun tentang masa lalu mereka dan bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menjadi anak keduanya.

Mrs. Cho tersenyum lembut seakan ingin menyejukkan hati anaknya yang galau. "Benar, _chagiya_. Dia _appa_-mu.".

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia masih belum mau menerima semua kenyataan ini. "Ini pasti permainan kalian. Jangan mengerjaiku, _eomma_! Aku tidak mungkin memiliki _appa_ yang tega membuangku.", desis Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku tidak pernah membuangmu.", bantah Hangeng, jengah dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau bukan membuang, lalu apa? Kau meninggalkanku dengan _eomma-appa_? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjengukku untuk memastikan keadaanku? Dimana perasaanmu sebagai seorang _appa_?".

"Aku pernah menjelaskan kepadamu keadaanku saat itu. Aku dalam masa sulit. Jika aku masih menjagamu, mungkin saja kau tidak terselamatkan sekarang.", jawab Hangeng seadanya. Hatinya sakit mendengar penolakan anaknya. "Aku selalu ada di sekitarmu, Kyu. Hanya saja dalam bentuk berbeda. Kau hanya tak menyadarinya.".

Kyuhyun memukul ruang kosong pada sofa yang didudukinya bersama Sungmin. "AAARGH! Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar atau kisah sandiwara buatan kalian. Aku benci kalian semua.", kesal Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meninggi di akhir kalimat. Kyuhyun berjalan pergi dari ruang tamu, masuk ke kamarnya.

Keenam orang yang tersisa di ruang tamu hanya terdiam, tak ingin memecahkan keheningan. Kedua Cho senior itu memandang sedih ke arah teman lama mereka. Keduanya tahu bagaimana perasaan Hangeng diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh Kyuhyun, anak kesayangannya. Mereka prihatin dan menyayangkan sikap Kyuhyun yang di luar dugaan.

"Junsu! Changmin! Kalian terlihat capek. Ayo, aku antarkan kalian ke kamar tamu. Kalian bisa beristirahat di sana.", ajak Mrs. Cho kepada duo _namja_ yang masih memasang wajah tak mengerti. Mereka memang masih belum paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Pertanyaan memenuhi benak mereka, hingga Mrs. Cho membuyarkan pikiran mereka.

"_Ne, gomawo, ahjumma!_", koor keduanya serempak.

Sungmin tersentak kaget karena ia merasa diasingkan oleh _'calon´_ mertuanya.

"Sungmin-_ah_! Kamu bisa tidur di kamar Kyu. Kamu sudah tahu kan letaknya?", tanya Mr. Cho. Jelas saja Sungmin tahu karena Kyuhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar itu. "Tolong beri penjelasan kepada Kyuhyun. Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti luluh padamu.".

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia berdiri, lalu menundukkan badannya ke arah dua _namja_ paruh baya yang tersisa di ruangan itu. "_Ne, ahjussi._ Aku permisi dulu.", ujar Sungmin sopan, berlalu dari sana.

Setelah semua orang pergi, mengelus punggung Hangeng yang masih setia dengan lamunannya. "Sudahlah, Geng. Kyuhyun hanya perlu waktu berpikir. Dia hanya terlalu kaget.".

"Maaf, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.".

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelumnya. Ia melihat kekasihnya sedang terdiam di atas ranjang. Wajah sedih dan kesal bercampur dalam mimik wajah Kyuhyun. Sulit menggambarkan suasana hati _namja_ tampan itu.

Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun, di atas ranjang. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kamu tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Walau bagaimana pun dia itu _appa_-mu.", ucap Sungmin, membelai punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kamu nggak mengerti! Seenaknya saja dia membuangku, lalu dia datang begitu saja, mengaku sebagai _appa_-ku. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai _appa_.", kesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tahu percuma menasihati Kyuhyun saat emosi seperti ini. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi _appa_. Seharusnya kau mengerti perasaan seorang _appa_ yang ditolak oleh anak kandungnya sendiri.", jeda Sungmin, sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Lebih baik kita tidur di luar saja, _chagi_. _Appa_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu.", lanjut Sungmin, berbicara pada janinnya. "_Uri aegya_ pasti sedih jika melihat _appa_-nya bersikap seperti ini kepada _haraboji_-nya.".

BRAAAAAK! Sungmin menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kata-kata terakhir Sungmin menohok perasaan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu tersadar dengan sikapnya yang berlebihan. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang mendadak ini, tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat Sungmin tidur terpisah darinya. Ini sudah larut malam. Ia tidak yakin Sungmin tega membangunkan yang lain untuk menumpang tidur.

**.**

**(T.T)...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...(T.T)**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini?", tanya Changmin saat ia melihat Hangeng masih terjaga di dapur.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Bukankah tadi kau sudah tidur dengan Junsu?", tanya Hangeng balik.

Changmin menghembuskan napas berat. Ia sedikit jengkel dengan sikap _namja_ asing di depannya ini, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap sopan. "Yeah! Aku tidak bisa tidur. Junsu ngorok! Perutku jadi ikut-ikutan deh. Aku hanya ingin mencari cemilan.".

"Oooh!", balas Hangeng singkat. Ia kembali melamun, memandang udara kosong di hadapannya.

Braaak! Mata Hangeng melotot, selain karena kaget oleh suara yang ditimbulkan, ia kaget melihat apa yang ada di atas meja saat ini. Changmin meletakkan hampir seluruh isi kulkas ke atas meja.

"Kau yakin ini cemilan yang kau maksud?", tunjuk Hangeng pada sebotol besar susu cair, seloyang besar pizza, sekotak besar Koko Crunch, dan beberapa plastik makanan cemilan lainnya, yang tentunya dalam ukuran jumbo.

Changmin hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng. "Sudahlah. Jangan pedulikan aku. Toh aku tidak merugikanmu.".

"Ya, tapi kau merugikan pemilik rumah. Memalukan.", cibir Hangeng, membuat Changmin gerah.

"_YA_! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan? Pantas saja Kyuhyun menolakmu! Aku tidak yakin kau memang _appa_ kandungnya.", kesal Changmin, membuat Hangeng kembali murung. Changmin merasa bersalah saat ia melihat perubahan mimik wajah Hangeng. _Namja_ jangkung itu menghela napas berat. "_Mian_, aku tidak bermaksud. _Hmmm..._ Aku akan membantumu membujuk Kyuhyun, tapi bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu?".

Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit aneh mendengar permintaan Changmin, tapi tetap ia lakukan. "Silakan.", jawabnya, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Changmin. Tanpa ragu-ragu _namja_ jangkung itu menggenggam tangan Hangeng selama yang ia inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**(^x^)7**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap sedih ke arah Sungmin yang tertidur dengan posisi tak nyaman di atas sofa ruang tamu. _Namja_ cantik itu beberapa kali menggeser tubuhnya, seakan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tanpa selimut. Tanpa bantal. Sungmin terpaksa tidur di luar dalam udara dingin. Hati Kyuhyun bagai ditusuk belati. Ia berjalan perlahan ke sisi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. "_Chagiya, ireona_.", ucap Kyuhyun pelan, mengusap surai rambut Sungmin lembut.

"_Eung~_", gumam Sungmin, merasa terusik.

"Bangun, sayang. Jangan tidur di sini. Dingin!", kata Kyuhyun, mengelus pipi Sungmin, berharap kekasihnya terbangun.

"_Euuung~_". Bukannya bangun, Sungmin justru menepis tangan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sandaran sofa, memunggungi Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. _Namja_ tampan itu menyelipkan tangan kirinya di bawah leher Sungmin dan tangan kanannya di bawah paha Sungmin. Ia bersiap-siap untuk menggendong Sungmin. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh _namja_ manis itu, Sungmin membuka matanya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?", tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Membawamu ke kamar.", jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"_Shireo_! Aku tidak mau tidur di kamar bersamamu.", tolak Sungmin, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhamnida, nae yeobo_. Aku mengaku bersalah. Besok aku akan meminta maaf kepada Hangeng _appa_ asal kau mau tidur di kamar. Di sini terlalu dingin, sayang. Bisa-bisa _uri aegya_ sakit.".

Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi Kyuhyun. "Kamu kenapa? Sakit? Tidak biasanya bicara semanis itu!", ujar Sungmin, merasakan firasat buruk.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan.", balas Kyuhyun sejujurnya.

"_Okay_. Aku akan tidur bersamamu, tapi jangan _'sentuh'_ aku! Atau aku akan marah padamu untuk selamanya.", ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa perlu khawatir lagi kepada dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

**.**

**(*O*)b…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…**

**.**

"_Ya_! Changmin! Kenapa kau seenaknya mengikatku di ranjang?", omel Junsu, menghampiri Changmin yang sudah duduk di atas kursi makan. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan.

Semalam Changmin mengikat Junsu di ranjang karena _namja duckbutt_ itu bergerak brutal di dalam tidurnya. Belum lagi Junsu juga mengorok. Changmin jadi sulit tidur, sehingga ia mengikat tubuh Junsu dan menyumpal mulut Junsu dengan kain. Changmin memang benar-benar _evil_.

"_Ssst..._ Pelankan suara cemprengmu itu! Hormati Tuan rumah.", kata Changmin memperingati Junsu.

_Namja_ berpantat montok itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Ia malu. "_Mi-mianhae, yeorobun_.", ucapnya pelan, menempatkan dirinya di kursi kosong.

Mr. Cho tertawa renyah. "_Hahahaha... Gwenchana, _Junsu_-ah_!".

"Makan yang banyak ya. Semoga ini sesuai selera kalian.", ucap Mrs. Cho, mempersilakan kelima orang tamunya untuk menyantap makanan pagi ini.

Kyuhyun menyendokkan nasi ke piring Sungmin. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin merasa nyaman di rumahnya. Kedua sejoli ini tidak menyadari bahwa gerak-gerik mereka diperhatikan oleh para orangtua yang tersenyum senang.

"Kyu, aku tidak begitu selera. Nanti belikan aku _ice cream_ ya!", bisik Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangguk pelan.

"Sungminnie, bagaimana? Kamu suka makanan buatan _eomma_?", tanya Mrs. Cho, membuat Sungmin tersedak.

"_Uhuk! Uhuk_!". Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air kepada Sungmin. "_Gomawo._", ujar Sungmin setelah meneguk air dari Kyuhyun. "E-enak kok, _ahjumma_.", jawab Sungmin canggung. Sebenarnya ia tadi kaget mendengar kata _'eomma' _dari bibir Mrs. Cho.

"Hahaha... Jangan canggung seperti itu, _chagi_. Panggil aku _eomma_. Siapa yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun sudah aku anggap anak sendiri. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku _eomma_, ya.", kata Mrs. Cho yang diikuti anggukan dari Mr. Cho sebagai tanda persetujuan darinya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman. "Ba-baiklah, _eo-eomma_!", ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

Changmin dan Junsu hanya mendengarkan percakapan keluarga kecil itu dengan sesakma. Hmm... Sebenarnya Changmin lebih mementingkan makanan di hadapannya daripada moment keluarga itu. Sepertinya hidangan di atas meja akan segera pindah ke dalam perut 'karet' milik Changmin. Setelah moment kecil itu, semua anggota di meja makan itu sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

**.****  
****.****  
****(Y.Y)****  
****.****  
****.**

"Kyu, aku mau bicara!", kata Changmin, menarik Kyuhyun dari ruang tamu ke tempat sepi agar mereka bisa bicara dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun diam, tak mengikuti permintaan Changmin. "Bicara soal apa?".

"Ddangko! Penting!", ujar Changmin memaksa. Sungmin menatap curiga kepada dua _namja_ itu, tapi ia mengerti Changmin pasti ingin memperbaiki hubungan _appa-aegya_ baru ini.

SREEET! Kyuhyun menepis cengkraman Changmin pada tangannya. "Kau mau bicara apa? Yang jelas!", kata Kyuhyun sebal. _Namja _tampan ini tahu benar apa yang akan Changmin katakan padanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata, Changmin menangkup kedua sisi kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangan Changmin, namun beberapa kilasan gambar terpampang jelas di depannya.

Seorang _namja_ cantik kini terlihat di depan Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu? Kamu terlihat sangat bahagia.". Sebuah suara keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. _'Eh, kenapa aku bisa bicara dengan sendirinya?'_, batin Kyuhyun bingung.

_Namja _cantik itu memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki seorang… _baby_.", bisik _namja _itu dengan sedikit penekanan di kata terakhir.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan _namja _itu. "Benarkah, Chullie? _Uri aegya_?", tanya Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi tanpa ia kontrol. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun memeluk lagi _namja _itu dengan erat. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa hamil? Bukankah kita sama-sama _namja_?", tanya Kyuhyun.

'_Sebenarnya namja ini siapa? Kenapa aku bisa berbincang dengannya? Ada apa ini?'_, batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

Chullie—_namja_ cantik—menghela napas panjang. "Aku adalah _Uke_ di dimensi Monster. Siapapun yang menyandang status _Uke_ dapat hamil. Beberapa waktu lalu bukankah kau sudah _'menyentuh'_ku? Jadi di sinilah hasil ulahmu malam itu.", jelas Chullie sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, menyentuh perut rata Chullie. Ada rasa bahagia membuncah di dalam hatinya.

Tak selang beberapa lama, _namja_ cantik di hadapannya itu menghilang. Suasana di hadapan Kyuhyun berganti. Taman yang indah berganti dengan hutan lebat yang gelap. Kyuhyun tengah berlari, entah sedang menghindari apa. Beberapa kali _namja _tampan ini menoleh ke belakang. Napasnya mulai tersengal. Ia melihat sesosok berjubah panjang di kejauhan. Sepertinya orang itu sedang menunggunya. Kyuhyun terus saja berlari menuju orang itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga.", ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah sang _namja_ cantik. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengatur napasnya. "Tolong, kau bawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang aman. Rahasiakan identitasnya. Jangan sampai pihak _Monster_ mengetahui keberadaannya.".

'_Kyuhyun? Itu aku? Lalu aku ini siapa?'_, tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya, memandang bingung ke arah buntalan kain yang sedang digendong _namja_ cantik itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama kami?", tanya Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi tanpa kuasanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hannie. Nyawa kalian akan terancam. Kerajaan _Monster _tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Biarkan aku pergi ke dimensiku. Menghilanglah yang jauh dari zona peperangan ini. Aku rasa pihak kerajaan mulai mencurigaiku.", ucap Chullie dengan suara berat, mencerminkan hatinya yang berat melepas kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Chullie mencium pipi bayi dalam gendongannya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Airmatanya menetes di pipi. "Tan Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun-_ah_… Kyunnie… Ma-maafkan _eomma, chagi._ _Eomma _tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. _Eomma _hanya ingin kau dan _appa_ selamat. Tumbuhlah besar menjadi _namja _setampan _appa -_mu, gagah, pintar dan pemberani. _Eomma_ sayaaaaang sekali sama Kyunnie. Sehat ya, nak.", kata Chullie sebelum memberikan bayinya kepada Kyuhyun. Chullie memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat kembali anaknya. Ia yakin ia tak akan melepas pergi anaknya itu kelak.

"Pergilah, Hannie. Cepat! Sebelum _Monster_ mengendus keberadaanmu di sini.", usir Chullie, mendorong punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ia melihat _namja_ cantik itu beberapa detik, lalu bibir keduanya beradu. Sebuah kecupan singkat. Kecupan perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga dirimu.".

Chullie hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum pedih.

SREEEEK! SREEEK! SREEEEK! Suara dedaunan yang bersentuhan terdengar semakin nyaring. Sepertinya ada yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun memeluk erat bayi dan gendongannya. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun terus saja berlari. Dari malam berjumpa lagi malam. Ia tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan selain berlari. Rasanya kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memandang tubuh mungil yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya. Wajah bayi itu memucat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tirus bayinya. Dada Kyuhyun berdesir. Ketakutan melanda hatinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan membabi buta. Ia tidak peduli jika pemilik rumah mencaci makinya nanti. DUK! DUK! DUK! Kyuhyun menggedor pintu itu semakin kuat.

"Aku mohon Kyu tetaplah bersama _appa_. Kau harus bertahan!", gumam Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya. "_YA! _BUKA PINTUNYA!", teriak Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Cklek! Krieeet! Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Seorang _yeoja _cantik menyambut Kyuhyun yang sedang panik. "YA AMPUUUUUN! HANGENG! Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Cepat masuk!".

'_Hangeng? Jadi aku di dalam tubuh appa? Mungkinkah ini ingatan appa?'_, batin Kyuhyun menganalisa.

"Aku mohon tolong dulu anakku.", kata Kyuhyun lirih. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu mengambil bayi mungil dari tangan Kyuhyun. "_APPA! APPA! _CEPAT KEMARI! BANTU AKU!", teriak _yeoja_ itu, membangunkan suaminya dari ruang tamu.

Tak selang beberapa, seorang _namja _datang ke ruangan tamu. Ia langsung mendekati Kyuhyun. "Hangeng-_ssi_, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa pakaianmu robek seperti ini… dan tubuhmu penuh dengan luka?", tanya _namja_ itu tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

'_Penuh luka? Bukannya Hangeng appa hanya berlari daritadi?'._

Kyuhyun menepis tangan _namja_ itu dari tubuhnya. "Jangan pedulikan aku. Selamatkan dulu anakku.".

"Kau yakin mau pergi?", tanya _namja _itu, memandang sendu ke arah Kyuhyun.

'_Eh, kok jadi di depan pintu lagi sih?'._

"Aku yakin. Aku tidak ingin mengancam keselamatan Kyuhyun. Pihak kerajaan _Monster_ ataupun Kepala _Hexe_ pasti akan mencariku jika mereka mengetahui segalanya. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi.", jelas Kyuhyun sambil membelai surai hitam milik _namja_ mungil yang tertidur dalam gendongan _yeoja _cantik—Mrs. Cho.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu. Ingat! Pintu rumah kami terbuka untukmu selamanya. Jadi kamu boleh kembali sesuka hatimu. Kyuhyun dalam asuhan kami, tapi dia tetap anakmu.", ujar Mr. Cho.

"Terima kasih telah membiarkan kami untuk merawat anakmu, Han. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungku yang selama ini telah aku idam-idamkan. Terima kasih banyak.", haru Mrs. Cho, menitikkan airmatanya.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal.", kata Kyuhyun, membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah pergi dari rumah itu. Kakinya terasa lemah tak bertenaga. Ia dapat merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit saat ia harus pergi.

Tes! Airmata jatuh di pipinya, langsung dihapusnya dengan kasar. _'Appa menangis?'._

"_Meong~ Meong~_".

'_Loh kok semua jadi terlihat membesar?'._

"_Ya! _Pergi kau! Dasar kucing nakal!", teriak seorang anak kecil—mungkin berumur sepuluh tahun—sambil menghentak-hentakkan sapu ke arah seekor kucing berwarna hitam.

'_Aw! Sakit!'._

"_MIAAAAW!_". Kucing itu lari tunggang langgang saat sapu itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi, Kyu?", tanya Changmin sambil melepas kedua tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang ia rasa sakit, padahal ia tidak merasakan apapun. Changmin tertawa kecil di depan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jangkung itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Buahahahaha! Kau terlihat sangat bodoh, Mr. Cho!", tawa Changmin nyaring.

Kyuhyun sontak tersadar dengan keadaannya saat ini. "Apa yang barusan itu? Itu ingatan Hangeng _appa_?", tanya Kyuhyun, ikut duduk di atas ranjang, samping Changmin.

PROK! PROK! PROK! Changmin bertepuk tangan. "Wow! Cepat sekali kau berubah pikiran. Sekarang kau sudah rela memanggilnya _appa_.".

"Aku serius, Shim Changmin. Cepat jelaskan padaku!", ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Changmin sedikit jengah ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun. "Iya, itu memang ingatan Hangeng-_ssi_. Hanya sebagian yang menurutku penting. Sekarang kau tahu kan alasan dia meminta keluarga Cho merawatmu? Dia tidak mungkin terus menjagamu selama masa melarikan diri. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan kau hampir saja mati membeku. Sebenarnya Hangeng-_ssi _selalu ada di dekatmu, Kyu. Ia bertransformasi menjadi hewan-hewan di sekitarmu. Ia tahu jelas perkembanganmu. Bahkan ia rela menjadi Ddangkoma hanya untuk menjagamu. Selama ini kamu tidak heran kenapa kamu bisa mendengar Ddangko berbicara sedangkan orang lain tidak bisa? Hangeng-_ssi_ hanya ingin mendekatkan diri kepadamu. Jadi kau sudah tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang?".

BRAAAAK! Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup. Changmin mendesah sebal. "Seenaknya saja dia pergi. Padahal aku belum selesai berbicara. _Aish! _Anak-bapak sama-sama menyebalkan!", rutuk Changmin, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan sorotan mata tajam. Ia terlihat akan membinasakan apapun yang sekarang menghalangi dirinya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tamu menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Ada rasa takut turut menyelimuti dada mereka.

"Hangeng-_ssi!_", teriak Kyuhyun di depan Hangeng yang sedang duduk di atas sofa—berbincang dengan Mr. Cho sebelumnya.

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Ia berdiri, bersiap untuk menerima apapun yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

GREEEEEP! Bukan sebuah pukulan yang Hangeng dapatkan, justru pelukan hangat yang selama ini hanya bisa ia impikan. Hangeng bisa merasakan bajunya basah di bagian bahu. Tubuh di depannya ini bergetar. Hangeng sadar Kyuhyun menangis.

"_Mianhae, appa. Mianhae… _Aku sudah keterlaluan. _Mianhae!_", rapal Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

Keempat orang di ruangan itu—Mr. dan Mrs. Cho, Sungmin, serta Junsu—terharu melihat momen di hadapan mereka. Mrs. Cho dan Sungmin menitikkan airmata. Sedangkan Mr. Cho dan Junsu tersenyum bahagia. Benar-benar momen yang indah bukan?

Kita tidak bisa menilai sesuatu hanya dari sudut pandang kita. Sebagai seorang manusia, kita merasa tersakiti dan terkhianati, itu wajar. Tapi bukan berarti kita selalu menggap diri kita benar dan orang lain salah, bagaimana kalau posisinya dibalik? Apakah benar memang hanya kita yang tersakiti? Melihat dari berbagai sudut terkadang perlu untuk memperbaiki sebuah hubungan yang retak. Tinggal bagaimana kita menanggapi persoalan itu.

**.**

**.**

**L(TwT#)…::TBC::…(!O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 12 April 2013, 11:27 pm, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

Mianhae u/ semua reader krn udh lama ga update.

Mianhae, di sini ga byk momen KyuMin, krn Chapter ini memang u/ HanKyu. Tlg jgn ad yg blg momen KyuMin kurang dll, krn aku lgsg Down tiap baca review bgtu. Aku akan merasa sgt mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih sdh menyempatkan membaca FFku.

Silakan kunjungi WPku / Facebook / Twitterku. Alamatnya ada di Profil~

Annyeong ^^/


	22. Chapter 21: Nemo Island

"Aku senang kau sudah berbaikan dengan _appa_ kandungmu. Apa yang Changmin lakukan hingga kau berubah drastis seperti itu?", tanya Sungmin yang sekarang berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

KyuMin sedang berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah kejadian Kyuhyun menerima Hangeng, keduanya kembali ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun asyik memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, posisi favoritnya. Mereka sedang memandang langit yang indah malam ini dari beranda kamar. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk menyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk _namja_ manis itu.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya menyadari bagaimana perjuangan _appa_ selama ini untukku.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat, kembali ke kegiatannya—meninggalkan jejak di leher mulus Sungmin.

"_Euuung~_", lenguh Sungmin, terbawa permainan Kyuhyun yang mulai membuainya. "Ternyata _partner_ kriminalmu lebih berpengaruh daripada aku. _Ooouuh~_ Dia bisa mengubah—_Aargh!_ Berhenti Cho!", jerit Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menancapkan giginya di kulit indah itu.

Bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun justru mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ala _bridal style_. Sungmin menjerit kaget, namun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. "Jangan cemburu begitu! Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku!", bisik Kyuhyun sebelum bibir tebalnya melahap bibir seksi milik Sungmin.

_Namja _manis itu tidak menolak perlakuan dari belahan hatinya. Sungmin menikmati semua gerakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menerbangkannya ke langit ke tujuh. Pertarungan lidah itu pun tak terelakkan. Decakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan, entah siapa pelaku utama atas suara menggoda itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga tak peduli saliva mereka sudah merembes keluar dari mulut keduanya. Saking menikmati semua sentuhan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak menyadari posisinya yang sudah berada di bawah Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian. _Namja _manis itu mendesah dan mengerang setiap Kyuhyun memberikan tanda di tubuhnya. Irama erotis mengalun indah di bawah cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar itu. Mungkin udara dingin malam ini tak akan mengusik kegiatan _'panas'_ yang sedang keduanya lakukan.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[SMOL]**_

_**Chapter 21: Nemo Island**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Samudera lepas, hanya air sepanjang mata memandang. Tenang dan damai seperti tanpa kehidupan. Di satu titik pada kedalaman tertentu, seorang _namja_ tertarik ke dasar lautan secara perlahan. Matanya terpejam. Ia tidak sadarkan diri setelah beberapa lama terombang-ambing di permukaan laut.

Tak ada cahaya di dalam lautan itu, mungkin hanya seberkas cahaya dari permukaan. Semua terlihat aman dan tentram, tanpa satu pun ikan pemangsa yang mendekati _namja_ bernama Hyukjae itu. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan sebuah bayangan hitam menuju ke arah Hyukjae. Lama-kelamaan bayangan itu semakin membesar. Gelembung udara bertambah. Dalam hitungan kedipan mata bayangan besar itu menabrak tubuh kecil Hyukjae, melemparnya ke arah permukaan air. BYUUUUR! Tampaklah sosok bayangan hitam itu, yaitu seekor ikan Mola-mola. Ikan itu membawa Hyukjae pada sisinya.

Mungkin beberapa orang tidak mengenal jenis ikan ini. Mola-mola atau yang lebih populer dengan nama **"Sun Fish" (Ikan Matahari)** adalah ikan langka tropis dan subtropis yang menjadi perburuan bagi Diver/Penyelam dan fotografer _Under Water _diseluruh dunia_._ Ikan Mola-mola dewasa dapat mencapai panjang 1 meter dengan berat 1-2 ton. Uniknya,ikan Mola-mola hampir tidak memiliki sirip ekor, namun memiliki _clavus, _yang merupakan sambungan sirip pungung dan sirip perut. Beruntungnya Indonesia menjadi salah satu tempat persinggahan, Mola-mola dapat dijumpai sepanjang bulan Juli-September di Lembongan, Bali.

Ikan itu terus berenang dengan Hyukjae di sisi siripnya. Tiba-tiba ikan itu melompat, melemparkan Hyukjae ke udara, lalu entah bagaimana caranya _namja_ itu justru terlempar ke dalam sebuah bola kaca besar. Hyukjae mendarat pelan di atas karpet empuk yang melapisi ruangan dalam bola kaca itu. Ikan besar itu pun turut melompat setelahnya. TRAAAAK! SIIING! Ikan Mola-mola besar itu berubah menjadi seorang _namja_ tampan yang masuk ke dalam bola kaca, mengikuti Hyukjae sebelumnya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah agar kembali menjadi kering. Pakaian _namja_ itu terlihat mewah dan klasik dengan kerah tinggi di lehernya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

_Namja_ tadi berjalan pelan ke arah Hyukjae. Ia mengangkat tubuh kurus Hyukjae yang basah kuyup. Wajah Hyukjae memucat. Bibirnya membiru. _Namja_ tampan itu membaringkan Hyukjae ke atas ranjang. Ia memandang dengan sesakma wajah Hyukjae.

"Kau sangat manis.", puji _namja_ itu pelan.

_Namja_ tampan itu mengarahkan tangannya ke atas perut Hyukjae, menjalar naik ke arah jantungnya. Berhenti sebentar di sana. Ia menyalurkan energi dalamnya untuk menyembuhkan Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae perlahan mulai kemerahan. Nafas _namja_ Monster itu mulai beraturan. Pelan tapi pasti, jantungnya kembali berdetak normal.

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah kau selamat. Aku pikir kau akan mati begitu saja. Ah, langit sudah akan gelap, aku harus mencari makanan untukmu.", ujar _namja_ tampan itu kepada sosok Hyukjae yang masih diam tak bergeming.

_Namja_ tampan itu keluar dari dalam bola kaca besar itu. BLAAAASH! Suara deru ombak menghantam tebing karang di bawahnya. _Namja_ itu berjalan menaiki tangga-tangga kaca yang berjejer rapi di pinggiran tebing tinggi. Jika dilihat dengan sesakma, ada banyak bola-bola kaca besar bergelantungan di tepi tebing. Setiap bola kaca itu memiliki ruangan-ruangan tertentu yang menyerupai ruangan di dalam rumah. Ruang tamu, kamar tidur, dapur, ruang baca dan sebagainya. Seluruh ruangan dihubungkan oleh tangga-tangga yang menjulang ke atas. Orang yang memiliki phobia ketinggian pasti tak akan tahan hidup di sana.

_Namja_ tampan itu memanjat tangga hingga mencapai daratan pulau itu. Sesampainya di atas, terpampang luas daratan yang menghitam. Pepohonan tumbuh jarang-jarang dengan tangkai-tangkai tak berdaun. Kalaupun pohon itu ditumbuhi daun, hidupnya tak akan lama dan langka sekali di pulau ini. Nemo Island, nama pulau yang hanya berpopulasi satu—akan segera menjadi dua—orang. Sebuah pulau di tengah samudera Aquilla dengan keunikan dan keanehan di dalamnya. Pulau ini dimiliki oleh Lee Donghae, _namja_ yang baru saja menolong Hyukjae. Ia tinggal di pulau ini seorang diri sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Entah apa penyebabnya, pulau ini tidak memiliki kehidupan yang layak, terutama di daratannya. Jangan tanya apapun tentang asal-usul pulau ini dan mengapa hanya Donghae yang tinggal di sini, karena tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Kamisama. Di pulau ini tidak ada pantai, seluruh pulau dikelilingi tebing tinggi nan curam. Daratan pulau ini tidak dapat ditinggali. Semua yang menginjak daratan hitam itu akan sekarat oleh racunnya. Dahulu—sebelum semua daratan menghitam—Donghae telah membuat tali-tali yang menjuntai ke bawah pohon, menyambung ke setiap pohon lainnya, sehingga Donghae bisa menjelajahi seluruh daratan seluas dua hektar ini untuk mencari tumbuhan yang mungkin bisa dimakan.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::****Hyukjae's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kukedipkan kelopak mataku beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatanku. Dimana aku? Sejauh aku memandang, hanya langit luas yang menghitam. _Argh_! Kepalaku pusing.

Aku memegang pelipisku yang berdenyut nyeri. Kududukkan tubuhku yang masih terasa lemas. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, menurunkan kaki dari atas ranjang yang kutempati. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tempatku berpijak.

"_Huaaaa~_". Aku menjerit keras. Spontan aku loncat ke atas ranjang kembali. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di atas lautan? Hampir saja aku tenggelam lagi ke dasarnya. Eh, lagi? Oh, bukankah sebelumnya aku terombang-ambing di laut? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang menolongku? Dan dimana aku sekarang? Semua pertanyaan berputar-putar di otakku, membuatku pusing.

SREEEET! CKLEK! BRAAK!

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?". Seorang _namja_ mendekatiku. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan damai. Ia terlihat seperti orang baik.

"Dimana aku?". Bukannya menjawab, aku justru balik bertanya padanya.

_Namja_ itu terkekeh pelan. Ia meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja kaca. "Nemo Island.". Aku mengerutkan dahi, tanda tak tahu. "Kau berada di pulauku.".

Pulaunya? Apakah ia sangat berkuasa sehingga memiliki sebuah pulau?

"Siapa kau?", tanyaku agak gugup. Salah bicara bisa saja kepalaku terpenggal.

"Hahahaha... Rasa ingin tahumu besar sekali rupanya. Aku Lee Donghae, seorang _Animal Verwandeln. _Sekarang giliran kau!".

"Aku Lee Hyukjae. Seorang Monster. Pulau ini termasuk di region mana?".

Tawa _namja_ itu terdengar nyaring. Aku heran apa yang ia tertawakan, bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya yang mungkin sakit. "Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Dimensi _Monster_ tidak pernah terbuka ke dimensi ini. Mana mungkin kau seorang Monster. Dilihat darimana pun kau tetap terlihat seperti seorang _Hexe._", kata Donghae tak percaya.

Mulutku menganga lebar. "_What? _Kau pikir aku ini seorang _Hexe_? Aku tidak akan sudi walau dalam mimpi sekalipun. Lihat ini! Kau akan percaya!", seruku kesal. Aku merubah penampilanku ke sosok _Monster_ milikku. Kini giliran _namja _bernama Donghae itu yang terbengong kaget.

"_Ommo! _ Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di dimensi _Hexe?_ Jangan bilang kau ingin menghancurkan dimensi kami?", tuduh Donghae sembarangan.

PLAAAK! Aku memukul kepala Donghae keras. "_Babbo!_ Memangnya aku terlihat seperti _Monster_ menyebalkan itu? _By the way, _memangnya ini benar dimensi _Hexe_?".

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu. "Benar.".

"_Aish! _Bagaimana ini? Seharusnya aku berada di dimensi _Mensch-Hexe_. Bagaimana aku kembali kalau seperti ini?", gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Changmin dan Junsu berjalan dengan elegan di koridor International High School Of Lunar. _Namja_ tertinggi dalam barisan itu membawa seekor kura-kura jumbo di tangannya, Ddangkoma. Keempatnya berbincang, sesekali menertawakan topik yang sedang dibicarakan. Saat mereka melintas di depan laboratorium, Ddangkoma turun dari atas telapak tangan Changmin yang membuka sedikit pintu laboratorium itu.

"Dah, _appa_.", pamit Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Ddangkoma.

"_Bye! Contact me when you get info!_", kata Ddangkoma sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Yesung seonsaengnim—pemiliknya—berada.

Keempatnya melenggang pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin, sesekali ia mengelus perut Sungmin yang membuncit. Changmin sibuk dengan PSP yang ia pegang, sedangkan Junsu sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan pikirannya.

"Kalian yakin tidak mau ikut?", tanya Sungmin kepada dua orang temannya.

Changmin dan Junsu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Kami masih punya urusan lain.".

"Aku akan berkemas. Setidaknya mulai sedikit demi sedikit merapikan semua barang-barangku.", tutur Changmin beralasan.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. "Jadi, kau benar akan keluar dari asrama?", tanya Sungmin tak rela.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan pergi seperti kalian.".

"Kyaaaa~ Changminnie! Jangan pergi! Temani aku.", jerit Junsu sambil memeluk Changmin secara tiba-tiba.

Changmin meronta dalam pelukan Junsu. "Lepaskan aku! Aish!".

"Sudah! Sudah! Berhenti!", bentak Kyuhyun, memisahkan kedua temannya itu. "Kalian kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing. Bukankah kita masih punya urusan lain? Aku dan Sungmin mau ke ruangan Leeteuk, sebelum dia menghilang dari sana.".

Changmin dan Junsu menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun yang ada benarnya juga. Keduanya berpisah dari pasangan kekasih itu. Sesekali Junsu merengek tak setuju dengan keputusan Changmin sebelumnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedaritadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik ke empatnya.

Seorang _namja_ berdiri di belakang dinding, mengamati tingkah laku keempat remaja yang akan melepas status sebagai muridnya. Kim Jaejoong _seonsaengnim_ meremas sebuah boneka di tangannya. Tatapannya sangat murka kepada seorang _namja_ cantik yang telah berjalan jauh bersama kekasihnya. Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya ketika Changmin dan Junsu lewat di dekatnya. Setelah keempat _namja_ itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Jaejoong memandang sengit ke arah boneka di genggamannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang sehelai rambut berwarna cokelat terang.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan hukuman dariku, Kim Sungmin. Kau dan ibumu sama saja. Makhluk menjijikan. Untunglah aku sudah mengambil rambutmu, jadi aku bisa membuat boneka fudu. _Hahahaha…_", ucap Jaejoong licik. Ia tertawa keras, melangkah pergi ke ruangan pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kalian tidak jadi pindah dari asrama?", tanya Leeteuk, terkejut dengan perubahan keputusan dua _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

Sungmin ikut memandang Kyuhyun kaget. "_Wae, _Kyu? Kau tidak mengatakan soal ini kepadaku.".

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Aku hanya berpikir, Sungmin perlu orang-orang yang dekat dengannya agar kandungannya aman. Aku hanya takut kalau kami pindah ke tempat baru, kami tidak bisa saling menjaga. Kami perlu beradaptasi dan itu pasti sulit untuk orang yang sedang hamil.", jelas Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. "Aku senang kau mengubah pikiranmu. Memang lebih baik Sungmin di sini saja.".

"Kau akan meninggalkanku, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. "_Aniya, chagi! _Aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu. Kita akan tetap kuliah di Seoul University, tapi kita tinggal di asrama sekolah saja. Boleh kan kami tinggal di asrama sekolah, bukan di kampus?", tanya Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja boleh.". _'Setidaknya aku tidak akan kesulitan menjaga Sungmin nantinya.'. _Leeteuk tersenyum manis ke arah KyuMin. "Oh ya, apa kalian hanya akan mengatakan hal ini? Aku ada sedikit pekerjaan, jadi tidak punya banyak waktu.", lanjut Leeteuk setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Sungmin menyikut perut Kyuhyun pelan. Ia agak malu untuk bertanya tentang hal yang sebenarnya ingin mereka ketahui. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Mereka harus tahu kenyataannya sekarang juga, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku siapa Sungmin yang sebenarnya? Kami hanya tahu dia bermarga Lee, tapi sebenarnya siapa Sungmin? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ingin melindunginya? Tolong beritahu kami sekarang!", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang tegas.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan menuntut. Leeteuk membuang napas berat. "Aku pastinya harus menjaga dia karena Sungmin adalah orang terpenting di keluarga ini, terutama bangsa _Hexe_. Sungmin adalah anak pa—".

'_Kyaaaaaa~~ APPO! HUAAAA~~_'.

Perkataan Leeteuk berhenti saat ia mendengar suara jerit kesakitan dari _agassi_nya, Lee Taemin. Wajah Leeteuk berubah panik. "_Mianhae, _kita bicarakan lain waktu. Aku harus pergi sekarang.", pamit Leeteuk, berdiri dari atas sofa.

"_Chakkaman_. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Jangan menghindar terus.", tahan Kyuhyun, menarik tangan Leeteuk sebelum _namja_ itu pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

Leeteuk berdecak kesal. "_Aish!_ Ikutlah denganku. Kalian memang sudah harus tahu segalanya.".

Ketiga _namja_ itu berjalan ke arah _Ovunque Armadio_. Mereka berteleportasi ke dalam kastil di _Der Verbotene Wald_. Leeteuk berlari menelusuri anak tangga kastil itu, menuju sebuah ruangan dimana _agassi_nya berada. BRAAAK! Leeteuk membanting pintu tua itu. Ia melihat Yunho sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah gelisah. Di atas ranjang sosok Taemin sedang meraung-raung kesakitan. Taemin menggeliat tak nyaman di atas ranjangnya.

"_Wae gurae, agassi?_", tanya Leeteuk, mendekat kepada Taemin.

"Seseorang menggunakan sihir hitam kepadanya.", celetuk Kyuhyun, membuat tiga orang _namja_ dalam ruangan itu menatapnya kaget. "_Wae? _Kalian tidak bisa lihat? Seseorang menggunakan sihir boneka fudu kepadanya.".

Tubuh Taemin basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Jari-jari tangan dan kakinya kaku seperti papan. Matanya membuka lebar dengan pupil mata yang membesar. Bibir Taemin merapalkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Busa-busa putih keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Semua ini adalah ciri khas para korban sihir hitam fudu. Jika Taemin bukan orang yang spesial di dimensi _Hexe,_ seharusnya ia sudah meninggal sejak awal. Sihir ini benar-benar kuat.

"Boneka fudu? Bukankah itu sihir hitam kuno? Sihir hitam itu sudah dilarang dipakai oleh _Hexe_ manapun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menggunakannya? Tidak ada satu pun _Hexe _yang mampu melepas segel sihir ini. Bagaimana mungkin?", ucap Leeteuk bertanya-tanya.

"Bisa saja kalau pelakunya bukan seorang _Hexe_.". Kali ini Yunho ikut bersuara. Leeteuk memandang Yunho dengan curiga. _'Mungkinkah dia?', _tanya Leeteuk bertelepati. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia juga tidak ingin menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti. Sepertinya penyusup ini harus segera diringkus sebelum melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi.

Sungmin mengelap kening Taemin yang berkeringat. "Kau pasti sangat kesakitan, _agassi_. Cepatlah sembuh.", doa Sungmin sambil tetap membersihkan tubuh Taemin yang menggelinjang dari basahnya keringat.

"Ah! _Ghost Orchid_! Cepat berikan dia bunga itu sebelum terlambat.", usul Kyuhyun, teringat dengan kondisi Sungmin dulu. Ia pikir _Ghost Orchid_ adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan Taemin. Tanpa menunggu pergerakan dari Leeteuk dan Yunho, Kyuhyun bergegas memetik setangkai _Ghost Orchid_ didekat kastil itu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun meminumkan tumbukan bunga itu kepada Taemin secara paksa.

"Aku heran kepada kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian diam saja saat _agassi_ seperti ini? Seharusnya kalian mencari cara untuk menyembuhkannya, bukan hanya mengobrolkan hal tidak penting seperti tadi. Dasar bodoh!", omel Kyuhyun kepada dua orang _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia sungguh kesal kepada mereka berdua.

"_Mianhae._ Aku sedang panik saat itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.", balas Yunho jujur.

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya, malu telah dimarahi oleh muridnya sendiri. "_Aish! _ Kami tahu kami salah. Sudahlah!", bentak Leeteuk, tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Kyuhyun.

"_Sssst…_ Jangan berisik! _Agassi _baru saja tertidur.", kata Sungmin, memperbaiki letak selimut Taemin. Sungmin memandang Taemin dengan penuh sayang. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat Taemin menjerit-jerit barusan.

Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia, melihat Sungmin sangat perhatian kepada Taemin. "Taemin adalah _eomma_ kandungmu, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau adalah putra seorang _blut vermischt _dan _schönen Prinzen_. Kaulah orang yang selama ini kalian pertanyakan. Maaf jika aku menyembunyikan hal ini terlalu lama. Sepertinya sekarang memang waktu yang tepat untukmu tahu segalanya.".

"_Mwo?_ Jadi Sungmin adalah anak legendaris itu?", tanya Kyuhun tak percaya. _Aigoo! _Beruntungnya dirimu, Kyu, memiliki orang hebat seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin memilih untuk melihat wajah orang yang menyandang status _eomma_nya. Wajah _yeoja _ini sangat cantik. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. CUP! Sungmin mengecup kening Taemin. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, _eomma_. _Saranghae_.".

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama. Biarkan _eomma _beristirahat.", usul Sungmin, memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh, baiklah.", jawabnya pada akhirnya. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin sekali saja.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada Leetuk dan Yunho. Keduanya segera akan masuk ke dalam _Ovunque Armadio_. "Tolong jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapapun kecuali atas persetujuanku. Semenjak ada penyusup di sekolah ini, kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi.", ucap Leeteuk kepada keduanya.

"Penyusup?".

"Kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali lagi, Minnie-_ah_! Lebih baik kalian kembali ke asrama.".

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak marah, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun saat KyuMin sedang berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tanda tak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus marah?".

"Mereka membohongimu selama ini. Seharusnya kamu marah.", ujar Kyuhyun, tak mengerti dengan arah pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas. "Kau benar-benar lucu, _chagi_. Justru aku bahagia menemukan _eomma_ku. Bukankah aku ke sini untuk menemukannya? Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah ngantuk.", putus Sungmin. "_Ya! _Gendong aku! Kau membuatku capek!", manja Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Namja _tampan itu berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Keadaan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh _namja _manis itu. Ia segera naik ke atas punggung Kyuhyun. "_Huaaaa~ _Kau tambah berat saja, _chagi_!", sindir Kyuhyun.

"_YA! _Berisik!". Kyuhyun berjalan hati-hati dengan Sungmin di atas punggungnya. Keduanya saling meledek. Benar-benar pasangan yang unik.

Seseorang mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. "Bagaimana ia bisa terlihat sehat-sehat saja? Bukannya aku sudah mengutuknya dengan boneka fudu? _Damn!_". _Namja _cantik itu memukul dinding di sampingnya. Ia bingung kenapa rencananya selalu saja gagal. Apa yang salah?

Andai saja ia tahu bahwa ia salah mengambil rambut seseorang. Ia bukan mengambil rambut Sungmin, justru rambut Taemin yang tertinggal di atas ranjang Sungmin. Saat itu Taemin diam-diam mendatangi kamar Sungmin, ia ingin memperhatikan keadaan anaknya. Tanpa sengaja helaian rambutnya jatuh di atas seprai. Jadi semua ini salah target, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**(****T.T) Dimensi **_**Monster**_

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa denganmu, _Keiserin?_ Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini?". Lee Hongki melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan saat ia melihat permaisurinya kembali dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata sehat. Pakaian Heechul berlumuran darah. _Namja _cantik itu memegang bahunya yang terluka.

"Bantu aku ke kamar pribadiku. Jangan bawa aku ke tempat Siwon.", pinta Heechul kepada Hongki yang segera memapah _Keiserin_nya.

Heechul merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Hongki mengobati luka Heechul. Ia tidak ingin banyak bertanya, takut menyinggung permaisurinya itu. Setelah Hongki selesai membersihkan tubuh Heechul, ia berpamitan kepada _namja _cantik itu.

"Hongki-_ssi!_ Tetaplah di sini! Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.", pinta Heechul lirih. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah, namun ia harus mengatakan hal penting ini sekarang. "Aku mohon jagalah kerajaan ini selama aku dan Siwon sakit. Aku berikan kekuasaan sementara ini kepadamu.".

Hongki membelalakan matanya. "Ke-kenapa aku, _Keiserin_? Kenapa bukan Hyukjae-_ssi?_ Aku tidak mampu menerima tanggungjawab besar ini.", tolak Hongki halus.

"Hyukjae sedang ada urusan penting. Hanya kamu yang bisa aku mintai tolong. Aku mohon. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan kerajaan ini. Aku hanya memintamu menjaganya selama aku sakit.", mohon Heechul, menggenggam tangan Hongki.

Hongki menundukkan kepalanya, merasa kurang sopan jika menatap mata _Keiserin_. "Ba-baiklah.", jawab Hongki berat.

Senyuman Heechul dan Hongki terlihat jelas di balik cermin besar yang berada di bawah tanah sebuah kastil tua. Seorang _namja_ mungil menyeringai. Ia bahagia melihat sosok lemah di atas ranjang itu. "_Big Show will come,_ Heechul-_ssi_. _Just wait and you'll get me as a winner_.", kata _namja _mungil bernama Kwon Jiyong itu percaya diri.

Seseorang memeluk Jiyong dari belakang. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, sayang?", tanya Seunghyun, kekasihnya.

"Awal kehancuran kerajaan _Monster_. Kau akan menjadi Raja dimensi ini segera.", jawab Jiyong, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Seunghyun. _Namja _bermarga Choi itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jiyong. CUP! Sebuah ciuman mengawali malam gelap keduanya. Dua orang itu memadu kasih, merayakan rencana mereka yang mungkin akan segera berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on ****23 April**** 2013, ****09:23****a****m, Jakarta, Indonesia**


	23. Chpater 22: My Baby

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin, di atas ranjang mereka. _Namja _tampan itu mengulas senyum di pipinya, saat melihat kekasihnya sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun menyampirkan sebelah lengannya ke atas bahu Sungmin. Tangan kirinya membelai surai lembut Sungmin. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia begini, sayang?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia menunjukkan senyuman menawannya. "Aku hanya senang saja. Tadi aku berbincang-bincang dengan _eomma_. Kami melakukan banyak hal bersama.".

"Oh begitu. Syukurlah. Akhirnya kamu menemukan _eomma_mu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang selama ini dibicarakan di buku-buku sejarah adalah kamu. Hebat donk! Aku bisa menaklukan _namja _semanis kamu.", ujar Kyuhyun sedikit tidak berhubungan dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Nggak nyambung. Kepedean banget kamu tuh! Coba kalau kamu nggak macam-macam sama aku, aku juga nggak mau jadi kekasihmu. Emangnya nggak ada _yeoja _yang bisa aku mangsa, apa? _Huft!_". Sungmin meringis pelan.

"Kenapa, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"_Aegya _menendangku. Keras sekali.", jelas Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar kekasihnya itu bisa merasakan pergerakan calon anak mereka.

"Benarkah?", tanya Kyuhyun antusias. DUK! Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Sungmin, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia rasakan. _Aegya_nya bergerak. Sepertinya calon anaknya itu lebih pro kepada sang _appa_. Buktinya ia bergerak saat sang _'eomma'_ meledek _appa_nya barusan.

"Dia bergerak, Min! _Chagiya_, ini _appa_. Jadi anak pintar ya. Jangan terlalu keras menendangnya, kasian _eomma_.", kata Kyuhyun seakan berbicara kepada janinnya.

Sungmin terkikik pelan, mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "_Ne, appa~_", sahut Sungmin dengan suara mirip anak-anak.

CUP! Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin, lalu mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Kau memang benar-benar menggemaskan, _chagi_.".

"_Hmm… _Kyu~ Kau sayang kan padaku?", rajuk Sungmin.

"Tentu saja.", jawab Kyuhyun pasti, tanpa curiga dengan sikap Sungmin yang mendadak manja.

Sungmin memainkan jemarinya di atas dada Kyuhyun yang terekspos, karena _namja_ tampan itu belum memakai bajunya selesai mandi. "Mau kan temani aku belanja di mall _Mensch_?", bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun, tak lupa Sungmin mencium leher Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"_Eung~ Of course, darling._". Kyuhyun sedikit tergoda dengan perlakuan memanjakan dari Sungmin.

_Namja _manis itu menarik tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Ia masih mengharapkan sensasi lebih dari _namja_ kelincinya. _Pervert_ Kyu! Sungmin mengambil sebuah tas kertas, menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Pakai itu saat kita _shopping_ ya!", pinta Sungmin dengan nada gembira.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas itu. "_YA! _Apa maksudmu, Minnie?", teriak Kyuhyun, menolak ide gila Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin memakai kostum kelinci di _mall_, terlebih lagi itu kostum kelinci perempuan _plus high heels_nya. _BIG NO!_

Wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. "Tadi Jaejoong _seonsaengnim_ memberikan pakaian itu untukku sebagai hadiah atas prestasiku di kelulusan kemarin. Aku pikir kamu pasti cocok memakai kostum itu, Kyu. Ayolah~ Tadi kamu bilang kamu sayang sama aku. Bukan aku yang mau, tapi _aegya_ loh. Coba deh tanya sama _aegya_.".

DUK! DUK! Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, saat ia merasakan pergerakan anaknya yang seakan menyetujui ucapan sang _eomma_. "Kamu nggak mau anakmu ileran kan nanti kalau sekarang nggak dituruti?", ancam Sungmin yang merobohkan pertahanan Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan calon anaknya. Tidak mungkin ia menolak, _aniya_? Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban atas permintaan gila Sungmin.

"_Gomawo, honey!_", ucap Sungmin riang, memeluk Kyuhyun. _Namja _manis itu menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan miliknya. Ia senang sang anak masih mau menuruti kemauannya. _Evil junior_, _hah?_

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[SMOL]**_

_**Chapter 22: My Baby**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_KAISERIN! KAISERIN!_", teriak seorang pengawal kepercayaan Heechul di depan kamar pribadinya.

Lee Hongki membukakan pintu yang sudah digedor berkali-kali itu. "Bisakah kau tenang sedikit. Kau mengganggu istirahat _Kaiserin_. Katakan ada apa!", kata Hongki, tak membiarkan pengawal itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Biarkan dia masuk, Hongki-_ah_!", pinta Heechul dengan suara paraunya. Ia masih terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Ini sudah hari ke delapan sejak kejadian saat itu. Kondisi tubuhnya memang membaik, tapi Heechul belum bisa berbuat banyak selain berbaring di atas ranjang.

Pengawal itu masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi Heechul, merasa senang karena sudah diberi izin oleh permaisurinya. Setelah membungkukkan badan, pengawal itu menyampaikan maksud tujuannya datang.

"Maaf hamba telah mengganggu _Kaiserin_. Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan berita penting. Pasukan tuan Choi Seunghyun sedang menuju ke istana. Mereka mempunyai rencana licik untuk mencelakai _Prinz Monster_. Kali ini pasukan mereka lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Hamba takut istana belum punya persiapan untuk menghadapi mereka.".

Kepala Heechul mendadak pening. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, namun terlihat sia-sia. Tubuhnya masih lemah. "Jangan memaksakan diri dulu, _Kaiserin_. Biarkan kami yang memikirkan cara untuk mengusir mereka.", kata Hongki, membantu Heechul bersandar di atas ranjangnya.

"_Aniya_. Aku harus bertemu dengan pangeran. Kita harus menyembunyikannya, tapi dimana?", pikir Heechul. Seandainya ia bisa, ia ingin melepas semua ini. Ia ingin menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, melepas semua beban yang kini ia rasakan. Statusnya sebagai permaisuri tak memungkin dirinya untuk menyerah.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Jeosonghamnida, Kaiserin_. Hamba Yonghwa ingin melapor.".

"Masuk saja.", sahut Heechul.

Yonghwa adalah bangsawan _Monster _yang berbalik mendukung kembali istana. Ia dulu sempat menjadi salah satu pengikut Seunghyun, sama seperti Hongki. Walaupun Yonghwa telah keluar dari pasukan pemberontak itu, Yonghwa masih memiliki mata-mata yang terus mengintai pergerakan Seunghyun. Tidak akan ada yang menduga kalau Heechul memiliki pendukung cerdas selain Hongki dan Hyukjae sebelumnya.

"Mungkin _Kaiserin_ sudah mengetahui situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Seunghyun sedang merencanakan untuk menyerang istana. Saat ini ia sedang mengumpulkan seluruh _Monster _yang membenci penghuni istana. Hongki telah mempersiapkan semua tentara yang kita miliki. Kita akan berperang dengan strategi. Jika situasinya belum dapat terkendali, kemungkinan besar kami akan berperang secara fisik, _Kaiserin_.", jelas Yonghwa.

Heechul melirik ke arah Hongki. "Kenapa kamu tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku, Hongki-_ah_?".

"Saya hanya tidak ingin menambah beban Anda, _Kaiserin_.", jawab Hongki, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hamba menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan pangeran, _Kaiserin_. Seorang petinggi _Hexe _yang hamba kenal mengatakan bahwa darah pangeran harus dicampur dengan darah seorang _Mensch_ murni.", lanjut Yonghwa.

"Petinggi _Hexe_? Dimana kau menemukannya? Bukankah tidak ada satupun _Hexe _ataupun _Mensch_ di dimensi ini?", tanya Heechul bingung.

"_Jeosonghamnida, Kaiserin_. Tanpa sepengetahuan Anda, mereka telah tinggal di dimensi ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka tinggal di _Illusion Break_. Keduanya terjebak di daerah itu saat sebuah pintu antar dimensi terbuka beberapa saat. Mereka tidak pernah bisa keluar dari daerah itu karena kekuatan _magic _yang terpancar di dalamnya. Hamba sudah meminta izinnya untuk dapat menembus pertahanan daerah itu hari ini. Dia tidak bisa menjanjikan hari lain, karena memang daerah itu pun sudah dikunci oleh kekuatan sihir miliknya sejak awal. Sekarang hamba minta persetujuan dari _Kaiserin _untuk membawa _Prinz Monster_ ke sana.".

Heechul memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Lakukan apa yang sekiranya baik bagi kerajaan _Monster _ini. Aku mempercayaimu. Jangan hancurkan kepercayaanku padamu.".

Yonghwa menundukkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hamba akan mempersiapkan segalanya. _Jeongmal kamsamnida, Kaiserin-ssi_!", ujar Yonghwa sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kamar pribadi Heechul.

"Anda juga harus bersiap-siap, _Kaiserin_. Kami akan menyembunyikan Anda untuk sementara waktu.", kata Hongki memberitahu.

"Menyembunyikanku? Untuk apa? Siapa yang akan menghadapi mereka nanti?", tanya Heechul, sedikit tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran salah satu kepercayaannya itu.

Hongki tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja. Kami sudah mempersiapkan berbagai rencana. _Kaiserin_ hanya perlu memulihkan kondisi saja.".

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::****KyuMin's Side**

**[Mensch's Mall]**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Yunho sedang asyik berbelanja di salah satu _mall _terbesar milik bangsa _Mensch_. Sebenarnya hanya Sungmin dan Taemin yang menikmati acara _shopping_ itu, dua orang _namja _lainnya harus rela tabah menjadi _bodyguard _ibu-anak itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun harus menanggung malu dan beban atas belanjaan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun saat ini memakai bando kelinci, _make up_ _natural _di wajahnya lengkap dengan _lipstick_ dan _eyes shadow_, pakaian minim mirip kemben berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya sampai ke bagian ter_private_nya, paha putih mulusnya tertutupi oleh _stocking_ berwarna hitam dan kedua kakinya memakai _high heels_. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan kostum kelinci itu. Wajahnya merah padam. Belum lagi Sungmin terus saja masuk ke dalam toko-toko, membeli berbagai macam barang. Ia menjadi tontonan semua pengunjung _mall _itu. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebagai dukungan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun dari acara ngidam gila milik Sungmin.

"_Huaaaa~ Kawai ne~_!".

"Iiiih… Imut sekali~".

"_Eomma, _lihat itu. Kelincinya seksi banget.".

"_Hush! _Kamu jangan lihat. Nggak baik!".

"_Joahae… _Ayo kita godai saja dia.".

"Ah, tapi lihat kekasihnya tuh. Menyeramkan sekali.".

Banyak komentar-komentar yang keempatnya dengar tentang Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu semakin ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup, berusaha tegar dalam cobaan kali ini. Sungmin hanya menganggap komentar itu angin lalu. Cuek. Telinga Taemin sudah mulai panas. Ia jengah mendengar selintingan kata-kata orang tentang calon menantunya itu.

"Kamu tega sekali membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu? Kasihan kan!", kata Taemin, tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang memakai kostum kelinci seksi berlenggang di antara kerumunan _Mensch_ dalam _mall_ ini.

Sungmin merangkul lengan _eomma_nya, bersikap acuh pada keadaan kekasihnya. "Sudahlah, _eomma_. Biarkan saja. Toh ini keinginan _aegya _kami. Eh, _eomma_! Kita masuk ke sana yuk! Sepertinya ada _sale_.", kata Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan pada akhirnya.

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya berkilat marah. "Kamu ini apa-apaan sih, Minnie? Nggak ada tuh yang namanya ngidam gara-gara _aegya _yang mau. Semua itu cuma akal-akalan kamu saja, kan? Kamu lihat itu! Kyuhyun menderita seperti itu. Dia seperti maskot pakaian dalam, tau! Bisa-bisanya yah kamu menyiksa Kyu seperti ini. _Eomma_ nggak tega lagi. Dia sudah kamu permalukan begitu, ditambah lagi dengan bungkusan-bungkusan belanjamu yang seabrek. Pokoknya _eomma _mau kita pulang sekarang juga.", marah Taemin kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya. Pelupuk matanya basah. Bibirnya mengerucut. Sungmin tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah _eomma_nya yang kini mendekati Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sang _eomma _lebih sayang kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan pelan mengikuti punggung _eomma_nya. Mereka akan kembali ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Taemin memarahi Sungmin karena sikapnya yang berlebihan kepada Kyuhyun. _Namja _manis itu hanya diam, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock_. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan aura pada diri Sungmin, berkali-kali meminta Taemin untuk berhenti memarahi Sungmin. Ia yakin sekali kalau hidupnya terancam setelah ceramah panjang ini. Benar saja. Sungmin memang melakukan balas dendam kepada Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, _please_, jangan marah sama aku~", ujar Kyuhyun di dalam kamar mereka.

Sungmin hanya diam saja, sibuk dengan sebuah cairan merah jingga di tangannya. Sungmin mengaduk-aduk cairan merah itu dalam gelas dan hendak meminumnya sebelum Kyuhyun menahan gerakan Sungmin.

"Apa ini, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Ia mencium bau cairan mencurigakan, sangat tajam.

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya. "Jus cabe rawit merah. Aku mau meminumnya. Biar saja _aegya _kesakitan. Aku benci semua orang lebih membelamu daripada aku. Menyebalkan.".

Kyuhyun merebut gelas itu dari tangan Sungmin. "Daripada kamu menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan _aegya_ lebih baik aku yang minum. Glek… Glek… Glek…". Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun meminum jus super pedas itu.

Sungmin terkikik pelan, puas melihat Kyuhyun masuk dalam jebakannya lagi. _'Rasakan itu, Kyu! Siapa suruh kau mengambil perhatian semua orang.'._ Oh, Sungmin berubah menjadi _evil _rupanya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas kosong ke atas meja nakas. Ia meringis pelan. Perutnya seperti diremas-remas. Benar-benar perih. Keringatnya mengalir di pelipis. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya.

DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK! Perut Sungmin terasa nyeri saat sang _aegya_ bergerak dengan gelisah di dalam perut. "_Argh! Appo!_ Berhenti menendangku, _chagi_!", jerit Sungmin tak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia mengelus perutnya sambil bergerak tak nyaman di atas ranjang. DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK! Sepertinya _aegya_ mereka tidak ingin mendengarkan sang_ eomma_. Ia terus menendang perut Sungmin.

"Kyu~ Sakiiiit!", rajuk Sungmin, mencengkram kuat pakaian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun panik sendiri. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. "_Aegya_ pintar… Jangan nakal ya, sayang. Sudah. Jangan menendang perut _eomma _lagi. Kasian _eomma_ kesakitan. Tenang ya. Sudah malam. Yuk bobo! _Appa _juga sudah mengantuk nih.", kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut Sungmin pelan.

DUK! DUK! _Aegya _mereka masih menendang, namun dengan intensitas yang lebih ringan. "Pintarnya anak _appa_. Kamu dan _eomma _tidur yang nyenyak ya.", lanjut Kyuhyun, membantu Sungmin berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Jangan berhenti mengelus perutku ya, Kyu. _Mianhae_. Aku sudah mengerjaimu daritadi. _Jebal_.", mohon Sungmin merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar sepertinya sang _aegya_ memang lebih menuruti _appa_nya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Tidurlah.", kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin. Ia juga mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Setelah _namja _itu memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mulai menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur miliknya. Sesekali _namja_ itu juga mengelus perutnya. Rasa perih masih membakar lambungnya.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu benar-benar akan membantuku pulang, Hae?", tanya Hyukjae sedikit tidak percaya.

Donghae masih sibuk mempersiapkan semua barang-barang yang mungkin ia butuhkan selama perjalanan. Selama ini Donghae belum pernah keluar dari pulaunya, jadi ia berpikir untuk membawa berbagai barang. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia siapkan. Setelah semua barang—yang ternyata hampir seluruh isi rumah—siap, Donghae menyihir barang-barang itu hingga menjadi sebuah tablet kecil. Ia menelan tablet kecil itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik perkataanku. Kamu sendiri yang menceritakan semua maksud kedatanganmu. Mungkin saja _Kamisama_ memang sengaja mengirimmu kesini untuk mencari bantuan yang lain, bukan? Aku tidak bisa menjamin kamu pulang atau pergi ke tempat tujuan. Aku hanya berusaha mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang lebih berkompeten dibandingkan aku.", kata Donghae, menarik Hyukjae keluar dari rumah kacanya.

BYUUUUR! Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merubah wujudnya menjadi Loch Nesse atau lebih dikenal dengan Nessie. Nessie sering dibandingkan dengan plesiosaurus yang dianggap telah punah 60 juta tahun yang lalu. Tubuh Nessie sangat besar dengan leher panjang dan punuk di punggungnya seperti dinosaurus. Bernama Loch Nesse karena pertama kali ditemukan di Scotlandia, Danau Nesse (Loch Nesse).

Hyukjae terbelalak kaget. Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau _namja_ tampan itu segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam samudera dan berubah menjadi dinosaurus itu.

"Hei, ayo cepat naik. Perjalanan kita panjang. Aku tidak ingin bermalam di lautan lepas.", kata Donghae dengan bibir moncongnya. Tentu saja ini terlihat lucu, karena sekarang sosoknya telah berubah.

Hyukjae menahan tawanya. Ia segera melompat ke atas punuk Donghae. "Hati-hati ya!", pesan Hyukjae sebelum berpegangan kepada Donghae.

Kedua _namja_ beda bangsa itu mulai menjelajahi samudera lepas. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan ditemui oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae? Apakah mereka akan berhasil menemukan orang itu? Atau ada rintangan sepanjang perjalanan? _Who know?_

**.**

**(****T.T****)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(**** . ****)**

**.**

"Kyu, _ireona!_", panggil Sungmin untuk ke sekian kali. Ia berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk sarapan, tapi Kyuhyun tak juga bergeming.

Sungmin mencoba melepas selimut yang bertengger di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan ini menggigil. Bibirnya mengerucut. Tangannya bersedekap pada tubuhnya. Sungmin melihat keringat Kyuhyun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sungmin meraba kening Kyuhyun. Panas. Mata kelincinya menjelajah ke seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Terdapat ruam-ruam kemerahan pada kulit putih kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun sakit. Mungkinkah karena jus cabe rawit semalam? Atau ada penyebab lain?

"_EOMMA!_", teriak Sungmin spontan. Ia sangat bingung harus bertanya kepada siapa saat ini. O… O… Sepertinya kau dalam masalah, Minnie, kalau memang Kyuhyun terbukti sakit karena jusmu itu!

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on ****20 May**** 2013, ****11:38 pm****, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

Mianhae for late update...

Sorry kalo banyak Typos... Tolong dikoreksi. AKu buru2 updatenya...

Be patient of me...

Ga bisa janji update cepat, karena sibuk bgt sm kerjaan. :)

Silakan ke profilku u/ liat alamat WP, FB, atau Twitter-ku

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yg sudah membaca dan berkenan untuk memberi review. maaf bgt blm bs balas, tp semua komen kalian aku baca kok.

Adegan janin KyuMin yg lebih pro ke _appa_nya itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata senior di tempat kerja, yg kmrn akhirnya baru saja melahirkan. Jadi tuh janinnya emang lebih respect sama suara ayahnya dibanding sama ibunya sendiri.

oke deh...

sekian cuap2 saya yg panjang ini...

Jika berkenan, mohon diREVIEW...

Gomawo~

See You Next Time~~


	24. Chapter 23: The Helper

**Terima kasih kepada semua pembacaku, baik yang baru ataupun yang lama. Terima kasih karena setia menunggu lanjutan FFku ini. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengUPDATE cepat. Pekerjaanku sangat padat. Yuya minta maaf sedalam2nya. Semoga update kali ini bisa menghilangkan kerinduan kalian pada FF ini (Emangnya ada yg nungguin udpate-annya?). Di wordpressku ada gambar tanaman racunnya, kalo penasaran cek aja ke WP ya~**

**Semoga tidak banyak typo berkeliaran. Selamat membaca.**

* * *

"Kalian akan membawaku kemana?", tanya Siwon lirih. Ia baru saja sadarkan diri dari tidurnya yang panjang. Tubuh Siwon memang tidak pernah membaik, justru semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut kulit dan tulang. Tidak ada lagi ketampanan yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan.

Saat ini Siwon sedang berada di dalam gerobak tandu yang dibawa oleh pasukan kerajaan. Mereka menuju _Illusion Break_ dimana dua orang berbeda bangsa telah bersembunyi di sana sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Pasukan kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Yonghwa sedang menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam kotoran. Walaupun mereka adalah bangsa _Monster, _mereka sangat membenci kotoran, karena mereka takut ekstensi mereka di dunia _Monster_ akan terpengaruhi. Kemurnian darah mereka berperan penting dalam usia mereka di dimensi _Monster_.

"Maafkan kami, _Prinz_. Kami hanya akan menyelamatkan Anda. Beristirahatlah. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Percayalah kepada kami.", jawab Yonghwa singkat. Ia terus memastikan keamanan perjalanan mereka dari dalam tandu.

Siwon menarik napas susah payah. "Dimana Heechul? Aku ingin bicara dengannya.".

"_Kaiserin_ dalam keadaan aman, _Prinz_. Dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam istana. Kami akan segera menghubungi _Kaiserin_ setelah kita sampai di tujuan.", ujar Yonghwa, sambil merapikan letak selimut di atas tubuh Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk membantah. Bicara beberapa patah kata seperti tadi saja sudah menghabiskan seluruh energi.

Pasukan Yonghwa memasuki daerah tandus dengan tanah berwarna hitam pekat dan pepohonan mati di sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang pasukannya mengeluh kepanasan, kesakitan dan kehausan. Yonghwa turun dari dalam tandu. Ia yakin sekali bahwa ia sudah memasuki daerah _Illusion Break_. Berbagai rasa menyakitkan yang dirasakan oleh pasukannya hanya sebuah ilusi. Sebuah bayangan semu yang bisa mengancam keselamatan mereka.

Yonghwa menarik pedangnya. Ia berjalan ke sisi tanah yang memiliki corak kecokelatan. Sebuah tanda masuk ke dalam rumah _Hexe _dan _Mensch_ yang menjadi tujuannya. Yonghwa menancapkan pedangnya ke atas tanah itu, lalu bergumam, "_Aprire la porta_.".

Sebuah cahaya hijau zamrud keluar dari ujung pedang Yonghwa. Cahaya itu menyebar ke berbagai arah, menampilkan sebuah rumah mewah dengan taman yang indah di hadapan pasukan itu. Seringai Yonghwa terukir di sudut bibirnya. Ia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Setelah para pasukan Yonghwa dan gerobak tandu berisi _Prinz Monster_ masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah, Yonghwa kembali mencabut pedangnya dan segera masuk sebelum cahaya hijau itu menghilang.

"Selamat datang, Yonghwa-_ssi_!", sambut seorang _namja _mungil dengan suara melengkingnya kepada Yonghwa. Senyuman _namja _ini benar-benar manis dan tulus. Di belakang _namja_ mungil ini berdiri seorang _namja _ berkulit seputih salju dengan tatapan sedingin es. Sepertinya _namja_ ini tidak menyukai kedatangan tamu barunya.

"Beri salam kepada _Sir _Yonghwa, Bummie!", pinta _namja_ mungil itu kepada _namja 'dingin'_ tadi. Senyuman masih terukir dari bibir _namja_ mungil itu, namun tatapannya menusuk, mengintimidasi siapapun yang ditatapnya.

Bummie—_namja_ yang dipanggil tadi—mendecih pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terpaksa. "Selamat datang.". Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Bummie pergi dari hadapan tamunya tanpa berpamitan sebelumnya.

"Apa itu…?", tanya Yonghwa menggantung.

_Namja _mungil itu mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang akan dikatakan Yonghwa. "_Ne_. Itu Kim Kibum. Maafkan sikapnya yang antisosial. Dia memang sulit beradaptasi dengan orang baru.".

Yonghwa tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Jangan bersikap terlalu formal denganku.", balas Yonghwa sedikit tidak enak dengan perlakuan _namja_ mungil—Ryeowook—yang terlalu sopan baginya.

"Silakan masuk dulu. Kami sudah mempersiapkan ruangan untuk kalian semua. Bersihkan diri kalian, lalu aku akan membuatkan makanan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya!".

"Terima kasih banyak.", balas Yonghwa sopan. Ia menundukkan badannya kepada Ryeowook. "Bawa masuk _Prinz_. Hati-hati membawanya.", perintah Yonghwa kepada pasukannya.

Kibum yang berdiri di balik pintu, berlari ke dalam rumah. "Cih! Mereka makhluk menjijikan. Aku tidak akan memberikan darahku kepada makhluk seperti mereka.", ucapnya sinis.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[SMOL]**_

_**Chapter 23: The Helper**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(****O.o****)…::****Changmin's POV**

**[School Dormitory]**

**.**

**.**

Aku menutup resleting koper pakaianku. Hari ini aku akan kembali ke rumah _halmoni_ di kampung. Dia sudah sangat berjasa dalam membesarkanku selama ini. Aku ingin membalas semua jasanya padaku. Kamar sudah kurapikan dan seluruh barang sudah aku masukan koper. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal. Mungkin aku hanya perlu berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Junsu dan beberapa _seonsaengnim_. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan merasa sesedih ini meninggalkan sekolah ini.

BRAAAK! Aku menutup pintu kamar asramaku. Kamar-kamar di asrama sekolah mulai sepi karena telah ditinggalkan oleh para penghuni sebelumnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke koridor asrama yang hanya dilalui oleh para _junior._ _I think I will miss this school!_

"_EOMMA!_". Sebuah teriakan menghentikan pergerakanku—menyeret koper. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. "_HUAAAAA~ KYUUUU~ IREONA!_".

Kali ini aku yakin itu adalah jeritan milik Sungmin. Tanpa peduli dengan koper yang sedaritadi aku seret, aku berlari ke arah kamar KyuMin yang letaknya beberapa blok dari tempatku sekarang. Sesampainya di depan kamar KyuMin, aku melihat beberapa siswa sedang berkerumun di depan pintu, namun tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Aku menerobos sekumpulan siswa itu, bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku melihat Sungmin sedang menangis di sisi ranjang. Belum ada siapapun di sini. Hanya ada aku, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terbaring sakit. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terus saja menangis sesegukan, sepertinya ia _shock_ dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Aku memilih untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun semampuku sebelum pihak sekolah datang.

Aku mengukur aura tubuh Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala hingga jari-jemari kakinya dengan meletakkan tanganku beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Aku merasakan tubuh _namja_ ini tersakiti oleh dua hal berbeda. Lambungnya terluka karena cairan yang telah diminumnya. Jelas ini artinya lambung Kyuhyun bermasalah karena _maag_nya sendiri. Sedangkan penyebab tubuh Kyuhyun menggigil dengan ruam-ruam kemerahan pada tubuhnya adalah racun. Racun sihir hitam. _Again?_ Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Sepertinya ada yang ingin mencelakai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencium bau racun yang serupa dengan racun yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sudut kamar KyuMin, dimana sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor tersimpan. Aku mendekati keranjang itu dan menemukan sebuah pakaian kelinci yang menjadi sumber racun, sesuai analisaku.

"Kamu menemukan bukti apa, Changmin?"

Aku tersentak kaget, tak menyangka ada orang lain di dalam kamar ini lagi. Aku mengangkat pakaian yang menjadi bukti utama saat ini, menunjukkan kepada Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_—orang yang tadi bertanya padaku. "Ini. Sepertinya ini yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti itu.".

Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ mengambil pakaian itu, lalu memberikannya kepada Kangin _seonsaengnim. _"Tolong, minta Yesung untuk memeriksa pakaian ini sekarang.", pinta Leeteuk _seonsaengnim _yang langsung dijawab dengan kesanggupan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kangin _seonsaengnim _segera keluar dari dalam kamar Sungmin. Aku bisa melihat dari celah pintu, kerumunan di luar kamar sudah tidak ada, sepertinya petinggi sekolah ini sudah mengusir mereka. Baguslah kalau begitu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, Min?", tanya Sungmin. _Namja _manis itu sudah menghentikan airmatanya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha memilah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sungmin. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun terkena sihir hitam. Seseorang ingin mencelakai kalian berdua.", jawabku terus terang. Ah, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berbelit-belit mengenai masalah apapun.

Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ mendelik ke arahku, sepertinya tidak setuju dengan tindakanku.

"_Waeyo? _Anda tidak terima saya mengatakan semua ini kepada Sungmin. Kita semua tahu ada seorang penyusup di sekolah ini. Bahkan saya yakin Anda sudah mengantongi nama tersangka utama. Mulai sekarang Anda tidak perlu menutupi apapun. Masalah ini sudah semakin runyam. Saya tidak ingin ada yang menjadi korban di sini.".

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandangku dan Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ bergantian. "Apa maksud kalian? Cepat jelaskan padaku.", katanya gusar.

Aku baru saja akan membuka mulutku saat tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Tatapannya kosong. Keluar darah dari sudut kelopak matanya dan juga dari hidungnya yang mancung. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Ia membanting tubuhnya berkali-kali di atas ranjang. Bibirnya meracau. Sebuah cairan hijau pekat mirip warna _meconium_ (kotoran bayi baru lahir) keluar dari dalam bibirnya.

"_Kyaaaa~_ Kyuhyun! Kamu kenapa? Kyuuuu! Bertahanlah!", panik Sungmin, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya kejang.

Aku mendorong Sungmin dengan kasar agar _namja_ itu menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kyuhyun sekarat.

Aku menarik gelangku yang melingkar dari jari telunjukku ke pergelangan tangan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan ini, tapi Kyuhyun perlu disembuhkan secepatnya, setidaknya pertolongan pertama. Aku memposisikan kepala Kyuhyun pada posisi menghidu dengan menempatkan ganjal bahu sehingga kepalanya sedikit ekstensi. Aku membuka mulut Kyuhyun. Lubang di telapak tanganku membesar. Aku memposisikan telapak tangan kananku di atas mulut Kyuhyun.

ZEEEEER! SREEEEET! Tubuhku sedikit limbung saat sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun tersedot ke dalam telapak tanganku. Aku berusaha menahan tubuhku agar tetap pada posisinya sehingga aku bisa menyedot seluruh hama yang menjadi racun di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

SSHHH! Panas. Tanganku seperti terbakar. Rasa kaku itu menjalar ke atas lenganku sampai bahu. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku harus bertahan. Sedikit lagi tubuh Kyuhyun akan bersih dari hama-hama menjijikan ini. Aku merintih, menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti lengan kananku. SREEEEEET! JLEB! Hama terakhir telah masuk ke dalam telapak tanganku. Tubuhku terdorong beberapa langkah. Aku menundukkan badanku. Napasku tersengal. Sihir hitam ini benar-benar kuat.

Aku segera melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun menutup perlahan. Bibir merahnya mulai membiru. Oh tidak! Jangan katakan aura kehidupannya segera menghilang! Aku mengarahkan telapak kiriku ke tubuh Kyuhyun, berusaha menyalurkan energiku yang tersisa. "_Argh!_". Aku merasakan perih yang tak tertahankan dari telapak tangan kiriku.

Oh, _no! _Tangan kiriku menghitam sampai ke pergelangan tangan. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mungkinkah ini efek telapak tangan kananku yang tadi seperti terbakar? Kyuhyun harus segera diselamatkan, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. _BABBO!_

Mataku terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Sebuah cahaya kemerahan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Cahaya itu merambat dari ujung kaki ke kepala Kyuhyun. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Tan Hangeng—_appa_ kandung Kyuhyun—sedang mengarahkan sihirnya ke tubuh anak semata wayangnya itu. Hangeng _ahjussi_ tersenyum ke arahku. Cahaya merah itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu masuk ke dalam setiap pori-pori kulit Kyuhyun. Hangeng _ahjussi _mencium kening Kyuhyun yang matanya sudah terpejam dengan tenang.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas lantai. Rasanya lega sekali, walau tubuhku terasa remuk. Hangeng _ahjussi_ menarik tanganku yang terluka. Ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Sensasi dingin menyebar ke seluruh permukaan kulitku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman.

"_Sssst…_ Jangan beritahu keberadaanku kepada orang lain ya!", pesan Hangeng _ahjussi_.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mataku melihat ke sekelilingku yang membisu. Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak. Bahkan aku bisa melihatKangin _seonsaengnim _berada di depan pintu dengan Yesung _seonsaengnim_ dan Taemin _ahjumma _beserta pengawalnya yang menyebalkan—Yunho—baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka membeku. Sepertinya waktu telah berhenti. Siapa yang membuat ini semua?

Aku melirik ke arah Hangeng _ahjussi_. _Namja_ paruh baya itu mengerling ke arahku. Ia menghilang, seketika itu pula semua orang bergerak dan mulai menanyakan banyak hal kepadaku. _Aish!_ Aku pusing!

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Kyu?", tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengeluarkan hama racun dalam tubuhnya.", jawabku singkat. Aku merasakan aura menusuk ke arahku, pandangan curiga atas tindakanku sebelumnya.

Taemin _agassi_ memeluk Sungmin posesif. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, nak?", tanya _yeoja_ itu. Aku melihat mimik wajah ketakutan dari diri _agassi_. Ah, mungkin seperti itu rasanya dicemaskan oleh _eomma_ sendiri. Seandainya dia itu _eomma_ku. _Aish!_ Berhenti memikirkan hal aneh, Changmin-_ah_!

"Aku baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Justru Kyuhyun yang terluka. Kalau bukan Changmin yang menolongnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun.", jelas Sungmin seraya berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul membalas perkataan Sungmin.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?". Yunho menarik bahuku kasar.

Aku melemparkan tatapan tajam, tidak sudi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yesung-_ssi_, apa yang kau temukan di pakaian kelinci itu?", tanya Leeteuk_ seonsaengnim_, sepertinya mengalihkan suasana tegang di ruangan ini.

"Ah, iya!", pekik Yesung _seonsaengnim,_ tersadar akan tujuannya ke sini. "Aku menemukan serbuk tanaman beracun, _**Rosari Pea**_ atau _**Abrus precatorius**_. Tanaman ini merupakan tanaman asli Indonesia yang tumbuh di daerah tropis dan subtropis. Biji tanaman ini mengandung lectin khusus yang disebut _**abrin**_. Dalam tubuh abrin dapat menyebabkan demam, mual, mengeluarkan busa, disfungsi gula darah dan juga kejang-kejang, lalu menyerang ginjal, kandung kemih, pendarahan retina, dan luka dalam yang menyebar.

Selain itu aku juga menemukan benih pohon _**Strychnine**_ yang tumbuh di negara India dan Asia Tenggara. 30 mg racun ini cukup fatal bagi orang dewasa, dan akan menyebabkan kematian yang menyakitkan dengan kejang-kejang hebat karena stimulasi simultan dari ganglia sensoris di tulang belakang. Tanaman ini pernah digunakan oleh Cleopatra untuk percobaan bunuh dirinya, namun karena ia melihat kesakitan yang amat sangat dari pelayannya, Cleopatra membatalkan diri untuk menggunakan racun tanaman ini untuk bunuh diri.", jelas Yesung _seonsaengnim_ membuat kami semua tercengang.

Bagaimana bisa pelakunya memakai berbagai tanaman beracun itu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa Kyuhyun bisa terselamatkan tanpa bantuan Hangeng_ ahjussi_. Aku menatap telapak tangan kananku yang sudah kututup dengan gelangku lagi. Larva-larva itu datang darimana? Bagaimana hewan-hewan kecil yang bermutasi itu menggerogoti tubuh Kyuhyun? Ini sihir hitam bangsa lain. Aku yakin tidak ada sihir semacam ini di kalangan _Hexe_.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik. Siapa yang mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya?", tanya Yesung _seonsaengnim_ setelah memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Changmin."

Aku tersentak saat namaku disebut-sebut. Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Sungmin, menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa. "_Waeyo?_", tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?", tanya Yesung _seonsaengnim_ ingin tahu.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke arah Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_, meminta bantuan. Sepertinya ia mengerti, karena ia menanyakan perihal pelaku utama kasus ini. Aku yakin mereka sudah menemukan penyusup itu. Perlahan aku mulai mundur dari rapat kecil para petinggi itu. Aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi dalam urusan mereka.

"Kamu masih berhutang penjelasan padaku.", kata Yunho sengit. Ia mencengkram tanganku.

Aku menepis tangannya kasar. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun padamu, kecuali kau sadar apa kesalahanmu padaku, _HYUNG_!", ucapku meninggi pada kata _Hyung_ di akhir. Aku sangat membenci _namja_ menyebalkan yang harus kuakui sebagai _hyung_ kandungku secara terpaksa. Takdir itu menyakitkan.

"_Hyung?_ Apa maksud ucapanmu? _Ya!_".

Aku menghiraukan teriakannya padaku. Saat ini aku ingin melupakan semua masa laluku. Sebaiknya aku bergegas keluar dari sekolah ini sebelum aku terjebak selamanya di sini.

**.**

**.**

**(****O.o****)…::****Changmin's POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae tertidur di atas punuk Donghae yang berwujud Loch Nesse. Air samudera bergelombang, menciptakan suara gemuruh yang menenangkan. Hyukjae menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Langit kemerahan menyambut retina matanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, menatap ke belakang Donghae. Sebuah pulau mendekat ke arahnya. Hyukjae memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan pulau itu.

"Sudah bangun, Hyukkie?", tanya Donghae, mengagetkan Hyukjae. _Namja _manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. "Kamu bingung dengan pulau di belakang kita?". Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. "Itu Nemo Island, pulauku.".

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak lebar. "_Ya! Babbo!_ Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan pulaumu saja. Biarkan dia berjalan dengan sendirinya ke tujuan kita. _Aish!_ Tahu begitu, aku tidak usah tidur di atas punukmu. Capek, tahu!", keluh Hyukjae, memukul leher Donghae beberapa kali.

Donghae menghentikan pergerakannya, seketika itu juga pulaunya ikut berhenti. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam. "Berhenti memukulku. Pulau itu tidak akan pergi kemana pun selain karena pergerakanku. Jadi aku memang harus berubah menjadi Loch Nesse untuk membuat pulau itu bergerak mengikutiku.".

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi setidaknya aku kan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di atas ranjangmu.", rajuk Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau di kamarku, siapa yang akan menemaniku di sini? Aku akan bersemangat kalau melihat wajah manismu, Hyukkie.".

Pipi Hyukjae merona. "Gombal!". Donghae terkikik pelan menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae.

Dari kejauhan terlihat bayangan besar yang membentuk sebuah pulau. Bibir Donghae menyungging senyuman. Donghae yakin sekali pulau itu adalah tujuannya selama dua hari mereka berkelana. _Namja_ tampan itu mempercepat renangnya. Sesampainya di depan pulau itu, ia menarik pulaunya sejajar dengan pulau itu. "_Kyaaaa~_!". Hyukjae menjerit saat tubuhnya terpelanting ke udara. Donghae merubah dirinya menjadi sosok manusianya. Ia melompat, menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang melayang di udara. HAP! _Namja_ tampan itu mendarat dengan sempurna di atas batu karang dengan Hyukjae dalam pelukannya. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _Namja_ _Monster_ itu terlihat ketakutan.

"_Sssst… _Hyukkie-_chagi_, tenanglah. Aku akan menjagamu.", ucap Donghae menenangkan Hyukjae dengan perkataan lembutnya. Hyukjae mempererat pelukannya di leher Donghae. Ia malu untuk menatap wajah Donghae saat ini. Donghae berjalan perlahan menghindari batu karang tajam, menuju tepi pantai. Ia tersenyum senang, berhasil menggoda Hyukjae sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia yakin sebentar lagi _namja_ ini akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Beberapa _yeoja_ yang sedang menjala ikan di pinggir pantai, menoleh ke arah tamu mereka. Beberapa orang _yeoja _yang sedang menjemur pakaian, menghiraukan kedua tamu mereka itu. Begitupula dengan para _yeoja_ yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan lain, tak ada yang berani mendekati ataupun beranjak ke arah tamu mereka. Mereka tidak ingin melanggar peraturan dari penguasa pulau ini. Tak selang beberapa lama empat orang _yeoja_ cantik berjalan ke arah EunHae.

Keempat _yeoja _itu memakai baju berwarna _dark blue_. Pakaian mereka terkesan _gothic_ dan _elegant_ dalam satu waktu. Tiga dari empat _yeoja_ cantik itu mengenakan _dress_ dan satu orang lainnya mengenakan celana panjang ketat, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang keempatnya. Walaupun mereka tinggal di tepi pantai, kaki indah keempatnya masih dihiasi _high heels_. _Stainless steel_ pun melingkari beberapa bagian tubuh keempatnya, menambah aura tak biasa pada diri mereka. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti dapat menebak status mereka di pulau ini. Ya, mereka adalah penguasa Blackjack Island.

"Hai, Donghae-_ah_! Ada maksud apa kau datang ke pulau kami?", tanya seorang _yeoja _dengan ikat pinggang _stainless_ kepada Donghae.

"Jangan bicara terlalu sengit begitu kepadaku, Park Bom-_noona_. Aku hanya merindukan kalian.", jawab Donghae dengan wajah manisnya.

"Merindukan _yeoja_ cantik pulau ini.", sindir _yeoja_ bercelana panjang.

"Sudahlah, Minzy. Jangan menggodanya. Kau tidak lihat ia datang bersama kekasih barunya.", ujar _yeoja _berlengan _stainless steel_ kepada _yeoja_ bercelana panjang, Minzy.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang melonjak turun dari gendongan Donghae. "_Aniya!_ Aku bukan kekasihnya. Jangan bicara sembarangan.", bantah Hyukjae salah tingkah.

Keempat _yeoja_ itu tertawa melihat sikap canggung Hyukjae. "Cepatlah jadikan dia kekasihmu, _oppa_! Biar kau tidak sendirian lagi di pulau aneh itu.", kata _yeoja _terakhir dengan rambut diikat ke atas sambil menunjuk ke arah Nemo Island.

Donghae cemberut. "Jangan sebut pulauku seperti itu.". Donghae merangkul bahu Hyukjae. "Aku akan segera mengabulkan permintaanmu, Chaerin-_ya_. Benar begitu, Hyukkie-_chagi_? CUP!".

"_YA!_", jerit Hyukjae tak terima dengan perlakuan Donghae padanya. "Berhenti menggodaku!".

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan berkelahi. Ayo masuk dulu ke dalam. Kau wajib menjelaskan tujuan utamamu ke sini, Hae!", kata Sandara menengahi.

"Baiklah.", jawab Donghae singkat, mengikuti keempat kakak-adik itu ke tempat tinggal mereka. Hyukjae hanya diam mengikuti. _'Mungkinkah keempat wanita cantik ini yang akan membantuku?'._

**.**

**(****T.T****)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(**** . ****)**

**.**

"Kibum terus saja menghindariku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanpa dirinya, _Prinz _tidak akan selamat. Bagaimana ini, Ryeowook-_ssi_?", tanya Yonghwa depressi.

Kibum mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. _Namja _itu menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun. Ryeowook tidak memaksa Kibum karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kibum kepada bangsa _Monster_. Tanpa dipungkiri, Ryeowook juga membenci bangsa ini, namun ia tidak ingin bersikap gegabah. Ryeowook harus mencari cara untuk pulang dengan selamat. Ia sudah merindukan _'kekasih'_nya di rumahnya dulu.

Ryeowook menyeruput tehnya pelan. "Aku tahu kecemasanmu, tapi kita tidak bisa terus memaksanya. Aku hanya takut Kibum akan melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas.".

"Kau lihat kondisi _Prinz_. Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya. Kerajaan kami terancam. Seharusnya kamu mengerti.", paksa Yonghwa geram.

TAK! Ryeowook menaruh cangkirnya kasar ke atas meja. "Aku tahu dan aku akan berusaha membantu. Lagipula kerajaan kalian akan tetap aman hingga Kibum me_'lunak'_.". Ryeowook meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ia menuju ke kamar pribadi Siwon.

_Namja_ mungil itu tersenyum sedih, melihat keadaan _Prinz _Siwon yang mengenaskan. "Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dimana kekuatanmu? Dimana kekuasaanmu? Dimana sikap angkuhmu selama ini? Kau memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Jika aku mau, aku pasti akan membiarkanmu sampai mati mengering.", ucap Ryeowook penuh kebencian.

Ryeowook mengambil sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan merah pekat dari dalam kantung celananya. Ia membuka mulu Siwon, meneteskan cairan pekat itu ke dalam kerongkongan Siwon. "Sayangnya takdir tidak menginginkanmu mati.", ucap Ryeowook sebelum ia keluar dari dalam kamar itu.

Setelah Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar, perlahan wajah Siwon mulai merona merah, menunjukkan tanda kehidupan yang lebih baik. Sepertinya hati Ryeowook masih diselimuti kebaikan yang mengikis rasa bencinya selama ini terhadap _Prinz Monster_. Takdir apa yang dimaksud Ryeowook? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu mengenai takdir yang akan terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on ****16 June**** 2013, ****02:03 pm****, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

**Sekian~ Semoga bisa bertemu di lain waktu...  
**

**Mind to review~**

**Terima kasih**

**Annyeong**

**^^/**


	25. Chapter 24: The Secret

BRAAAK! Changmin menabrak tubuh seseorang saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar KyuMin. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha membantu orang tersebut. Mata keduanya terbelalak sempurna. "Kau!", desis Changmin kepada orang itu. Tanpa mempedulikan uluran tangan dari Changmin, orang itu berlari menjauh dari Changmin. _Namja _jangkung itu memicingkan matanya, melihat serbuk yang sama persis dengan yang ada di pakaian kelinci Sungmin. Mungkinkah orang itu yang meracuni Kyuhyun?

"Jaejoong _seonsaengnim_! BERHENTI!", teriak Changmin pada tersangka utama yang menjadi topik semua orang dalam ruangan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Changmin mengejar Jaejoong dengan kaki panjangnya. GREEEEP! Changmin mencekal lengan Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik itu meringis pelan. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku!", titah Changmin tajam. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong lagi. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan segera.

BRAAAAK! Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Changmin sampai terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Jaejoong berlari menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Ia merasa terancam saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang telah mengetahui identitasnya. Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan strategi baru lagi.

"_Aish!_ Dia kuat sekali ternyata.", lirih Changmin, mengelus sikunya yang memar. Lepas dari pandangannya beberapa saat saja, sosok Jaejoong sudah menghilang. Changmin—yang masih terduduk—memukul lantai di sampingnya kesal karena tidak bisa menahan Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau kenapa?", tanya Yunho yang bingung dengan keadaan Changmin. Awalnya Yunho ingin menyusul Changmin dan menanyakan perihal kebencian Changmin pada dirinya, namun _namja_ jangkung itu terlihat menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Yunho khawatir, sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Changmin.

"Tersangka utama berhasil kabur.", jawab Changmin singkat. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan urusan pribadinya agar pelaku utama segera tertangkap. Changmin hanya ingin hidup tenang, tanpa terlibat dengan urusan KyuMin ataupun Yunho.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jaejoong?", tanya Yunho yang terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. Changmin tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Yunho sudah mengetahui semuanya.

**.**

_**Yuya Matsumoto**_

_**_Proudly Present_**_

_**Sungmin's Mystery Of Life**_

_**[SMOL]**_

_**Chapter 24: The Secret**_

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Hosh! Hosh! _Untung saja aku tidak tertangkap. _Argh!_ Bodohnya! Kenapa aku justru memantau mereka sedekat itu? Aku tidak sadar _namja_ jangkung itu akan keluar dari kamar. _Isssh! _Bodoh!". Jaejoong merutuki kesalahannya di dalam kamar pribadinya.

_Namja _cantik itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, sebuah kebiasaan saat dirinya sedang kesal. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kulkas, mengambil sebuah air mineral dingin. Ia berharap bisa mendinginkan kepalanya setelah menghapus dahaganya yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

TUK! Sebuah benda jatuh ke atas lantai, membuat Jaejoong menoleh. Ia sangat kaget saat menemukan seekor kura-kura besar sedang berjalan lambat di atas karpet ruangannya. Kura-kura itu nampak enggan mendekati Jaejoong, justru ia berjalan ke balik pintu kamar _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong meneguk habis seluruh air dalam botol yang tadi ia ambil. DUK! Setelah menutup lemari es, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"_KYAAAA~_ KAMU SIAPA?", teriak Jaejoong panik. _Namja _cantik itu mundur beberapa langkah, merasa ketakutan saat seorang _namja_ asing telah berada di dalam kamarnya.

_Namja _asing berpakaian hitam dengan baja _silver_ melengkung seperti kalung di dadanya, berdiri tegap di hadapan Jaejoong. Sorot matanya tajam dengan garis wajah yang tegas. _Namja_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah Jaejoong. Sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi, mampu membunuh setiap karakter yang ada di dalam diri orang yang mendapatkan tatapan itu.

"Kau bertindak terlalu gegabah. Dasar kaum _Monster!_ Sepertinya aku perlu mendidikmu agar kau tahu rasanya tersiksa oleh racunmu sendiri.", desis Hangeng—_namja_ itu—kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah, menghindari Hangeng yang terus saja mendekat kepadanya. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.", katanya bohong. Suaranya bergetir. Ia ketakutan.

Hangeng menyeringai, persis seperti milik Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu dendammu kepada Permaisuri Kerajaan _Monster_. Selama ini aku mengamati gerak-gerikmu. Kau ingin membunuh anak Permaisuri itu kan, makanya kau ke dimensi _Hexe-Mensch_? Kau tidak perlu berdusta. Aku tahu segalanya. Ungkapkan segalanya, atau aku segera membinasakanmu.".

"Ternyata kau seorang penguntit ulung. _Hmmm… _Hebat sekali investigasimu selama ini. Kau tidak akan mampu membinasakanku. Aku memiliki pertahanan yang kuat.", jawab Jaejoong percaya diri.

SRAAAANG! Hangeng mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dari sepatu _boots_ hitamnya. Ia mengacungkan pedang itu di depan leher Jaejoong. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Ini adalah dimensi dimana kekuatan _Hexe_ lebih mendominasi. Lagipula membunuhmu dengan cara _Mensch_ lebih ampuh. Kau akan segera **mati **dengan **cantik**.", balas Hangeng dengan penekanan pada kata mati dan cantik. Hangeng menekankan pedang cahayanya di leher Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu meringis karena darah birunya mengalir.

"_Argh!_ Bunuh saja aku! Setidaknya aku sudah puas menyiksa anak sialan itu. Dia pasti akan cacat setelah ini. _Ha… ha… ha… ha…_".

Hangeng mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya, menyalurkan semua emosinya atas _namja _di depannya itu kepada gagang pedangnya. Hangeng mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, berniat menebas kepala Jaejoong hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya.

SREEEEK! SREEEEK! SREEEEK! GUBRAK!

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh sedetik sebelum pedang itu menyentuh dirinya. Sulur-sulur tanaman melilit kaki sampai ke perut Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik itu terseret ke dekat pintu, membuat Hangeng kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa keduanya sadari, empat buah sulur tanaman telah menjalar masuk melalui celah pintu ke arah Jaejoong. Saat ini sulur-sulur itu melilit tubuh mungil Jaejoong, menyeretnya ke arah pintu. KRIEEET! Pintu kamar pribadi Jaejoong terbuka.

Sebuah kaki melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi _seonsaengnim_ barunya, disusul oleh kakinya yang lain. TUK! Jaejoong berhenti tepat di bawah orang yang baru masuk tadi. Mata Hangeng terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat sosok Leeteuk yang sedang berjongkok di depan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menduga bahwa kepala sekolah ini telah bergerak untuk menangkap Jaejoong, belum lagi Yesung _seonsaengnim_ berdiri di belakang Leeteuk—mengendalikan sulur tanaman yang keluar dari bawah lengan jubah laboratoriumnya.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Yesung, membuat Hangeng menelan ludah pahit.

'_Sial! Aku bisa ketahuan kalau begini terus. Aku harus segera pergi!', _batin Hangeng sambil mencari cara untuk kabur_._

GREEEP! Sebelum Hangeng dapat merubah wujudnya dan pergi, dua buah lengan kekar menahan pergerakannya. "Mau pergi kemana kau?", desis seseorang di belakang Hangeng. Perlahan ia menampikan sosoknya, Kangin _seonsaengnim_. Kangin memang menghilangkan tubuhnya saat ia, Leeteuk dan Yesung akan menangkap Jaejoong. Ia takut Jaejoong melawan. Kekuatannya ini mungkin saja bisa digunakan dan sepertinya dugaannya benar walaupun bukan digunakan untuk melawan Jaejoong.

"Kami terlalu meremehkanmu, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_! Sepertinya kami harus menghentikan permainanmu segera sebelum kau mengorbankan murid-muridku.", kata Leeteuk tajam sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan. TRAAAK! Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan. "Rasa sakit pada rambutmu tidaklah sebanding dengan penderitaan murid-muridku. Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku, _Monster_ menjijikan!", lanjut Leeteuk dengan pandangan mata yang mengerikan. Ia terlihat siap membunuh siapapun yang berbuat di luar batas kesabarannya. _See! Leeteuk is like what Kyuhyun said before._

Sulur-sulur tanaman Yesung membungkam mulut Jaejoong hingga hanya jeritan tertahan yang terdengar di telinga orang lain. Yesung tidak memberikan reaksi apapun saat Leeteuk mengeluarkan aura pekat dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap _evil_ yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam diri atasannya itu. Jaejooong tak dapat bergerak karena tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh sulur milik Yesung.

Leeteuk berdiri, tatapannya teralih kepada Kangin dan Hangeng. "Yesung-_ssi_, ikat dia bersama _Monster _menjijikan ini. Kita perlu menginterograsi keduanya.".

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sulur tanamannya bergerak sesuai perintah otaknya. Sulur itu melilit kaki Hangeng, lalu terus ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala, sehingga Hangeng tak mampu bergerak ataupun melihat. Kangin mengangkat tubuh Hangeng dan Jaejoong di masing-masing bahunya, seperti mengangkat karung beras. SRIIING! Tak beberapa lama Kangin telah menghilang.

Leeteuk membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Yesung. Sebuah senyum malaikat terpampang dari sudut bibirnya. "Ayo, kita pergi, Yesung-_ssi_!", ajak Leeteuk yang diangguki oleh Yesung.

**.**

**(^/^)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(^O^)**

**.**

"_Aaaargh! Appo!_", jerit Changmin saat Yunho mengobati luka _namja_ jangkung itu. "Pelan-pelan, bodoh!", maki Changmin setelah memukul kepala Yunho dengan keras. Kapan lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk memukul kakak kandung sendiri?

Yunho menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya karena pukulan Changmin. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya saat ini. "Berhenti merengek. Kau sudah besar, Changmin!".

Yunho menutup kotak obat yang ia dapat dari Yesung _seonsaengnim_. Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin sedang berada di dalam ruang klinik sekolah. Yunho bersikeras ingin mengobati luka-luka Changmin, walaupun _namja_ itu pun bersikukuh menolak permintaan Yunho. Yunho kembali duduk di samping Changmin. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada _namja_ muda itu.

"Changmin-_ah_, aku ingin ber—".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku mengejar Jaejoong tadi?", potong Changmin sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Ia mengerti bahwa Changmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Kami sudah mencurigai Jaejoong sejak lama. Sebenarnya aku baru saja tahu mengenai kejahatannya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tidak mungkin menangkapnya begitu saja. Ia pasti akan tersakiti.".

"Kau mencintainya?", tanya Changmin tepat sasaran.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. "Cinta? Aku tidak tahu. Ia menolakku sebelumnya.".

"Kau sinting! Memangnya tidak ada wanita lain di dunia ini? Kau tahu bukan, hubungan sesama jenis itu melanggar harfiah kita sebagai _Hexe_, bangsa yang diciptakan_ Kamisama_ untuk berpasangan dengan lawan jenis! Baguslah kalau ia menolak _namja_ bodoh sepertimu!", ujar Changmin dengan pandangan meremehkan kepada Yunho.

"_Ya! STOP_, Jung Changmin!", bentak Yunho.

Changmin tersentak untuk beberapa saat oleh panggilan Yunho terhadapnya. Marga itu bukanlah marga yang ia sandang selama ini. Marga yang ia hapus dari memorinya. Sebuah marga yang seharusnya memang ia miliki sejak dulu sebelum tragedi di masa lalu terjadi.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA…". Changmin tertawa miris. Terdengar suara yang bergetar di sana, membuktikan rasa perih yang ia rasakan. "Kau memanggilku apa, Jung Yunho? Apa kau selain bodoh, juga pikun? Namaku Shim Changmin. Margaku Shim, bukan Jung!".

Yunho mencengkram kedua bahu Changmin kuat-kuat, memojokkan _namja _tinggi itu ke dinding. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku ini kakakmu? Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau membuatku bingung!". Suara Yunho melunak. Ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Changmin melepas cengkraman Yunho dari bahunya. Ia menatap lekat ke dalam bolamata Yunho. Changmin sadar kebungkamannya tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan sama sekali. Ia menerawang ke masa lalunya. _Namja_ bermarga Shim itu menarik napas panjang dengan berat. Ia harus bisa menjelaskan segalanya kepada sang kakak.

"Kau tahu Jung Jessica?", tanya Changmin memancing jawaban dari Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Itu nama ibuku.".

"_Ne_, bukankah dia mengandung adikmu sekitar dua puluh lima tahun lalu? Saat itu kau baru saja kembali ke dimensi _Hexe _begitu mendengar kabar ibumu mengandung. Tiba-tiba kau memaksa untuk pergi ke dimensi ini setelah kau mendapatkan kabar tentang kenaikan jabatan kerjamu. Ibumu yang baru saja melihat anak kesayangannya setelah bertahun-tahun, merasa kehilangan. Ia berusaha mencegahmu untuk pergi, setidaknya sampai ia melahirkan adikmu. Kau justru menolak dan meloncat ke dalam pintu antar dimensi. Tanpa kau sadari ibumu ikut masuk menyusulmu.". Changmin menghentikan ceritanya. Ia merasakan beban berat di dalam hatinya.

"Saat itu ibumu masih mengandung adikmu yang sebulan lagi akan lahir ke dunia, tapi ia justru terjebak di dalam badai antar dimensi. Ia terombang-ambing di dalam sana, menahan rasa nyeri yang berasal dari dalam dirinya, yaitu adikmu. Kau tahu bagaimana kekuatan dunia antar dimensi, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa penderitaan yang ibumu alami. Di dalam badai antar dimensi, kau hanya akan merasakan waktu singkat, namun tidak di dimensi lain. Akhirnya setelah terjebak selama tiga puluh menit di dalam sana, ibumu menemukan sebuah pintu keluar. Ia terjatuh di sebuah hutan. Tubuhnya kurus kering, hanya perutnya saja yang membesar. Ibumu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk adikmu. Ia melindungi adikmu dari dampak badai itu.", lanjut Changmin. Matanya memanas dan cairan bening telah memenuhi kelopak matanya. Ia berusaha tidak menangis di depan Yunho.

"Ia… Ia sangat menyayangi adikmu. Jung Jessica adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ada. Tak beberapa lama suara tangis pilunya terdengar sepenjuru hutan lebat yang gelap. Saat itu siang telah berganti malam, adikmu terlahir ke dunia setelah delapan setengah tahun berada di dalam kandungan ibumu. Ibumu sendiri yang memotong ari-arinya. Ia membungkus adikmu dengan jubahnya, sehingga angin dingin tidak menusuk tulang adikmu.".

Airmata Changmin jatuh ke atas pipinya. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihannya. "Ibu membiarkan dirinya kedinginan dan kesakitan. Tidak ada orang membantu. Ibu… tersenyum kepada adikmu. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu kepada bayi merah itu. _'Jung Changmin, eomma mencintaimu.'_. Setelah mengucapkan itu, tidak ada lagi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Kebisuan menyusup di antara keduanya, hanya lolongan hewan buas yang terdengar. Tak ada lagi hembusan napas hangat yang keluar-masuk dari hidung mancung ibumu. Ibu… _hiks… _meninggal setelah… _hiks_… mengucapkan kata-kata indah itu di depanku. Aku menjerit keras, menangis khas bayi baru lahir. Siapa sangka aku memiliki suara tenor yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun di dekatku. Tangisanku terdengar sampai ke desa. Sejam kemudian seorang _halmoni_ menemukanku, lalu membawaku ke rumahnya. Ia juga menguburkan ibu dengan bantuan _haraboji_ dan kedua anaknya. Sejak saat itu, aku bukanlah Jung Changmin, aku adalah Shim Changmin.".

Yunho memeluk Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget. "_Mian… Mianhae…_", bisik Yunho berkali-kali di telinga Changmin. "_Mianhae… _Aku tidak tahu kalau ibu sudah… _hiks…_ Maafkan aku, Changminnie!".

Changmin hanya diam. Tangisannya semakin keras dan terdengar pilu. Ia membalas pelukan Yunho, meremas punggung besar Yunho. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, _hyung_. Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha membuang ingatan itu, lalu tanpa sengaja aku justru mengingat segalanya setelah memegang tanganmu (_Chapter 15-Brother)_. Kau jahat, _hyung. _Aku membencimu.", ucap Changmin pelan. Ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, tak mau terdengar lemah di depan Yunho.

Yunho melepas pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau memiliki keistimewaan seorang _Hexe_?", tanya Yunho berat, berusaha menutupi kegembiraannya. Tidak banyak _Hexe_ yang memiliki keistimewaan seperti mereka.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Iya! Aku bisa melihat kenangan seseorang dan menghisap apapun ke dalam ruang antar dimensi dengan tanganku ini. Ini semua karena kau _hyung_! Seharusnya aku hanya bisa melihat kenangan orang lain, tapi aku justru diberikan lubang seperti ini di tanganku.", keluh Changmin.

"_Mianhae… _Aku tidak pernah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Mungkin _Kamisama _memiliki maksud lain di balik takdir kita.", balas Yunho bijaksana.

"Jangan menyalahkan _Kamisama_ atas apa yang telah kau perbuat, _Hyung_! Sekali benci, aku akan tetap membencimu.", ketus Changmin.

"Oh ya?". Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Seharusnya kau senang telah menemukan _hyung_mu yang tampan ini. Setuju?".

Changmin memutar matanya jengah. "_In your mind_. Seharusnya aku ini sudah lulus kuliah dan mengikuti ujian _Hunter_.".

PLETAK! "Kau pikir ini _anime Hunter X Hunter_? Kau terlalu banyak menonton tontonan tidak penting. Hidupmu terlalu teracuni oleh cerita khayalan para _Mensch_.".

PLETAK! Changmin membalas jitakan Yunho. "_Ya! _Ujian _Hunter _itu ada, tahu! Kau terlalu lama bersembunyi dengan _agassi _mu itu, jadi semakin bodoh. Ujian _Hunter _diadakan oleh seorang _Hexe _keturunan _Mensch_ yang tinggal di belahan dunia seberang. Ujian ini diikuti oleh berbagai _Hexe_ yang memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan. Setelah lulus, para _Hunter_ akan memiliki aksesnya sendiri untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Aku ingin kembali ke dimensi _Hexe_, bertemu dengan _appa_.", jelas Changmin singkat.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk seakan paham dengan ucapan adik barunya itu. "Jangan terlalu percaya dengan sesuatu yang belum pasti. Jika memang ujian _Hunter _itu ada, aku yakin sekolah ini pasti turut berperan serta. Lagipula pintu antar dimensi tidak bisa dibuka kecuali ada pergeseran antara dimensi tersebut.", kata Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin gemas.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Jaejoong yang notabene seorang _Monster_ bisa masuk ke dalam dimensi ini?", tanya Changmin.

"Nah, itu dia pertanyaannya!", jawab singkat Yunho. Changmin hampir saja terjungkal setelah mendengar jawaban terlalu jujur dari kakaknya itu. _Hmmm…_ sepertinya kedua _namja_ ini mulai dekat tanpa mereka sadari.

**.**

**(****T.T****)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(**** . ****)**

**.**

Kibum mengintip _Prinz Monster_ dari balik pintu kamar. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa aku harus membantu dia? Aku masuk ke dalam dimensi ini juga gara-gara dia. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak datang ke dimensiku, lalu tanpa sengaja aku berlari ketakutan dan justru bersembunyi di dalam kotak kayu yang para bawahannya bawa, aku pasti masih asyik bermain dengan teman-temanku. Aaaah~ Aku terlalu banyak mengkhayalkan masa lalu. Terima nasib saja, Bummie.", keluh kesah Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum masih asyik mengamati _Prinz Monster_ yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. _Namja _kekar itu kini terlihat sangat lemah, berbeda dengan sosok _Prinz_ yang dua puluh tahun lalu ia lihat. Sebenarnya Kibum merasa kasihan dengan sosok Siwon sekarang, namun ia tepis perasaan yang ada di dasar hatinya. Rasa sakit hatinya lebih mendominasi.

Bagaimana Kibum tidak membenci Siwon? Ia harus berpisah dari kedua orangtuanya sejak ia berumur tujuh tahun. Itu pun karena ketidaksengajaan yang sepertinya memang menjadi takdirnya. Kibum harus berkelana selama dua tahun sebelum Ryeowook menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. _Namja_ berumur dua belas tahun itu nampak kelaparan dengan pakaian yang tak layak pakai. Kibum pun tidak pernah bisa tersenyum kembali. Terlalu banyak mimpi buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan. Kibum termasuk _namja_ hebat karena dapat hidup di lingkungan _Monster_ yang sangat mengerikan, penuh dengan ketamakan dan kejahatan. Sekarang ia harus membantu _Monster_ yang telah menghancurkan masa depannya? _Never_.

Kibum tersentak saat bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Sebaiknya kau masuk. Dia bukan orang jahat seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini. _Don't judge book by its cover, right?_", ucap Ryeowook sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

Kibum menatap Ryeowook. Ia melihat ada permohonan di dalam mata itu. Kibum tidak bisa menolak permohonan dari orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai _appa_ sekaligus _eomma_ baginya. Kibum menghela napas berat. "Baiklah.", jawabnya singkat.

Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar, diikuti oleh Ryeowook. Dua _namja_ itu duduk di samping Siwon. Kibum tersenyum kecil. Ia akui wajah Siwon masih terlihat tampan walaupun ia nampak seperti tulang-belulang tak bernyawa. _Namja _berkulit pucat itu menyentuh wajah pahatan sempurna itu. Perlahan mata Siwon membuka. Bibirnya bergerak, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Ryeowook dapat mengartikan tatapan bingung Siwon yang seakan bertanya siapa orang di sampingnya.

"Ini Kibum. Dia akan membantumu untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu. Sebaiknya Anda berbincang dengannya. Aku yakin kalian pasti cocok.", jelas Ryeowook yang langsung mendapat tatapan sengit dari Kibum. Ryeowook berlalu begitu saja, mengacuhkan pandangan tak suka dari Kibum.

Kibum terdiam, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia sesekali memandang Siwon lalu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain kemudian. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sampai Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

"Ah, _mian_. Aku memang pemalu. Aku kurang terbiasa dengan orang baru. _Mianhae_.", ucapnya tulus, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal—khas orang salah tingkah.

'_Dia bicara dengan bahasa informal padaku? Benar-benar tidak sopan.', batin Siwon mengeluh._

"_Wae? _Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kau tidak suka dengan gaya bicaraku? Aku ini bukan kaum _Monster_ jadi aku tidak berkewajiban untuk menghormatimu.", jujur Kibum.

"A-aku tidak… bilang seperti itu.", balas Siwon terbata-bata.

Kibum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Terlihat kok dari wajahmu.".

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Me-memangnya wajahku sep-seperti apa?", tanyanya pelan.

"Seperti ini!", jawab Kibum sambil memasang wajah jutek yang jelek sekali.

Siwon tertawa pelan. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Kibum tertegun melihat Siwon yang tertawa manis, menunjukkan lesung pipinya. _'Tampan.', _aku Kibum dalam hati.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tertawa?", marah Kibum, berusaha menutupi rona malu di wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat jelek seperti sapi yang menahan buang air besar.", jawab Siwon lancar.

'_Kalau menghina, dia bisa bicara dengan lancar.'. _"Diam kau! Menyebalkan!".

"Yah! Ja-jangan ngambek! Ka-kau saja belum mem-memperkenalkan dirimu. Aku Siwon. Ka—".

"Sudah tahu!", potong Kibum sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau siapa?", tanya Siwon cepat sebelum Kibum memotong perkataannya lagi. Siwon tersengal-sengal. Ia mengerahkan semua tenaganya hanya untuk mengucapkan dua patah kata itu. Sungguh tekad yang sangat besar untuk mengetahui nama _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Kim Kibum!", jawab Kibum singkat. Ia lalu pergi dari kamar Siwon tanpa berpamitan sama sekali. Siwon tersenyum. Ia merasa _namja _itu menarik di matanya.

**.**

**(^/^)…::****YuyaLoveSungmin****::…(^O^)**

**.**

"Jadi seperti itu ceritanya. Kau ke sini untuk membunuh anak permaisurimu. Kau pikir Sungmin adalah targetmu, begitu?", tanya Leeteuk lagi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya, meredam amarah yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya.

"Iya. Seandainya saja kalian tidak terlalu ikut campur, anak haram itu pasti sudah mati.", ucap Jaejoong dengan mulut tertutup. "_AARRGH!_".

"Berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang justru merugikan dirimu sendiri atau sulur-sulur itu akan membunuhmu secara perlahan.", ancam Leeteuk tidak main-main. Ia telah memerintahkan kepada Yesung untuk memperketat sulur tanamannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, jika _namja _cantik itu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Memikirkan? Kenapa bukan mengatakan?

Kangin telah mengunci semua otot-otot dalam tubuh Jaejoong dengan mantra sehingga Jaejoong tidak akan bisa bergerak, bicara ataupun mengedipkan matanya sekalipun. Kangin hanya membebaskan otot-otot pada organ vital dalam tubuh Jaejoong agar _namja Monster_ itu masih bisa hidup. Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yesung perlu bertindak ekstra hati-hati dalam menginterograsi _namja _asing di hadapan mereka ini. Jangan sampai mereka lengah dan Jaejoong bertingkah lagi. Mereka dapat mendengar isi pikiran Jaejoong, walaupun Jaejoong berusaha menutupi isi hatinya sekalipun. Ini semua berkat ramuan sihir yang diberikan Yesung kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak dapat duduk dengan tenang di dalam ruangan dimana ia harus melihat orang yang ia sayangi tersiksa seperti itu. "Tolong, jangan bersikap terlalu kasar kepadanya. Kita ini _Hexe_ yang bermartabat. Aku pikir sebaiknya kita menginterograsinya baik-baik.", usul Kangin pelan. Ia takut petinggi sekolah ini tersinggung dengan usulannya itu.

Kangin memandang Yunho remeh. "Bersikap lunak kepada makhluk yang hampir membunuh anak _agassi_? Pemikiran bodoh darimana itu, Yunho-_ssi_? Selama ini kau menjaga _agassi_ jadi kau seharusnya tahu seberapa sayangnya _agassi_ kepada anak itu.".

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Posisinya serba salah di sini. Ia tahu Jaejoong bersalah, namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkuri rasa sakit yang terselip di dalam hatinya saat Jaejoong tersiksa. Kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta, bukan?

"_Agassi_? Jadi kalian ini kaki-tangan _namja_ menjijikan itu.", pikir Jaejoong.

Leeteuk menarik wajah Jaejoong, meremasnya dengan cukup kuat. "Bodoh! Selama ini kau sudah mencelakai target yang salah. Dia bukan anak dari permaisuri yang kau ceritakan itu. Dia anak dari _agassi_ kami.".

"Jadi siapa anak permaisuri _Monster_ itu?", gumam Yesung tanpa sadar.

Lima orang di dalam ruangan itu tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang digumamkan oleh Yesung. Keempatnya baru menyadari misteri lain yang seharusnya mereka pecahkan sebelumnya. Satu dari mereka justru memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari sulur tanaman Yesung berhubung ia merupakan pihak yang terlupakan di sini. Hangeng melonggarkan ikatan sulur taman itu perlahan. Ia harus segera melarikan diri dari sana sebelum jati dirinya dan anaknya terbongkar.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Yesung polos.

"Kau memang jenius, Yesung-_ah_! Apa kamu memiliki kandidat yang pas untuk diduga sebagai anak permaisuri _Monster _itu?", tanya Yunho mewakili pertanyaan yang terbersit di dalam benak Kangin, Leeteuk dan Jaejoong.

Yesung memutar bolamatanya. "_Mollayo_!", jawabnya jujur.

"Kalau Jaejoong sampai pergi ke sini, berarti anak itu memang salah satu murid kita. Siapa?", ujar Kangin sambil berpikir.

'_Yes! Sebentar lagi aku bisa melepaskan diriku. Sulur tanamannya mengendur.', _batin Hangeng girang. Hangeng mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari ikatan sulur tanaman Yesung.

"Berhenti sebelum tanamanku menusukkan racunnya ke tubuhmu!", bentak Yesung kepada Hangeng saat Hangeng baru saja akan menarik keluar kakinya. Dari sulur-sulur yang mengikat Hangeng keluar duri-duri beracun dan sebuah sulur memiliki kepala bergigi, mirip sebuah mulut yang bisa menggigit apapun di depannya.

Yesung mendekati Hangeng. Ia memasang wajah datarnya. "Jangan pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Sulurku tersambung dengan tanganku. Kau tidak akan bisa bertindak di luar pengawasanku.".

"Ternyata kau sejahat ini kepada orang yang selama ini selalu kau sebut sebagai anakmu, _appa_. Kau selalu menyebut dirimu sebagai _appa_ku, tapi sekarang kau justru menyakitiku.", kata Hangeng, mendramatisir perkataannya.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh!".

Hangeng menyeringai puas karena ia telah membuat Yesung bingung. Ini adalah titik kelemahan Yesung. SRIIIING! Cahaya biru melingkupi seluruh tubuh Hangeng. Yesung tersentak beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba tubuh Hangeng sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Yesung melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tapi ia tidak melihat kemana Hangeng pergi.

TUUUK! "Mau pergi kemana kau, _Animal Verwandeln_?", desis Kangin terdengar mengerikan kepada seekor kura-kura besar yang berada dalam genggamannya saat ini. Kangin mengancungkan pisau lipat di depan kepala kura-kura itu, bukti ancaman yang sesungguhnya.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit untuk mempertegas penglihatannya. _'Bukannya itu Ddangkoma?',_ pikir Yesung bingung. "_YA! _Jika kau menyakiti _anak_ku, kau berhadapan denganku, Kangin-_ssi_!", teriak Yesung, berusaha merebut Ddangkoma dari tangan Kangin, namun ditolak oleh _namja_ besar itu.

"Dia ini _Animal Verwandeln_ yang tadi kau ancam! Selama ini dia sudah menyusup terlalu lama di sekolah ini. Kau juga membawa penyusup, _seonsaengnim_!", tuduh Kangin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati orang-orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri.", bela Yesung, tak terima dengan ucapan Kangin.

Kangin memelototi Yesung. "Siapa yang bisa tahu dasar hati seseorang? Siapa pun bisa saja berbuat di luar akal sehat!".

Kangin mendorong bahu Yesung. Kedua orang itu nampak akan beradu argumen. Leeteuk dan Yunho mulai melerai Kangin dan Yesung, namun keduanya terlihat sulit untuk ditenangkan. Saat keempatnya sibuk dengan pertengkaran tidak penting, Jaejoong terlepas dari sulur tanaman Yesung. Suatu celah yang menguntungkan untuk _namja _cantik itu. Jaejoong berkonsentrasi pada otot rongga mulutnya. Ia menggigit lidahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra dalam pikirannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jaejoong mulai dapat menggerakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. _Namja_ manis itu melangkah pelan, menghindari empat _namja_ yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka. _They're so childish and clumsy, right?_

SREEEENG! Sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna biru terpampang di depan wajah Jaejoong, memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau kau mencoba kabur, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu sekarang juga!", ancam Hangeng yang telah kembali ke sosok manusia.

Hangeng merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk punggungnya, namun tidak memberikan dampak apapun karena terhalang oleh jubah besi yang ia gunakan. "Aku juga akan membunuhmu, jika kau berbuat gegabah.". Kali ini giliran Kangin yang mengancam Hangeng.

Yesung mengarahkan sulur tanaman berkepala ularnya ke arah Jaejoong. Ia bersikap siaga, takut _Monster _di hadapannya bertindak di luar dugaan. Leeteuk dan Yunho telah dalam posisi mereka, memasang pertahanan dan bersiap-siap menyerang Hangeng dan Jaejoong saat mereka melakukan sebuah pergerakan. Ketegangan memenuhi aura ruangan itu.

BRAAAAK! Pintu ruangan Leeteuk terbuka lebar. "KANGIN-_AHJUSSI_, JANGAN SAKITI _APPA_KU!", teriak Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Kangin menusuk punggung _appa_nya.

KRAAAS! "_ARGH!_". Tiga pasang mata milik para remaja itu terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan yang baru mereka dobrak paksa itu.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::TBC::…(^O^)**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on ****July, 11****th**** 2013, ****11:58 am****, Jakarta, Indonesia**

* * *

**_#HappyKyuMinDay_**

**_#HappyJOYersDay_**

**_Happy 7th Anniversary~ Semoga KyuMin sukses dan jaya selalu..._**

Chapter ini terdiri dari 4.165 words... 2x lipat dari biasanya... Sudah hampir seluruh rahasia diungkapkan... Tinggal beberapa misteri lagi yang belum terbuka. Tetap sabar ya~ Hehehehe...

Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah mampir (SiDers), nge-Follow, nge-Fave, terlebih lagi yang mau menuangkan reviewnya dan selalu memberikan support... terima kasih banyak. Mianhae, Yuya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu2 atau membalas semua review di sini... bagi yg menggunakan username, sudah Yuya balas via PM ya~ Gomawo.

Sekian dari Yuya... See u next time~

Annyeong~

_Yuya Matsumoto_


End file.
